Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective
by Jarceus
Summary: Entering EDEN Jarod was not prepared for what came after gaining valuable tools. Thrown headfirst into trouble, will Jarod survive to see the day he can reunite with his body or will he die before the time comes? Only one way to find out!
1. The Beginning of Something Digital

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective. I hope you all enjoy this story and if you don't than please try to be respectful in telling me so.**

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

"Happy Chat! Welcome!" Greeted a mechanical voice as our hero to be signed into what seems to be some kind of online chat sight

'Yea, yea.' Thought our protagonist as he scrolled over to a server which was locked behind a passcode which was quickly entered by our protagonist

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Hey guys! Ever heard of Digimon?" Asked an avatar by the name of Akkino

"What's this all of a sudden?" Asked a gnome looking avatar by the name of Blue Box, the chat room admin

"You're talking about Digimon programs, right? Those dangerous programs used by hackers." Asked someone called Old Man Fanta for confirmation

"Dangerous? How dangerous are we talking here?" Asked our protagonist who's avatar is called Aioba

"They can break through security, steal data… Enter password protected forums with ease…" Listed off Old Man Fanta "Those programs can do all kinds of nasty things! They're behind most of the incidents that have been happening." He stated

"Wow, Digimon sound nuts!" Exclaimed Akkino using too many exclamation marks

"My friend got his account targeted by them." Stated someone called AlgerNON while adding a stressed face into their post

"No way…"

"When did this happen?"

"In some areas, Digimon roam about on their own…" Stated someone called Dark Night Satan making Aioba curious

'How can a program act on its own? Programs have to have their own AI to be able to do that.' Thought Aioba to himself as he read more of the conversation before a massive notice stating '"Mr Navit" has logged in.' before a saw cut open the floor before a robot looking avatar jump up from the whole

'How did he get in? This server is highly protected…wait a second. Is Mr Navit a hacker?' Asked Aioba in his mind

"…This was a private room, y'know? Just who are you?" Asked Blue Box voicing what Aioba wanted to say

"And What's with that greeting? Hardly suiting an official." Asked a walking bowl of ramen

"Wait a minute… is he a hacker!?" Exclaimed Akkino voicing Aioba's other thoughts

"That's right! I'm **Mr. Navit, the hacker!** " Stated Mr Navit, his text going red as he said the last four words "I have a fantastic present for all of you! Be sure to log into EDEN tomorrow!" HE stated as he jumped back into the hole he came out of "Don't forget, now! If you don't login, **I'll hack you!** " He stated poking his head back out just to say that making everyone chat about what just happened before Akkino got the great idea to do what Mr Navit said causing everyone not silent to go so

"What, don't tell me y'all are chicken?" Asked Akkino

"You want to go, Akkino? What'll you do if it's a real hacker?" Asked Blue Box in concern

"This is just a PR for an EDEN event, ain't it? A REAL hacker would be cooler, though…" Insisted Akkino making Blue Box sigh

"…Sounds like I can't stop you." He sighed "Fine, then I'll come with." He added

"I'll also come along." Stated Aioba talking for the first time since Mr Navit appeared, slowly everyone but Aioba, Blue Bow and Akkino left the room not wanting to do what Mr Navit said

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"So this is EDEN, huh?" Asked Aioba to himself as he looked around the cyber space that was EDEN. Aioba was about two and a half meters tall with blond hair which was untidy and wild with a few red bangs of dyed hair in his face. He wore a black singlet under a red jacket, black long legged pants, red sneakers and a Digivice he turned into an arm band which was tightly wrapped around his left arm "Alright, Blue Box said something about Kowloon and a Galacta Park." He muttered to himself but was over heard by a shady character

"You want to go to Galacta Park in Kowloon? I can give you the URL there…for a price." Stated the figure showing himself to be a hacker

"Alrighty then. What do you want? Money?" Asked Aioba

"Well…Jarod," Started the hacker reading Aioba's name "What I want is information. I want to know why you, a non-hacker, want to go to Kowloon."

"Oh, that's easy. Mr Navit told me to log into EDEN today so me and two friends, Akkino and Blue Box, decided to meet up in Kowloon per Blue Box's request." Explained Jarod

"Alright. Thank you. Here you go." Shrugged the hacker as he sent the URL to Kowloon into Jarod's Digivice

"Thank you!" Shouted Jarod as he rushed to Kowloon as fast as he could

"Huh?" Asked a voice as a red haired girl noticed Jarod "You're late." She complained

"Sorry. I didn't have the address for Kowloon." Apologised Jarod "I'm Jarod, but I go by the name Aioba online." He stated "But by any chance are you Akkino?" He asked curious

"Yep, I'm Akkino! This is your first time in EDEN, right?" Asked Akkino making Jarod nod "My real name is Nokia Shiramine! Hello! Nice - to - meet - you!" She stated happily

"So has Blue Box shown up?" Asked Jarod only to be answered as a figure walked out from behind Nokia

"Boo." He said causing Nokia to shriek in fright "Whoa, easy. Overreacting a bit there, aren't we?" He asked

"Blue Box, try to see it from her perspective. She's left alone in an area know for it's hackers and you go off hunting ghosts from what your message earlier told me and then suddenly your behind her." Reasoned Jarod

"Yea Arata!" Shouted Nokia who was hiding behind a few tires

"Just shut up Nokia." Growled Arata as he turned to Jarod "We've never met here before, have we? I'm Arata Sanada. Nice to meet you and all that." He stated introducing himself?

"Nice to finally meet you Arata, My name is Jarod." Greeted Jarod shaking hands with Arata

"Arata! That wasn't a proper," Started Nokia before she was interrupted by a message from Mr Navit

"So very sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Mr. Navit!" Started Mr Navit only to get interrupted

"Skip to the part we don't know." Growled Jarod annoyed

"I've got something for all you good boys and girls who showed up here today!" Cheered Mr Navit ignoring Jarod

"There's only two boys and one girl." Pointed out Jarod only to be ignored again

"This is the miraculous power to change the world!" Stated Mr Navit as a notice appeared showing that something was downloaded into everyone's Digivice

"A new program has been installed: Digimon Capture!" Stated the Digivices in sink with one another

"Two new programs have been installed: Digimodify and Digifusion!" Stated only Jarod's Digivice this time confusing Jarod enough so that he ignored Arata and Nokia completely

'Digimodify? Digifusion? What are those and why am I the only one with these programs?' Asked Jarod to himself as he stared at his Digivice

"Yes, those Digimon. The ones you are so interested in." Confirmed Arata to something Nokia asked before brought up three menus "Hmmm… There's a certain kind of data known as 'Digital Monsters' that you can 'capture' by scanning them. Or that's what the description says at least." He stated not missing the sly smile on Jarod's face "What?" He asked confused

"My Little Pony, huh?" Whispered Jarod pointing to one of Arata's closed windows which was titled 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 2 Episode 6' causing Arata to close it before Nokia noticed

"One word and you're dead." Growled Arata low enough that only Jarod heard him

"So then, so then, so then… That means… Have we become hackers?!" Asked Nokia loudly

"Well, I suppose you could put it that way." Shrugged Arata

'I have got to pay more attention in conversations.' Sweat dropped Jarod

"No way! Nuh-uh! Hackers are bad news! I am NOT doing this!" Screamed Nokia

"Nokia, we have been giving the chance to use Digimon. If you don't want to take this chance them so be it. But me? I'm going to explore what the possibilities I have in using Digimon for good." Ranted Jarod "That and you can't uninstall it." He added just as he spotted a hooded figure run off into Kowloon "Hey!" He cried out as he chased after the figure deeper into Kowloon

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all from the first chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective. I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all…Next time!**


	2. Meeting The Partner

**Jarceus: Welcome to the second chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective. I hope you enjoy. Also I got a review so I can demonstrate what I do with them.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. Though you do have me wondering why he got digimodify and digifusion. Keep it up.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you. Now what type of author would I be if I didn't pack a few surprises**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"A new program has been installed: Digimon Capture!" Stated the Digivices in sink with one another_

 _"Two new programs have been installed: Digimodify and Digifusion!" Stated only Jarod's Digivice this time confusing Jarod enough so that he ignored Arata and Nokia completely_

 _'Digimodify? Digifusion? What are those and why am I the only one with these programs?' Asked Jarod to himself as he stared at his Digivice_

 _"Yes, those Digimon. The ones you are so interested in." Confirmed Arata to something Nokia asked before brought up three menus "Hmmm… There's a certain kind of data known as 'Digital Monsters' that you can 'capture' by scanning them. Or that's what the description says at least." He stated not missing the sly smile on Jarod's face "What?" He asked confused_

 _"My Little Pony, huh?" Whispered Jarod pointing to one of Arata's closed windows which was titled 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 2 Episode 6' causing Arata to close it before Nokia noticed_

 _"One word and you're dead." Growled Arata low enough that only Jarod heard him_

 _"So then, so then, so then… That means… Have we become hackers?!" Asked Nokia loudly_

 _"Well, I suppose you could put it that way." Shrugged Arata_

 _'I have got to pay more attention in conversations.' Sweat dropped Jarod_

 _"No way! Nuh-uh! Hackers are bad news! I am NOT doing this!" Screamed Nokia_

 _"Nokia, we have been giving the chance to use Digimon. If you don't want to take this chance them so be it. But me? I'm going to explore what the possibilities I have in using Digimon for good." Ranted Jarod "That and you can't uninstall it." He added just as he spotted a hooded figure run off into Kowloon "Hey!" He cried out as he chased after the figure deeper into Kowloon_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Walking around the cyberspace of Kowloon's first floor Jarod couldn't help but notice how…desolate it was. There seemed to be no traces of life, digital or not.

"Well isn't this place _lovely_?" Asked Jarod sarcastically to himself before he noticed a figure who was covered in data and strangely gave Jarod a sense of déjà vu for what ever reason. Of course this was all fine and dandy before the figure literally teleported into Jarod's face causing Jarod to remember an event that was supposed to of been wiped from his mind "Y-Yuugo?" He asked the figure before fainting. Upon waking up Jarod was met with a boy who looked exactly like the figure from before only missing the random data and grey hair

"What are you doing here?" Asked the figure

"I was chasing someone and then…" Trailed off Jarod not knowing if he can trust the figure

"They knocked you out?" Guessed the figure

"Yes." Lied Jarod "So, stranger…What is your name?"

"Yuugo." Answered the figure making Jarod narrow his eyes at him before lightening up his stare

"Ok Yuugo. My name is Jarod. Nice to meet you." Greeted Jarod holding his hand out for Yuugo to shake which the grey haired boy sadly did not take

"I noticed you have the Digimon Capture program." Stated Yuugo "Not only that but you also have two unknown programs. Digimodify and Digifusion. Despite that you hare still merely a fledging hacker."

"I know that already. But I also know what I will use these programs for. If I can properly harness the power of Digimon than I could use it to help others." Stated Jarod, determination evident in his voice

"So you want to be a chivalrous type of hacker then? Normally those type of hackers report security issues and holes, but I'm guessing that isn't what you had in mind?" Guessed Yuugo with a slight smirk

"That's correct. I just… have this feeling that there are more to Digimon than meets the eye. I…Whenever I hear about Digimon I can't help but feel like we're mis-judging them. Like we've only seen one side of them." Explained Jarod

"Well then. I'll present you with your first Digimon partner, just turn around." Instructed Yuugo as behind Jarod was a plant like Digimon(Palmon), a rabbit dog looking Digimon(Terriermon) and a bunch of floating gears(Hagurumon)

"I'll take the one in the middle, the one that looks like a bunny. I think it's cute design will really help out my plan." Stated Jarod just before a Kurisarimon appeared from nowhere and chased the three Digimon away

"This seems like either a bad joke from a low level hacker or an attack on me or you by someone." Theorised Yuugo not noticing that Jarod ran off almost as soon as the four Digimon left

'Where the hell did it chase them?' Asked Jarod to himself as he spotted Terriermon backed up into a corner by Kurisarimon

"Bunny Blast!" Called out Terriermon as it shot superheated air into Kurisarimon's face causing it to flinch slightly but nothing more than that

"Misconnecting!" Called out Kurisarimon as it flew up into the air to try and squash Terriermon only to have Jarod tackle said Digimon out of harms way

"Are you ok little guy?" Asked Jarod as he turned to Kurisarimon

"Yep." Nodded Terriermon

"Are you sure?" Asked Jarod again as the virus type Digimon was getting back up

"Momentai human. Momentai." Stated Terriermon nonchalantly

"The hell does momentai mean?" Asked Jarod before he was tackled out of the way of Kurisarimon's Data Crusher attack by Terriermon

"It means relax, stop worrying." Answered Terriermon as it shot its Bunny Blast at Kurisarimon again causing it to fly backwards a little

"Infinity Cannon!" Called a deep mechanical voice as two massive beams of energy vaporised Kurisarimon

"It's very rare for someone to obtain a Digimon program without scanning it. Even more so for a program to like a person." Stated Yuugo pissing off Terriermon

"What did you call me!" Screamed Terriermon as it jump at Yuugo to try and cause him harm. The only flaw in that plan is Jarod holding him back "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Terriermon! Momentai!" Shouted Jarod trying to calm down his partner

"Don't momentai me!" Screamed Terriermon before Jarod covered his mouth

"Well, we better get a move on before Terriermon kills someone." Said Jarod laughing awkwardly as he crept away with Terriermon in hand before he bumped into Nokia who was standing next to an Agumon and Gabumon

"Huh? Jarod? Where have you been" Asked Nokia

"Yikes! It's another one of those hackers!" Shouted Gabumon before he and Agumon ran away making Terriermon smirk

"What's with that smirk Terriermon?" Asked Jarod

"Oh, nothing. Just I have some blackmail on a certain someone now." Smirked Terriermon

"By the way Jarod? What were those two?" Asked Nokia

"Don't you know? We're Digimon otherwise known as Digital Monsters." Answered Terriermon

"What? But you and those other two don't seem like bad programs." Stated Nokia

"Terriermon… Don't. You. Dare." Growled Jarod already knowing what Terriermon was thinking

"Ahh, why not? It'd teach her not to call me a damned program. Listen human neither me or any Digimon are programs. We are our own beings, just because we live in a digital world and are weak against human programs doesn't mean we are programs." Growled Terriermon

"Listen, Nokia. I'm just going to take Terriermon to Arata and leave. I'd recommend that you follow us about ten feet back, just incase Terriermon want's to take a few shots at you." Stated Jarod as he walked away with Terriermon walking next to him

"Oh! I just remembered something." Said Terriermon as he passed a pouch to Jarod. Said pouch was full of cards and what seemed to be some kind of clip on watch (The digivice from Digimon Tamers)

"What are these for?" Asked Jarod confused

"You can link up that D-Power to your Digivice to use the Digimodify program you have. Not only that but that pouch is full of useful cards." Explained Terriermon

"Ok… Wait a minute." Said Jarod as he stopped "I have a bad feeling, like something bad is about to happen."

"Momentai, it's probably nothing." Shrugged Terriermon

"Maybe." Agreed Jarod shrugging as the two got to a dead end with a log out platform before some kind of shell shaped portal opened up before spewing out some kind of tentacle monster

"It's an Eater!" Growled Terriermon

"You know that thing?" Asked Jarod in shock

"Yea, those things eat data, which is bad considering Digimon are made out of data AND currently you are also made of data." Explained Terriermon

"Ok. Arata! You open the log out point while Terriermon and I distract this thing!" Commanded Jarod

"You don't have to tell me twice." Stated Arata as he started hacking into the log out port but the two were too busy to notice that the Eater had floated up closer to Nokia

"Pepper Breath/Blue Blaster" Shouted two voices as red and blue flames blasted the Eater away from Nokia before Agumon and Gabumon ran in front of Nokia to protect her

"Nokia! G-Get out of here!" Commanded Gabumon slightly afraid

"We'll help you two." Stated Jarod getting a nod from Terriermon

"Alright you three! Fire Pepper Breath, Blue Blaster and Bunny Blast at the exact same time. Let's see if we can make a dent in this thing." Commanded Jarod as the three followed his commands but to their dismay, the Eater seemed to have taken no damage from the combined might of the three Rookie Level Digimon

"The lock is gone now! We can log out now!" Called Arata as he logged out of EDEN with Nokia following his example shortly after

"Gabumon, Agumon. You two get as far away as you can. Terriermon, get into my Digivice for now." Commanded Jarod as Terriermon was absorbed into his Digivice

"B-but what about you?" Asked Gabumon

"I'll be fine." Reassured Jarod getting a nod from the two Digimon before the two fled making Jarod smirk before he ran to log out himself only to have the Eater grab his leg at the last second

"—Warning. An unexpected error occurred during the logout process for Jarod Aiba—" Said Jarod's Digivice "The logout process cannot continue… … …" It said repeating this line a few times before finally allowing Jarod to sign out of EDEN

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope to see you all next time.**


	3. Hello Kyoko

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: Oh dear Jarod is in trouble. Hope he doesn't have much trouble coming his way. Lee it up.**

 **Jarceus: Yes he is in trouble. In the case of how much? Well, let's just say multidimensional levels of it. And I think you mean keep it up and not Lee it up. I would not have anyone in my stories seriously cry out 'YOUTH' in battle…unless I was going a Naruto fanfic and I was writing a Lee battle.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Ok. Arata! You open the log out point while Terriermon and I distract this thing!" Commanded Jarod_

 _"You don't have to tell me twice." Stated Arata as he started hacking into the log out port but the two were too busy to notice that the Eater had floated up closer to Nokia_

 _"Pepper Breath/Blue Blaster" Shouted two voices as red and blue flames blasted the Eater away from Nokia before Agumon and Gabumon ran in front of Nokia to protect her_

 _"Nokia! G-Get out of here!" Commanded Gabumon slightly afraid_

 _"We'll help you two." Stated Jarod getting a nod from Terriermon_

 _"Alright you three! Fire Pepper Breath, Blue Blaster and Bunny Blast at the exact same time. Let's see if we can make a dent in this thing." Commanded Jarod as the three followed his commands but to their dismay, the Eater seemed to have taken no damage from the combined might of the three Rookie Level Digimon_

 _"The lock is gone now! We can log out now!" Called Arata as he logged out of EDEN with Nokia following his example shortly after_

 _"Gabumon, Agumon. You two get as far away as you can. Terriermon, get into my Digivice for now." Commanded Jarod as Terriermon was absorbed into his Digivice_

 _"B-but what about you?" Asked Gabumon_

 _"I'll be fine." Reassured Jarod getting a nod from the two Digimon before the two fled making Jarod smirk before he ran to log out himself only to have the Eater grab his leg at the last second_

 _"—Warning. An unexpected error occurred during the logout process for Jarod Aiba—" Said Jarod's Digivice "The logout process cannot continue… … …" It said repeating this line a few times before finally allowing Jarod to sign out of EDEN_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

All Jarod could hear was the murmurs he could barely call voices. Some seemed confused, others scared. All he could feel was…well…nothing. He couldn't feel his arms or legs, upon looking down he was met with why that was. His body, despite being in the meatspace(Otherwise known as the real world), his body was made completely out of data. Not only that but he didn't have any defining features, he was just a mass of blue data particles in the shape of a human.

"W-what happened to me?" He asked to himself as he stared at his hands before punching himself in the stomach only to feel nothing…no pain and no contact

"What?" Asked a female voice as what appeared to be an officer spotted Jarod's data mass in the middle of a street "Huh? What the…? What is that? What's going on?" She asked again to no-one while Jarod was deep in thought

'What happened to me? Why did it happen? Was it that Eater? D-did I die only to have my mental data be transferred into the real world to take up a physical form?' He asked himself contemplating his current existence

"Urgh, that's gross! So gross I'm gonna arrest you! Right here on the spot!" Cried out the officer weirded out by Jarod's form

"Wait what!" Shouted Jarod having heard that line, forcing himself to stand he stood right up into the 'officer's' face "EXCUSE ME?! Are you insinuating that just because I am 'gross' I deserve to go to jail? Well, sorry if that doesn't sit right with me, _princess_. I have had a _really_ bad day today. First I go into EDEN to avoid getting hacked only to be forced into the role of a hacker by Mr Navit. THEN I meet the ghost of my long dead friend from the fucking EDEN beta test, who by the way, I had wiped from my memory! Only to them come face to face with one of the beast who killed said friend and have it grab my leg at the last second before I logged out creating the situation we're in right now." He growled causing the officer to back away slowly in slight fear, just before a car drove around him a skidded to a stop in front of him before a door opened revealing a blonde, long haired woman

"You have an interesting appearance…I am very curious." Stated the woman as she stared at Jarod

"Y-you're not weirded out by this?" Asked Jarod amazed

"I'm more used to strange phenomenons than most." Shrugged the woman as she somehow pulled Jarod into her car and driving away causing the officer from before to shout after the two

"Really?" Asked Jarod amazed again

"Yes. But I've never seen something like your current predicament before." Answered the woman before she realised something "Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kyoko Kuremi."

"My name is Jarod Aiba, recently made hacker and Digimon user." Introduced Jarod bowing a little "I had a feeling I knew you from somewhere, Kyoko of the Kuremi detective agency. I've heard about you on the news a few times."

"Well, I'm glad to know that you know who I am." Nodded Kyoko as she drove Jarod to the Kuremi Detective Agency in Nakano Broadway

* * *

 **Time Skip: Twenty Minutes**

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling I can go into your T.V?" Asked Jarod after a long talk with Kyoko

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you could. You are completely made out of data after all." Shrugged Kyoko before she noticed that Jarod was already gone "Son of a.."

"I can still hear you." Stated Jarod through his Digivice

"Where are you now?" Asked Kyoko

"I'm in some kind of…data tunnel if I had to hazard a guess. I thing it will either lead me to the internet, preferably EDEN. Or it will lead me through the entire complex before I come back again." Theorised Jarod just before a 'pop' was heard from his Digivice "Never mind. It brought me into EDEN."

"Ok. Try to find some loose data to build yourself a body out of." Instructed Kyoko

* * *

 **In Kowloon**

* * *

"Got it Kyoko." Stated Jarod as he ended his call with Kyoko "Now, if I was loose data then where would I be?" He asked himself before a voice popped up from behind him

"Maybe near the logout panel?" Guessed Terriermon scaring the socks off of Jarod

"JESUS CHRIST! Terriermon! Don't scare me like that!" Shouted Jarod trying to stop his beating…oh wait that's right…he doesn't have a heart right now…

"Momentai Jarod." Stated Terriermon relaxed making Jarod grow a slight smirk

"Y'know Terriermon. You really remind me of the Terriermon I met when I first entered the Digital World." Stated Jarod shocking Terriermon

"That was you?!" He asked in shock as he stared at his tamer

"Wait what! You actually are the Terriermon I met all those years ago?" Asked Jarod in shock as he stared at his partner

"Yea. Wow…what a small world, huh?" Chuckled Terriermon causing Jarod to chuckle with him

"So what happened to you Mr Rapidmon Armour?" Asked Jarod amused

"I got there…then the Eaters came…" Sighed Terriermon making Jarod loose his smirk

"Oh…" Said Jarod at a loss on what to say

"Pyro Darts!" Called out a voice as Jarod and Terriermon were forced to dodge darts of fire thrown at them by a Digimon

"Agunimon! What is the meaning of this!" Demanded Terriermon as he looked at the Human Spirit Digimon

"I'm sorry, Terriermon. I have my orders to guard this data from any humans or Eaters." Stated Agunimon sadly as true to his words the two were about to run into a huge mass of data, enough that Jarod could recreate his original form fifty times over. The data was surrounding itself creating an orb of sorts, the most interesting thing was the flames in the middle, that to Jarod, resembled the sun.

"Well, then I'll just leave. I don't need it if it's that important." Shrugged Jarod preparing to walk away

"Really?" Asked Agunimon surprised

"It obviously means something important to the other Digimon so I don't want it." Stated Jarod with a smile

'W-Was Crusadermon wrong about humans?' Asked Agunimon to himself as he watched Jarod and Terriermon walk away before he remember the words told to him by ImperialdramonPM before he left

"Agunimon. The data you are protecting is very important. Rapidmon Armour and I know the person who should gain this data. Rapidmon doesn't know exactly who exactly I mean but you will know who I mean when you see him." Explained the ImperialdramonPm from Agunimon's memories

"WAIT!" Called out Agunimon as he grabbed Jarod's shoulder

"Yea?" Asked Jarod confused

"Are you Jarod Aiba by any chance?" Asked Agunimon

"I am. Why are you asking?" Asked Jarod in return

"The leader of the Royal Knights, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, told me that the data here was actual for you. Something about you needing it to recreate your form," Started Agunimon before he was interrupted

"BOYA!" Shouted Jarod in joy

"You didn't let me finish." Growled Agunimon

"Sorry." Apologised Jarod

"As I was saying. It'll help you recreate your form but not in it's old way. As by accepting this data you also accept the curse of losing your old form until a prophecy is fulfilled." Continued Agunimon

"I accept. For some reason I'm hearing words in my head which I'm guessing link to the prophecy you talked about only dumbed down. When the human who lost his form becomes one with his partners, he will defeat the mother brain and save both the Real and Digital worlds. If that isn't a dumbed down version of the prophecy then I'm not a hacker." Explained Jarod "That and the fact that it's absorbing any other data I can use to create my form." He added as he watched the orb of data grow slightly from a small stream of spare data entering it from behind

"How did I not notice that?" Asked Agunimon to himself "Alright then. Jarod. Be warned that until…whatever it is you need to do is done, you will be unable to return to normal. Pretty much no-one will recognise you as, from what I heard, the form you have to take is far different than your body." He warned the mass of data

"P-lease! I've been preparing myself for possible errors and or side effects from the second I started looking for data." Chuckled Jarod as he rose his arm towards the orb of data causing it to come towards him and circle around him creating his original form "Agunimon. I thought you said I wouldn't be in my original form." He stated his right eye twitching

"You shouldn't…Wait that's it!" Shouted Agunimon "First it is creating your original form to have a stable base to change."

"Makes sense." Nodded Terriermon

"So what no-" Started Jarod before he was interrupted by his body being consumed by fire

"JAROD!" Shouted the two Digimon in concern for our hacking hero

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and tell me. What do you think the prophecy means? And why did Jarod suddenly ignite? Is he going to die or is something more…weird happening? Tune in next time to find out!**


	4. Dealing With A New Form

**Jarceus: Welcome on and all to Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective.**

 **Firesage101: Man I can't put the phone down when reading this. I love it. And you where right about what I said i did mean keep it up. Not entirely sure how that happened.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for your support, and of course I was right. I mean, who seriously says 'Lee it up' when telling people to keep it up?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"As I was saying. It'll help you recreate your form but not in it's old way. As by accepting this data you also accept the curse of losing your old form until a prophecy is fulfilled." Continued Agunimon

"I accept. For some reason I'm hearing words in my head which I'm guessing link to the prophecy you talked about only dumbed down. When the human who lost his form becomes one with his partners, he will defeat the mother brain and save both the Real and Digital worlds. If that isn't a dumbed down version of the prophecy then I'm not a hacker." Explained Jarod "That and the fact that it's absorbing any other data I can use to create my form." He added as he watched the orb of data grow slightly from a small stream of spare data entering it from behind

"How did I not notice that?" Asked Agunimon to himself "Alright then. Jarod. Be warned that until…whatever it is you need to do is done, you will be unable to return to normal. Pretty much no-one will recognise you as, from what I heard, the form you have to take is far different than your body." He warned the mass of data

"P-lease! I've been preparing myself for possible errors and or side effects from the second I started looking for data." Chuckled Jarod as he rose his arm towards the orb of data causing it to come towards him and circle around him creating his original form "Agunimon. I thought you said I wouldn't be in my original form." He stated his right eye twitching

"You shouldn't…Wait that's it!" Shouted Agunimon "First it is creating your original form to have a stable base to change."

"Makes sense." Nodded Terriermon

"So what no-" Started Jarod before he was interrupted by his body being consumed by fire

"JAROD!" Shouted the two Digimon in concern for our hacking hero

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

'Weird. This fire isn't hurting me at all.' Thought Jarod to himself, standing in the pillar of fire he was consumed in. Strangely he felt no pain only a slight tingle, like the kind you get when you're tickled lightly by a feather

"Jarod are you ok?" Asked Terriermon in shock

"Yea, I'm ok! Can't see worth a damn but ok!" Shouted Jarod over the roaring fires

"Jesus! How are you ok with this? I can hardly stand the heat and I use fire as my main power!" Exclaimed Agunimon in shock

"Really? Honestly I don't feel it." Shrugged Jarod as the pillar of fire started dissipating from the top down "Hey, it's stopping." He noted as the tingly feeling stopped

"Um Jarod? I think you shrunk." Stated Terriermon as the fire lowered to where Jarod's head _was_ , only to show nothing but air

"I'd have to agree." Stated Jarod as the fire finally dissipated to show no sign of Jarod, only some kind of bipedal lion _digimon_ with some kind of weird wristbands and some kind of band on its forehead, which was unconsciously leaking flames similar to the ones which engulfed Jarod. The digimon was covered in orange fur with a yellow tuff of fur on its chest and yellow claws on its hands and feet, this digimon is a Coronamon.

"A Coronamon?" Asked Terriermon to himself watching the Coronamon measure him up

"Hehe. Despite becoming a Digimon I'm STILL taller than you." Chuckled the Coronamon and true to his word, Coronamon was a head taller than Terriermon

"A-Are you Jarod?" Asked Agunimon shocked, as he never predicted this

"Depends on how you look at it. Mentally I'm still me but physically I'm now this 'Coronamon' thing." Shrugged Jarod passively

"How are you so… nonchalant about this?" Asked Terriermon freaking out

"Honestly, this wasn't even close to what I might of expected, but to freak out would say I'm a liar. I full-heartedly accepted the change in my form willingly. So if I had anyone to blame for this it would be me." Explained Jarod before he turned away "Come on Terriermon, let's report to Kyoko." HE stated as he waled away slowly as something wet fell off of him, a tear.

"Jarod. You're," Stared Terriermon upon seeing the tear

"I said let's go Terriermon." Repeated Jarod, his voice quiet while he tried to hide his emotions

"Jarod, I can see you're hiding your pain. Please, let it out." Requested Terriermon while Agunimon watched from afar

"Terriermon, I'm fine. Honestly." Stated Jarod as he walked away

"No, you're not!" Shouted Terriermon as he punched Jarod in the left side of his face "Stop hiding it all inside you! I can feel the sadness and anger inside you Jarod. Please, just let them out. Let me help you Jarod." He pleaded to his shocked tamer who was holding the left side of his face

"Terriermon…I…" Stuttered Jarod before he ran away

"Jarod!" Called Terriermon as he went to chase after his tamer only for Agunimon to stop him

"Terriermon. I think Jarod needs some time alone to think about what happened." Stated Agunimon as he watched Jarod run around the corner

'Why? Why did it have to be me that this happened to? WHY?!' Screamed Jarod in his mind as he ran, not looking where he was going. Naturally this caused him to trip bump into someone or something "Ahh!" He cried as he fell on his ass

"Are you ok?" Asked a voice as a gold star with sunglasses hopped up to Jarod

"Yea. By the way who are you?" Asked Jarod as he got up onto his feet

"I'm Starmon, you?" Answered Starmon

"J-Coronamon." Answered Jarod using his new species name instead of his own

"Coronamon? I thought your kind was all but wiped out?" Questioned Starmon "Like the Lunamon."

"I…didn't know that. I was born after that happened." Sighed Jarod lying

"I can tell you're lying Coronamon." Stated Starmon before he saw Jarod's digivice that was still on his left arm "Are you a hacker's digimon?" He asked

"No. I will never be anyone's tool." Growled Jarod

"So why do you have a digivice then?" Asked Starmon curiously

"Because…I…Look, Starmon. I don't feel like talking about that right now." Sighed Jarod

"And why is that?" Asked Starmon

"It's because a lot has happened to me recently and I just want to be alone to collect my thoughts." Stated Jarod as he stared at the digital ceiling of Kowloon

"Alright then." Nodded Starmon as he turned to leave only to be met with the reason he left the Digital World, an Eater "AHH!" He screamed as he ran behind Jarod

"What is…it…" Trailed off Jarod as he saw the Eater causing him to smirk "Hello Eater. Dud you have a good time? Because if so, then prepare for a bad time." He growled as the Eater floated closer to the two

"What are you going to do?" Asked Starmon

"Digimodify: Power activate." Called out Jarod as a weird power filled his body

'Digimodify? I think I've heard about that from Gallantmon.' Thought Starmon to himself as he saw Jarod literally punch a hole through the Eater

"Easy." Grunted Jarod before he felt a kind of…pulling sensation like something was being sucked into his hand "Huh?" He asked himself as he pulled out a chunk of data that seemed weird, it was as if the data was actually alive and conscious. Deciding to test a theory he sent a small amount of his data into the data and watched as it formed the form of the real Yuugo

"I'm back? How?" Asked Yuugo as he looked over his body, he had no loose bits of data floating off of him

"I felt you in there Yuugo. But I could also felt that you were keeping the Eaters in check so I took half of your data out of the Eater network." Explained Jarod happy with himself

"Thank you." Thanked Yuugo as he smiled at Jarod, something which made Jarod smirk back. Yuugo had returned, hopefully for good this time.

* * *

 **Jarceus: How was this chapter? I tried to make a few surprises, and I think I did pretty good don't you think? I don't believe that Yuugo returning before the end of the story was something many expected. Welp, see you all next time.**


	5. Don't Trust Suspicious Data

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Whoot this is awesome. Jarod seems to have trouble follow him no matter where he goes doesn't he? Did not expect the digimon he became though. Love the story.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you. I aim to please and or surprise. But the surprises won't end there, I can assure that.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Alright then." Nodded Starmon as he turned to leave only to be met with the reason he left the Digital World, an Eater "AHH!" He screamed as he ran behind Jarod_

 _"What is…it…" Trailed off Jarod as he saw the Eater causing him to smirk "Hello Eater. Dud you have a good time? Because if so, then prepare for a bad time." He growled as the Eater floated closer to the two_

 _"What are you going to do?" Asked Starmon_

 _"Digimodify: Power activate." Called out Jarod as a weird power filled his body_

 _'Digimodify? I think I've heard about that from Gallantmon.' Thought Starmon to himself as he saw Jarod literally punch a hole through the Eater_

 _"Easy." Grunted Jarod before he felt a kind of…pulling sensation like something was being sucked into his hand "Huh?" He asked himself as he pulled out a chunk of data that seemed weird, it was as if the data was actually alive and conscious. Deciding to test a theory he sent a small amount of his data into the data and watched as it formed the form of the real Yuugo_

 _"I'm back? How?" Asked Yuugo as he looked over his body, he had no loose bits of data floating off of him_

 _"I felt you in there Yuugo. But I could also felt that you were keeping the Eaters in check so I took half of your data out of the Eater network." Explained Jarod happy with himself_

 _"Thank you." Thanked Yuugo as he smiled at Jarod, something which made Jarod smirk back. Yuugo had returned, hopefully for good this time._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You mean to tell me, that not only did you fight an Eater, BY YOURSELF! But you also somehow revived your long 'dead' friend, tamed a Starmon with a bunch of Pickmon AND somehow found out how to use Digifusion and Digimodify in the span of ten minutes. Did I miss anything?" Growled Terriermon

"Yes." Replied Jarod slightly scared of the rabbit dog while Yuugo stared at his hands

"Hey Jarod?" Said Yuugo

"Yea?" Answered Jarod

"Why am I just becoming a mass of data without a form?" Asked Yuugo as he lost all colour, becoming a blue mass of data, right before Jarod fell onto his knees

"Oh! It seems you were secretly draining Jarod's energy to keep your form." Theorised Agunimon, noticing something in the corner of his eye

"That might be why I feel so tired." Panted Jarod as he also noticed what Agunimon did

"Huh?" Asked Terriermon as he noticed some kind of blast of light heading towards them

"DUCK!" Shouted Agunimon as he tackled Yuugo into the ground making the blast fly over their heads while Terriermon and Jarod didn't have to duck

"Grr." Growled what seemed to be a Chaosmon

"A Chaosmon: Valdur Arm? Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" Asked Terriermon

"They are. What is one doing alive?" Asked Agunimon to himself

"Maybe EDEN is some sort of safe place for it?" Shrugged Jarod before he had to dodge a Haou Ryoudanken from Chaosmon

"Jarod! Now would be a good time for you know what!" Shouted Terriermon

"Digimodify: Power Activate!" Called out Jarod as all the digimon in the area besides Chaosmon felt a flood of energy, but Jarod wasn't done yet "Triple Digimodify: Omnimon's Supreme Cannon, Omnimon's Transcendent Sword and Alphamon Ouryuken's Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN, activate!" He shouted as Agunimon got Omnimon's Grey sword, Terriermon got Omnimon's Garuru Cannon and Jarod got Omnimon Ouryuken's Ouryu Sword.

"What the hell?" Asked Yuugo sweat dropping at the fact that Terriermon literally HANDED these cards to Jarod, a used to be normal teen.

"HYA!" Shouted the two sword wielding Digimon as they slashed Chaosmon into fourths while Terriermon blasted the pieces into oblivion leaving only a mass of data which Jarod could swear had a moon in the centre of it.

"Hey, Yuugo! You might be able to absorb that data and have a form of your own." Suggested Terriermon

"I'll try." Shrugged Yuugo as he put his hand forward

"Hey Agunimon? What's the counterpart to a Coronamon?" Asked Jarod

"A Lunamon, why?" Answered Agunimon

"Isn't this, suspicious? I become the Digimon made out of SUN data and then there's a huge amount of MOON data after another human turned data arrives?" Asked Jarod hinting at something

"What? You think Yuugo's going to turn into a Lunamon or something?" Laughed Agunimon

"Yes actually. I mean think about it. It'd make perfect sense." Shrugged Jarod

"Listen Jarod. If you are right I will kick myself in the face." Chuckled Agunimon

"Hey, Agunimon?" Asked Yuugo, only his hair was white and purple with traces of pink.

"Yes?" Replied the Spirit of Fire

"What happens no-" Started Yuugo before he was consumed by water

"Soo, you gonna kick yourself now?" Asked Jarod amused with a smug face

"I said I would do it if he turned into a Lunamon." Pointed out Agunimon

"What the hell!" Shouted a Lunamon making Jarod's smug smirk only grow

"I'm going to just go and…" Trailed off Agunimon as he walked around the corner, the distinct sound of a face being kicked could be heard before he returned

"You actually did it?" Asked Jarod surprised

"I stay by my word." Grumbled Agunimon as he rubbed his cheek

"Can someone tell me what the actual hell just happened?!" Screamed Yuugo, in his normal voice proving he was still male, freaked out

"Well, _Bunny_ , the data you absorbed had the side effect of turning you into a Digimon. It also happens you turned into the counterpart of the Digimon I turned into." Explained Jarod taunting Yuugo a little

"Jarod. I will harm you if you ever call me Bunny again." Threatened Yuugo

"What? Can't take it? I have a carrot if you want it." Taunted Jarod making Yuugo see red

"LUNA CLAW!" Screamed Yuugo as he started scratching the hell out of Jarod

"Hey! Stop that! Corona Knuckle!" Shouted Jarod retaliating

"Are…are those two fighting like children?" Asked Agunimon

"I…think they are. But it makes sense…I think? I mean the last time they saw each other _was_ when they were kids so maybe it's their way of making up for lost time of something." Guessed Terriermon

"Hm. I guess. They might also be a bit emotionally affected from the species change." Added Agunimon

"What is goin' on here?" Asked Starmon as he exited Jarod's digivice

"Just Jarod fighting Yuugo." Shrugged Terriermon before two blasts hit him in and Agunimon in the face. The blast which hit Agunimon was made out of water while the one which hit Terriermon was made out of fire

"Hahaha!" Laughed the two humans turned Digimon as the two Digimon got back up before looking at each other and nodding

"Bunny Blast/Pyro Darts!" Called out the two Digimon as they fired their own attacks at the two

"SHIT!" Screamed Jarod as he took the Bunny Blast to the face

"Ahh!" Screamed Yuugo running away from the Pyro Darts

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the Royal Knight and Royal Knight Trainee rolling around on the ground

"Ready Yuugo?" Asked Jarod growling as he coated his body with fire

"Yea." Replied Yuugo as he started twirling his ears

"Huh?" Asked Terriermon noticing the two

"Lop-ear Prominence!" Shouted Jarod and Yuugo as Jarod charged at Terriermon and Agunimon, during his charge, Jarod was covered in a layer of bubbles curtesy of Yuugo

"Hey, Terriermon. Don't you think we should, you know…Dodge?" Asked Agunimon

"Nah, it won't do much." Shrugged Terriermon before Jarod tackled him and Agunimon causing massive damage

"W-won't D-d-do much, huh?" Growled Agunimon before he and Terriermon fainted

"Oh crap…" Muttered Jarod as he returned Terriermon into his Digivice "What do I do with Agunimon?"

"Put him into your digivice, he'll heal there." Instructed Starmon

"I don't know how to. You did it yourself and Terriermon also did it himself." Pointed out Jarod

"I know how too. You just need to use this." Stated Yuugo as he installed a program onto Jarod's digivice

"A new program has been installed: Digimon Tamer." Stated Jarod's digivice

"So how do I use it?" Asked Jarod

"Just try it." Shrugged Yuugo "I could never really give it a test."

"Alright…" Nodded Jarod as he closed his eyes to feel around him "Tame!" He shouted as his eyes shot open causing a ring of data to form around Agunimon before he was absorbed into Jarod's digivice

"Interesting." Noted Yuugo writing notes on a random clipboard

"How? Where? Why?" Asked Jarod mind blown as he pointed at Yuugo's clipboard

"…How did I get a clipboard paper and a writing instrument?" Asked Yuugo to himself

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to see you all next time…actually I can since I have to think of plot and other things…**


	6. Hospital Surprises

**Jarceus: Welcome one and all to another chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Mind blown. Love it . Feel sorry for Jarod and Yuugo. Also where did he get the clipboard from?**

 **Jarceus: And that's the joke! In many shows some characters get items from nowhere, take Misty from pokemon as an example. When she gets mad she pulls a mallet out of nowhere.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Lop-ear Prominence!" Shouted Jarod and Yuugo as Jarod charged at Terriermon and Agunimon, during his charge, Jarod was covered in a layer of bubbles curtesy of Yuugo_

 _"Hey, Terriermon. Don't you think we should, you know…Dodge?" Asked Agunimon_

 _"Nah, it won't do much." Shrugged Terriermon before Jarod tackled him and Agunimon causing massive damage_

 _"W-won't D-d-do much, huh?" Growled Agunimon before he and Terriermon fainted_

 _"Oh crap…" Muttered Jarod as he returned Terriermon into his Digivice "What do I do with Agunimon?"_

 _"Put him into your digivice, he'll heal there." Instructed Starmon_

 _"I don't know how to. You did it yourself and Terriermon also did it himself." Pointed out Jarod_

 _"I know how too. You just need to use this." Stated Yuugo as he installed a program onto Jarod's digivice_

 _"A new program has been installed: Digimon Tamer." Stated Jarod's digivice_

 _"So how do I use it?" Asked Jarod_

 _"Just try it." Shrugged Yuugo "I could never really give it a test."_

 _"Alright…" Nodded Jarod as he closed his eyes to feel around him "Tame!" He shouted as his eyes shot open causing a ring of data to form around Agunimon before he was absorbed into Jarod's digivice_

 _"Interesting." Noted Yuugo writing notes on a random clipboard_

 _"How? Where? Why?" Asked Jarod mind blown as he pointed at Yuugo's clipboard_

 _"…How did I get a clipboard paper and a writing instrument?" Asked Yuugo to himself_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It's been a week since Jarod and Yuugo first transformed into Digimon. Jarod and Yuugo have been training hard with Terriermon and Agunimon, as to learn how to control their new powers. One the first day of training Jarod met this woman called Mirei Mikagura in a place called the DigiLab, a place which holds a slight connection to the Digital World. Right now the two humans turned Digimon are walking into the Central Hospital, while wearing child sized hooded cloaks to hide their appearance, to do some detective work for Kyoko. But while walking around the two noticed a teen girl who's appearance ringed alarm bells inside their heads, for you see, the teen was none other that Yuugo's sister Yuuko.

"That's Yuuko!" Whispered Yuugo in shock

"I know. She looks…well, I don't really know how to say it…emotionless, I guess?" Whispered Jarod back before Yuuko stared at the two causing them to sweat under her emotionless gaze "H-Hello." Greeted Jarod in a child's voice getting nothing but silence from Yuuko before see turned around and entered the elevator wish was conveniently behind her.

"Phew." Sighed Yuugo "What happened to her?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't know she existed until a week ago." Countered Jarod as the two went into an elevator to go up to the third floor, the Special Ward.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked a guard to the room

"We came to see our big bro. He got EDEN syndro-syndro," Started Jarod in his child voice stuttering on the big word on purpose

"EDEN Syndrome?" Asked the guard

"Yes, that." Nodded Jarod

"So what's with the cloaks?" Asked another guard

"We don't want Mommy and Daddy to know we're here." Explained Jarod

"Alright. You two can go in, but no funny business, ok?" Stated the guard as he allowed the two inside

"How are you soo good at acting?" Asked Yuugo amazed

"I took a bunch of drama lessons. I can literally make people think I feel something when I feel another." Chuckled Jarod in his normal voice

"And your voice?" Questioned Yuugo

"Simple, all you need to do is practice, which I have done for a few plays." Shrugged Jarod as he crept into a room at the end of a hallway which held a computer "Alright you sneaks, let's see what you got on this 'EDEN Syndrome' then?" He chuckled as he cracked his fingers before hacking into the hospital's computer system for the needed data

"I'll make sure no-one enters." Stated Yuugo as he walked out of the room only to bump into Yuuko

"Why are you here? This area is supposed to be off-limits, with guards watching over the only entrance. How did you get in here? Did you do something to the guards? Who even are you?" Asked Yuuko bombarding Yuugo with questions

"Hello!" Greeted Jarod acting like a child as he walked out "Who are you?"

"Don't answer a question with a question! Answer me!" Demanded Yuuko making Jarod drop his act and his hood

"We are assistant detectives of Kyoko Kuremi of the Kuremi Detective Agency. I am Coronamon and this is my partner Lunamon. As to how we got in here, I played the act of a child who desperately wanted to see his 'Big Bro' and his condition, and who would be a monster to deny that?" Answered Jarod using his and Yuugo's species as their names "Our mission was to investigate the EDEN syndrome, our main targets for information are one, Yuugo Kamishiro and Jarod Aiba."

"Oh, Well was there something you wanted to ask?" Questioned Yuuko confusing Jarod and Yuugo

"What?" Asked Jarod

"I'll answer your questions." Stated Yuuko "Don't get me wrong. I'm just trying to come clean in order to clear my own name, here. I am in debt to Kamishiro, so if you have a few questions, I can answer them, I think."

"Alright then, Yuuko Kamishiro, I have to ask who that patient is?" Asked Jarod pointing to his own body

"This patient here? They were just brought in. They weren't here a week ago. Are you worried about them?" Answered Yuuko slightly surprised Jarod knew her real name

"Yes, I guess you can say he's sorta my tamer…if you call him that." Shrugged Jarod "But is there a cure to EDEN syndrome?"

"Sadly I've never heard of anyone recovering from it. Someone I know has been stuck in a deep sleep… for a full eight years, now." Stated Yuuko shocking Yuugo

"Eight years? I've been gone for that long?" He asked himself quietly

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Someday he's sure to wake up." Stated Yuuko

"Sadly I think that would be very hard. From what you said then if he does in fact wake up, he will have a few memorial problems alongside muscle problems has both his brain and body haven't done any work in eight years. In the worst case scenario, he'll never be the same as he was before." Sighed Jarod saddened by the fact that he had to lie to Yuuko "I'm a part of a big…grapevine or sorts and heard about your father's untimely death. I feel for you, Mr Kamishiro was a good man…a man who I held great respect for." He added, whispering the last bit to himself

"Hey 'Coronamon' sorry to interrupt but you three have an unwanted guest." Stated Kyoko as she called Jarod on his digivice

"Y-Lunamon! You get into the room back there! I'll stay with Yuuko and distract whoever is coming." Commanded Jarod getting a nod from Yuugo as he crept into the other room

"Hello, guards! Thanks for working so hard! Ooh! Another hottie!" Stated a voice from behind the doors leading into the Special Ward

"Miss Rie? We weren't expecting you today!" Stated Yuuko shocked

"Check out the bulging pecs on this guard! One look and my heart is all aflutter!"

"She sounds like 'a lady of the night' if you know what I mean." Stated Jarod

"I sometimes swear she is." Agreed Yuuko as the audible sound of poking was heard

"You might want to get out of there." Suggested Kyoko over Jarod's digivice

"I'll stay. It'd be to suspicious if the guards let two kids in but none left." Stated Jarod as Yuugo watched from around the door as a green haired lady walked in

"Oh, dear Yuuko. You're well, I trust?" Asked the woman

"Miss Rie. What happened today? I don't recall seeing your name on the approved visitors' list." Stated Yuuko

"Maaaaybe I was struck with a sudden urge to see my dear, darling Yuuko." Suggested Rie

"Are you worried about me being all by my lonesome?" Asked Yuuko annoyed

"No. My Rie Sense was tingling, and I had to come see if you were being a gloomy gus again." Stated Rie still not noticing Jarod

"Hello miss." Greeted Jarod in his child voice

"Oh? Who is this little one? Are you babysitting?" Asked Rie to Yuuko

"N-Yes." Nodded Yuuko

"Well, then little one, my name is Miss Rie, nice to meet you." Greeted Rie

"Ok, Miss Rie. My name is J. and my brother, Yuuto should be here somewhere." Stated Jarod using their fake names they made two days ago

"H-hello." Greeted Yuugo in a child voice as he walked out from the other room

"Hello, you must be Yuuto." Guessed Rie

"Y-yes I am." Confirmed Yuugo secretly glaring at Jarod

"Nice to meet you. My name is Miss Rie." Greeted Rie "I have to ask what children like you are doing in such cloaks?" She asked

"Hiding from mommy and daddy. They didn't want us to know what happened to big bro." Explained Jarod his voice full of sadness

"Oh my. Well, if you are here then that means that your poor brother was met with a terrible fate." Sighed Rie in sadness which Jarod could tell immediately was fake

"I know. Miss Yuuko was telling me about EDEN syn-syndro," Started Jarod only to have his sentence finished by Rie

"Syndrome?"

"Yes, thank you." Thanked Jarod bowing which made him sick to the stomach

"It'd be best if I got you two home now." Stated Yuuko trying to get out of the current situation

"Yea, Mommy and Daddy will be home soon." Agreed Yuugo in his own child voice which when Yuuko thought hard on it sounded like Yuugo's voice from eight years ago

"Alrighty then. You three go on home." Nodded Rie before the three walked out of the Special Ward and into the elevator

"That was close." Sighed Jarod

"Yea. It was." Agreed Yuugo and Yuuko

"I have to ask why you helped us?" Asked Jarod

"Lunamon reminds me of my brother for whatever reason while I feel like I know you, Coronamon." Shrugged Yuuko not knowing she hit the forgotten nail on the head

"Weird." Chuckled Jarod awkwardly as the three parted ways before the two Digimon rushed back to Nakano as fast as they could

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you know what a lady of the night is then, where the hell on the internet have you been? Welp, see you all next time!**


	7. Meeting HER

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, since it's the time of joy, I thought I would make a chapter for every one of my active stories a day for the rest of the month. And on December 25 I'll make a christmas special for each one. Besides that I want to say have a merry Christmas or what ever you may be celebrating at this time of year and enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome Jarod and Yuugo strike again. I kinda want to see this actually happen you know just to see how it would work. Keep it up.**

 **Jarod: Fan fictions will do that. Some bring up scenarios you just WISH were in the real show/game just to see it happen.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"No. My Rie Sense was tingling, and I had to come see if you were being a gloomy gus again." Stated Rie still not noticing Jarod_

 _"Hello miss." Greeted Jarod in his child voice_

 _"Oh? Who is this little one? Are you babysitting?" Asked Rie to Yuuko_

 _"N-Yes." Nodded Yuuko_

 _"Well, then little one, my name is Miss Rie, nice to meet you." Greeted Rie_

 _"Ok, Miss Rie. My name is J. and my brother, Yuuto should be here somewhere." Stated Jarod using their fake names they made two days ago_

 _"H-hello." Greeted Yuugo in a child voice as he walked out from the other room_

 _"Hello, you must be Yuuto." Guessed Rie_

 _"Y-yes I am." Confirmed Yuugo secretly glaring at Jarod_

 _"Nice to meet you. My name is Miss Rie." Greeted Rie "I have to ask what children like you are doing in such cloaks?" She asked_

 _"Hiding from mommy and daddy. They didn't want us to what happened to big bro." Explained Jarod his voice full of sadness_

 _"Oh my. Well, if you are here then that means that your poor brother was met with a terrible fate." Sighed Rie in sadness which Jarod could tell immediately was fake_

 _"I know. Miss Yuuko was telling me about EDEN syn-syndro," Started Jarod only to have his sentence finished by Rie_

 _"Syndrome?"_

 _"Yes, thank you." Thanked Jarod bowing which made him sick to the stomach_

 _"It'd be best if I got you two home now." Stated Yuuko trying to get out of the current situation_

 _"Yea, Mommy and Daddy will be home soon." Agreed Yuugo in his own child voice which when Yuuko thought hard on it sounded like Yuugo's voice from eight years ago_

 _"Alrighty then. You three go on home." Nodded Rie before the three walked out of the Special Ward and into the elevator_

 _"That was close." Sighed Jarod_

 _"Yea. It was." Agreed Yuugo and Yuuko_

 _"I have to ask why you helped us?" Asked Jarod_

 _"Lunamon reminds me of my brother for whatever reason while I feel like I know you, Coronamon." Shrugged Yuuko not knowing she hit the forgotten nail on the head_

 _"Weird." Chuckled Jarod awkwardly as the three parted ways before the two Digimon rushed back to Nakano as fast as they could_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, you just gave me the ability to turn physical objects into digital matter?" Asked Jarod surprised

"You shouldn't be surprised by such things. Your body will continue to…" Started Mirei before stopping to think about what she was saying before shaking her head "No, it's better if you don't know what the future holds. All should be as face directs."

"What?" Asked Jarod confused

"But if you lose your way, come and see me. I'll be happy to point you in the right direction, to the best of my ability." Stated Mirei before she disappeared back to the DigiLab

"Welp, back to getting what Kyoko wanted." Sighed Jarod as he walked towards a cafe on one of the lower floors.

"Welcome, please come in! Take any open seat!" Called what appeared to be a maid wearing cat ears

"I'm Kyoko's assistant, and she wanted some coffee beans from here." Stated Jarod

"Here are the beans that Ms. Kyoko always buys." Said the cafe owner as he handed Jarod a bag of coffee beans

"Thank you." Thanked Jarod before leaving the store fast enough to avoid an argument between the store owner and the maid

"Digimon detected. Digimon detected." Said a robotic voice causing Jarod to freeze before turning around to face Nokia

"Huh? A digimon in the real world?" Asked Nokia in confusion

"Please come with me." Commanded Jarod in a not so kind voice as he pulled Nokia into an abandoned part of Nakano

"Jarod? Is that you?" Asked Nokia "When did you get so short?"

"Yea, it's me. As for why I'm soo short, something happened when I was logging out," Trailed off Jarod telling Nokia the whole story besides the parts about Yuugo and the hospital

"I'm just glad you are safe." Stated Nokia "But are those little critters okay, i wonder?" She asked to herself more than Jarod

"Do you mean Agumon and Gabumon?" Questioned Jarod

"Yea. I'm a little worried. Had they not been around, I would have been…" Trailed off Nokia before she started going slightly off topic "Well…I've got this problem, and I've had it since I was a kid. When things get serious, I always get frightened. It's like me mind goes blank, and I freeze up." She explained "That must have sucked for you. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to apologise. I think I know another reason You froze up like that." Stated Jarod "I'll see you later Nokia. I have to go get these beans back to my boss. And if you ever have a case, then bring it the the Kuremi Detective Agency. We'll help solve the case." He stated as he walked away.

"Hey Jarod." Greeted Yuugo as he walked up to the Coronamon, getting a greeting in return

"So Yuugo? What have you been up to?" Asked Jarod

"I've been solving a few cases here and there, The main one was a Poyomon was stopping a mobile game from working properly." Shrugged Yuugo as the two returned to the Agency they temporarily call home

"Kyoko. I got your beans." Stated Jarod as he put the beans on the table in the middle of the room

"Thank you Jarod." Thanked Kyoko before dropping a small bomb on Jarod "I have some news about your family."

"What? You do?" Asked Jarod excited

"Yes. Both your mother and father along with your sister tried to see you in the hospital, luckily I was able to call and tell them you were released last second." Explained Kyoko

"Sister? Jarod, what didn't you tell me you had a sister? Wait is Ami your sister?" Asked Yuugo confused

"Yea. The reason we didn't tell you was because at the time me and Ami weren't on the nicest of terms…" Stated Jarod awkwardly

"Maybe you should call your family and tell them you're ok." Suggested Kyoko

"I will." Nodded Jarod as he started calling his sister through his digivice

"Hello? This is Ami Aiba. Who is calling?" Asked a voice on the other end of the call

"Hey, Ami. It's me, Jarod." Greeted Jarod awkwardly

"Jarod? How are you?" Asked Ami

"I'm…fine, I guess. Well if you can call my situation fine." Shrugged Jarod

"What happened? Where are you?" Asked Ami concerned

"Physically I'm in a comma in the hospital but mentally I'm at the Kuremi Detective Agency, and it'd be better of you saw me instead of me explaining it." Stated Jarod, sadly at the end

"Alright. I'll come to Nakano. You just wait for me there ok?" Asked Ami

"Sure. I'll try to stay at the agency but if duty calls I will have to leave." Stated Jarod before he and his sister hung up on each other

"Aren't you going to call your mother and father?" Asked Yuugo

"I'm nervous about it. I haven't talked to my mom for over a year after she left with Ami. And my dad pretty much left me to fend for myself. I don't know how to talk to them anymore." Sighed Jarod before a knock sounded on the door

"Yes? Please come in." Requested Kyoko as a teenage girl with red hair(The female protagonist from the game) walked in

"Is this the Kuremi Detective Agency?" Asked the girl

"Yes. Do you have a case?" Asked Kyoko

"No. I'm here to see my brother, Jarod Aiba." Stated the girl revealing herself to be Ami

"H-hey A-Ami." Greeted Jarod awkwardly as he stared up at his sister

"Jarod?! Why are you so small?" Asked Ami in shock as she knelt down to Jarod's level

"Well, I went back into EDEN and," Started Jarod before he was interrupted

"Back into EDEN? You never went into EDEN. So how could you go 'Back into EDEN' if you never went into EDEN?" Asked Ami confused

"Ami, we did go into EDEN. In the Beta. We met some friends there, mainly in the forms of Arata, Nokia, Yuuko and Yuugo." Corrected Jarod sadly "We went into the Beta version of Kowloon and found a portal to a different world. When we went through we met some Digimon and a monster I will never forget, called an Eater." He explained

"I can carry on the story." Stated Yuugo "The Eater came through the same portal we did. We were all afraid of it but I made a sacrifice to save you and the others. The Eater crushed me while adsorbing me into the Eater network, in which I stayed in for eight years before Jarod pulled half of my data out allowing me to finally live again." He explained "Sadly, earlier that day, Jarod was attacked by an Eater which absorbed a bit of his data while he was logging out, causing him metal data to return to the real world in the form of physical, sentient data. Later he absorbed some data to give himself a form, but the data ended up transforming him into a digimon, sadly the same thing happened to me." He continued making Ami fall onto one of the chairs

"This is a lot to take in. My brother is a hacking program," Started Ami

"Not a program. Digimon are beings from another world." Corrected Jarod

"Ok, My brother was turned into a being from a different world, I find out that I forgot about a friend who died from me, my bro and other friends I forgot and that said friend is now also a digimon." Sighed Ami "Can I at least see what you two look like now?" She asked getting nods from Jarod and Yuugo as they lowered their hoods

"Soo…What do you think sis?" Asked Jarod awkwardly

"You two look like plush dolls that a child would have." Giggled Ami

"Wait until you see Terriermon, he's the most plush doll out of the three of us. Hell, I think he would make a nice 'pwetty pink pwincess' eh, sis?" Stated Jarod taunting Ami a little

"I haven't done that since I was five." Pouted Ami causing everyone else in the room to laugh

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I will see you all next time.**


	8. First Case

**Jarceus: I hope you enjoy chapter eight of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective.**

 **Firesage101: Gamers reference for "pwetty pink pwincess". Loved that Jared met up with his sister. Can't wait for more stories and chapters.**

 **Jarceus: Funny thing about that… I tried to make a reference to Digimon Tamer's Terriermon but instead made a Team Four Star reference. The reason I say Team Four Star is because I don't know if it's a reference to something else.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Is this the Kuremi Detective Agency?" Asked the girl_

 _"Yes. Do you have a case?" Asked Kyoko_

 _"No. I'm here to see my brother, Jarod Aiba." Stated the girl revealing herself to be Ami_

 _"H-hey A-Ami." Greeted Jarod awkwardly as he stared up at his sister_

 _"Jarod?! Why are you so small?" Asked Ami in shock as she knelt down to Jarod's level_

 _"Well, I went back into EDEN and," Started Jarod before he was interrupted_

 _"Back into EDEN? You never went into EDEN. So how could you go 'Back into EDEN' if you never went into EDEN?" Asked Ami confused_

 _"Ami, we did go into EDEN. In the Beta. We met some friends there, mainly in the forms of Arata, Nokia, Yuuko and Yuugo." Corrected Jarod sadly "We went into the Beta version of Kowloon and found a portal to a different world. When we went through we met some Digimon and a monster I will never forget, called an Eater." He explained_

 _"I can carry on the story." Stated Yuugo "The Eater came through the same portal we did. We were all afraid of it but I made a sacrifice to save you and the others. The Eater crushed me while adsorbing me into the Eater network, in which I stayed in for eight years before Jarod pulled half of my data out allowing me to finally live again." He explained "Sadly, earlier that day, Jarod was attacked by an Eater which absorbed a bit of his data while he was logging out, causing him metal data to return to the real world in the form of physical, sentient data. Later he absorbed some data to give himself a form, but the data ended up transforming him into a digimon, sadly the same thing happened to me." He continued making Ami fall onto one of the chairs_

 _"This is a lot to take in. My brother is a hacking program," Started Ami_

 _"Not a program. Digimon are beings from another world." Corrected Jarod_

 _"Ok, My brother was turned into a being from a different world, I find out that I forgot about a friend who died from me, my bro and other friends I forgot and that said friend is now also a digimon." Sighed Ami "Can I at least see what you two look like now?" She asked getting nods from Jarod and Yuugo as they lowered their hoods_

 _"Soo…What do you think sis?" Asked Jarod awkwardly_

 _"You two look like plush dolls that a child would have." Giggled Ami_

 _"Wait until you see Terriermon, he's the most plush doll out of the three of us. Hell, I think he would make a nice 'pwetty pink pwincess' eh, sis?" Stated Jarod taunting Ami a little_

 _"I haven't done that since I was five." Pouted Ami causing everyone else in the room to laugh_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"We have a new case from Kyoko Yamashina." Stated Kyoko

"Don't you mean Kyoko Kamishiro?" Asked Jarod

"Yes, but she used Yamashina to disguise her true identity to the public." Answered Kyoko

"Wait, the public sees the files?" Questioned Ami curious

"No. But we do have to hand the reports to the police." Explained Kyoko

"Hello? May I come in?" Asked Yuuko's voice from behind the door

"Yes, you may enter." Nodded Kyoko as Yuuko walked in before spotting Jarod and Yuugo

"Oh! It's you two!" Exclaimed Yuuko in shock

"Huh? You know my bro-" Started Ami before Jarod slapped his paw over her mouth silencing her

"Hello, Yuuko. I'm guessing we're taking a case from you?" Chuckled Jarod while sending a small glare towards his sister

"Yes, you are. But what was she about to say?" Asked Yuuko curious

"Um…She was um…Haa…" Sighed Jarod after trying to come up with a lie "She was going to ask how you know me."

"But what was she about to call you?" Asked Yuuko

"Yuuko, it doesn't matter right now what Ami here was going to call Coronamon. What matters right now is what case you have for us." Stated Yuugo sending a glare at Ami to shut up before she told their secrets

"Right. As those two know, my name is Yuuko Kamishiro. At first I was going to pretend to be the daughter to one of my father's old workers but that was discarded as soon as I saw those two." Stated Yuuko pointing her thumb to the two Digimon "I wan't you to find out what happened to Makoto Yamashina's EDEN account."

"Most likely it's in an account trade in EDEN's Kowloon. This type of stuff happens more that you would think." Theorised Yuugo

"Great…Kowloon…I don't have fond memories of that place." Shivered Jarod as he had flashbacks of…tentacles…

"We have to go. If we don't complete Yuuko's case then it'll be bad publicity for the Kuremi Detective Agency." Sighed Yuugo also having flashbacks

* * *

 **Later In Kowloon**

* * *

"Soo…Ami? I forgot to ask but, why did you come with us?" Asked Jarod curious as he walked alongside Yuugo and his sister

"Well, if you two are Digimon you'll need a 'tamer' to stop hackers from chasing you, am I right?" Stated Ami

"True." Agreed Jarod and Yuugo as they hid behind a wall while listening to a conversation

"I'm sorry Mephisto. I couldn't get an account for you this time. But I'll try to get one next time! I promise!" Begged a masked hacker to what seemed to be either his boss or a very dangerous client

"Y-Y-You, you didn't bring iiiiiiiit! S-S-So, so, give me your account!" Screamed the man, most likely that Mephisto, insanely as a Growlmon appeared behind him, which went to attack the hacker

"Petit Prominence!" Called out Jarod as he slammed into Growlmon's side

"Pyro Blaster!" Called out Growlmon as it fired a massive ball of fire at Jarod only to have it exploded by a ball of water curtesy of Yuugo

"Pyro Tornado." Said Agunimon from behind Growlmon as he literally kicked Growlmon's ass

"Pyro Punch/Corona-Knuckle!" Called out the two fire wielding Digimon as the slammed their fists into both sides of Growlmon's face before kicking the dragon away

"Coronamon, Starmon, Pickmons! Digifuse!" Shouted Jarod as the star sword formed in his hand

"Dragon Slash!" Called out Growlmon as the blades on its arms started sparking with plasma.

"SHA!" Screamed Jarod as he slashed at Growlmon only to have the Digimon block his slice and blast him away with a quick Pyro Plaster

"Ready Jarod?" Asked Yuugo as his ears twirled up

"Ready." Nodded Jarod as he covered himself in fire

"I'll help." Stated Agunimon as he jumped next to the two Digimon

"Loog-ear Prominence!" Shouted Yuugo and Jarod as Jarod charged at Growlmon quickly being covered by bubbles by Yuugo and having Pyro Darts thrown around him

"Pyro Blaster!" Called out Growlmon as it shot a massive fireball at Jarod only to have the sun lion jump over it and for all the fire and bubbles surrounding him to focus around the Star Sword

"Star Slice!" Screamed Jarod as he brought the Star Sword down on Growlmon's head slicing him completely in half causing its body to disperse into little flakes of data which recombined to create a little blob with bat-like ear wings. Which was absorbed into Jarod's Digivice before the three Digimon jumped away having gotten what they needed during the fight.

"Good job out there Ami. I honestly didn't expect you to be able to get the account data back while we were fighting." Congratulated Jarod as he hugged his sister

"It was nothing, you killed that dragon thing." Chuckled Ami

"I think we'd better move, unless we want those hackers to realise what just happened." Advised Yuugo as Terriermon appeared from behind Ami

"Momentai Yuugo. Momentai." Smirked Terriermon

"Wait! Where did the account data go?! Those Digimon! They stole it!" Shouted one of the masked hackers causing the small detective group to run like the wind away from Kowloon and EDEN

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope to see you all next time!**


	9. Meeting a Falling Star

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective. If you are wondering why there wasn't a Christmas special for this story, the reason is, I didn't think this story needed a special this early on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: I hate autocorrect a lot right know. I meant Tamers . Love that that got the data back. Can't wait for more.**

 **Jarceus: You will have to. I'm not making promises I can't keep.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Coronamon, Starmon, Pickmons! Digifuse!" Shouted Jarod as the star sword formed in his hand_

 _"Dragon Slash!" Called out Growlmon as the blades on its arms started sparking with plasma._

 _"SHA!" Screamed Jarod as he slashed at Growlmon only to have the Digimon block his slice and blast him away with a quick Pyro Plaster_

 _"Ready Jarod?" Asked Yuugo as his ears twirled up_

 _"Ready." Nodded Jarod as he covered himself in fire_

 _"I'll help." Stated Agunimon as he jumped next to the two Digimon_

 _"Loog-ear Prominence!" Shouted Yuugo and Jarod as Jarod charged at Growlmon quickly being covered by bubbles by Yuugo and having Pyro Darts thrown around him_

 _"Pyro Blaster!" Called out Growlmon as it shot a massive fireball at Jarod only to have the sun lion jump over it and for all the fire and bubbles surrounding him to focus around the Star Sword_

 _"Star Slice!" Screamed Jarod as he brought the Star Sword down on Growlmon's head slicing him completely in half causing its body to disperse into little flakes of data which recombined to create a little blob with bat-like ear wings. Which was absorbed into Jarod's Digivice before the three Digimon jumped away having gotten what they needed during the fight._

 _"Good job out there Ami. I honestly didn't expect you to be able to get the account data back while we were fighting." Congratulated Jarod as he hugged his sister_

 _"It was nothing, you killed that dragon thing." Chuckled Ami_

 _"I think we'd better move, unless we want those hackers to realise what just happened." Advised Yuugo as Terriermon appeared from behind Ami_

 _"Momentai Yuugo. Momentai." Smirked Terriermon_

 _"Wait! Where did the account data go?! Those Digimon! They stole it!" Shouted one of the masked hackers causing the small detective group to run like the wind away from Kowloon and EDEN_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We now find Jarod, Yuugo, Terriermon and Ami helping Nokia of all people, on a case. A missing DIGIMON case no less.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Screamed Jarod to a hacker that was blocking their way because he didn't know how to get a girlfriend

"Ow…" Moaned the hacker as he rubbed his ear

"If you want a girlfriend try being yourself, and finding a common interest. Many couples, while not having all the same likes, have something in common that makes them work." Advised Yuugo getting weird looks from Jarod and Terriermon

"That…That might actually work!" Exclaimed the hacker as he ran off making Yuugo notice the looks he was getting

"What? Why are you two at me like that?" He asked

"Since when did YOU know anything on romance? You've been asleep for eight years!" Exclaimed Jarod making Yuugo deadpan

"You learn a lot when you are spread across an entire network of data eating beings." Sighed Yuugo as the five walked around the new parts of Kowloon they could got to after the hacker left. But during the journey multiple things had started bugging Nokia

"Um…Those two—the Digimon helped told me something. They said that I smelled reassuring and familiar. I wonder what that meant? Could it mean that I met them once before?" Asked Nokia

"Oh-oh-oh. You have absolutely no-o-o-o idea." Chuckled Jarod "Also incase you were wondering, you have a very sweet scent. Most likely perfume or shampooor something like that." He added as an after thought

"That was kinda creepy to say." Stated Ami

"Ami, I am a digital lion that can use fire as a weapon. My sense of smell is far stronger than a human's sense of smell." Deadpanned Jarod as the five heard Agumon and Gabumon complaining about something causing them to speed up, just in time to stop two hackers from taming Agumon and Gabumon, by kicking their heads together, with an extra dish of dick kick

"That was surprisingly easy." Noted Yuugo making Jarod groan "What?"

"Now that you said that, chances are that someone ridiculously strong will appear." Groaned Jarod just as music started playing

"Non, non, non… You kids, ne rock pas!" Exclaimed a voice confusing everyone but the two random hackers

"What? 'ne rock pas!' Who even talks like that? What does that even mean?" Asked Jarod confused

"T-that voice! It's Jimiken!" Exclaimed one of the hackers in fear

"What? Jimiken? As in THE Jimiken?" Asked Nokia in shock

"Yes, I am Jimiken! Yaaaaaaa hoooooo!" Exclaimed Jimiken as he rocked out on an air guitar causing Jarod, Yuugo, Terriermon and Ami to back up slightly "Hey, hey, hey! HEY, HEY, HEY! You kids, you aren't rad at all! What happened to make you so un-hip? Tell me, please, like ASAP!" He requested from the downed hackers

"Those two unknown digimon kicked us in the dicks!" Exclaimed one of the hackers

"Wow! An excuse! Lolz! Totally no rockin'. Lolz! So far from rock 'n' roll! Lmao~" Exclaimed Jimiken before he was interrupted by Jarod

"Do you even know what Lmao means? In case you didn't know it means Laughing My Ass Off." He growled already hating Jimiken's guts

"You five little fools took a hand to these punks?" Asked Jimiken pointing to the downed hackers again ignoring what Jarod said, well that was before he took a kick to his dick, which was made worse by the fact that Terriermon somehow Digivolved and was the one who kicked him

"Disgusting. I can't believe we were wasting our time on this pile of garbage." Growled Gargomon as he fired a low power shot from his left arm's Vulcan right into Jimiken's stomach before walking back to his tamer

"Was that necessary? Now you might just bring unwanted hate towards Digimon by attacking a star." Stated Jarod getting a nod from Gargomon as he de-digivolved back into Terriermon

"He was pissing me off with his way of speaking, that and I wanted to get some anger out on someone and since you and Yuugo got those two, I used Jimiken as my outlet." Explained Terriermon before he was forced to dodge as Jimiken summoned a Devimon and two Meramon who attacked Terriermon almost as soon as they were let out

* * *

 **Jarceus: Well now, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Will Terriermon get help from his friends or will he have to take on three Champion level Digimon alone? The only way to truly find out is by staying tuned for next time!**


	10. Battle Against Jimiken

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter ten of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: Terriemon just had to go do that to a star. Hope he gets some help after about ten minutes or so. Keep it up I was lirterly lmao.**

 **Terriermon: Was that Jimiken?! I heard LMAO, is Jimiken here? I'll kill him!**

 **Jarod: Terriermon calm down. I'm going to help Terriermon in his battle the only way I know how…Complete over kill.**

 **Jarceus: NO! No over kill in this chapter!**

 **Jarod: You're not my dad.**

 **Jarceus: I created you.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"That was surprisingly easy." Noted Yuugo making Jarod groan "What?"_

 _"Now that you said that, chances are that someone ridiculously strong will appear." Groaned Jarod just as music started playing_

 _"Non, non, non… You kids, ne rock pas!" Exclaimed a voice confusing everyone but the two random hackers_

 _"What? 'ne rock pas!' Who even talks like that? What does that even mean?" Asked Jarod confused_

 _"T-that voice! It's Jimiken!" Exclaimed one of the hackers in fear_

 _"What? Jimiken? As in THE Jimiken?" Asked Nokia in shock_

 _"Yes, I am Jimiken! Yaaaaaaa hoooooo!" Exclaimed Jimiken as he rocked out on an air guitar causing Jarod, Yuugo, Terriermon and Ami to back up slightly "Hey, hey, hey! HEY, HEY, HEY! You kids, you aren't rad at all! What happened to make you so un-hip? Tell me, please, like ASAP!" He requested from the downed hackers_

 _"Those two unknown digimon kicked us in the dicks!" Exclaimed one of the hackers_

 _"Wow! An excuse! Lolz! Totally no rockin'. Lolz! So far from rock 'n' roll! Lmao~" Exclaimed Jimiken before he was interrupted by Jarod_

 _"Do you even know what Lmao means? In case you didn't know it means Laughing My Ass Off." He growled already hating Jimiken's guts_

 _"You five little fools took a hand to these punks?" Asked Jimiken pointing to the downed hackers again ignoring what Jarod said, well that was before he took a kick to his dick, which was made worse by the fact that Terriermon somehow Digivolved and was the one who kicked him_

 _"Disgusting. I can't believe we were wasting our time on this pile of garbage." Growled Gargomon as he fired a low power shot from his left arm's Vulcan right into Jimiken's stomach before walking back to his tamer_

 _"Was that necessary? Now you might just bring unwanted hate towards Digimon by attacking a star." Stated Jarod getting a nod from Gargomon as he de-digivolved back into Terriermon_

 _"He was pissing me off with his way of speaking, that and I wanted to get some anger out on someone and since you and Yuugo got those two, I used Jimiken as my outlet." Explained Terriermon before he was forced to dodge as Jimiken summoned a Devimon and two Meramon who attacked Terriermon almost as soon as they were let out_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"HELP!" Screamed Terriermon as he jumped over flames only to be slapped towards Jarod by Devimon

"Corona Flame!" Called out Jarod as he fired a few flames at Devimon, which were absorbed by the two Meramon who punched Jarod in the stomach

"Loop-ear Ripple!" Called out Yuugo as one of the Meramon were covered in bubbles which exploded around it causing a moderate amount of damage

"Digifuse!" Screamed Jarod as the Star Sword appeared in his right hand before he swung it around himself to get a feel for the weight. "SHA!" He screamed as he sliced at the Devimon only for it to dodge

"Death Hand!" It called out as it blasted Jarod away making the Star Sword go flying

"Bunny Blast!" Shouted Terriermon as he fired his attack at Meramon, which it blocked before having a Vulcan shoved into his face by a quickly digivolved Gargomon

"Digimodify: Digivolution ACTIVATE!" Called out Jarod as he and Yuugo were surrounded by a cocoon of white light which died down to show them in their Champion level forms, Firamon and Lekismon.

"Flame Dive/Moon Night Kick!" Called out the two new champions as they jumped up into the air and attacked Devimon causing it to de-digivolve back into DemiDevimon from the pain

"Moon Night Bomb!" Shouted Yuugo as he thrusted his hands forwards forcing one of the Meramon into a deep sleep while Jarod was having his ass handed to him by the other Meramon before he was surrounded by a cocoon of red energy as he digivolved into Flaremon

"Purifying Howl!" Screamed Jarod as he howled loudly causing Ami, Nokia, Jimiken, Terriermon, Yuugo, DemiDevimon and the two nameless hackers to cover their ears as best as they could before an energy wave rushed over the Meramon closest to him before it shattered into flakes of data which disintegrated before Jarod fell over as he reverted back into a Coronamon

"Tear Arrow!" Called out Yuugo as he pulled an arrow of ice out of his back before he threw it at the sleeping Meramon, which hit it right in the stomach causing it to shake before it shattered.

"Where are you going?" Asked Gargomon as nitpicked up DemiDevimon, who was trying to flee while it could

"Crap." Muttered DemiDevimon before it tried to claw at Gargomon only for him to put his other Vulcan to its face

"Sayonara." Smirked Gargomon before he blasted DemiDevimon back to the Digital World just as Yuugo reverted back to Lunamon

"What's this? The Digimon were useless? They're too lame! Lolz! That don't rock!" Complained Jimiken pissing off mostly everyone around

"It's not the Digimon's fault! You're the lame one!" Countered Nokia getting nods of agreement from the detective assistants and Digimon

"Whoa! The fury of the flowerbed! Lolz! So ya know, I ain't even gotten serious yet!" Stated Jimiken "Was that a prelude? Or were we just tuning up?" He asked before he went into some kind of rocker pose "Well, I've got a more powerful Digimon net. It's sure to get you headbanging, ya heard?" He continued before a voice stopped him

"Enough. Stop this now." Commanded the voice emotionlessly as 'Yuugo' and a woman walked in

"Hey! How dare yo-" Started Yuugo before his mouth was covered by Jarod

"We don't need any trouble. Let's let that person be 'Yuugo' for now." He whispered to Yuugo getting a nod from the Lunamon as the two nameless hackers ran away

"Hey, hey, hey! What a coincidence, running into you here like this." Chuckled Jimiken "Is that Yuugo, the leader of Team Zaxon?" He asked smirking

"Huh?" Asked Nokia confused as she looked between Jimiken, Yuugo and 'Yuugo'

"No more of this high-handed foolishness. Your style has led the group too far astray." Stated Yuugo

"What? You might be the team leader, but you think you can just tell me what to do when I'm your buddy and one of your top dawgs? Lolz." Asked Jimiken not amused

"Gargomon, no." Growled Jarod as he noticed that Gargomon was aiming his Vulcans at Jimiken's butt crack.

"Why not? He's pissing me off?" Asked Gargomon dangerously

"We're almost out of energy, and you attacking him will only cause him to unleash the stronger Digimon on us." Argued Jarod ignoring the conversation next to him

"So, uh, how long are y'all gonna just stand here lookin' stupid?" Asked the woman next to 'Yuugo' making Jarod notice that Jimiken ran off somewhere

"What?" Asked Ami confused

"I don't know what hacker group y'all're in, but we'll overlook this for now. Go on, now. Git." Commanded the woman before she noticed Agumon, Gabumon, Yuugo and Jarod. "Hey, look at the sweet Digimon! Can I have 'em?" She asked 'Yuugo' as she approached the four before Nokia and Ami blocked her way

"You think you can just show up and say that? As if! I'm not giving them to you!" Stated Nokia as she stood in front of Agumon and Gabumon

"And I'm not going to allow you to take MY Digimon." Lied Ami as she stood in front of Jarod and Yuugo

"Really? You both wanna have a go with me?" Asked the woman before she laughed "Ain't that just fine and dandy!" She said laughing "Makes me all warm and fuzzy! I'll take right good care of y'all." She added creeping Yuugo and Jarod out

"Enough, Fei." Stated 'Yuugo' as he put his hand on Fei's shoulder "This is a pointless argument. Let's go." He commanded as he walked away

"Aww, shucks. And I was just feelin' purdy good about it, too." Sighed Fei before she turned towards the our seven heroes "We'll probably have the chance to meet all y'all again sometime, so don't forget us, hear?" She asked getting nods from everyone "I know I ain't forgettin' those faces." She added as she pointed to Ami and Nokia before she turned and walked away

"Who the heck was that?" Asked Nokia slightly creeped out

"I don't know, and I don't care! All I know is that when I get home, I'm going to have a hot shower because after what happened today, I just feel…dirty…" Shivered Jarod as he ran to the Log Out terminal and left EDEN as fast as he could, being closely followed by Ami and Yuugo for the exact same reason.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed. And I hope to see you all next time!**

 **Jarod: Were is the bleach?**

 **Jarceus: In the corner, why?**

 **Jarod: I'm burning these memories out of my mind!**

 **Jarceus: That won't work. It'll only make it worse.**


	11. In The Subway

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective. I sincerely hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: Ok I think that was awesome. Though I definitely agree with Jarod about gargomon's last attack that he would have unleashed.**

 **Jarod: Yep. No matter how much of an asshole someone might be, they still don't deserve to have their ass spread across the floor by a pissed off digimon. Well, maybe some of them do.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Gargomon, no." Growled Jarod as he noticed that Gargomon was aiming his Vulcans at Jimiken's butt crack._

 _"Why not? He's pissing me off?" Asked Gargomon dangerously_

 _"We're almost out of energy, and you attacking him will only cause him to unleash the stronger Digimon on us." Argued Jarod ignoring the conversation next to him_

 _"So, uh, how long are y'all gonna just stand here lookin' stupid?" Asked the woman next to 'Yuugo' making Jarod notice that Jimiken ran off somewhere_

 _"What?" Asked Ami confused_

 _"I don't know what hacker group y'all're in, but we'll overlook this for now. Go on, now. Git." Commanded the woman before she noticed Agumon, Gabumon, Yuugo and Jarod. "Hey, look at the sweet Digimon! Can I have 'em?" She asked 'Yuugo' as she approached the four before Nokia and Ami blocked her way_

 _"You think you can just show up and say that? As if! I'm not giving them to you!" Stated Nokia as she stood in front of Agumon and Gabumon_

 _"And I'm not going to allow you to take MY Digimon." Lied Ami as she stood in front of Jarod and Yuugo_

 _"Really? You both wanna have a go with me?" Asked the woman before she laughed "Ain't that just fine and dandy!" She said laughing "Makes me all warm and fuzzy! I'll take right good care of y'all." She added creeping Yuugo and Jarod out_

 _"Enough, Fei." Stated 'Yuugo' as he put his hand on Fei's shoulder "This is a pointless argument. Let's go." He commanded as he walked away_

 _"Aww, shucks. And I was just feelin' purdy good about it, too." Sighed Fei before she turned towards the our seven heroes "We'll probably have the chance to meet all y'all again sometime, so don't forget us, hear?" She asked getting nods from everyone "I know I ain't forgettin' those faces." She added as she pointed to Ami and Nokia before she turned and walked away_

 _"Who the heck was that?" Asked Nokia slightly creeped out_

 _"I don't know, and I don't care! All I know is that when I get home, I'm going to have a hot shower because after what happened today, I just feel…dirty…" Shivered Jarod as he ran to the Log Out terminal and left EDEN as fast as he could, being closely followed by Ami and Yuugo for the exact same reason._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"What is going on out here?" Asked Jarod as he approached a crowd of people around the subway, only to get no answer from anyone,

"Well, well….Aren't you somethin'?" Asked a familiar voice as Arata approached Jarod

"H-hey." Greeted Jarod awkwardly, soo glad he wore his cloak that day

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Asked Arata as he showed Jarod that the entrance to the subway was covered in…data?

"No, but I'm going in!" He exclaimed as he rushed into the subway, ignoring the 'officer' he passed who looked suspiciously of the 'officer' who tried to arrest him eight chapters ago "Wait what?" He asked himself as he looked around. Everywhere there were small holes of data or missing things. Hell! Some of the holes in the wall looked like they could lead on to EDEN

"This is weird. Is the 'Real' World normally like this?" Asked Terriermon

"JESUS CRIST TERRIERMON!" Screamed Jarod jumping back, only to trip on the tile floor, falling comedically onto the floor as a result

"I-is this place real? Or digital?" Asked Arata as he entered the subway

"I honestly have no idea, this is honestly out of my league to try and figure out." Sighed Jarod as he took off his cloak "Digivolve!" He shouted as he digivolved into Firamon

"What?" Asked Arata confused

"Yea, yea Arata. I'm a digimon, just try to deal with it." Sighed Jarod

"I honestly didn't expect this from you Jarod." Sighed Arata as the two continued into the subway before Jarod realised something

"Wait, Terriermon is here, so that would imply that we are in the EDEN but this place feels very much like the 'Real' World." Stated Jarod "If I had to take a guess, I would say that it's likely we will encounter some Digimon here." He added just before he was attacked by a Dorumon

"Dash Metal!" It shouted before it headbutted Jarod before firing a sphere of iron into Jarod's face

"Bug Blaster. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Called out an emotionless voice as Dorumon was shot by an incredibly powerful blast of light, shattering it into pieces

"Wait, Bug Blaster? Oh no…" Trailed off Terriermon before he spotted the Keramon standing right next Arata "Arata! Are you insane! Do you know what that Digimon is capable of!" He screamed at Arata

"Terriermon? What are you talking about?" Asked Jarod confused

"The Keramon line is hated and feared across the entire Digital World because they eat data faster than a fat man eaters a donut." Explained Terriermon getting shocked looks from Arata and Jarod

"Hey, hey, hey! It's only play." Cheered Keramon as it skid along the tiled floor

"Keramon doesn't seem dangerous. So, momentai, Terriermon, momentai." Said Jarod as he walked further into the subway station

"Hey! Wait up!" Called Arata as he chased Jarod, who suddenly stopped

"No connection. Damn." He growled to himself as he took the time to notice the security thing in front of him "How am I supposed to tell the others at the agency about this?" He asked himself

"Agency? What agency?" Asked Arata from right behind Jarod

"JESUS! Arata! Don't do that! I get enough of it from Terriermon!" He screamed before he took a few deep breathes and calmed down "But to answer your question, I work at the Kyoko Detective Agency. I'm a cyber sleuth." He explained simply getting a slight nod from Arata

"Well, if you're trying to connect to the outside world, then you're out of luck. There's no signal down here." Stated Arata getting a nod from Jarod as he found a Key Card of some kind

"Hey Arata! Catch!" He called out as he tossed the Key Card to Arata

'Gross.' He thought to himself as he touched the part where Jarod threw it, which was slightly damp from being in Jarod's mouth

"Sorry about the saliva. I don't have hands as Firamon." Apologised Jarod as he jumped over the security measures only for the image of five children to flash by his eyes making him land on his face

"It's the same vision thing as from Kowloon the other day right?" Asked Arata, confirming Jarod's suspicion that Arata also saw it

"Yea, but the last time we saw that, an Eater appeared…Could it be that an Eater caused this?" Asked Jarod "And you can come out now, creeper." He said just before a man walked out from behind a wall

"Who are you and why were you following us!" Demanded Terriermon

"My name is Akemi Suedou. I'm a researcher for Kamishiro Enterprises. I'm currently studying this strange phenomenon." Said the man introducing himself

"Let's go Terriermon, I have a bad feeling about that guy, and I don't want to stick around here for too long." Whispered Jarod to his partner as the two crept off while Arata chatted with Suedou

"So where do you think the," Started Terriermon before they spotted an Eater "Never mind." He sighed as he Digivolved into Gargomon and Agunimon came out of Jarod's Digivice

"Digimodify: Forced Digivolution activate!" Called out Jarod as Gargomon digivolved into Rapidmon, Agunimon Digivolved into Aldamon and Jarod Digivolved into Flaremon. "Digimodify: Omnimon's Grey Sword!" He continued as Omnimon's Grey Sword appeared in his hands

"Ready?" Asked Rapidmon as he stretched his arms out

"Ready." Nodded the other two as they charged their attacks

"Atomic Inferno!" Called out Aldamon as he fired shots of fire at a high speed at the Eater burning it

"Red Lion Blade Dance!" Called out Jarod as he started slicing the Eater to tiny chunks

"Tri-Beam!" Called out Rapidmon as he deleted the chunks with a triangle he formed.

"That was too easy, but I want it that way. It's better to over kill those Eaters than to possible let them get away." Sighed Jarod with a smirk as he and Rapidmon returned to their original forms while Aldamon reverted into a new Digimon, Flamemon

"Hehe, well this is awkward." Chuckled Flamemon in a slightly more childish voice as the three were suddenly teleported back to the surface next to Arata

"What? Did you three defeat the Eater that was in the subway?" Asked Arata confused

"Yea, we demolished it completely." Nodded Jarod as Flamemon and Terriermon returned to his Digivice during the short moment they had in the 'Real' World

"Alright. I'm going to do a little digging into these Eaters a little more. Maybe I can help out with Suedou's research." Shrugged Arata "Well, see ya. And don't let yourself get eaten." He said as he left Jarod alone

"Wait, where is my cloak?" He asked himself before his cloak was blown towards him "Oh, here it is." He chuckled as he put his cloak on and walked back to the Agency

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and will tune in for the next one.**


	12. Baku

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twelfth chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: Sweet. They did that fast. I think it is kinda cute that you have the rookie form of Agunimon.**

 **Flamemon: I'm not cute.**

 **Jarod: Yes you are, don't deny it.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"My name is Akemi Suedou. I'm a researcher for Kamishiro Enterprises. I'm currently studying this strange phenomenon." Said the man introducing himself_

 _"Let's go Terriermon, I have a bad feeling about that guy, and I don't want to stick around here for too long." Whispered Jarod to his partner as the two crept off while Arata chatted with Suedou_

 _"So where do you think the," Started Terriermon before they spotted an Eater "Never mind." He sighed as he Digivolved into Gargomon and Agunimon came out of Jarod's Digivice_

 _"Digimodify: Forced Digivolution activate!" Called out Jarod as Gargomon digivolved into Rapidmon, Agunimon Digivolved into Aldamon and Jarod Digivolved into Flaremon. "Digimodify: Omnimon's Grey Sword!" He continued as Omnimon's Grey Sword appeared in his hands_

 _"Ready?" Asked Rapidmon as he stretched his arms out_

 _"Ready." Nodded the other two as they charged their attacks_

 _"Atomic Inferno!" Called out Aldamon as he fired shots of fire at a high speed at the Eater burning it_

 _"Red Lion Blade Dance!" Called out Jarod as he started slicing the Eater to tiny chunks_

 _"Tri-Beam!" Called out Rapidmon as he deleted the chunks with a triangle he formed._

 _"That was too easy, but I want it that way. It's better to over kill those Eaters than to possible let them get away." Sighed Jarod with a smirk as he and Rapidmon returned to their original forms while Aldamon reverted into a new Digimon, Flamemon_

 _"Hehe, well this is awkward." Chuckled Flamemon in a slightly more childish voice as the three were suddenly teleported back to the surface next to Arata_

 _"What? Did you three defeat the Eater that was in the subway?" Asked Arata confused_

 _"Yea, we demolished it completely." Nodded Jarod as Flamemon and Terriermon returned to his Digivice during the short moment they had in the 'Real' World_

 _"Alright. I'm going to do a little digging into these Eaters a little more. Maybe I can help out with Suedou's research." Shrugged Arata "Well, see ya. And don't let yourself get eaten." He said as he left Jarod alone_

 _"Wait, where is my cloak?" He asked himself before his cloak was blown towards him "Oh, here it is." He chuckled as he put his cloak on and walked back to the Agency_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So I'm exploring this cyberspace trying to find WHAT now?" Asked Yuugo, into his digivice, annoyed as he was attacked by _another_ Impmon, which he defeated without destroying

"The Baku program on this server. Ami found the kid who made and ran the program, about some info theft or something. The Baku program should be on the floor above you." Answered Jarod as Yuugo found a lift of sorts "I have to go, Yuuko is here with a case." He sighed as he hung up on Yuugo leaving him alone

"Hey, it isn't that bad. At least you have me with you." Said Flamemon as he walked next to Yuugo

"Sure, the new rookie is helping me. That makes _everything_ better." Growled Yuugo sarcastically

"Chrono Breaker!" Called a voice as a hammer was swung at Yuugo

"Move!" Screamed Flamemon as he pushed Yuugo out of the way, taking the full force of the attack

"Flamemon!" Shouted Yuugo as he rushed to Flamemon's side. Flamemon didn't seem to have any major injuries, but he wasn't moving at all

"Yuugo, you're fighting a Clockmon. Flamemon…won't be able to do anything anymore. His 'time' was frozen, so in everything but name…he's dead." Explained Jarod sadly over a new call as the faint sound of someone crying was heard before Jarod hung up

"Flamemon…How…HOW COULD YOU!" Screamed Yuugo in pure, unadulterated rage as he Digivolved into his Ultimate form, only where it was supposed to be white it was black, and the blue was a darker shade "BlackDianamon!" He called out as he finished digivolving

"Chrono Breaker." Said Clockmon as it swung its hammer at Yuugo, only for the Ultimate to jump over the attack and kick Clockmon in the face

"Arrow of Hades!" Called out Yuugo as he shot an arrow of ice that was coated in darkness right into Clockmon's leg, stopping it from moving "Crescent Harken!" He screamed as Clockmon started ripping itself apart, piece by bloody piece, before it erupted into flakes of data, and a core that seemed to be a program

"That's the Baku program, it seems that it merged with that Clockmon." Noted Kyoko

"Yea." Agreed Yuugo as he reverted back to Lunamon, the dispersed energy flooded into Flamemon's lifeless body as half of a clock formed above him

"Wait a minute," Started Jarod as a portal opened up in front of Yuugo as Jarod rushed through, digivolving into Apollomon Whispered as he did "RAH!" He screamed as he forcefully ejected his negative energy into Flamemon, completing the clock doing…something…

"What was that?" Asked Yuugo confused

"I ha… thought that ha… if your negative energy formed half ha… a clock then mine would complete it…" Explained Jarod panting just as Flamemon twitched

"What happened?" Asked Flamemon confused

"It seems Yuugo and my energies have the power to restore the 'time' destroyed by Clockmon's Chrono Breaker." Stated Jarod as he reverted back to Coronamon

"Ok, but what are you doing here? Aren't you on your own case?" Asked Flamemon confused

"Oh, I just finished getting info on this Nile Corporation. Did you know they used to research the EDEN avatar system? Oh, and Detective Matayoshi is talking to Yuuko on a plan to get into the Kamishiro servers." Explained Jarod before he tossed something to Yuugo "I got you a Digivice." He stated

"Thank you…Wait it already has the Digimon capture program on it?" He asked as he checked the programs on his new Digivice, besides the basic ones it also had Digimon Capture, Digifusion and Digimodify.

"Yea, I preinstalled the same programs I have onto it." Shrugged Jarod

"Wait, I just realised. If you want to get into the Kamishiro servers then I can help." Stated Yuugo

"Yea, but we want to be inconspicuous." Sighed Jarod

"So?" Asked Yuugo slightly insulted

"Did you forget?" Asked Jarod as he flicked Yuugo's ear "You're a digital rabbit. I think people will notice you." He stated making Yuugo growl, from the slight insult and from the ear flick

"So? At least I don't have a flame on my head." He growled back holding onto his ear

"Yes, but with Yuuko helping she can atlas say I'm her Digimon. You don't have that alibi if it was just me and you." Stated Jarod with a slight smirk as Yuugo growled knowing he was right

"Alright you two, stop that now." Sighed a new voice as a Gigimon popped out of Jarod's Digivice

"When did you get a Gigimon?" Asked Flamemon

"Remember Growlmon?" Asked Jarod getting nods from Yuugo and Flamemon "Well, Gigimon here _was_ that Growlmon. It seemed like Gigimon had some kind of Virus in it causing it to go crazy. After Mirei and I removed the virus he was actually quite joyful, happy-go-lucky and somehow mature." He explained causing the two to look at Gigimon weirdly

"Don't look at me, I honestly have no more of an idea on how I tick than you do. Hehehe." Stated Gigimon chuckling to himself

"That's going to get some getting used too." Sighed Yuugo

"Oh, you mean like how you had to get used to waking up as a bunny rabbit?" Taunted Gigimon making Yuugo chase him

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope to see you all tune in next time.**


	13. Cat's out

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twelfth chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth:Digital Detective. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: So awesome. At least flamemon is ok. Love the story.**

 **Flamemon: Of course I'm alright. Jarceus is a big old softy when it comes to the characters in his stories.**

 **Jarceus: Flamemon.**

 **Flamemon: Yeah?**

 **Jarceus: Expect A LOT of pain in the near future, and it will be very painful.**

 **Flamemon: What did I do?**

 **Jarod: You insulted the guy who decides our fate, that's what.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"What happened?" Asked Flamemon confused_

 _"It seems Yuugo and my energies have the power to restore the 'time' destroyed by Clockmon's Chrono Breaker." Stated Jarod as he reverted back to Coronamon_

 _"Ok, but what are you doing here? Aren't you on your own case?" Asked Flamemon confused_

 _"Oh, I just finished getting info on this Nile Corporation. Did you know they used to research the EDEN avatar system? Oh, and Detective Matayoshi is talking to Yuuko on a plan to get into the Kamishiro servers." Explained Jarod before he tossed something to Yuugo "I got you a Digivice." He stated_

 _"Thank you…Wait it already has the Digimon capture program on it?" He asked as he checked the programs on his new Digivice, besides the basic ones it also had Digimon Capture, Digifusion and Digimodify._

 _"Yea, I preinstalled the same programs I have onto it." Shrugged Jarod_

 _"Wait, I just realised. If you want to get into the Kamishiro servers then I can help." Stated Yuugo_

 _"Yea, but we want to be inconspicuous." Sighed Jarod_

 _"So?" Asked Yuugo slightly insulted_

 _"Did you forget?" Asked Jarod as he flicked Yuugo's ear "You're a digital rabbit. I think people will notice you." He stated making Yuugo growl, from the slight insult and from the ear flick_

 _"So? At least I don't have a flame on my head." He growled back holding onto his ear_

 _"Yes, but with Yuuko helping she can atlas say I'm her Digimon. You don't have that alibi if it was just me and you." Stated Jarod with a slight smirk as Yuugo growled knowing he was right_

 _"Alright you two, stop that now." Sighed a new voice as a Gigimon popped out of Jarod's Digivice_

 _"When did you get a Gigimon?" Asked Flamemon_

 _"Remember Growlmon?" Asked Jarod getting nods from Yuugo and Flamemon "Well, Gigimon here was that Growlmon. It seemed like Gigimon had some kind of Virus in it causing it to go crazy. After Mirei and I removed the virus he was actually quite joyful, happy-go-lucky and somehow mature." He explained causing the two to look at Gigimon weirdly_

 _"Don't look at me, I honestly have no more of an idea on how I tick than you do. Hehehe." Stated Gigimon chuckling to himself_

 _"That's going to get some getting used too." Sighed Yuugo_

 _"Oh, you mean like how you had to get used to waking up as a bunny rabbit?" Taunted Gigimon making Yuugo chase him_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Sorry we took so long Yuuko, we got held up by something." Apologised Jarod as he entered the Kamishiro Enterprises server, in his human form only with orange hair?

"Who are you?" Asked Yuuko confused before Jarod turned into his Coronamon form and back

"I just got a special hacking program which allows me to change me appearance at will." Chuckled Jarod as Yuugo walked up next to Jarod in the form he took just before he transformed into Lunamon, only his hair longer and had a moon on the part near his eye

"And you must be Lunamon then?" Guessed Yuuko as she looked at her brother (despite not knowing it was him)

"Yes. We also have another new program which allows us to become completely invisible, not even our account data can be found." Stated Yuugo, keeping a monotone as he and Jarod gave a demonstration

"Oh my, Miss Yuuko. Where have your friends gotten off to?" Asked a random employee as he walked up to Yuuko

"What? M-my friends…" Stuttered Yuuko before a note popped up telling here what to do "Have gone into hiding. We're playing Hide and Seek, you see." She stated

"What Hide and Seek?" Asked the employee confused 'I swear she… oh never mind.' He thought to himself

"Yes, that is correct. Is there something wrong with that?" Asked Yuuko, staring at the employee

"No…No problem, per se…" Answered the employee sweating a little

"This IS the perfect place for hide and seek. It's so spacious." Stated Yuuko getting a nod from the employee

"Yes, Kamishiro Enterprises sure are quite spacious. I wish you well on your hunting." Stated the employee before he left

"You can both come out now." Said Yuuko when she was sure the employee was out of ear shot

"I'm guessing Jarod gave you the message?" Asked Yuugo as he re-appeared

"I'm guessing Jarod is Coronamon?" Guessed Yuuko, getting a nod from her brother "Then yes, he did send me a message with his plan. On the notes of plans, where did he go?" She continued before she looked around for Jarod, just then the two got a cal on their Digivices

"Yello?" Asked Yuugo as he picked up, Yuuko doing the same

"It's me, I've successfully got to the data files, the only problem is I don't have a data typeDigimon with me." Stated Jarod

"Um, aren't you?" Asked Yuugo

"Aren't I what?" Growled Jarod

"Jarod, what type are you?" Asked Yuugo, already feeling a migraine coming on

"A data type, why?" Answered Jarod before a silence spread across the three "I am an absolute dumb ass." He sighed after half a minute of silence as a clicking sound was heard

"Do you have the files?"Asked Yuugo before some files were downloaded onto his Digivice "Alright, then." He said as he checked the files before Jarod ran up behind them and quickly pulled them away

"We have to go quickly, It seems someone's hacked Yuuko's Digivice. They were listening to what I said." Advised Jarod as he logged the two out along side himself

"What did you mean that someone hacked Yuuko's Digivice?" Asked Yuugo

"What I mean by that Yuugo is that someone was spying on her." Answered Jarod, making Yuuko's eyes widen for two reasons

"Y-yuugo?" Asked Yuuko in shock as she stared at Yuugo

"Nice going genius." Growled Yuugo "It was YOUR idea to hide our true identities and you had to go and blow my cover. I was the more known of the two of us and you blew my cover." He continued, growling

"Sorry, I was in the rush of the moment and momentarily forgot Yuuko was here." Apologised Jarod making Yuugo sigh

"Nothing we can do now, no doubt she has questions for us." He sighed as he turned towards his sister "Let's continue this chat AFTER we report back, ok?" He suggested getting a nod from Yuuko

"Ok, but you are going to tell me how this happened." Agreed Yuuko

"And while you are at it how about YOU tell us why YOU are Yuugo, leader of The Zaxons?" Added Jarod making Yuuko gape

"Wait, Yuuko made an avatar that looks like me?" Asked Yuugo slightly amazed and creeped out

"No. Well, not entirely. I don't know the how, but from what I saw from Yuuko's mental data some kind of machine allows her to become 'Yuugo' temporarily. Not only that but while she's playing 'Yuugo' she actually starts to think she IS Yuugo. Something about that machine editing m-m-memories…" Explained Jarod, saying the last word slowly as realisation dawned on him "That damned machine." He said softly, making the two siblings strain their eyes to hear him

"What? It changes memories? Is that what you were going to say?" Asked Yuuko confused, becoming even more so when Yuugo's eyes widened

"That damned machine." He growled, reverting back to Lunamon before Digivolving into DarkDianamon "GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed as a dark energy surrounded him

"YUUGO! CALM DOWN!" Demanded Jarod as he transformed into Apollomon "I'm as angry as you, but I'm not going to let it control me." He stated as he held Yuugo down until he reverted back to Lunamon

"Fine, but the second I see that machine or Rie, THEY. WILL. DIE." He growled out just before he fainted from a swift chop from Jarod

"What's wrong with the machine?" Asked Yuuko confused

"It's the machine that made us forget all that happened during the EDEN Beta. It made us forget all about the Digimon, all about the Eater and all about Yuugo's sacrifice to save us from said Eater." Sighed Jarod as he reverted back to Firamon

"What?" Asked Yuuko still confused

"Haaah." Sighed Jarod "This is going to be a LONG explanation." He mumbled to himself as he lifted Yuugo up onto his back before leading Yuuko back to the Detective Agency for the long explanation.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed and will tune in for more. So, like always, see you next time.**


	14. Another Labyrinth

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter fourteen of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Feel sorry for them. Hope everything turns out ok.**

 **Jarod: I'm a Jedi.**

 **Yuugo: No you're not.**

 **Jarceus: Yea, you just have a good control over data, nothing more.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"What did you mean that someone hacked Yuuko's Digivice?" Asked Yuugo_

 _"What I mean by that Yuugo is that someone was spying on her." Answered Jarod, making Yuuko's eyes widen for two reasons_

 _"Y-yuugo?" Asked Yuuko in shock as she stared at Yuugo_

 _"Nice going genius." Growled Yuugo "It was YOUR idea to hide our true identities and you had to go and blow my cover. I was the more known of the two of us and you blew my cover." He continued, growling_

 _"Sorry, I was in the rush of the moment and momentarily forgot Yuuko was here." Apologised Jarod making Yuugo sigh_

 _"Nothing we can do now, no doubt she has questions for us." He sighed as he turned towards his sister "Let's continue this chat AFTER we report back, ok?" He suggested getting a nod from Yuuko_

 _"Ok, but you are going to tell me how this happened." Agreed Yuuko_

 _"And while you are at it how about YOU tell us why YOU are Yuugo, leader of The Zaxons?" Added Jarod making Yuuko gape_

 _"Wait, Yuuko made an avatar that looks like me?" Asked Yuugo slightly amazed and creeped out_

 _"No. Well, not entirely. I don't know the how, but from what I saw from Yuuko's mental data some kind of machine allows her to become 'Yuugo' temporarily. Not only that but while she's playing 'Yuugo' she actually starts to think she IS Yuugo. Something about that machine editing m-m-memories…" Explained Jarod, saying the last word slowly as realisation dawned on him "That damned machine." He said softly, making the two siblings strain their ears to hear him_

 _"What? It changes memories? Is that what you were going to say?" Asked Yuuko confused, becoming even more so when Yuugo's eyes widened_

 _"That damned machine." He growled, reverting back to Lunamon before Digivolving into DarkDianamon "GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed as a dark energy surrounded him_

 _"YUUGO! CALM DOWN!" Demanded Jarod as he transformed into Apollomon "I'm as angry as you, but I'm not going to let it control me." He stated as he held Yuugo down until he reverted back to Lunamon_

 _"Fine, but the second I see that machine or Rie, THEY. WILL. DIE." He growled out just before he fainted from a swift chop from Jarod_

 _"What's wrong with the machine?" Asked Yuuko confused_

 _"It's the machine that made us forget all that happened during the EDEN Beta. It made us forget all about the Digimon, all about the Eater and all about Yuugo's sacrifice to save us from said Eater." Sighed Jarod as he reverted back to Firamon_

 _"What?" Asked Yuuko still confused_

 _"Haaah." Sighed Jarod "This is going to be a LONG explanation." He mumbled to himself as he lifted Yuugo up onto his back before leading Yuuko back to the Detective Agency for the long explanation._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"And that is how we got to now." Stated Jarod as he finished explaining everything to Yuuko, the three were currently located at Kowloon for reasons

"Ok, and you didn't tell me this earlieeeeerrrrr." Trailed off Yuuko before Jarod put his hand on her head causing data to converge around her head

"And sealed." Nodded Jarod before he grabbed Yuugo and ran leaving behind a confused Yuuko

"What was I doing here?" She asked herself as she looked around before leaving EDEN

"Ok, first off. What was that and why did you do it?" Asked Yuugo confused and slightly afraid

"I just sealed her memories of the last five hours." Shrugged Jarod "Don't worry, she'll get the memories back if I want her too or if she realises who you are again. And on why? Because I don't want anyone to remember who we are." He continued pissing Yuugo off

"Oh, I see how it is! When your sister realises who we are it's ok. But when MY sister realises who we are you have to seal her memories!" Growled Yuugo pissed off

"Hey! I tried to seal Ami's memories but for some reason she was immune to it. I know that may sound like a weak excuse but it;s true." Sighed Jarod as he got a message on his Digivice about their newest case "We have to got to Akihabara for a case with Arata. Or something like that.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Hey Arata!" Called Jarod as he ran up to Arata while being followed by a less than excited Yuugo

"Hey." Greeted Arata as he turned to the two Digimon

"So what are we," Started Yuugo before the three were absorbed into a Digital Shift "Doing." He finished as he noticed where they were "Another Labyrinth?!" He screamed as Jarod and Arata carried on

"I think it would be best if we let out our Digimon." Advised Arata, getting a nod from the two Hacker Digimon

"Reload!" Called out the two as their Digimon appeared, from Jarod's side came Flamemon, Terriermon, A Guilmon and surprisingly a Paildramon while on Yuugo's end came a BlackGreymon, a BlackGarurumon, a BlackGuilmon and a black version of Terriermon

"When did you get a Paildramon, Jarod?" Asked Yuugo in surprise as he looked at the DNA fusion Digimon

"I could ask the same on all of your Digimon, but to answer your question, he just…came to me. No literally he walked up to me and said that he was searching for me, only back then he was a Veemon and a Wormmon." Explained Jarod as he hopped onto Paildramon's back

"Gah! Really Jarod?" Asked Paildramon annoyed "I'm not for piggy-back rides." He growled as he shook Jarod off

"I know, but I love to annoy you by doing that." He chuckled as Terriermon stared down his black counterpart

"A BlackTerriermon, huh? I can't say I've heard of you before." Noted Terriermon as he and BlackTerriermon walked around each other

"And I can't say I've met such a strong looking Terriermon before." Noted BlackTerriermon before the two started laughing "Nice to see you again Terri." Chuckled BlackTerriermon making Terriermon sigh at the nickname

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Black?" Asked Terriermon annoyed

"About a hundred fifty times." Chuckled BlackTerriermon "So, I see you know who found your…heh…'Tamer.'" He added, suppressing a chuckled

"Yeah, I'm surprised he even took the jump knowing what happened to Omnimon." Stated Terriermon ignoring BlackTerriermon's shot at his pride

"What was that boys?" Asked Paildramon from behind the two

"N-NOTHING LORD PAILDRAMON!" Screamed the two Terriermon in fright as they hid behind their respective tamers from protection

" 'Lord' Paildramon, huh?" Asked Yuugo while sending a small glare to the terrified Digimon

"Ok, soo maybe Paildramon may not be who you think he is." Stated Terriermon shivering

"Is he ImperialdramonPM?" Asked Jarod

"No, he's…How did you guess?" Asked Terriermon surprised

"Meh, the fact that the two had miniature versions of the Positron Laser AND the Omni Sword, it would only stand to reason that," Stated Jarod only for Terriermon to shut him up

"Ok, I understand. No need to let Arata in on how you get new Digimon." Interrupted Terriermon

"What? I still have like, ten Digimon still in the DigiFarm." Pointed out Jarod as his Digivice flashed to prove his point as a Dorumon and a Ryudamon appeared out of it.

"This is good and all but may we get back on track?" Suggested Paildramon, pretty much summing up Arata and Yuugo's thoughts

"Fine. Also, why do I get the feeling this is for some crap reason, like art?" Asked Jarod as the group started moving forwards

"I also get that feeling." Agreed Yuugo before the team was met by a wall of televisions

"Paildramon." Started Jarod only for the fusion Digimon to nod

"Desperado Blaster!" Called out Paildramon as he jumped into the air before blasting away the blockade

"Ok, next time Paildramon. No need for the action movie jump." Advised Jarod as he walked past the debris and saw someone moving "Now, that wouldn't be suspicious and kinda creepy if the other people here were moving." He stated as he watched what appeared to be a woman waving a giant brush through the air

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be the end for this chapter. I hope to see you all next time, until then enjoy what ever the hell you want, besides illegal activities, and stay tuned.**

 **Jarod: You gave me Paildramon, why?**

 **Jarceus: Kaggy. Just, Kaggy.**

 **Yuugo: You mean that youtuber?**

 **Jarceus: Yep. He made me realise that Paildramon was a thing and that it's awesome as hell.**


	15. A New Fusion

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter fifteen of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Cool glad you put in Palidramon. So are they in an art museum? Can't wait for whatever is going to happen.**

 **Jarod: Sadly no. If we were it wouldn't be soo terrifying to see a woman swinging a giant paint brush randomly, oh who am I kidding it still would be creepy as all hell! But no, if you play the game (Or watch someone else do it as not to waste money on a game you might not enjoy) you would see the lines Jarceus skipped and the locations he also didn't describe because he sucks at it.**

 **Jarceus: Ah!**

 **Jarod: Try to refute it. Do I even need to say how you gave up describing things early on in your first story?**

 **Jarceus: Damn.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"A BlackTerriermon, huh? I can't say I've heard of you before." Noted Terriermon as he and BlackTerriermon walked around each other_

 _"And I can't say I've met such a strong looking Terriermon before." Noted BlackTerriermon before the two started laughing "Nice to see you again Terri." Chuckled BlackTerriermon making Terriermon sigh at the nickname_

 _"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Black?" Asked Terriermon annoyed_

 _"About a hundred fifty times." Chuckled BlackTerriermon "So, I see you know who found your…heh…'Tamer.'" He added, suppressing a chuckled_

 _"Yeah, I'm surprised he even took the jump knowing what happened to Omnimon." Stated Terriermon ignoring BlackTerriermon's shot at his pride_

 _"What was that boys?" Asked Paildramon from behind the two_

 _"N-NOTHING LORD PAILDRAMON!" Screamed the two Terriermon in fright as they hid behind their respective tamers from protection_

 _" 'Lord' Paildramon, huh?" Asked Yuugo while sending a small glare to the terrified Digimon_

 _"Ok, soo maybe Paildramon may not be who you think he is." Stated Terriermon shivering_

 _"Is he ImperialdramonPM?" Asked Jarod_

 _"No, he's…How did you guess?" Asked Terriermon surprised_

 _"Meh, the fact that the two had miniature versions of the Positron Laser AND the Omni Sword, it would only stand to reason that," Stated Jarod only for Terriermon to shut him up_

 _"Ok, I understand. No need to let Arata in on how you get new Digimon." Interrupted Terriermon_

 _"What? I still have like, ten Digimon still in the DigiFarm." Pointed out Jarod as his Digivice flashed to prove his point as a Dorumon and a Ryudamon appeared out of it._

 _"This is good and all but may we get back on track?" Suggested Paildramon, pretty much summing up Arata and Yuugo's thoughts_

 _"Fine. Also, why do I get the feeling this is for some crap reason, like art?" Asked Jarod as the group started moving forwards_

 _"I also get that feeling." Agreed Yuugo before the team was met by a wall of televisions_

 _"Paildramon." Started Jarod only for the fusion Digimon to nod_

 _"Desperado Blaster!" Called out Paildramon as he jumped into the air before blasting away the blockade_

 _"Ok, next time Paildramon. No need for the action movie jump." Advised Jarod as he walked past the debris and saw someone moving "Now, that wouldn't be suspicious and kinda creepy if the other people here were moving." He stated as he watched what appeared to be a woman waving a giant brush through the air_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Soo…Do we get an exorcist or a mental help line?" Asked Terriermon confused as he stared at the woman

"I'd say we really need both." Answered BlackTerriermon freaked out

"You two are so immature. We just need to talk to her and see if she knows about the Eater in this area." Sighed Paildramon as he neared the woman only to be forced to dodge an attack aimed at him from a Wisemon forcing him to jump away while the woman crazily ranted about her manga or something like that

"Talk to the crazy woman you said, nothing could go wrong, you said." Taunted the two Terriermon with matching smirks before they were also forced to dodge attacks from the Wisemon

"Howling Blaster!" "Bit Fire!" "Pyro Grenade!" Called out the rest of Yuugo's Digimon as they fired their attacks at the Wisemon causing significant damage before it started charging a powerful attack, only for a voice to appear from behind it

"Red Lion Dance!" Called out the voice as a Flaremon started kicking and punching the absolute daylights out of Wisemon, forcing it to fire its attack into the Flamemon's stomach before a Crescemon jumped over Flamemon and kicked Wisemon in the face

"Coordination Technique!" Called out the two Ultimate level Digimon as "Crimson Eclipse-King Archery!" Called out the two as Flaremon combined its Crimson Beast-King Wave with Crescemon's Ice Archery and Dark Archery

"We can't let Jarod and Yuugo have all the fun now, can we?" Asked Terriermon sarcastically getting a nod from his Black counterpart before they Digivolved into Gargomon and BlackGargomon

"Gargo Pellets!" Called out the two as they started firing everything upon Wisemon just as the Crimson Eclipse-King Archery hit it forcing it between the two combo attacks

"Howling-Bit-Grenade!" Called out the other Black Digimon as they fired their specific attacks, the Bit Fire and Pyro Grenade circling the Howling Blaster before the three attacks combined looking like a pure beam of red and blue fire before hitting Wisemon

"Kurisarimon! Misconnecting!" Commanded Arata, who was talking with the crazy woman the entire time trying to make her see reason, as Kurisarimon jumped up into the air before landing on top of Wisemon

"Desperado Blaster!" Called out Paildramon as he started firing blasts from the two cannons on his hips, now this would have been nice and dandy, if Wisemon didn't teleport away leaving Kurisarimon to fall into the attacks and take all the damage of the resulting explosion

"Gargomon!" Called Jarod as he pulled out his Digivice getting a nod from Gargomon as he reverted back to Terriermon "Digimodify: Digi-egg of Destiny!" He called out as a ghostly form of the Digi-egg of Miracles appeared in his hand before Terriermon digivolved into Rapidmon Armor

"I'm ready for step two." Stated Rapidmon as it dodged an attack from Wisemon

"Ok! Flaremon, Starmon, Pickmons, Rapidmon! Digifuse!" Called out Jarod as he fused with Rapidmon giving him a set of golden armour. The armour itself was similar in style to Rapidmon's armour only the ear armour was on his back and were coated in flames to create a pair of some kind of wings. While the Star Sword appeared in his hand "Flaremon Golden Knight Mode!" He called out as he dispersed some energy causing a slight wind as he landed with his eyes closed

"What the?" Asked Yuugo surprised

"…HYA!" Shouted Jarod as he suddenly opened his eyes and sliced Wisemon right across the chest "Golden Star Combo!" He called out as the Star Sword lit on fire before he literally started slicing Wisemon into tiny chunks before blasting them into nothing

'Trunks ass Digimon.' Thought Arata and Yuugo annoyed at the obvious copy before Jarod defused and reverted back to Coronamon

"Hey! What are we going to do with her?" He asked as he pointed to the woman, who was now on her knees

"My dreams… They're all… Without them… I can't draw anymore." Stated the woman sadly getting looks of pity from Arata and the used-to-be humans

"Nishino… I was really looking forward to your manga." Sighed Arata alerting Jarod to the fact that his may have all happened because the woman, Nishino, couldn't take criticism "You know how you like to draw manga? I was jealous of that, because it looks so much fun, but all I can do is read them. I honestly can't believe things turned out this way… No, I don't WANT to believe it. I guess I just never realised, Nishino." He continued his rant while Jarod noticed something alarming. He noticed the ghostly form of Yuugo's human self growing ever closer

"Sanada… I just… wanted everyone… to enjoy it… But something started to… swell up inside me… I couldn't stop it…" Sighed Nishino "Why? Tell me, why?"

"Nishino, MOVE!" Shouted Yuugo as he pushed Nishino out of the way of the Eater

"AHH!" Screamed Jarod as he and Terriermon Digivolved, Jarod Digivolving into Flamemon while Terriermon Digivolved into Rapidmon Armor before the two fused back into Flamemon GK with the Star Sword blazing "Star Burst Rush!" He screamed as his 'wings' flared before he disappeared only to reappear in from of the Eater before slicing in from all directions before he jumped off of its head "Crimson Beast-King Slash!" He called as a Crimson Beast-King Wave surrounded the Star Sword before he dropped down sword first into the Eater's head

"Electric Bolt!" Called out Paildramon as he fired bolts of electricity from his hands right into the Eater

"Digimodify: Warp Digivolution activate!" Called out Yuugo as his Digimon and Jarod's Digimon Digivolved into their Mega forms

"Shield of the Just/Jubecca Prison!" Called the two Gallantmon as they fired their attacks from their shields blasting the Eater into a wall, and Jarod who has yet to get off of its head

"Freezing Tornado!" Called out BlackMetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon as BlackWarGreymon started spinning towards the Eater while BlackMetalGarurumon encased him in a thick layer of ice

"3…2…1…" Counted down Jarod as BlackWarGreymon was getting closer and closer "YEET!" He cried as he threw the Eater towards BlackWarGreymon causing massive damage before the ice coating BlackWarGreymon shattered allowing him to drill right on through the Eater and into the sky

"Star Beast-King Wave!" Called Jarod as he fired a star from his hand the size of a watermelon

"Garuru Tomahawk!" Called BlackMetalGarurumon as he fired a missile from his chest

"Terra Destroyer!" Called BlackWarGreymon as he created a massive sphere of negative energy before throwing it at the Eater

"Gargo Missile!" Called out BlackMegaGargomon as he fired two giant missiles from his shoulders

"Jubecca Prison!" Called out ChaosGallantmon as he fired a dark wave from his shield

"Shield of the Just!" Called out Gallantmon as he did almost the exact same

"Positron Laser!" Called out ImperialdramonDM as he fired a laser from the Positron Laser from his back before he changed into ImperialdramonFM before he took the Positron laser off of his arm and into the now open mouth on his chest "Giga Crusher!" He called out as he fired the attack at a higher speed that his last one so the two combined

"Arrow of Artemis!" Called Yuugo as he fired a sparkling arrow at the Eater, all the attacks combined in the centre of contact exploding causing Nishino and Arata to be blown back slightly from the winds being generated, as the dust from the explosion cleared everyone could see that against all odds the Eater was still standing in one piece

"RAH!" Screamed Jarod as he changed. On his arms appeared some kind of metal akin to the crest on Apollomon's back and funnily enough, they held a small orb of fire as well, all in all he looked like a golden version of Apollomon without his crest, wings of fire, a cloak going to his knees and the Star Sword in hand "Starfire Slash!" He called out as the Star Sword became engulfed in flames before said flames grew about ten times in both size and heat before he rushed towards the Eater, dodging a few lazily through attacks before he ran his sword right through the Eater causing it to shatter into a million pieces of data "Finally." He sighed before he tarted to sway, falling to the ground as he defused and reverted back to Coronamon and Terriermon

"Jarod!" Cried out Arata and Yuugo in shock as they ran up to the two prone Digimon

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for next time.**

 **Jarod: So Terriermon and I fused? That's going to be weird.**

 **Terriermon: Especially with your…** ** _special_** **hobby.**

 **Jarceus: Oh? Please do tell.**

 **Jarod: Terriermon. Don't.**

 **Terriermon: He's a hero for fun.**

 **Jarod: Oh thank god, I thought you meant something else.**

 **Terriermon: That and he looked up Renamon and Gardevoir on the internet… the rule 34 of them anyway.**

 **Jarod: I did no such thing!**

 **Terriermon: Internet history.**

 **Jarod: I let you use my computer. Not only that but you could travel into it and edit my history.**

 **Jarceus: Stop talking about that stuff! This is supposed to be T rated fic!**

 **Terriermon: And If I don't?**

 **Jarceus: You're going to be Eaten like Flamemon will.**

 **Flamemon: WAIT WHAT! WHY?!**

 **Jarceus: Remember when you called me soft?**


	16. Jimiken Returns

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter sixteen of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Oooh exited for the next chapter. I feel sorry for Jarod and Terriermon.**

 **Flamemon: But what about me?! I'm going to get eaten!**

 **Jarceus: Or are you?**

 **Flamemon: That is not helping me!**

 **Jarod: Don't worry about me and Terriermon. We only have a mild case of power exhaustion. I mean, we digivolved then fused and then unfused while reverting back only to digivolve and fuse again to then digivolve while fused. I'm actually surprised we didn't glitch out a little.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Electric Bolt!" Called out Paildramon as he fired bolts of electricity from his hands right into the Eater_

 _"Digimodify: Warp Digivolution activate!" Called out Yuugo as his Digimon and Jarod's Digimon Digivolved into their Mega forms_

 _"Shield of the Just/Jubecca Prison!" Called the two Gallantmon as they fired their attacks from their shields blasting the Eater into a wall, and Jarod who has yet to get off of its head_

 _"Freezing Tornado!" Called out BlackMetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon as BlackWarGreymon started spinning towards the Eater while BlackMetalGarurumon encased him in a thick layer of ice_

 _"3…2…1…" Counted down Jarod as BlackWarGreymon was getting closer and closer "YEET!" He cried as he threw the Eater towards BlackWarGreymon causing massive damage before the ice coating BlackWarGreymon shattered allowing him to drill right on through the Eater and into the sky_

 _"Star Beast-King Wave!" Called Jarod as he fired a star from his hand the size of a watermelon_

 _"Garuru Tomahawk!" Called BlackMetalGarurumon as he fired a missile from his chest_

 _"Terra Destroyer!" Called BlackWarGreymon as he created a massive sphere of negative energy before throwing it at the Eater_

 _"Gargo Missile!" Called out BlackMegaGargomon as he fired two giant missiles from his shoulders_

 _"Jubecca Prison!" Called out ChaosGallantmon as he fired a dark wave from his shield_

 _"Shield of the Just!" Called out Gallantmon as he did almost the exact same_

 _"Positron Laser!" Called out ImperialdramonDM as he fired a laser from the Positron Laser from his back before he changed into ImperialdramonFM before he took the Positron laser off of his arm and into the now open mouth on his chest "Giga Crusher!" He called out as he fired the attack at a higher speed that his last one so the two combined_

 _"Arrow of Artemis!" Called Yuugo as he fired a sparkling arrow at the Eater, all the attacks combined in the centre of contact exploding causing Nishino and Arata to be blown back slightly from the winds being generated, as the dust from the explosion cleared everyone could see that against all odds the Eater was still standing in one piece_

 _"RAH!" Screamed Jarod as he changed. On his arms appeared some kind of metal akin to the crest on Apollomon's back and funnily enough, they held a small orb of fire as well, all in all he looked like a golden version of Apollomon without his crest, wings of fire, a cloak going to his knees and the Star Sword in hand "Starfire Slash!" He called out as the Star Sword became engulfed in flames before said flames grew about ten times in both size and heat before he rushed towards the Eater, dodging a few lazily through attacks before he ran his sword right through the Eater causing it to shatter into a million pieces of data "Finally." He sighed before he tarted to sway, falling to the ground as he defused and reverted back to Coronamon and Terriermon_

 _"Jarod!" Cried out Arata and Yuugo in shock as they ran up to the two prone Digimon_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Soo…Any new cases?" Asked Yuugo bored as he watched the local news. It was nothing but people blaming hackers for all the EDEN syndrome happenings. You know, the usual.

"We have one from the government." Shrugged Ami making Jarod stare at her

"Again? I thought we already solved a case from them." Sighed Yuugo making Ami chuckled

"I was joking." She chuckled before a call came from Yuugo's Digivice

"Hey Yuugo?" Asked Jarod's voice from the other side

"Yeah?" Replied Yuugo

"Did you or did you not get the link to the Demon's hideout?" Asked Jarod sounding quite stressed out

"I did, why?" Asked Yuugo before being forced to cover his ears from the resulting scream

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! NOKIA AND I ARE FIGHTING JIMI-fucking-KEN! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT NOKIA PISSED THE GUY OFF BY COMPARING HIM TO KISS!" Screamed Jarod

"Wait, Kiss? As in that band from America? Why would that…Oh. The make-up thing." Sighed Yuugo

"Yes! And now I'm getting my ass handed to by Mr. Clown! Soo, get your ass of the couch, Connect Jump into EDEN and give me a god damned ha-" Ranted Jarod only for the call to suddenly end

"Oh shit!" Shouted Yuugo as he rushed into EDEN and into the Demon server only to see a hardly standing Jarod, Agumon and Gabumon fighting two SkullMeramon and a Boltmon "Digivolve!" He shouted as he digivolved straight into BlackDianamon and kicked Boltmon in the face

"What the hell kept you up?" Asked Jarod panting

"The fact I thought you could handle it." Growled Yuugo before he noticed that Terriermon, Starmon, Pickmons and Guilmon were transfixed on Jimiken "Don't tell me." He sighed as he got a nod from the Coronamon "Fine. Reload!" He called out as BlackTerriermon, BlackGreymon, BlackGarurumon, BlackGrowlmon and a BlackGatomon appeared out of his Digivice

"An all black digimon team?" Asked Jarod confused

"Hey! I have a few non-black Digimon. These five are just my strongest." Argued Yuugo he was forced to dodge a blast from BlackGreymon "Hey! Watch were you're aiming!" He shouted as he noticed that all his digimon, besides BlackGatomon, had swirls in their eyes as they stared at Jimiken

"What is wrong with you?" Asked BlackGatomon confused as she stared at her teammates

"They belong to me now. Lolz!" Chuckled Jimiken as he rocked out on his air guitar like a freaking dingu-beautiful man.

"Reload, Gatomon." Gasped Jarod as a Gatomon came out of his Digivice

"Wow, what got you in such a mess?" Asked Gatomon amused

"Our friends." Panted Jarod as he pointed towards his hypnotised team making Gatomon blink in surprise

"Why haven't I been controlled yet?" She asked confused

"It might have something to do with the fact we can also hypnotise others?" Guessed BlackGatomon shrugging her shoulders

"Digivolve!" Called out the two cat-like Digimon as they digivolved into Angewomon and LadyDevimon respectively

"Darkness Wave." Called out LadyDevimon as she fired bats at Jimiken's Digimon burning them on contact with the black bats

"Celestial Arrow." Called out Angewomon as she fired an arrow of light into poor, amazing Boltmon's chest, exploding it into a rain of flakes of data "Holy Air." She called out again as Jarod started feeling a whole tone better while Terriermon shook his head

"What happened?" Asked Terriermon confused "Where even am I?"

"Nice to have you back Terriermon." Chuckled Jarod as he swiped the Digivolve card through his D-Power causing him and Terriermon to Digivolve into their favourite forms, Flaremon and Rapidmon Armour

"Celestial Arrow!" "Miracle Missile!" "Crimson Beast-King Wave!" Called out the three vaccine types as they fired their attacks at one of the two awesome BlueMeramon causing it to explode into a bunch of data flakes

"Arrow of Hades!" "Darkness Wave!" Called out the two Virus Digimon as they fired their attacks at the only remaining heroic BlueMeramon destroying it, **wait what happened? DAMN IT JIMIKEN! DO NOT CONTROL THE NARRATOR LIKE THAT!**

"Good job." Congratulated Agumon as he tried to get up, only to get healed by Angewomon

"Dang iiiiiiit! Why does it have to end like this for meeeeeeee?!" Screamed Jimiken in sorrow as the rest of Jarod and Arata's Digimon snapped out of whatever trance they were in "I just wanted to bring my simple, pure rock 'n' roll to as big an audience as possible! And I finally got help from you-know-who. I don't know how I'm going to tell—" He continued before Nokia interrupted him

"You keep saying 'you-know-who.' Who the heck are you talking about?" She asked confused as Jarod and Yuugo's eyes widened and Jimiken smirked

"You-know-who is you-know-who, duhhh! Little Miss Rie!" Revealed Jimiken making a BlackDianamon and an Apollomon Whispered slam him into a wall

"Where. Is. She." Growled the two Digimon angrily as they glared straight into Jimiken's soul

"I have no idea, Lolz." Stated Jimiken absently only to have his neck squeezed tighter "I swear I don't know, Lolz." He repeated, fear evident in his voice before he was dropped onto his ass as Jarod and Yuugo reverted back to their Rookie forms only Jarod had the colour scheme of Apollomon Whispered and Yuugo as still Black instead of white

"That's enough!" Shouted a voice as 'Yuugo' appeared with Fei at his side

"Oh, it's you guys." Sighed Nokia as she stared at the two newcomers

"Jimi, look at you. You're pathetic. I was against using phones like you from the very start." Growled Fei before she chopped the back of Jimiken's neck making him faint and disperse into flakes of data, letting out one last 'rock 'n' roll' before he vanished "You're what we'd call a filthy pig down on the farm." She growled as she spat on the spot where Jimiken was

"Wow, wait what?!" Asked Jarod in shock as his colouring changed back to normal, which was quickly followed by Yuugo, the real one

"Hey, you. What are you going? I was the one who was gonna bombard him with questions!" Shouted Nokia forgetting about the four animal like Digimon right next to her

"Ow." said Yuugo, Jarod, Terriermon and BlackTerriermon as all the other Digimon returned to their respective tamer's Digivice

"You stay out of this, you frumpy little haglet." Growled Fei getting two confused looks from Jarod and Yuugo and one angry look from Nokia

"What? Frumpy? Me?! You… You jerk face! I am SO not Frumpy! You're the frumpy one, calling me frumpy!" Screamed Nokia before Jarod got between the two

"You two stop fighting now! Or I'll show you why you don't mess with the personification of the sun." Growled Jarod as he became Coronamon Whispered and flared his flames to prove he was serious about his threat towards the two

"Fei. Give it a rest for now." Sighed 'Yuugo' as he stood next to Jarod before Fei left, although begrudgingly with 'Yuugo' close behind her

"Hey! You got something to tell us?" Asked Jarod as he returned back to his normal form

"If you want to know then fine, here." Stated 'Yuugo' as he tossed a drive towards Jarod who caught it easily "That has the information you want on it." He stated before he exited EDEN

"Finally." Sighed Jarod as he fell onto his butt next to a burnt cloth "Nokia, you round up the victims and make sure their alright. I just have to check something." He commanded getting a nod from the human before he picked up the burnt cloth

"Jarod?" Asked Yuugo concerned

"Why? I've had this for eight years. Why did it have to be ruined now?" Asked Jarod sadly as he held the cloth tightly

"It's just cloth isn't it?" Asked Terriermon confused

"No. It's the last thing I have left of Takumi." Sighed Jarod as he stared at the cloth in his hands

"Who's Takumi?" Asked Terriermon saddened by his tame-no, by his friend's mood.

"He's my older brother…or well, more correctly, he WAS my older brother." Sighed Jarod making Terriermon feel like trash for what he said earlier

"What happened?" Asked Yuugo as he sat next to his friend

"He died protecting Ami. That's why I sometimes flinch when I see her around parking lots. She was almost ran over, and she would be dead if it wasn't for Takumi sacrificing his life for her's. In fact, the glove she wears actually belonged to Takumi before he died." Explained Jarod as he wrapped the ruined cloth on his wrist "Hopefully Ami and I can fix it." He sighed as he picked up the rest of his Digivice off of the floor

"Jarod, I'm sorry." Apologised Terriermon making Jarod smile

"No problem. It's not like you ruined it." Chuckled Jarod failing terribly to hide his sadness before he logged out of EDEN

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed everything soo far and will stay tuned for the next chapters to come.**

 **Takumi: But wait? What if I'm not dead?**

 **Jarod: You got ran over by a car. I don't think many people usually survive that.**

 **Takumi: Damn you bro.**

 **Agunimon: Wait! Was I hypnotised?**

 **Jarod: No. I didn't let you out. Thankfully.**

 **Agunimon: Oh thank God! I mean, he even took over Jarceus' mind for a while there.**

 **Jarceus: Agunimon. What do you think I'm going to do now?**

 **Agunimon: Screw you! If I'm going to die soon then I'm enjoying it while I can!**


	17. It's a Trap!

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter seventeen of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Hope that the cloth can be fixed. Hopefully nothing to tramutizing happens but ya never know. Waiting for next chapter.**

 **Jarod: You really don't. And thank you on the cloth. So, oh great Jarceus, where are we time skipping to now?**

 **Jarceus: The Heist on Kamishiro Enterprises.**

 **Arata: So I guess I'm back now?**

 **Yuugo: Jarod has me now. Not only that but unlike in the actual game, we can jump.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You two stop fighting now! Or I'll show you why you don't mess with the personification of the sun." Growled Jarod as he became Coronamon Whispered and flared his flames to prove he was serious about his threat towards the two_

 _"Fei. Give it a rest for now." Sighed 'Yuugo' as he stood next to Jarod before Fei left, although begrudgingly with 'Yuugo' close behind her_

 _"Hey! You got something to tell us?" Asked Jarod as he returned back to his normal form_

 _"If you want to know then fine, here." Stated 'Yuugo' as he tossed a drive towards Jarod who caught it easily "That has the information you want on it." He stated before he exited EDEN_

 _"Finally." Sighed Jarod as he fell onto his butt next to a burnt cloth "Nokia, you round up the victims and make sure their alright. I just have to check something." He commanded getting a nod from the human before he picked up the burnt cloth_

 _"Jarod?" Asked Yuugo concerned_

 _"Why? I've had this for eight years. Why did it have to be ruined now?" Asked Jarod sadly as he held the cloth tightly_

 _"It's just cloth isn't it?" Asked Terriermon confused_

 _"No. It's the last thing I have left of Takumi." Sighed Jarod as he stared at the cloth in his hands_

 _"Who's Takumi?" Asked Terriermon saddened by his tame-no, by his friend's mood._

 _"He's my older brother…or well, more correctly, he WAS my older brother." Sighed Jarod making Terriermon feel like trash for what he said earlier_

 _"What happened?" Asked Yuugo as he sat next to his friend_

 _"He died protecting Ami. That's why I sometimes flinch when I see her around parking lots. She was almost ran over, and she would be dead if it wasn't for Takumi sacrificing his life for her's. In fact, the glove she wears actually belonged to Takumi before he died." Explained Jarod as he wrapped the ruined cloth on his wrist "Hopefully Ami and I can fix it." He sighed as he picked up the rest of his Digivice off of the floor_

 _"Jarod, I'm sorry." Apologised Terriermon making Jarod smile_

 _"No problem. It's not like you ruined it." Chuckled Jarod failing terribly to hide his sadness before he logged out of EDEN_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Where the hell is that secret room?" Growled Jarod as he searched around Kamishiro. It has been a week since the Jimiken incident, sadly Jarod and Ami couldn't fix the cloth that Jarod held his Digivice on completely. The had to sew it back together with black thread instead of the blue it originally was. Right now he along with Arata, Yuugo and Ami.

"How about at the passcode protected room?" Suggested Yuugo sarcastically as he pointed to the one thing Jarod didn't check

"Alright then, how are we going to get in there then?" Asked Jarod in return before Yuugo unlocked the code "How did you?" He gaped at his fellow Digimon

"Lucky guess." Shrugged Yuugo as he entered the room being quickly followed by his fellow hackers, as they walked through the doorway that was created they were led into what looked like a bedroom, complete with a queen size bed and a clothes drawer

"So, what are we going to check first?" Asked Arata as he scanned the room with his eyes

"Ami, you check the clothes drawer, Arata you check the drawers, Yuugo and I will check the bed." Commanded Jarod making Arata and Yuugo nod

"Hold on, why is it that I have to check the clothes drawer? Why can't you do it?" Complained Ami making the three males stare at her

"Ami, what gender are we?" Asked Jarod rubbing his forehead to try and dim the slight migraine that he was feeling

"Male, why?" Answered Ami confused before she realised what her brother was getting at "Oh, I guess that makes sense now." She chuckled awkwardly

"Yea, boys looking through a woman's clothe drawer, that doesn't spell out pervert." Growled Yuugo sarcastically before he noticed a diary on the bed "I found something." He stated as he grabbed the diary and opened it only to be met with encrypted data

"It looks like the contents are encrypted." Stated Arata making his three companions stare at him with a 'No shit Sherlock' look on their faces "I can't be. This is the confidential library"

"Hey! Are you four ok?" Asked Kyoko as she suddenly called them

"We're alright, why do you ask?" Replied Jarod as he absently checked the surveillance cams recording "Never fucking mind! Holy crap!" He screamed as he watched people getting eaten by Eaters left and right, even those weird humanoid Eaters that Yuugo found once

"This whole thing was a trap!" Screamed Ami as she looked as a woman was 'eaten' by an Eater leaving her data and real bodies behind

"Grr… If only I could help, but even I know we aren't strong enough for this." Growled Yuugo frustrated as Arata checked the surveillance for another room where Yuuko was talking to Miss Rie

"But you can help Yuuko." Pointed out Arata as he opened up a Connect Jump point connecting to where Yuuko was

"Thanks, Arata." Thanked Jarod as he jumped through, landing right in front of Yuuko

"You leave her alone." Growled Yuugo as he landed next to Jarod

"Oh? How adorable, your little Digimon friends want to help you." Cheered Miss Rie as she stared menacingly at the two Digimon

"If you don't leave her alone then I will show you just how good of a hacker I am." Growled Jarod as he opened up a menu with two options, 'Expel all users' and 'Delete EDEN' shocking all three occupants of the room "This is my kill switch for EDEN, and by a small extension the Eaters. I have no idea what your plans are Rie, but I won't allow you to harm Yuuko." He continued before Rie asked him something that made him pause

"Why do you care so much about her? You hardly know her." She pointed out making Jarod pause

"Why do I care? I care for two reasons. My first reason is because I promised her brother to protect her. And my second and biggest reason? Well, that's because she's my friend." Stated Jarod before he put up two of his fingers "So now you have two options, allow Yuuko to leave without the threat of Eaters of anything else, OR I delete EDEN and then hunt you down." He growled making Rie sigh

"Alrighty then! No need to get all grumpy, Yuuko dear can leave now." Stated Rie cheerfully before Jarod turned around and leave with the two Kamishiro heirs

"I'm ashamed of you…Crusadermon." whispered a voice as Paildramon appeared besides Jarod only to disappear immediately

"You say something Lunamon?" Asked Jarod confused

"No, did you?" Replied Yuugo before he noticed that Jarod's Digivice was glowing "Oh, it was probably Paildramon honestly." He shrugged as he made sure Yuuko logged out safely while Jarod left to find any survivors of the Eater attack via surveillance cameras

"No-one left?" Asked Ami sadly as she sat next to her brother

"Yeah. Those bastards really left no-one standing. All I can see are Eaters." Sighed Jarod as he turned off the program just as a ghostly version of a teenager appeared, his hair was red and he wore clothes similar to Ami's own, only a male version of it.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here, I'm sorry for the shorter than normal chapter but I'm kinda out of ideas right now, so hopefully I'll have a clear brain for the next chapter.**

 **Agunimon: I have to ask, are you going to forgive me?**

 **Jarceus: Yeah, I did.**


	18. All out War at Valhalla

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter eighteen of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok good chapter. I feel that Jarod is going to be super confused really soon. Hope you can get some ideas though. I love reading your stories.**

 **Takumi: I guess. I mean, someone is about to get eaten soon, and no, it is not Agunimon. Just greet the newcomer.**

 **(New Reviewer) MAJORMATT1234 (Chapter 2): I like this, turning the game story into your own narrative seen it with pokemon, but not digimon. I like it**

 **Jarceus: Yep, I try to make my own pathways in a story to make it seem fresher, not just following a certain plot-line. Now I have to say sorry for not updating, My laptop broke down so as compensation this chapter will be the length of three chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"You leave her alone." Growled Yuugo as he landed next to Jarod

"Oh? How adorable, your little Digimon friends want to help you." Cheered Miss Rie as she stared menacingly at the two Digimon

"If you don't leave her alone then I will show you just how good of a hacker I am." Growled Jarod as he opened up a menu with two options, 'Expel all users' and 'Delete EDEN' shocking all three occupants of the room "This is my kill switch for EDEN, and by a small extension the Eaters. I have no idea what your plans are Rie, but I won't allow you to harm Yuuko." He continued before Rie asked him something that made him pause

"Why do you care so much about her? You hardly know her." She pointed out making Jarod pause

"Why do I care? I care for two reasons. My first reason is because I promised her brother to protect her. And my second and biggest reason? Well, that's because she's my friend." Stated Jarod before he put up two of his fingers "So now you have two options, allow Yuuko to leave without the threat of Eaters of anything else, OR I delete EDEN and then hunt you down." He growled making Rie sigh

"Alrighty then! No need to get all grumpy, Yuuko dear can leave now." Stated Rie cheerfully before Jarod turned around and leave with the two Kamishiro heirs

"I'm ashamed of you…Crusadermon." whispered a voice as Paildramon appeared besides Jarod only to disappear immediately

"You say something Lunamon?" Asked Jarod confused

"No, did you?" Replied Yuugo before he noticed that Jarod's Digivice was glowing "Oh, it was probably Paildramon honestly." He shrugged as he made sure Yuuko logged out safely while Jarod left to find any survivors of the Eater attack via surveillance cameras

"No-one left?" Asked Ami sadly as she sat next to her brother

"Yeah. Those bastards really left no-one standing. All I can see are Eaters." Sighed Jarod as he turned off the program just as a ghostly version of a teenager appeared, his hair was red and he wore clothes similar to Ami's own, only a male version of it.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Come on guys! We have to move quickly!" Commanded Jarod in his Mega form as he rushed into a server of some kind which was riddled with holes in the floor "Jesus, the Valhalla server has become a war zone." He growled under his breath before a Greymon stood in his way

"Mega Flame!" It cried out as it fired a massive fire ball at Jarod only for the Mega digimon to run right through it and punch it into flakes of data

"Mega Flame!" Cried out a voice as a GeoGreymon fired flames at Jarod only for him to run through them and slam his fist through its chest before he found a massive gun to the side of his head "Trident Revolver!" Cried out the new RizeGreymon as it fired three bursts of energy right into the side of Jarod's head blowing him away

"Tri-Beam!" Cried out Rapidmon as he deleted RizeGreymon before the group rushed ahead

"Trident Gaia!" Cried a voice from behind them as a laser just missed Jarod by a hair making the lion man turn around to face a VictoryGreymon and a hacker

"Sun Ball Blast!" Shouted Jarod as he fired a massive orb towards VictoryGreymon

"Victory Charge!" Countered Victory Greymon as he blasted Jarod's attack back at him

"Arrow of Artemis." Said a bored voice as an ice arrow pierced VictoryGreymon from behind causing it to stumble forward before shattering into flakes of data which collected together to create a Digiegg

"Flame Tower!" Shouted a voice as Yuugo was surrounded by flames

"Poseidon Force!" Called a voice as a blast of condensed energy blasted straight through the digimon who surrounded Yuugo in fired causing the flames to die revealing a WarGreymon X standing over a Digiegg "We have to go Yuugo, Jarod and the others rushed on ahead." He stated as he flew off to help his tamer who was standing next to their sibling who were trying to reason with 'Yuugo'

"Wow wait the hell up, Arata! You mean to tell me your whole team of hackers disbanded because of what's in that thing?" Asked Jarod surprised as WarGreymon X landed next to Ami

"Yes, so I'd advise you stop now before your friends get hurt." Advised Arata as a MetalGarurumon X landed next to WarGreymon X

"What proof do you have of this?" Asked 'Yuugo' making Arata stare blankly at him "You coming here out of concern for our well-being lacks a little in the convincing department." He explained making Arata chuckle

"The truth is, I came to stop that idiot Nokia." He chuckled before he turned serious "But then I couldn't just stand by and let that thing prey upon you guys, too. It's not right." He stated staring into 'Yuugo's' eyes just as Yuugo landed next to Jarod

"Even if what you say is true, I have my reasons for not being able to stop now." Sighed 'Yuugo' "Even knowing the risks I face, there's something I must obtain." He continued before a familiar voice rang into everyone's ears

"Haaaaaang on!" Shouted Nokia as she rushed in with some of the 'Rebel' hackers. while some Zaxon hackers appeared behind Fei and 'Yuugo'

"Let's just get this show on the road." Sighed Jarod before a full blown battle started, with digimon attacking each other left and right. Hackers, Rebels and Zaxons alike being taken down

"Machinedramon, destroy those two with an Infinity Cannon." Commanded Yuugo to his digimon as it charged up its lasers.

"Combination Technique! Sun Arrow Blast!" Shouted Yuugo and Jarod as they fired their Arrow of Artemis and Sun Ball Blast respectively, which while flying towards Machinedramon fused together to create a massive fire arrow just as Machinedramon fired its attack causing an explosion to rock the ground beneath them as the shock wave blew Jarod and Yuugo back

"Garuru Cannon!" Shouted a voice as a blast of absolute zero shot out of the smoke created from the explosion and hit Machinedramon dead on point, freezing it in place "Grey Sword!" Cried the voice again as an Omnimon X flew out of the remaining smoke and pierced Machinedramon with its Grey Sword causing it to shatter into data and become a Digiegg again

"Alright Omnimon X!" Cheered Ami as Omnimon Defused back into WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X before they reverted to Agumon X and Gabumon X before returning to their home in Ami's Digivice (Bet you thought they were Jarod's digimon.)

"How is Nokia doin-oh." Sighed Jarod as he noticed Nokia, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon being absolutely wrecked by Fei and her Digimon before he noticed Nokia's Digivice glowing "Oh? I think I know what to do." He smirked as an idea popped into his head just as Fei's TigerVespamon went for the killing blow

"N-no… No, this is not over! Not our hot springs ping-pong matches! Not our all-night karaoke! …And not the Super Love Digimon Strategy to the Max! 'Cause it's about to begin—right—-now!" Ranted Nokia never noticing the small beep coming off of her Digivice

"…Eh!?" Asked Fei in shock as she watched Nokia's Digivice glow

"Haaaaaaaah!" Cried out Nokia as she lifted her Digivice into the air making a circle appear in front of it "WarGreymon!" She shouted as all of WarGreymon's body besides his head disappeared into a trail of fire "MetalGarurumon!" She continued as the same thing happened to MetalGarurumon only instead of fire it was ice before the two heads started flying into the sky circling on another before she made one final cry "Digifuse!" She shouted as the two streams shot into the ground behind her causing a small explosion to coat her in dust which cleared to show her with her arms crossed, an action which was mimicked by the digimon behind her, an Omnimon.

"What, what just?" Asked Fei in shock as she stared at Omnimon

"That is the power of her friendship with MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon! And the help of the Digifusion software!" Shouted Jarod as he sent a glance to Rapidmon, who nodded "Now, let me show you some more power. Apollomon, Rapidmon Armor, Starmon, Pickmons! Digifuse!" He shouted as he digifused with his digimon to become, "Apollomon, Gold Knight Mode!"

"Show off." Growled Yuugo as he stared at Jarod annoyed

"Tell me about it." Agreed Ami just as annoyed

"What the hell!" Screamed Fei before she noticed all her digimon were gone and replaced with Digieggs

"Fei? What on earth is that digimon?" Asked 'Yuugo' in shock as he stared at Omnimon

"My fellow Royal Knight…Omnimon!" Answered ImperialdramonPM as he landed next to Jarod "Sorry it took me so long to get here, i kept on getting attacked by hackers." He apologised to his tamer

"It's alright, I had a run in with a few myself." Chuckled Jarod as he defused

"Well, it seems we have a winner. Or do you want to keep going?" Asked Arata amused

"Why do you have to interfere?! I just want to save the world that was," Stated 'Yuugo' only to be interrupted by Yuugo

"Your father's dream, right?" He finished for 'Yuugo'

"Yes!" Shouted 'Yuugo'

"Hey, what's going on? Yuugo's mannerisms are suddenly all feminine. And what's this about his father?" Asked Arata to Jarod

"Oh, 'Yuugo' is actually female, and 'Yuugo's' father is the creator of EDEN." Answered Jarod simply before a certain voice sounded around the battle field making two Digimon to turn into their dark versions

"All right, all right, all riiight! That's enough!" Stated Kishibe shocking 'Yuugo' and Arata while pissing off Yuugo and Jarod "You've done a great job! I really admire you, sweetie!" She continued confusing everyone

"Miss Rie?!" Asked 'Yuugo' in shock

"Why don't you just go put your feet up? Your part is over now." Suggested Kishibe "Your role as Yuugo was to bring everyone here! And according to put scenario, once everyone is here, what comes next?" She asked menacingly as Eaters started appearing and eating people left and right

"What is this? What's going on here?" Asked Arata in shock before Jarod blasted a hole in an Eater which was about to partake in a nice dish of Arata data.

"Isn't it obvious? We ran right into a trap." Growled Jarod as he blasted black balls of fire at the surrounding Eaters

"Ev…one…ight?" Said Kyoko over the Digi-line, static heavy in here speech "Can you…ear…oice?" She asked, the static clearing a little

"We can hear you Kyoko, but we're having a bit of static interference." Answered Yuugo just as the static cleared up

"It seems I finally got through. I don't think I have long, though." Stated Kyoko

"What's going on? What the heck is this?" Asked Nokia dumbly

"I think I already stated that this was a trap." Sighed Jarod

"Correct, and as far as I can tell, someone has sent a high-density Digital Wave to your area." Added Kyoko making Jarod think

'That must mean that these Eaters react to Digital Waves, meaning with one strong enough you can direct them from place to place.' Theorised Jarod in his mind missing out on a part of the conversation

"Do that, and no more Eaters should appear." Finished Kyoko making Jarod sigh as he realised his old problem came back

'Great, now I have this and zoning out when I go into a mental rant to deal with.' Mentally growled Jarod before Kyoko's call disappeared

"Her special blend? Is that what she said? I'm so happy I could cry." Stated Arata sarcastically making Jarod, Yuugo and Ami have a Kyoko Special Blend flashback (Closely related to the Vietnam flashback.)

"The source of the Digital Wave? I think that's it." Stated Fie pointing to a small star in the sky before she jump back in time to dodge an Eater's attack

"Omnimon, ImperialdramonPM, you guys close up that…thing, while Arata, Ami, Yuugo and I hold back the Eaters." Commanded Jarod getting nods from everyone besides 'Yuugo'

"Arrow of Hades!" Called out Yuugo as he shot an arrow into an Eater causing it to explode

"Rising Sun of All Sorrows!" Called out Jarod as he fired a black sun at another Eater before he looked over to see that Ami had finished beating one Eater but wasn't paying attention to the one being her "Oh shit, AMI!" Screamed Jarod as he used a quick Digimodify: Speed to give him enough speed to tackle Ami out of the way…A little too late. He managed to stop Ami from being fully eaten but she was left in a similar state to how Jarod was after his second encounter with the Eaters, a mass of data without a form

"Uuiyin hvyi?" Asked an almost non-existent voice as a shadow formed around Jarod before he put Ami down and turned towards the hoard of Eaters

"Heh…Heh…Heh…" Chuckled Jarod darkly as the shadow surrounding him grew in size before he disappeared behind an Eater which as soon as he left for the next one, split in half. This process continued until there was only one Eater left "HAHAHAHA!" He laughed insanely as he punched a hole in the Eater, pulling out a chunk of data before destroying the body then turning towards the others

"Jarod? Are you ok?" Asked Yuugo kinda scared before Jarod rushed towards him and punched him in the stomach causing him to spit up his lunch before Jarod ran at Rapidmon, intent on doing the same only for his fist to be caught by someone

"Leave now." Growled a voice as the ghostly figure of the boy from last chapter appear protecting Rapidmon

"You!" Growled Jarod in a darker, deeper voice as he glared at the figure

"Ta-Takumi?" Asked Ami in shock as she stared at her eldest brother, a mix between relief, happiness, shock and fear on her face…well, if you can even call her face a face.

"Hey, Ami. Sorry I kinda died on you." Apologised Takumi awkwardly, still holding Jarod's fist "Now, leave. And don't come back." He growled as he turned towards Jarod

"Alright then. I'll leave." Smirked Jarod as he teleported away, leaving his Digivice behind

"Damn it! That's not what I meant!" Shouted Takumi as he stared at the spot Jarod was before he disappeared along with any Eaters nearby

"Miss Rie? What are you…Stop!" Shouted 'Yuugo' before he signed out of EDEN

"Yuuko!" Shouted Yuugo in concern before he Connect Jumped straight out of EDEN and into a lab of some kind leaving the others alone

"Oh my, you're awake? Welcome home, Yuuko!" Greeted Kishibe cheerfully not noticing Yuugo hiding behind the weird machine Yuuko was strapped into

M-Miss Rie?" Asked Yuuko in shock as she stared at her legal guardian "You were controlling those monsters? Then that means… every EDEN Syndrome case has been because of you…" She guessed

"Oh, no. I wasn't doing it all from the very beginning." Denied Kishibe before she continued "But I was fascinated by the existence of the Eaters. I knew there was a way to control them if only I looked hard enough." She explained "The experiments were a big success! All that's left to do is to tear down the world's walls! And to do that, I'll need your mental data… Your memories." She finished, her demeanour changing from happy-go-lucky to series and deadly in an instant

"Don't you dare touch her!" Growled Yuugo as he kicked Kishibe away from Yuuko

"Oh my, It's you." Stated Kishibe annoyed "Looks like your annoying little friend followed you back." She sighed before a realisation came over Yuugo, how did a normal human survive a kick at full force from a Mega level Digimon without severe damage. "Would you mind getting out of my hair?" She asked in a completely different voice as a Crusadermon appeared behind her for a split second before Yuugo disappeared leaving Yuuko alone with Kishibe

* * *

 **Jarceus: That that will be all for this Chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth! We hope to see you all next time!**

 **Ami: Why was I eaten?**

 **Jarod: And another question? What happened to me?!**

 **Jarceus: For Ami's question, because You didn't pay attention and to Jarod's question…that will be answered in the next chapter! Bye!**


	19. Without a SHADOW of a Doubt

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter nineteen of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: nice love what is happening. I hope that Karod can help everyone stay together.**

 **Jarod: Damn fast typing.**

 **Takumi: Be nice Jarod. At least this person has a lot of faith in you.**

 **Jarod: True, nice to have you here.**

 **Takumi: No problem. We here in this void of reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter in our story.**

 **Jarod: Wow, way to make this seem weird.**

 **Takumi: Is it not?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Leave now." Growled a voice as the ghostly figure of the boy from last chapter appear protecting Rapidmon_

 _"You!" Growled Jarod in a darker, deeper voice as he glared at the figure_

 _"Ta-Takumi?" Asked Ami in shock as she stared at her eldest brother, a mix between relief, happiness, shock and fear on her face…well, if you can even call her face a face._

 _"Hey, Ami. Sorry I kinda died on you." Apologised Takumi awkwardly, still holding Jarod's fist "Now, leave. And don't come back." He growled as he turned towards Jarod_

 _"Alright then. I'll leave." Smirked Jarod as he teleported away, leaving his Digivice behind_

 _"Damn it! That's not what I meant!" Shouted Takumi as he stared at the spot Jarod was before he disappeared along with any Eaters nearby_

 _"Miss Rie? What are you…Stop!" Shouted 'Yuugo' before he signed out of EDEN_

 _"Yuuko!" Shouted Yuugo in concern before he Connect Jumped straight out of EDEN and into a lab of some kind leaving the others alone_

 _"Oh my, you're awake? Welcome home, Yuuko!" Greeted Kishibe cheerfully not noticing Yuugo hiding behind the weird machine Yuuko was strapped into_

 _M-Miss Rie?" Asked Yuuko in shock as she stared at her legal guardian "You were controlling those monsters? Then that means… every EDEN Syndrome case has been because of you…" She guessed_

 _"Oh, no. I wasn't doing it all from the very beginning." Denied Kishibe before she continued "But I was fascinated by the existence of the Eaters. I knew there was a way to control them if only I looked hard enough." She explained "The experiments were a big success! All that's left to do is to tear down the world's walls! And to do that, I'll need your mental data… Your memories." She finished, her demeanour changing from happy-go-lucky to series and deadly in an instant_

 _"Don't you dare touch her!" Growled Yuugo as he kicked Kishibe away from Yuuko_

 _"Oh my, It's you." Stated Kishibe annoyed "Looks like your annoying little friend followed you back." She sighed before a realisation came over Yuugo, how did a normal human survive a kick at full force from a Mega level Digimon without severe damage. "Would you mind getting out of my hair?" She asked in a completely different voice as a Crusadermon appeared behind her for a split second before Yuugo disappeared leaving Yuuko alone with Kishibe_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Soo, not only did a massive quantity of hackers get eaten, but Jarod is also missing. Did I miss anything?" Asked Kyoko slightly irritated at the two digimon standing before her, a Renamon and of course Yuugo the Lunamon

"No." Denied the Renamon "But, please! We have to find Jarod!" She requested concerned

"Ami, I know you want to look for him, and I do too. But the way he looked back then didn't look like the Jarod I know. He looked more…evil…untamed…primal even, like the only thing on his mind was destruction." Sighed Yuugo holding onto Jarod's digivice

"Well, on another note, I got a case from Kowloon. A digimon is going around attacking everything it sees." Stated Kyoko startling the two

"WHAT! We have to go quickly!" Shouted Ami as she jumped up and ran towards the door only to trip over her own feet, landing on her face "Ow." She whined as she got up

"Yeah, you're going to be doing a bit of that now." Sighed Yuugo as he walked over to Ami "I also had some trouble at first, I kept tripping over my own ears. And trust me, it isn't fun." He admitted awkwardly before he grabbed Ami and transported himself and Ami into EDEN

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Soo, where is this digimon supposed to be?" Asked Ami curious as they walked around the now abandoned Kowloon

"I don't know, all I know is that it is here." Sighed Yuugo before they heard an explosion nearby "HOLY! Ami, let's check it out!" He commanded making Ami roll her eyes as she followed him

"Sure, run towards the explosion, that's smart." She stated sarcastically before she saw Jarod in his Apollomon Whispered form surrounded by flakes of data and panting "JAROD!" She shouted as she ran at her brother

"Huh? Ami? Why are you a Renamon now?" Asked Jarod in surprise as he stared at his sister

"Well, after you left I absorbed the data left behind by one of the Eaters and it did this to me." Shrugged Ami as she hugged Jarod, a motion in which he returned

"Hmmh? Sorry to ruin the moment but, Jarod, everything went to hell, as you know. But Kishibe still has Yuuko." Stated Yuugo making Jarod let go of Ami

"Then what are we waiting for?! You two go on ahead, I need to catch my breath, the digimon here were way too violent." Stated Jarod getting a nod from the two as they walked ahead making Jarod smirk "Rising Sun of All Sorrows." He said to himself as he created a small black sun in his hands before throwing it at Ami and Yuugo

"Oh, yea? Jarod? What was that earlier?" Asked Yuugo as he turned around in time to see the sun approach "CRAP!" He shouted as he prepared himself for the attack

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Screamed a voice as Takumi appeared and seemed to eat the attack into his body "I will not allow you to harm my sister or Yuugo." He growled as Jarod gained a dark aura around himself

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me Takumi? Are you going to get hit by another car? Oh, wait! You're going to make Jarod get hit by a car!" Taunted Jarod in a darker, deeper voice as he smirked at Takumi

"I'm going to take you down and free Jarod from your control." Growled Takumi as he ran at Jarod only to be kicked back towards Ami and Yuugo

"What is going on?" Asked Ami confused and scared

"Oh? You never told anyone? Oh! Wait, I never let you did I?" Taunted Jarod as he stepped closer to our three heroes

"Why don't you stop using my brother like a damned puppet, Shadow!" Growled Takumi as he stared at Jarod

"Ahh, how you would love that. But, you know my life goal, don't you? After all, I did control you as well." Chuckled the newly dubbed Shadow as he stood with his left foot in front of his right and hands outstretched "I only want to bring pain and suffering!" He shouted before he vanished and appeared with his fist in Takumi's stomach "And you were a great toy." He whispered in the ghost boy's ear before he let Takumi bend over

"Jarod! Stop this, please!" Begged Ami as Shadow neared her

"A-ami? W-what's going on?" Asked Shadow as Jarod's voice returned to normal

"Jarod! I know you can fight back!" Cheered Ami before she gasped as Jarod's fist was entering her stomach

"Don't get you hopes up kid. Takumi only escaped me once, and that was when he killed himself for you." Chuckled Shadow, his voice back to the way it was before as he grabbed Ami by her shoulders and slammed her into Takumi before spin kicking Yuugo into a wall

"Bunny Pummel!" Shouted a voice as Gargomon came out of no-where and punched Shadow in the face making him chuckled before he grabbed Gargomon by the arm and slammed him into the ground repeatedly before throwing him behind himself just in time to hit Agunimon causing the two to fall over

"Lightning Claw!" "Cable Catcher!" Called out two voices as Gatomon was flung at Shadow, sadly this only allowed Shadow to kick Gatomon into the air before kicking her back at Paildramon causing the two to fall over like their companions

"Pathetic, even you can't stand up to me." Chuckled Shadow as he walked towards Paildramon only for an arrow of ice to land in front of him

"Leave them alone." Growled Yuugo as he glared at Shadow

"Ah, so you finally decide to digivolve and give me a new playmate." Taunted Shadow as he turned to Yuugo and got into a stance as his aura created a scythe that was made out of a blood red metal with a sickle at the back of the blade "And, I do hope you'll last longer than your friends." He smirked as he charged at Yuugo

* * *

 **Jarceus: CLIFFHANGER! Well, we hope you enjoyed your time reading this chapter of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective.**

 **Shadow: Woot! Woot! All aboard the pain train!**

 **Jarod: Dick.**

 **Shadow: What was that? I couldn't hear you over the pain I'm inflicting on your friends while you are non-the-wiser!**

 **Jarod: Gah!**

 **Takumi: He's got you there bro.**

 **Jarod: Hey, he ruined your life too!**

 **Takumi: True, but at least I escaped fairly quick.**

 **Shadow: Took you dying to do so.**

 **Jarod: Congratulations, you triggered a road kill flashback.**

 **Shadow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	20. Stop Punching Yourself

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok I feel sorry for Jarod. I hope that he can get out from under Shadows control.**

 **Jarod: I do too. I do too.**

 **Ami: What even happened to you? And how did Shadow come about?**

 **Takumi: I know, but I'll let Shadow explain.**

 **Jarceus: Not going to get the chance, but Jarod will.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Why don't you stop using my brother like a damned puppet, Shadow!" Growled Takumi as he stared at Jarod_

 _"Ahh, how you would love that. But, you know my life goal, don't you? After all, I did control you as well." Chuckled the newly dubbed Shadow as he stood with his left foot in front of his right and hands outstretched "I only want to bring pain and suffering!" He shouted before he vanished and appeared with his fist in Takumi's stomach "And you were a great toy." He whispered in the ghost boy's ear before he let Takumi bend over_

 _"Jarod! Stop this, please!" Begged Ami as Shadow neared her_

 _"A-ami? W-what's going on?" Asked Shadow as Jarod's voice returned to normal_

 _"Jarod! I know you can fight back!" Cheered Ami before she gasped as Jarod's fist was entering her stomach_

 _"Don't get you hopes up kid. Takumi only escaped me once, and that was when he killed himself for you." Chuckled Shadow, his voice back to the way it was before as he grabbed Ami by her shoulders and slammed her into Takumi before spin kicking Yuugo into a wall_

 _"Bunny Pummel!" Shouted a voice as Gargomon came out of no-where and punched Shadow in the face making him chuckled before he grabbed Gargomon by the arm and slammed him into the ground repeatedly before throwing him behind himself just in time to hit Agunimon causing the two to fall over_

 _"Lightning Claw!" "Cable Catcher!" Called out two voices as Gatomon was flung at Shadow, sadly this only allowed Shadow to kick Gatomon into the air before kicking her back at Paildramon causing the two to fall over like their companions_

 _"Pathetic, even you can't stand up to me." Chuckled Shadow as he walked towards Paildramon only for an arrow of ice to land in front of him_

 _"Leave them alone." Growled Yuugo as he glared at Shadow_

 _"Ah, so you finally decide to digivolve and give me a new playmate." Taunted Shadow as he turned to Yuugo and got into a stance as his aura created a scythe that was made out of a blood red metal with a sickle at the back of the blade "And, I do hope you'll last longer than your friends." He smirked as he charged at Yuugo_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You know, I'm tempted to also control you right now." Smirked Shadow making Yuugo breath deeply before Shadow dispersed his scythe

"I think I get it. You use negative emotions as fuel." Stated Yuugo calmly as he stared at Shadow before disappearing and reappearing with his fist in Shadow's face leaving behind a small speck of orange data on Shadow's left cheek

"Feisty now, aren't we?" Taunted Shadow as he kicked Yuugo into a wall before he summoned black flames from the sun on his back "Whispering Arrow!" He shouted as he fired a barrage of black arrows at Yuugo's body before he felt a slight tickle on his back

"Leave him alone." Demanded Ami as she glared at Shadow's back

"And why should I?" Asked Shadow as he continued his barrage, unknowing of the speck of orange data attaching to his arm, growing along it

"Because if you don't then we'll take you down!" Shouted Ami as sharp leafs surrounded her

"We? Yuugo, is currently burning in the wall while Takumi can't do anything." Pointed out Shadow before he jumped over an Eater's tentacle

"Eater's Wrath!" Shouted Takumi as his other arm transformed into a tentacle before he started jabbing his tentacles at Shadow, who dodged all of the strikes only to feel a tickle as Ami fired a Diamond Storm at his back

"How cute." Chuckled Shadow before he appeared in Ami's face and tried to grab her with his left arm only to feel no movement from it at all, and all he could see on Ami's face was a smirk "What are you smirking at?" He growled as he grabbed Ami's neck with his right hand instead

"You haven't noticed." Chuckled Ami weakly as she felt her source of oxygen get cut off "Look at your arm." She smirked as Shadow looked at his right arm to see it was completely covered in orange flakes of data which started turning yellow slowly.

"A virus?" Guessed Shadow before his arm started moving, and punched him in the face making him let go of Ami "GAH! What the he-!" He started only to be punched again

"That's a little something called karma, Shadow." Stated Jarod's voice as half or Shadow's body changed into the regular Apollomon colours

"How? How are you fighting back!" Demanded Shadow as their right arm was encased in an orange fire leaving behind a normal Apollomon arm

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Taunted Jarod as he grabbed something off of Paildramon "Now, I hope your ready, Shadow. Because this is going to hurt." He smirked as he opened his hand to show a primarily red Digivice Burst with a golden cross connecting to the screen

"You aren't?" Asked Shadow as he realised what Jarod was planning "You know that you could die!" He shouted in fear as he stared at their shared right hand as golden data started converging around it

"True, but either way you're gone." Smirked Jarod as he reverted back to Coronamon before he put his hand on top of the Digivice "DNA! CHARGE!" He shouted as he shot a ring of data up into the air before it came down on him and Shadow "Split Digivolution!" He shouted before he was encased in a white and dark blue fire, before the two fires started separating before the dark fire was launched into the wall revealing Shadow in his Apollomon Whispered form while the white fire didn't fade away at all, in fact it only seemed to get stronger while Shadow seemed to get weaker

"Y…You…" Gasped Shadow as he tried to get up only to collapse onto his stomach as he watched the white fire get closer

"I beat you." Smirked Jarod's voice from the fire before he felt his power drop before he was blasted away

"You fool." Smirked Shadow as he got up, having stolen a good portion of Jarod's energy when he got close

"So be it." Sighed Jarod as he swiped his hand over his hidden mouth noticing something that shouldn't be there before he summoned a wall of white arrows that encased Shadow in a dome of arrows

"Uncle?" Asked Shadow awkwardly as he felt the arrow's heat singeing his fur slightly despite the fact they were well over a few feet away from him

"Let me think about that." Said Jarod as he pretended to contemplate Shadow's request "Holy Arrow Raid." He smirked as the all the arrows shot themselves into the centre and by proxy, Shadow, all at once only allowing Shadow to scream before he was erased leaving behind a completely black egg

"Time to end this." Growled Ami as she prepared to break the egg killing Shadow for good, only for Jarod to stop her

"Don't. There's no way to stop him from coming back, keeping him like this allows us to have some time before he returns." He explained as he grabbed the egg and threw it off the edge of the platform, dumping Shadow into the darkest pits of EDEN for good

"Jarod? What did you mean by it wouldn't stop him?" Asked Yuugo as he limped over to Jarod and Ami

"Shadow isn't any virus, or Digimon. He's the embodiment of negative emotions in humans. He usually controls humans when they are consumed by any negative emotion and forces them to watch from the back of their minds, like a prisoner." Explained Jarod before he noticed that Takumi was leaving "Oh no you don't." He smirked before Takumi was suddenly next to them

"What? How? Who?" Asked Takumi in shock as the flames around Jarod died down to reveal him as Coronamon while Yuugo reverted back to Lunamon

"Heh, nice to have you here Takumi." Chuckled Jarod as he hugged his older brother making him look away sadly

"It was nice to see you as well, Jarod." Agreed Takumi as he hugged Jarod before turning and walking away "I have to go now, the Eater I used as a host is almost out of power to sustain me, very soon my body will return to the Eater's control and form." He stated sadly as he walked off leaving behind his siblings and their digimon before he went to a separate part of EDEN

"I promise to save you Takumi." Whispered Jarod to himself before something wet dripped out of his nose

"Jarod! You have a blood nose." Stated Ami as she pulled a tissue out of a bag she was hiding…somewhere, and gave it to Jarod

"Thanks." Thanked Jarod as he wiped his nose before he put the tissue in his nose to clog the blood, after doing that he stared at his hand, more specifically a red smudge on his hand 'How am I able to bleed? Aren't I supposed to be data?' He asked himself before Yuugo put his hand on his shoulder "Aren't you going to return your digimon into your digivice?" He asked as he handed Jarod back his digivice

"Right. Return!" He shouted as all his digimon turned into small beams which shot into his Digivice "Let's get back to Kyoko." He advised before Yuugo dragged him by his tail

"Yuuko first, Kyoko second." He stated as he connect jumped back into the real world taking Jarod with him

"Boys." Sighed Ami as she exited EDEN the traditional way leaving behind a confused Eater who's meals just left it

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I now have an unknown form. I wonder what it looks like and what it's called.**

 **Jarceus: It looks like your human form. And I'm not going to bother to be creative, so you guess what it'll be called.**

 **Yuugo: Jarodmon?**

 **Ami: Holimon?**

 **Terriermon: Momentaimon!**

 **Jarod: NO! No, Momentaimon.**

 **Terriermon: But Jarod, Momentai.**

 **Jarceus: I have to agree with him, no Momentaimon. That just seems like a weird name.**

 **Terriermon: And the others weren't?**

 **Jarod: True.**

 **Yuugo &Ami: HEY!**

 **Jarceus: Is what horses eat.**


	21. Crusadermon Rises

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-one of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: awesome though Jarod seems to find help pretty quickly. hope to read more .**

 **Jarod: I do don't I? And hope to read more? PLEASE! Jarceus ain't gonna leave a story unfinished. It's not like him.**

 **Jarceus: Exactly. I won't leave a story or readers hanging by the rope.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Time to end this." Growled Ami as she prepared to break the egg killing Shadow for good, only for Jarod to stop her_

 _"Don't. There's no way to stop him from coming back, keeping him like this allows us to have some time before he returns." He explained as he grabbed the egg and threw it off the edge of the platform, dumping Shadow into the darkest pits of EDEN for good_

 _"Jarod? What did you mean by it wouldn't stop him?" Asked Yuugo as he limped over to Jarod and Ami_

 _"Shadow isn't any virus, or Digimon. He's the embodiment of negative emotions in humans. He usually controls humans when they are consumed by any negative emotion and forces them to watch from the back of their minds, like a prisoner." Explained Jarod before he noticed that Takumi was leaving "Oh no you don't." He smirked before Takumi was suddenly next to them_

 _"What? How? Who?" Asked Takumi in shock as the flames around Jarod died down to reveal him as Coronamon while Yuugo reverted back to Lunamon_

 _"Heh, nice to have you here Takumi." Chuckled Jarod as he hugged his older brother making him look away sadly_

 _"It was nice to see you as well, Jarod." Agreed Takumi as he hugged Jarod before turning and walking away "I have to go now, the Eater I used as a host is almost out of power to sustain me, very soon my body will return to the Eater's control and form." He stated sadly as he walked off leaving behind his siblings and their digimon before he went to a separate part of EDEN_

 _"I promise to save you Takumi." Whispered Jarod to himself before something wet dripped out of his nose_

 _"Jarod! You have a blood nose." Stated Ami as she pulled a tissue out of a bag she was hiding…somewhere, and gave it to Jarod_

 _"Thanks." Thanked Jarod as he wiped his nose before he put the tissue in his nose to clog the blood, after doing that he stared at his hand, more specifically a red smudge on his hand 'How am I able to bleed? Aren't I supposed to be data?' He asked himself before Yuugo put his hand on his shoulder "Aren't you going to return your digimon into your digivice?" He asked as he handed Jarod back his digivice_

 _"Right. Return!" He shouted as all his digimon turned into small beams which shot into his Digivice "Let's get back to Kyoko." He advised before Yuugo dragged him by his tail_

 _"Yuuko first, Kyoko second." He stated as he connect jumped back into the real world taking Jarod with him_

 _"Boys." Sighed Ami as she exited EDEN the traditional way leaving behind a confused Eater who's meals just left it_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

'I'm too curious.' Thought Jarod as he grabbed his Digivice, currently our three heroes are on their way to the place where Yuugo last saw his sister

"Jarod? What are you doing?" Asked Ami confused

"Reload Terriermon!" Shouted Jarod as Terriermon came out of his digivice and into the room with them, in the real world.

"HOW THE HELL!" Shouted Terriermon in shock as he stared over his form and the room they were in "I'm in the real world!" He cheered as he started jumping around

"How is this possible?" Asked Yuugo as Terriermon jumped around

"I realised that my physical make-up is different from yours. While my body is mostly physical with some data, you guys are mostly data with only a little physical matter to make you up. The example?" Explained Jarod before he jabbed Yuugo in the gut making him spit out a little data "Instead of spit you spat out data." He finished before he spat on the floor

"So, you're like a data human?" Asked Ami confused

"Pretty much. And the theory I'm working on is that my appearance forced some kind of chain reaction that forced our world to allow data constructs into it." Shrugged Jarod before the group made it to a big area where Kishibe had Yuuko stupid into a machine

"Yuuko!" Shouted Yuugo as he ran towards Yuuko only to get held back by Jarod

"Don't Yuugo. I have a bad feeling." Growled Jarod as he reloaded Paildramon and Dorumon

"Open! Door of Judgement!" Shouted Kishibe before a bright glow shone over everyone, sending shivers down their spines

"She didn't." Growled Paildramon as he glared at Kishibe before she turned towards them

"The door has opened! I've broken the laws of the physical universe! Bwahahaha!" She laughed

"Done that." Stated Jarod making everyone stare at him "I broke them first, you only broke the remains." He added making Yuugo an Ami chuckle at the truth in that

"Grr." Growled Kishibe before she smirked and started to glow pink before she was replaced by Crusadermon

"She was a digimon?" Asked Ami confused

"No. That is Crusadermon, a Royal Knight like myself. She was merely using Rie Kishibe's body as a vessel in order to act in secret." Growled Paildramon before he digivolved into ImperialdramonFM

"Imperialdramon! Digimodify: Omnimon's Data!" Called out Jarod as a steady stream of data came out of his D-Power and into ImperialdramonFM's back causing him to grow and digivolve into ImperialdramonPM "DNA Charge!" He shouted as he slammed his hand on the top of his digivice before pointing it into the air "Super Digivolution!" He called out as a ring of data shot out of his digivice only to fall over him and cause him to digivolve into his new Mega level form, encased in white flames.

"It's been a long time, ImperialdramonPM. My fellow Royal Knight." Chuckled Crusadermon as she stared at the two mega levels before Yuugo digivolved into Dianamon "It's really not to late, you know. You can still join the rest of us. Together we can destroy the humans and save our world!" She stated hoping to win ImperialdramonPM over

"You're half right. I'm willing to save our world. But not at the price of innocent lives!" Shouted ImperialdramonPM as he glared at his fellow Knight "Did we not learn that not all humans are the same from Marcus Damon!" He added making Crusadermon glare at him

"You dare to disobey King Drasil's commands!" She growled

"I do. But, is it really the will of King Drasil you are working under? Or is it your own selfish cause?" Asked ImperialdramonPM to himself before Nokia and Omnimon rushed in

"I learned something by working with Nokia and her friends. Humans do not deserve to be destroyed!" Shouted Omnimon as he stood next to ImperialdramonPM

"Hmph… You both are a disgrace to the Royal Knights! Very well. I will put you all to an end. It's really an act of mercy!" Shouted Crusadermon as she charged at the two Royal Knights only to be blocked by Jarod, Yuugo and an Dorugoramon

"We don't want you mercy." Growled Dorugoramon before Crusadermon was blasted in the back by Pyro Darts curtesy of Agunimon

"Warp Digivolve! Agunimon Warp Digivolve too! EmperorGreymon!" Called out Agunimon as he digivolved into his final form

"WarGreymon X! MetalGarurumon X! Digifuse!" Called out Ami as she fused her two digimon into Omnimon X

"BlackWarGreymon! BlackMetalGarurumon! Digifuse!" Called out Yuugo as he fused his two digimon into Omnimon Zwart

"I hope your ready." Started Omnimon

"Because we're going to." Continued Omnimon X

"Finish you right." Continued Omnimon Zwart

"HERE AND NOW!" Finished all three Omnimon as they started firing their Garuru Cannons at Crusadermon forcing her to jump

"Well, you three seem to have gotten stronger. Isn't that right… Omnimon Brothers?" Asked Crusadermon sarcastically as she stared at the three Omnimon

"Don't forget about me." Smirked Jarod as he fired a small fire arrow at Crusadermon's feet before he stood in front of the Omnimon trio just as the fire around him vanished showing his human self from the beginning of the story. "Let me show you my power! The power of the sun! The power of light! Jarodmon!" He screamed as the white fire circled around his feet, the only sound that could be heard besides the fire was the barely restrained laughter of everyone around "Terrible name, I know." He sighed before the fire at his feet surrounded the area before erupting upwards blocking all exits

* * *

 **Jarceus: And I'll end this chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: No names besides Jarodmon?**

 **Jarceus: None that came to mind.**

 **Yuugo: It is a pathetic name.**

 **Jarceus: I know.**

 **Ami: And it makes Jarod's new form less epic.**

 **Jarceus: Wait until later in the story.**

 **Ami: What was that?**

 **Jarceus: Nothing.**


	22. Eater Eve

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-two of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will al enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: keep it up. hope to read more soon.**

 **Jarceus: A new chapter every week.**

 **Jarod: And that is a Jarceus guarantee!**

 **New Reviewer: RaptorZeroOne: Digifusion? You mean from the disgrace of a season called Xros Wars A.K.A Digimon Fusion right? I watched an episode of it and immediately decided to stop watching it.**

 **Jarceus: Yes. And just an obvious warning, be careful on how you phrase things online, they can be taken the wrong way. There are three possible reactions to what you said, there are those who will agree with you, those who will disagree with you and those who won't care as it is your opinion, and I personally am in that third category.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I learned something by working with Nokia and her friends. Humans do not deserve to be destroyed!" Shouted Omnimon as he stood next to ImperialdramonPM_

 _"Hmph… You both are a disgrace to the Royal Knights! Very well. I will put you all to an end. It's really an act of mercy!" Shouted Crusadermon as she charged at the two Royal Knights only to be blocked by Jarod, Yuugo and a Dorugoramon_

 _"We don't want you mercy." Growled Dorugoramon before Crusadermon was blasted in the back by Pyro Darts curtesy of Agunimon_

 _"Warp Digivolve! Agunimon Warp Digivolve too! EmperorGreymon!" Called out Agunimon as he digivolved into his final form_

 _"WarGreymon X! MetalGarurumon X! Digifuse!" Called out Ami as she fused her two digimon into Omnimon X_

 _"BlackWarGreymon! BlackMetalGarurumon! Digifuse!" Called out Yuugo as he fused his two digimon into Omnimon Zwart_

 _"I hope your ready." Started Omnimon_

 _"Because we're going to." Continued Omnimon X_

 _"Finish you right." Continued Omnimon Zwart_

 _"HERE AND NOW!" Finished all three Omnimon as they started firing their Garuru Cannons at Crusadermon forcing her to jump_

 _"Well, you three seem to have gotten stronger. Isn't that right… Omnimon Brothers?" Asked Crusadermon sarcastically as she stared at the three Omnimon_

 _"Don't forget about me." Smirked Jarod as he fired a small fire arrow at Crusadermon's feet before he stood in front of the Omnimon trio just as the fire around him vanished showing his human self from the beginning of the story. "Let me show you my power! The power of the sun! The power of light! Jarodmon!" He screamed as the white fire circled around his feet, the only sound that could be heard besides the fire was the barely restrained laughter of everyone around "Terrible name, I know." He sighed before the fire at his feet surrounded the area before erupting upwards blocking all exits_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Do you honestly think that puny flames will stop me?" Asked Crusadermon arrogantly as she stepped towards the flames only to be blasted back by the heat

"Those are my holy flames. Against someone of a good nature it does nothing, but, the more evil your heart and mind contain, the hotter the flames will burn, reaching up to the same temperature as the surface of the sun." Explained Jarod, smirking at Crusadermon's anger

"Spiral Masquerade!" Shouted Crusadermon as her sash like blades grew out and flew at Jarod

"Holy Shield!" Called out Jarod at the last second, making a wall of white fire rise and block the attack while burning Crusadermon's blades "Blast Back!" He called out as the wall started flying towards Crusadermon, only giving her a second to dodge, leaving her right foot slightly burnt

"Laser Lattice!" Called out Crusadermon as she fired an energy net out of her hands towards the Omnimon trio

"Supreme Cannon!" Called out the Omnimon as they fired the blasts into the net causing it to fall short of them, only for a second net to trap Omnimon X onto the wall

"Diamond Storm!" Called out Ami, doing a backflip and firing the projectiles at the net holding Omnimon X only for them to do no damage "Oh no." She mumbled before she felt a net hit her in the back sending her face first into the floor

"Arrow of Artemis!" "Holy Arrow!" Called out Jarod and Yuugo as they fired the arrows at the nets holding Ami and Omnimon X, sadly only Jarod's arrow, which was aimed at Ami's net did anything, it broke one binding allowing her to slip out

"You know, I don't have to waste my energy with you weaklings." Stated Crusadermon before she blasted a hole through the roof before flying out

"Damn it! You guys help Omnimon X out to the net, I'll chase Crusadermon!" Commanded Jarod as he flew after Crusadermon

"Did you know he could fly?" Asked Ami weirded out

"No, no I did not." Denied Yuugo just before an Eater jumped onto the still secured Yuuko causing it to transform into a massive Eater with Yuuko hanging from the front, missing her skirt for some reason "One, why is Yuuko missing her skirt? And two, WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed just as he dodged an attack from Eater Eve

"No idea!" Shouted Ami as she fired an unhealthy dose of Diamond Storm upon Eater Eve, again doing nothing "DAMN IT!" She shouted before she was slammed into the ground by Eater Eve

"Arrow of Artemis!" Called out Yuugo as he fired the arrow fight into the Eater's eye causing it to stumble away from Ami

"Supreme Canon Fire!" Called out the Omnimon trio as they fired the blasts of absolute zero at the Eater almost hitting Yuuko in the process

"Hold your fire! You almost hit Yuuko!" Commanded Yuugo as he glared at the Eater before it started pointing Yuuko at the digimon, realising that it had a human shield

"Holy Arrow Storm!" Called out a voice as white arrows started raining from the sky upon Eater Eve making it collapse "Connection complete!" Shouted Jarod as he jumped down onto Eater Eve before going into it completely

* * *

 **Eater Network**

* * *

"Ok, now to find Yuuko." Stated Jarod to himself as he looked around his surroundings, white and black patterns everywhere "Wow, this is kinda trippy." He chuckled to himself not expecting an answer

"Meh, you get used to it after a while." Shrugged a voice as Takumi floated over to Jarod

"Hey, bro. Why are you here?" Asked Jarod confused

"Well, I heard about an intruder into the system and I couldn't help but to come see it, after all, you want Yuuko right?" Asked Takumi making Jarod go on guard

"You aren't going to stop me." He growled as he floated passed Takumi

"I never said I was here to stop you, also she's down that way." Pointed Out Takumi as he pointed in the opposite direction that Jarod was going

"Oh." Said Jarod embarrassed as he floated in the direction that Takumi pointed to awkwardly before he spotted Yuuko "Yuuko!" He shouted as he flew towards her

"It's over… There's nothing else I can do… Everything I did… It was all for nothing… No one is coming back. I'm out of options… No matter what I do, if I end up with nothing… It doesn't matter anymore." She stated sadly

"Yuuko, that isn't true in the slig-" Started Jarod only for Yuuko to disappear in a flash "I'm not giving up, Yuuko." He growled to himself as he traveled further into the Eater network finding Yuuko again

"Yuugo came down with EDEN Syndrome eight years ago. Because my father was so busy developing EDEN, I took his place at Yuugo's bedside. No matter how many times I called to him, he wouldn't wake up, so I stopped trying. My father died, it was Miss Rie who tried to cheer me up." She explained as another Yuuko and a Miss Rie started talking in the background "She taught me that there was a way for me to not lose my family. She said I should become Yuugo and lead the hackers to protect the EDEN my father built. When I was lost and alone, she gave me a purpose." She continued

"Yuuko…" Sighed Jarod sadly

"And so I… I abandoned myself and became Yuugo… I thought I could lose myself and connect with my family at the same time… but it was all lies!" Shouted Yuuko as she ran away from Jarod

'I'm not leaving her here. Not like this.' Thought Jarod as he chased after Yuuko again

"It was all part of Miss Pie's scheme. All the Zaxons… They weren't following me. I wasn't protecting EDEN… It was all Miss Rie… I did nothing! I'm so lonely. I'm ridiculous and pathetic." Stated Yuuko before she disappeared again

'I kept her like this… I could have let her remember having her brother by her side, instead I allowed her to wallow in loneliness… NO MORE!' Thought Jarod as he kept on in the miniature tunnel

"Why won't you leave me alone? I can't go back anymore. I made too many mistakes. I failed, and as a result, EDEN is still claiming more victims. What did I even think I was going to accomplish? My father… my brother… They've all left me. I didn't want to admit I was alone. But I've been alone for so long. So please… leave me be… I'm better off by myself." Begged Yuuko

"BULLSHIT" Shouted Jarod as he slapped Yuuko "You are not alone! Yes, your father may be gone but look around you! You have Fei, you have Yuugo and you even have me! I know I'm partially to blame for this, if I had let you remember Yuugo and I, then you wouldn't be like this, but just because you've been alone doesn't mean you are! Fei… what can I say about her? Oh, yes! She LIVES for you, Yuuko! Her only joy in life is seeing you ok, and happy! And Yuugo! He wanted to just go right up to you and give you a hug the moment I brought him back! And then there's me! Yuuko, you're my friend, I'm not going to abandon you to the Eaters… I've lost enough to them as it is… So stop wallowing in self pity!" He ranted while Yuuko just hovered her hand over her cheek while staring at Jarod in a mixture of shock and confusion, before the memories that Jarod sealed away came rushing back to her.

"Jarod… You're right." Agreed Yuuko as she stood up "I remember something my father told me, when I was little, and I was crying. He said… 'No one will be alone in the EDEN your father is creating. No matter how far apart their bodies might be, they will still be able to reach out a hand to each other.' That's what EDEN is for. A cyberspace unbound by the laws of the physical world." Chuckled Yuuko making Jarod smile

"Yeah, and you haven't failed yet! As long as you stay determined towards your goal, you can't fail!" He cheered making Yuuko smile

"Jarod. Thank you so much. For returning my brother to me… For reaching out a hand to me…" She thanked before she vanished "Please, get me out of here. I want to be with you all again… To be with Yuugo again…" She stated getting a nod from Jarod as he went ahead on the path before he saw Takumi pointing to a small spotlight, with Yuuko in the centre

"Yuuko!" He shouted as he floated down and reached his hand out for Yuuko, an offer she accepted

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is the end of this Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Jarod: I saved Yuuko!**

 **Yuugo: Yay! Praise the man who made my sister suffer!**

 **Jarod: You're not going to let that go are you?**

 **Yuugo: Never!**


	23. Out of The Eater and into the Network

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-three of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok how much trouble is Jarod going to be in with yuugo? I love that she could be saved. keep it coming.**

 **Jarod: Um…**

 **Yuugo: Yes. How much trouble are you in?**

 **Jarceus: Don't worry. Jarod won't face Yuugo, Yuugo's wrath.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Why won't you leave me alone? I can't go back anymore. I made too many mistakes. I failed, and as a result, EDEN is still claiming more victims. What did I even think I was going to accomplish? My father… my brother… They've all left me. I didn't want to admit I was alone. But I've been alone for so long. So please… leave me be… I'm better off by myself." Begged Yuuko_

 _"BULLSHIT" Shouted Jarod as he slapped Yuuko "You are not alone! Yes, your father may be gone but look around you! You have Fei, you have Yuugo and you even have me! I know I'm partially to blame for this, if I had let you remember Yuugo and I, then you wouldn't be like this, but just because you've been alone doesn't mean you are! Fei… what can I say about her? Oh, yes! She LIVES for you, Yuuko! Her only joy in life is seeing you ok, and happy! And Yuugo! He wanted to just go right up to you and give you a hug the moment I brought him back! And then there's me! Yuuko, you're my friend, I'm not going to abandon you to the Eaters… I've lost enough to them as it is… So stop wallowing in self pity!" He ranted while Yuuko just hovered her hand over her cheek while staring at Jarod in a mixture of shock and confusion, before the memories that Jarod sealed away came rushing back to her._

 _"Jarod… You're right." Agreed Yuuko as she stood up "I remember something my father told me, when I was little, and I was crying. He said… 'No one will be alone in the EDEN your father is creating. No matter how far apart their bodies might be, they will still be able to reach out a hand to each other.' That's what EDEN is for. A cyberspace unbound by the laws of the physical world." Chuckled Yuuko making Jarod smile_

 _"Yeah, and you haven't failed yet! As long as you stay determined towards your goal, you can't fail!" He cheered making Yuuko smile_

 _"Jarod. Thank you so much. For returning my brother to me… For reaching out a hand to me…" She thanked before she vanished "Please, get me out of here. I want to be with you all again… To be with Yuugo again…" She stated getting a nod from Jarod as he went ahead on the path before he saw Takumi pointing to a small spotlight, with Yuuko in the centre_

 _"Yuuko!" He shouted as he floated down and reached his hand out for Yuuko, an offer she accepted_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Grr." Growled Yuugo as he suddenly had the feeling that he should strangle Jarod for something while watching the Eater convulse on the ground

"Should we be worried?" Asked BlackAgumon having defused and reverted

"No idea." Shrugged Paildramon before the Eater start glowing "Ok, NOW, we should worry." He stated grabbing everyone he could before jumping back, just in case

"Really?" Asked Yuugo staring at Paildramon annoyed from right in front of the Eater

"Safety first." Stated Terriermon as he threw a safety hat at Yuugo

"Are… Are you taunting me?" He asked getting a nod from Terriermon "If I wasn't so concerned about Yuuko I would kick your ass." He growled before the Eater behind him exploded into flakes of data, leaving behind Yuuko and Jarod behind, only Jarod was a Coronamon again and on top of Yuuko

"Hi." Said Jarod before he hopped off of Yuuko "Sorry 'bout that." He apologised before helping her up onto her feet

"It's ok." Groaned Yuuko before she was tackled over again by Yuugo "Ahh!" She cried as she hit the floor, still sore after being eaten

"Soo… What did you do in the Eater?" Asked Terriermon suggestively

"Terriermon. First off, get your head out of the gutter. And second, I followed Yuuko's … ghost? Image? Whatever, through the system, learnt how much loosing her brother and father meant to her, how hardly I fucked up and that Takumi can appear in the Eater network anywhere." Shrugged Jarod before he felt a high amount of data converge behind him "Why do I feel like I'm about to be sucked into something?" He asked before a wormhole appeared out of nowhere and swallowed him in

"Jarod!" Screamed Terriermon getting everyone's attention just as the wormhole disappeared

"Where did he go?" Asked Nokia confused

"Where none of you watching! He just got sucked into a wormhole! I can't feel him anywhere!" Shouted Terriermon angry

"Feel?" Asked Yuuko strangely

"Yes, feel. A Digimon can feel the energy of a partnered human. BUT, I can't feel Jarod's energy anywhere! It's like he isn't even in this world anymore! And before you ask, I'm adding EDEN in by extension." Explained Terriermon still freaking out

* * *

 **? ? ?**

* * *

"Ow. My face." Groaned Jarod, having fallen face first on the ground, upon getting up, Jarod was greeted by a forest of some kind, one with beautiful greenery and plant-life, but also a path leading to a small clearing where three forms where waiting for him "Hello?" He asked as he neared the three figures, who said something in a weird language before they disappeared and the entire forest was filled with Eaters "WHAT THE FU-" He shouted before he was covered completely by Eaters, making everything go black besides for three figures, all of which he knew well. In the middle was the half of Yuugo's data he left inside of the Eater Network. On the left was Takumi and on the right came the big surprise. On the right was himself! In human form, no less!

"Hello, bro." Greeted Takumi hugging Jarod

"Um, Takumi? I just saw you when I saved Yuuko." Stated Jarod making Takumi frown

"That was just a part of me. My more, childish part." He sighed making Jarod frown

"Oh. I'm guessing you're the whole deal?" Asked Jarod making Takumi nod before Jarod shoved his fist into his stomach "That was for stealing my clothes eight and a half years ago." He stated

"Ok, I get that." Groaned Takumi before he fell over onto the other Jarod who pushed him off silently.

"Anyway, I am Yuugo. Yuuko's brother. But you knew that already. My body succumbed to EDEN Syndrome and now sleeps. I am like you. No, I am different. My body is completely cyber, while yours is part cyber part physical." Explained Yuugo in a monotone voice

"I knew that already, I got my condition while logging out so I kept some physicality while You and Ami got your condition in EDEN. That is what created the difference between us." Added Jarod making Yuugo smirk lightly

"Anyway, thank you for saving Yuuko from erosion. We also tried to save her, but… had you not been there, she would have been devoured." He continued

"WAIT WHAT! YOU MEAN WE COULD HAVE LOST YUUKO!" Screamed Jarod making Takumi and the other Jarod poke a finger in their ears to try and stop the ringing his voice caused

"Yes, but your means of saving my sister didn't occur to us. That Connection Jump ability has quite the few surprises in its usage, doesn't it?" Asked Yuugo sarcastically

"Yeah, it really does. I can connect jump into data beings, Eaters, People. Hell! I can probably connect jump into a Digimon!" Chuckled Jarod "You know, I can get you being here but not the other me and Takumi. Can you explain that quickly?" He asked, staring at his other self

"Sure. You see Jarod, when I pushed Ami out of the way of that care, my spirit refused to die and so it went into the closet thing that could contain it, Dad's computer. Eventually an Eater managed to get in and devour me, thankfully this was after Yuugo was eaten so he saved me from being devoured completely. As for the other you? Well, when you got attacked by that Eater, when you logged out the Eater had already absorbed your imagery data and some of your mental data forming this copy of you. It has your some of your memories and creative planning. Sadly he can't talk." Explained Takumi

"Wow. That sounds like some weird fanfiction." Chuckled Jarod before his other self hit him over the head "HEY! What was that for!" He shouted only for his other self to speak in the strange language from earlier "Er, what?" He asked looking at Takumi and Yuugo for help

"He said, 'It was because you are an idiot, this is reality, not some kind of story.'" Quoted Takumi "And as I said, this Jarod can't really talk, he can only speak in Eater. Or what ever." He added before Jarod's copy held out his hand for the original

"Do you want me to grab your hand?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from his other half before he grabbed his hand and the two glowed for a second before leaving behind one Jarod "We just fused. Ok." He nodded not even questioning reality at this point

"I'm guessing you know all about what we were going to say now?" Guessed Yuugo getting a nod from the digital lion

"I do. Also…" He trailed off as he punched Takumi in the stomach again

"Why!" Shouted Takumi as he grabbed his stomach, not noticing the faint glow coming from his stomach

"I have my reasons." Smirked Jarod before he faded away from the darkness leaving behind a confused Yuugo and a kneeling Takumi behind

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for more chapters!**

 **Takumi: WHY DID YOU MAKE JAROD PUNCH ME!**

 **Jarod: I have a plan. And i needed to punch you for it.**

 **Takumi: WHY!**

 **Jarceus: Telling you would give away a big thing in the next chapter.**

 **Takumi: Oh? Is that right?**

 **Jarceus: Yes. And now, the last thing to say is… BYE!**


	24. Back in the Digital Real World?

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-four of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok that is confusing but awesome as well. hope everything can turn out well for people**

 **Jarod: Yep, but weird yet strangely cool is the way of Jarceus.**

 **Jarceus: I can't refute it, because it is true.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yes, but your means of saving my sister didn't occur to us. That Connection Jump ability has quite the few surprises in its usage, doesn't it?" Asked Yuugo sarcastically_

 _"Yeah, it really does. I can connect jump into data beings, Eaters, People. Hell! I can probably connect jump into a Digimon!" Chuckled Jarod "You know, I can get you being here but not the other me and Takumi. Can you explain that quickly?" He asked, staring at his other self_

 _"Sure. You see Jarod, when I pushed Ami out of the way of that care, my spirit refused to die and so it went into the closet thing that could contain it, Dad's computer. Eventually an Eater managed to get in and devour me, thankfully this was after Yuugo was eaten so he saved me from being devoured completely. As for the other you? Well, when you got attacked by that Eater, when you logged out the Eater had already absorbed your imagery data and some of your mental data forming this copy of you. It has your some of your memories and creative planning. Sadly he can't talk." Explained Takumi_

 _"Wow. That sounds like some weird fanfiction." Chuckled Jarod before his other self hit him over the head "HEY! What was that for!" He shouted only for his other self to speak in the strange language from earlier "Er, what?" He asked looking at Takumi and Yuugo for help_

 _"He said, 'It was because you are an idiot, this is reality, not some kind of story.'" Quoted Takumi "And as I said, this Jarod can't really talk, he can only speak in Eater. Or what ever." He added before Jarod's copy held out his hand for the original_

 _"Do you want me to grab your hand?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from his other half before he grabbed his hand and the two glowed for a second before leaving behind one Jarod "We just fused. Ok." He nodded not even questioning reality at this point_

 _"I'm guessing you know all about what we were going to say now?" Guessed Yuugo getting a nod from the digital lion_

 _"I do. Also…" He trailed off as he punched Takumi in the stomach again_

 _"Why!" Shouted Takumi as he grabbed his stomach, not noticing the faint glow coming from his stomach_

 _"I have my reasons." Smirked Jarod before he faded away from the darkness leaving behind a confused Yuugo and a kneeling Takumi behind_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"OH DAMN IT!" Screamed Jarod before he face-planted on concrete for the fifth time in his life "Why do I always hit something hard?" He asked himself before his Digivice started beeping in multiple different ringtones before Ami appeared in a hologram

"Jarod! Where have you been!" Shouted Ami angrily at her brother

"I was talking to Takumi, Yuugo's other half and the other half of my data." Answered Jarod honestly

"Bull crap! You have been missing for over a week!" Shouted Ami

"I'm being honest… WAIT WHAT?! A WEEK!" Screamed Jarod in shock before a hologram of Yuugo appeared besides Ami's hologram

"Yes, a week. And look at what's happened." Commended Yuugo making Jarod see that the surrounding area was all… digital, with bright pixels around some of the spots, surrounded by police tape

"What the hell happened?" Asked Jarod before holograms for Yuuko, Arata and Nokia appeared

"Whew! I got through! Where the heck have you been!" Demanded Nokia

"You wouldn't believe me." Sighed Jarod

"Jarod? Are you ok? Was there a problem of some sort?" Asked Yuuko curious

"I'm ok, and no, there wasn't a problem." Answered Jarod

"Let's ask our questions one at a time." Sighed Arata annoyed

"As you probably know, we've been trying to make contact for over a week! And considering the way you left, naturally we were worried!" Stated Yuuko a little loudly

"Okay, okay, I get it… Anyway, it's great to see that Jarod is still in one piece." Stated Arata muttering something about annoying Kamishiro's "But let's handle the details when we meet up in person. Is that okay?" He asked to the three girls and two males

"It's ok with me. I'll be at the Kuremi Detective Agency when you get there." Agreed Jarod before he hung up and rushes as fast as he could to Nakano, avoiding the streets in favour of the rooftops and the windows to get into the Agency where everyone was waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Jarod." Welcomed Yuugo before Ami approached Jarod slowly

"Hey, sis. Sorry about going M.I.A for over a week." Apologised Jarod

"M.I.A?" Asked Ami confused

"It's an acronym for Missing In Action." Explained Arata

"Oh." Nodded Ami before she glared at her brother "Jarod." She growled making the Digimon revert back to Sunmon in fear of Ami's wrath, probably a bad idea since he was smaller and weaker.

"Yes?" He squeaked in fear as he stared up at the tower form of Ami before she grabbed him into a death hug

"Thank goodness your safe! Where were you? Why didn't you contact anyone? What were you even doing?" She asked, as if on rapid fire

"Like I said earlier, ask the questions one at a time!" Growled Arata annoyed

"You should have seen Yuuko and Ami after you disappeared! They were so, so, so, so worried." Chuckled Nokia getting a barely audible snicker out of Arata and a short and quite laugh from Yuugo

"He's my brother? What did you expect?" Asked Ami insulted

"And he vanished before I could say a proper thank you! Add in the fact I've slept badly all week." Growled Yuuko not looking at Nokia or Jarod

"Sure you did." Chuckled Nokia getting a pen thrown at the back of her head by Yuugo

"I'm the only one who gets to taunt Yuuko like that." He stated sending a slight glare at the back of Nokia's head

"Anyway, if you're going to disappear again, at least let me say thank you first so we can end things properly." Requested Yuuko

"Sure, I'll try not to. But, I can't be certain when some weird portal will eat me up again." Joked Jarod before jumping over Terriermon, who tried to tackle him from behind

"Damn. But Yuuko? Isn't the whole, 'Hard-to-get' act… I don't know… Beneath you?" Asked Terriermon getting a glare from both Kamishiro a giggle from Nokia, a barely audible chuckle from Arata and silence from Jarod

"Terriermon. What have I said about mocking my friends at important moments?" Asked Jarod making Terriermon freeze in place

"Jarod. Please, don't do it again!" Begged Terriermon

"Caviar or Mayonnaise?" Asked Jarod smirking making any and all colour leave Terriermon

"Jarod! Please have mercy! Please! No coffee!" Screamed Terriermon in fear confusing everyone but Yuugo and Ami

"What's wrong with coffee?" Asked Nokia confused

"Jarod likes to mimic Kyoko's 'coffee' and forcing people to drink it as a punishment." Explained Ami, shaking slightly, making the other three nearly puke from the image and the memory of having tasted Kyoko's 'coffee' before.

"Speaking about Kyoko, she's also been looking for you this whole time. Sadly, a little while ago she went off the radar." Stated Arata

"Would you tell Kyoko that you're safe and back with us? You should be able to reach her with your Digivice." Requested Nokia

"I can try. But no promises." Shrugged Jarod just before he spotted ImperialdramonFM standing outside "Oh, hey Paildra!" He greeted the giant dragon

"Hello, Jarod. Nice for you to finally notice me." Replied Imperialdramon before he felt Jarod jump onto his head "How many times have I to-"He started

"Do not sit on your head, but this time It's important. I want you to get me as high up as you can, that way I should be able to have a better chance of getting to Kyoko." Stated Jarod getting a nod from Imperialdramon before he lifted up into the air, staying at different altitudes, where Jarod would try to call Kyoko, only to come up short on every attempt.

"Sorry guys. She's not picking up." Sighed Jarod as he jumped back in before digivolving back into Coronamon.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next week for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: For the first time, I became a Sunmon. Huh, is Yuugo going to turn into a Moonmon anytime soon?**

 **Yuugo: Not likely. I won't get that scared.**

 **Jarceus: Don't be so sure.**


	25. The First Knight

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-five of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: whoa Jarod seems to hate the floor if he keeps faceplanting. I hope that they can fix whatever is keeping them from contacting Kyoko.**

 **Jarod: I'm not going to hate floors. I'm not an idiot, but I do want to contact Kyoko soon.**

 **Yuugo: Same here.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Terriermon. What have I said about mocking my friends at important moments?" Asked Jarod making Terriermon freeze in place_

 _"Jarod. Please, don't do it again!" Begged Terriermon_

 _"Caviar or Mayonnaise?" Asked Jarod smirking making any and all colour leave Terriermon_

 _"Jarod! Please have mercy! Please! No coffee!" Screamed Terriermon in fear confusing everyone but Yuugo and Ami to stare at him_

 _"What's wrong with coffee?" Asked Nokia confused_

 _"Jarod likes to mimic Kyoko's 'coffee' and forcing people to drink it as a punishment." Explained Ami, shaking slightly, making the other three nearly puke from the image and the memory of having tasted Kyoko's 'coffee' before._

 _"Speaking about Kyoko, she's also been looking for you this whole time. Sadly, a little while ago she went off the radar." Stated Arata_

 _"Would you tell Kyoko that you're safe and back with us? You should be able to reach her with your Digivice." Requested Nokia_

 _"I can try. But no promises." Shrugged Jarod just before he spotted ImperialdramonFM standing outside "Oh, hey Paildra!" He greeted the giant dragon_

 _"Hello, Jarod. Nice for you to finally notice me." Replied Imperialdramon before he felt Jarod jump onto his head "How many times have I to-"He started_

 _"Do not sit on your head, but this time It's important. I want you to get me as high up as you can, that way I should be able to have a better chance of getting to Kyoko." Stated Jarod getting a nod from Imperialdramon before he lifted up into the air, staying at different altitudes, where Jarod would try to call Kyoko, only to come up short on every attempt._

 _"Sorry guys. She's not picking up." Sighed Jarod as he jumped back in before digivolving back into Coronamon._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, what are we going to doooooo!" Trailed off Jarod as his body started glitching out a little 'Weird. Is this an effect from me Connect Jumping into an Eater?' He thought to himself as his body stabilised again

"Jarod? What just happened?" Asked Ami concerned

"No idea. I think it might have something to do wi-" Started Jarod before he spotted a shadow move out of the corner of his eye "Excuse me." He excused himself before he started chasing the shadow around Nakano, while avoiding the humans around, the shadow led him into a Digital Shift, which in the middle of it had a Digi-egg of Miracles

"Now I can help them." Smirked the shadow before he felt a small fire behind him, curtesy of Jarod lighting up the area with a fireball "Who are you?" Asked the shadow as they turned towards Jarod revealing themselves to be a Veemon

"I'm Jarod. Jarod the Coronamon. I'm guessing you are the royal knight, Magnamon?" Replied Jarod

"Yes. I am Magnamon. Not that impressive yet." Smirked Magnamon as he tried to use the Digi-egg of Miracles, only for it to do nothing

"Let me try that." Sighed Jarod as he snatched the Digi-egg off of Magnamon before pulling out his D-Ark "Veemon! Armor digivolve to!" He shouted as a ray of light shot out of his Digivice and through the Digi-egg, which hit Magnamon making him glow and grow

"MAGNAMON!" Shouted the two in unison as the energy around Magnamon dispersed revealing Magnamon in all his Magnamon glory

"Thank you, Jarod. I am curious on why a Digimon like you are carrying a D-Ark of all things." Stated Magnamon staring at Jarod

"I used to be a human, I got my D-Ark and Digivice back then. After I became Coronamon and retook control of my body, my Digivice evolved into a Digivice Burst." Explained Jarod as he pulled out his Digivice and stared at it before thrusting it into the air "Warp Evolution! Coronamon digivolve to!" Shouted Jarod as a ring of data shot out of his Digivice and encased him in white flames as he grew and transformed into his Mega form "Jarodmon!" He shouted as he dispersed the flames lightly

"Interesting. You look like an average human, but if you look carefully you can see the parts of Digimon left behind." Noted Magnamon before he gave Jarod his best emotionless stare "Now, I know you didn't help me out of the goodness of your heart. You want something from this." He stated making Jarod sigh

"No… Well, yes actually. But really, I think it's something you would have done regardless. I want you to not take part in the war between the royal knights I can't recruit and ones who will listen to reason." He admitted

"Fine, but only if you do on more thing for me." Agreed Magnamon getting a nod from Jarod "I came here to protect the young Digimon who've come over from the Digital World. I would like it if you helped me find two certain ones. A Lopmon and a Tokomon." He continued

"Ok. I'll tell Yuugo and Ami about that. I'm sure us four working together can find them." Agreed Jarod before he spotted something he has REALLY been needing for a while "I'll just take this." He stated as he picked up a Digi-egg of Destiny off of the ground

"What use do you have for that Digi-egg?" Asked Magnamon confused

"Well, the Digimodify card is useful, but unlike the real thing, it has a power limit. I don't think Terriermon wants to run out of juice before he can fully release his max power." Shrugged Jarod, pocketing the Digi-egg for later use

"Wait, Terriermon is with you?" Asked Magnamon intrigued

"Yeah. He's my most trusted partner, besides Yuugo." Answered Jarod with a smile before he felt something off

"Stand back, Magnamon! I'll deal with him." Growled a voice as Kentaurosmon landed in between Magnamon and Jarod

"Kentaurosmon? What are you doing here?" Asked Magnamon confused

"I'm finishing the job you refuse to do. Exterminating all humans." Growled Kentaurosmon before he kicked Magnamon into a wall

"Magnamon! Now you've done a bad. Reload, Terriermon!" Shouted Jarod as Terriermon was reloaded in the middle of the Digital Shift

"Yo." Greeted Terriermon as he stared up at Kentaurosmon "So, Jarod? Do you have UlforceVeedramon on your side?" He asked a little concerned

"No? Why?" Asked Jarod confused as he used the Digi-egg of Miracles to Digivolve Terriermon to Rapidmon Amor

"Oh, just the fact that only he can match Kentaurosmon in speed." Shrugged Rapidmon

"Ok. Jarodmon! Starmon! Pickmons! Rapidmon! Gallantmon! Digifuse!" He shouted as he was covered in a golden set of knights armour with a golden version of Gallantmon's shield appeared on his left arm while a golden version of the Star Sword appear in his right hand before white flames appeared on his back and formed a white cape that had a circle made out of the Crest of Destiny surrounding the Digital Hazard symbol "Jarodmon! Golden Knight Mode!" He shouted as he flared his power a little causing a gust of wind to blow Magnamon and Kentaurosmon back a little

"Impressive. You used the merging of the two worlds to fuse yourself with your digimon." Complimented Kentaurosmon

"Kentaurosmon, he didn't," Started Magnamon only to be kicked again

"Shut up, you disgrace! You refuse to choose between the wretched humans and your own kind! As far as I am concerned, that is reason enough to label you a traitor! Like that idiot Omnimon!" Growled Kentaurosmon in anger only to be punched square in the face by Jarod

"Don't you dare. Insult Omnimon or any of the Digimon I respect." He growled as small white embers started coming off of his cape "Digimodify: Ultimate Power! Activate!" He shouted as he stared glowing white while the power leaking off of him from his anger increased tenfold making it hard for Magnamon and Kentaurosmon to breath

"Inferno Frost!" Called out Kentaurosmon as he fired arrows of light , which where burnt up in a wall of fire.

"But if you do disrespect them…" Started Jarod before a tornado of fire formed around Kentaurosmon "You will pay dearly." He finished in a growl as the tornado started loosing width, as if trying to crush Kentaurosmon.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I will burn Kentaurosmon to ashes.**

 **Omnimon: Please don't.**

 **Jarod: I WILL do it. No matter what you say, he disrespected you and hurt Magnamon, someone who didn't know what to do, help his kind, or follow his morals. He. Will. PAY!**

 **Magnamon: Don't actually kill him.**

 **Jarod: Fine. I'll leave a Digi-egg behind so he can be reborn.**


	26. Jarod Vs Kentaurosmon

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-six of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: whaoh from one frying pan to another. Jarod seems to find things to either get hurt or just plan confuse me. but i love the story.**

 **Jarceus: He does. And if any of you are wondering why this chapter was either posted on the fifth or that it was reposted, it came with an error the first time I uploaded it.**

 **Kentaurosmon: Jarod will be slain by me.**

 **Jarod: Try it bitch.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yo." Greeted Terriermon as he stared up at Kentaurosmon "So, Jarod? Do you have UlforceVeedramon on your side?" He asked a little concerned_

 _"No? Why?" Asked Jarod confused as he used the Digi-egg of Miracles to Digivolve Terriermon to Rapidmon Amor_

 _"Oh, just the fact that only he can match Kentaurosmon in speed." Shrugged Rapidmon_

 _"Ok. Jarodmon! Starmon! Pickmons! Rapidmon! Gallantmon! Digifuse!" He shouted as he was covered in a golden set of knights armour with a golden version of Gallantmon's shield appeared on his left arm while a golden version of the Star Sword appear in his right hand before white flames appeared on his back and formed a white cape that had a circle made out of the Crest of Destiny surrounding the Digital Hazard symbol "Jarodmon! Golden Knight Mode!" He shouted as he flared his power a little causing a gust of wind to blow Magnamon and Kentaurosmon back a little_

 _"Impressive. You used the merging of the two worlds to fuse yourself with your digimon." Complimented Kentaurosmon_

 _"Kentaurosmon, he didn't," Started Magnamon only to be kicked again_

 _"Shut up, you disgrace! You refuse to choose between the wretched humans and your own kind! As far as I am concerned, that is reason enough to label you a traitor! Like that idiot Omnimon!" Growled Kentaurosmon in anger only to be punched square in the face by Jarod_

 _"Don't you dare. Insult Omnimon or any of the Digimon I respect." He growled as small white embers started coming off of his cape "Digimodify: Ultimate Power! Activate!" He shouted as he stared glowing white while the power leaking off of him from his anger increased tenfold making it hard for Magnamon and Kentaurosmon to breath_

 _"Inferno Frost!" Called out Kentaurosmon as he fired arrows of light , which where burnt up in a wall of fire._

 _"But if you do disrespect them…" Started Jarod before a tornado of fire formed around Kentaurosmon "You will pay dearly." He finished in a growl as the tornado started loosing width, as if trying to crush Kentaurosmon_.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Rah!" Screamed Jarod as he flew towards Kentaurosmon intent on beating him silly

"Even though you got a boost in power, you are still too slow to attack me." Stated Kentaurosmon as he dodged Jarod's attacks before placing his crossbow on Jarod's forehead "Bifrost." He said before he shot an arrow of light into Jarod's forehead, blasting him back

"Wait, didn't you say Inferno Frost before? Why the name change?" Asked Magnamon confused

"I have no reason to answer you, Magnamon. But if you must know, it's because I haven't decided on the name completely." Answered Kentaurosmon rudely not noticing Jarod before it was too late and he was falling over only to have a white arrow shoved into his side

"Holy Arrows of the Just!" Called out Jarod as his shield glowed before it fired a beam of light at Kentaurosmon, the beam started splitting a little, creating arrows of white fire

"Bifrost!" Called out Kentaurosmon as he fired an arrow of light to slow down Jarod's attack while he flew away from the attack and charge at Jarod, only to bash into his shield and get scratched on his leg by his sword "Odin's Breath!" He called out as a tornado surrounded the two while a blizzard started

"Inferno Overheat!" Screamed Jarod as he glowed red before he exploded into a pillar of fire, destroying the tornado and cancelling out the blizzard while also burning Kentaurosmon lightly.

"I've been too arrogant with you." Growled Kentaurosmon as he flew up into the sky before vanishing while Jarod was sent flying by an invisible force "I won't make that mistake again." He growled as he reappeared in front of Jarod before firing a Bifrost attack at point blank

"Grr." Growled Jarod as he created a tendril of white fire, which shot at Kentaurosmon, only for the Digimon to dodge it and all attempts to skewer him from the same and similar tendrils.

"Bifrost!" Called out Kentaurosmon as he fired an arrow of fire at Jarod only for a tendril of fire to catch it and crush it "You are still too weak to fight me." He taunted the enraged Mon.

"RAH!" Screamed Jarod in anger as he flew at Kentaurosmon, glowing as he did and punched the Royal Knight in the face, only to realise he did nothing as he reverted back to Coronamon Golden Knight Mode "Crap." He said as he first, fell to the ground before he took a shot from Kentaurosmon's crossbow and then defused before everyone besides Jarod returned to the safety of his Digivice as Jarod lost consciousness.

"He was a Coronamon?" Asked Kentaurosmon confused

"Yes, he gained a human-like form." Grunted Magnamon, now feeling the effects of the earlier strike fro Kentaurosmon

"Whatever. He sided with Omnimon so now he will die." Stated Kentaurosmon as he aimed his crossbow at Jarod's head

"Supreme Cannon!" Called out a voice as a blast of ice hit Kentaurosmon in the side of the head before Omnimon Zwart appeared, picked up Jarod and disappeared again

"Grr. When I get my hands on Omnimon Zwart I'll," Started Kentaurosmon only to get blasted in the face again by a Supreme Cannon before Omnimon X appeared and grabbed Magnamon before disappearing again

"What?" Asked Magnamon in confusion as Omnimon X and he appeared outside of Nakano

"How are you Magnamon?" Asked Omnimon X concerned

"A little worse for wear, but I'm ok." Groaned Magnamon as the pain came back

"That's good." Nodded Omnimon X before he defused back to Agumon X and Gabumon X as OMnimon Zwart appeared and placed Jarod down

"Good Job Omnimon Zwart." Congratulated Yuugo, in his human form with a Tokomon in his arms

"Same to you two, Agumon, Gabumon." Agreed Ami, also in her human form with a Lopmon in her arms

"Magnamon!" Cried out the two digimon as they left out the respective arms holding them and onto the Royal Knight

"Tokomon! Lopmon! You two are ok?" Asked Magnamon

"Yeah! We made some friends with Ami, Yuugo and Yuuko!" Nodded Tokomon before he started glowing as he evolved into Patamon

"What happened to Jarod?" Asked Ami concerned for her brother

"He tried to fight Kentaurosmon. Not only was he outmatched and out-speeded, he was also outsmarted." Sighed Magnamon before he reverted back to Veemon "I'm going to stay like this to help heal myself." He stated getting nods from everyone

"Are you going to help us?" Asked Omnimon Zwart as he stared at Magnamon

"I believe in repaying depts. So, I will." Answered Magnamon staring at Omnimon Zwart before Gallantmon knocked them over the head

"You two can resume your petty hate bond after this war between humans and digimon is over." He growled making the two seem to shrink a little

"I swear, Jarod and Yuuko always find Digimon that have some kind of rivalry or hate between each other." Sighed Ami

"I know." Agreed Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon, Terriermon, BlackTerriermon, Gatomon, BlackGatomon, Paildramon, Agunimon and surprisingly a Loweemon.

"Wait, where did you come from Loweemon?" Asked Agunimon noticing the newcomer

"Yuugo found me in his Digivice after he absorbed the data from Chaosmon Valdur Arm." Explained Loweemon

"And he's never let you out why?" Asked Agunimon annoyed

"He forgot about me." Answered Loweemon just as annoyed

"I swear, If Ami has Lobomon I'm… I don't know what I'll do." Groaned Agunimon getting a nod of agreement from Loweemon

"Hey! What's so bad about me?" Asked a voice as a Strabimon stared up at the two annoyed

"GREAT! HE IS HERE!" Groaned Loweemon before Strabimon slashed his chest piece with his claws

"Screw you both, I'm going back in the Digivice." Growled Strabimon as he turned into data and went back into Ami's digivice

* * *

 **Jarceus: Aaaaaaannnnnd, you lost.**

 **Jarod: Shut up. You had this planned.**

 **Magnamon: You still would have lost.**

 **Jarod: I will hurt you.**

 **Magnamon: You are unconscious, I'm not. You won't be kicking my ass for a while.**

 **Jarod: GAH! Why can nothing in my life be simple!**

 **Jarceus: Me.**


	27. He's Snapped

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-seven of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok that was pretty funny. How did they fet the human bodies back? the fact they all have digimon that are having rivalry between each other.**

 **Jarod: Heh, I think those questions will be answered and it will be embarrassing for Yuugo.**

 **Ami: Why only Yuugo?**

 **Jarod: Because he's been around longer and has had more chapter time.**

 **Yuugo: Not cool, Jarod.**

 **Jarceus: When has anything to do with you been 'cool'?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"How are you Magnamon?" Asked Omnimon X concerned_

 _"A little worse for wear, but I'm ok." Groaned Magnamon as the pain came back_

 _"That's good." Nodded Omnimon X before he defused back to Agumon X and Gabumon X as OMnimon Zwart appeared and placed Jarod down_

 _"Good Job Omnimon Zwart." Congratulated Yuugo, in his human form with a Tokomon in his arms_

 _"Same to you two, Agumon, Gabumon." Agreed Ami, also in her human form with a Lopmon in her arms_

 _"Magnamon!" Cried out the two digimon as they left out the respective arms holding them and onto the Royal Knight_

 _"Tokomon! Lopmon! You two are ok?" Asked Magnamon_

 _"Yeah! We made some friends with Ami, Yuugo and Yuuko!" Nodded Tokomon before he started glowing as he evolved into Patamon_

 _"What happened to Jarod?" Asked Ami concerned for her brother_

 _"He tried to fight Kentaurosmon. Not only was he outmatched and out-speeded, he was also outsmarted." Sighed Magnamon before he reverted back to Veemon "I'm going to stay like this to help heal myself." He stated getting nods from everyone_

 _"Are you going to help us?" Asked Omnimon Zwart as he stared at Magnamon_

 _"I believe in repaying depts. So, I will." Answered Magnamon staring at Omnimon Zwart before Gallantmon knocked them over the head_

 _"You two can resume your petty hate bond after this war between humans and digimon is over." He growled making the two seem to shrink a little_

 _"I swear, Jarod and Yuuko always find Digimon that have some kind of rivalry or hate between each other." Sighed Ami_

 _"I know." Agreed Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon, Terriermon, BlackTerriermon, Gatomon, BlackGatomon, Paildramon, Agunimon and surprisingly a Loweemon._

 _"Wait, where did you come from Loweemon?" Asked Agunimon noticing the newcomer_

 _"Yuugo found me in his Digivice after he absorbed the data from Chaosmon Valdur Arm." Explained Loweemon_

 _"And he's never let you out why?" Asked Agunimon annoyed_

 _"He forgot about me." Answered Loweemon just as annoyed_

 _"I swear, If Ami has Lobomon I'm… I don't know what I'll do." Groaned Agunimon getting a nod of agreement from Loweemon_

 _"Hey! What's so bad about me?" Asked a voice as a Strabimon stared up at the two annoyed_

 _"GREAT! HE IS HERE!" Groaned Loweemon before Strabimon slashed his chest piece with his claws_

 _"Screw you both, I'm going back in the Digivice." Growled Strabimon as he turned into data and went back into Ami's digivice_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, can you two explain how you got your human forms back?" Requested Terriermon confused as the group of detectives along with Yuuko and Nokia recuperated in the agency

"That's easy! They used the disguise software thing Yuugo and Jarod used a while ago." Answered Nokia making Yuugo find the corner far more interesting

"That old thing? You mean the program they used to infiltrate Kamishiro, right?" Asked Terriermon smirking

"Yes. That program." Answered Yuuko making Terriermon's smirk grow into a full blown smile

"OHMYGOHAHAHAHAD! YOU COULD HAVE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL AT ANY TIME!" Laughed Terriermon getting a glare from Yuugo

"It does have it's flaws. For one, we can't change our forms for more than an hour before we have to either change back, or change to a completely different form." Stated Ami nonchalantly

"Wait. You both are acting a little… swapped… did you two use each others form for the one hour?" Asked Terriermon suspiciously making the two disguised digimon turn away from the rabbit digimon "Oh. My. God. YOU ARE!" He shouted before he stared laughing his ass off again before Ami and Yuugo changed into their respective rookie forms

"Now this is the most interesting way I've awakened before." Said a voice that only Ami recognised

"Takumi?" Asked Ami confused as she saw Jarod stretch

"Not sure how, but I'm back." Said Jarod in Takumi's voice, making everyone stare at him "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked confused

"I… I have no words for this." Stated Yuugo as he stared at Jarod or rather Takumi

"I don't know either to be happy or completely lost." Stated Ami

"Are you ok? I mean, sure, I've been dead but you're looking at me like I've got two heads." Asked Takumi concerned before Jarod's voice spoke up

"Damn it. I knew this was going to happen eventually. I couldn't find a body of data fast enough." He growled to himself before he digivolved into Apollomon, only half of him was Apollomon Whispered.

"Wait, are you two sharing a body?" Asked Nokia as she connected the dots

"For now. I only need to find Takumi a mass of data since his body was… well…" Answered Jarod whistling making his brother suspicious

"Jarod. What happened to me body?" Asked Takumi nicely, with an undertone of 'You better tell me.'

"It may or may not have been cremated…" Answered Jarod awkwardly making his Whispered half face-palm

"Why am I not surprised." Sighed Takumi before he realised something "Wait, can't you just do that, 'Split Digivolution' thing you used on Shadow?" He asked

"Yeah…No. I'm not having a THIRD person be turned into a digimon because of my stupidity or lack of speed, thank you very much." Stated Jarod as he turned towards the Tv before jumping into it and into EDEN through the network

"So, what are you going to do?" Asked Takumi confused as the two appeared in Kowloon

"I'm killing an Eater and then forcing your data into what ever data it spews out." Stated Jarod as he found a lone Eater, killed it and forced Takumi's mental data into the orb of data left behind making him appear in his human form, a stable version.

"Wow. I'm surprised nothing went wrong." Said Takumi as he looked over his new body, besides being a little pale he was just like normal. When he looked over at Jarod he saw that the half that was Whispered hadn't turned back to normal yet. "Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm… I… I can't take it anymore." Sighed Jarod as he digivolved into his human looking self, only he was covered in a thin aura of darkness

"You can't take what anymore?" Asked Takumi confused

"All of this. I'm only a teen and I'm stuck in the middle of possibly the end of the human race! Not only that, but I'm expected from my friends and digimon to help stop it! If it was just me then I might be able to handle it, but Yuuko, Yuugo, Nokia, Ami, Arata, they're also stuck with me! If I mess up the responsibility will go to them! I could never leave it to them, it's not that I don't trust them, it's that I don't want to put them under the pressure that I'm always feeling!" Ranted Jarod, his aura stared growing and becoming more prominent throughout his rant before it blocked him from sight

"Jarod?!" Shouted Takumi in concern before the aura compressed around Jarod

"Jarodmon Withered." Said Jarod's voice, only it was slightly deeper and demonic in nature, as the aura disappeared showing that Jarod's hair had turned jet black while his iris also turned black, making it seem like he was missing his pupil. His 'clothes' were cut and ripped, as if he had been in a fight with a bear or another large sharp clawed animal. He had bandages over his hands which were stained red, wether from blood or something else Takumi couldn't tell. His arms were covered in cuts while the exposed parts of his legs had patches of missing flesh, where all Takumi could see was the bone. All in all, Jarod's new form almost made Takumi puke, sadly he couldn't hold it anymore after Jarod looked at him dead in the eyes and smiled at him evilly. His teeth were sharp, sharper than knives, and some were missing showing the inside of Jarod's mouth was decayed, as if we were nothing but a corpse on the inside, making him deserving of the added title 'Withered'.

"What the hell!" Screamed Takumi as he backed away from Jarod, only for a tendril of darkness to pierce the ground in front of him

"Darkness Spearing." Said Jarod in his new voice as tendrils of darkness tried to spear Takumi through

"Gr." Grunted Takumi as he rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the tendrils before he ran passed Jarod, picking up the broken Digivice at his feet before Connect Jumping out of EDEN, not noticing the demonic smile on Jarod's face as he followed Takumi back into the real world

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Takumi: I'm going to have nightmares…**

 **Ami: Hey! At least you're back!**

 **Takumi: True. That I'm thankful for. The nightmare inducing new form on the other hand? I would rather that NOT have been a thing.**


	28. Darkness Death Drive!

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-eight of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok i think you are giving trouble to Jarod. i like it. hope it will turn out alright.**

 **Jarod: Why are you enjoying my suffering?**

 **Jarceus: Because you make it amusing.**

 **Jarod: I…**

 **Takumi: He's got you there.**

 **Jarod: I hope I skewer you in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I'm… I… I can't take it anymore." Sighed Jarod as he digivolved into his human looking self, only he was covered in a thin aura of darkness_

 _"You can't take what anymore?" Asked Takumi confused_

 _"All of this. I'm only a teen and I'm stuck in the middle of possibly the end of the human race! Not only that, but I'm expected from my friends and digimon to help stop it! If it was just me then I might be able to handle it, but Yuuko, Yuugo, Nokia, Ami, Arata, they're also stuck with me! If I mess up the responsibility will go to them! I could never leave it to them, it's not that I don't trust them, it's that I don't want to put them under the pressure that I'm always feeling!" Ranted Jarod, his aura stared growing and becoming more prominent throughout his rant before it blocked him from sight_

 _"Jarod?!" Shouted Takumi in concern before the aura compressed around Jarod_

 _"Jarodmon Withered." Said Jarod's voice, only it was slightly deeper and demonic in nature, as the aura disappeared showing that Jarod's hair had turned jet black while his iris also turned black, making it seem like he was missing his pupil. His 'clothes' were cut and ripped, as if he had been in a fight with a bear or another large sharp clawed animal. He had bandages over his hands which were stained red, wether from blood or something else Takumi couldn't tell. His arms were covered in cuts while the exposed parts of his legs had patches of missing flesh, where all Takumi could see was the bone. All in all, Jarod's new form almost made Takumi puke, sadly he couldn't hold it anymore after Jarod looked at him dead in the eyes and smiled at him evilly. His teeth were sharp, sharper than knives, and some were missing showing the inside of Jarod's mouth was decayed, as if we were nothing but a corpse on the inside, making him deserving of the added title 'Withered'._

 _"What the hell!" Screamed Takumi as he backed away from Jarod, only for a tendril of darkness to pierce the ground in front of him_

 _"Darkness Spearing." Said Jarod in his new voice as tendrils of darkness tried to spear Takumi through_

 _"Gr." Grunted Takumi as he rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the tendrils before he ran passed Jarod, picking up the broken Digivice at his feet before Connect Jumping out of EDEN, not noticing the demonic smile on Jarod's face as he followed Takumi back into the real world_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We now tune in as Ami is searching the entirety of Nakano for Jarod and Takumi, disguised as herself

'Where are they?' She asked herself before someone bumped into her, causing both of them to fall onto the ground "Ow! What was that about?" She asked as she stared at a middle aged businessman in a navy blue suit

"Kid! Get out of here! A monster is destroying everything!" Shouted the man scared for his life before he ran away as an explosion collapsed a building next to her showing a body completely consumed by a dark energy

"Hahaha!" Laughed the figure in a dark, demonic and disfigured voice as a tendril of darkness shot at Ami, only for her to jump away just in time as the spot where she was seemed to just delete when it touched the tendril touched it

"Digivolve!" She shouted as she turned into Taomon "Thousand Spells!" She shouted as talismans shot out of her sleeves and wrapped around the figure, compacting into a time sphere before exploding, leaving small specks of darkness everywhere. As she turned to leave the specks joined up to recreate the figure who revealed himself to be Jarodmon Withered before the aura consumed him again before he fired a tendril of darkness at Ami from behind

"Move!" Shouted a voice as Yuugo tackled Ami out of the way of the tendril just in time

"Yuugo?" Asked Ami confused before she noticed Jarod still standing making her glow and change into a more human shape as she digivolved to Sakuyamon as Yuugo digivolved into Dianamon before a shadow jumped over them and struck at Jarod with whips of some kind only for tendrils of darkness to block them and pull the shadow closer revealing it to by Crusadermon before she was punched at Yuugo and Ami, who just side stepped out of the way and let Crusadermon fly into a building

"That was surprisingly pleasing." Smirked Yuugo, momentarily forgetting that Jarod was there before a tendril of darkness almost hit the back of his head "And now I'm pissed." He growled as he charged at Jarod and kicked at his head only for the darkness around him to block the attack and knock him away

"Bifrost!" Called out a voice as Kentaurosmon fired an arrow into his back, only for said arrow to be wrapped up in darkness and flung back at him as a black version of itself, forcing him to fly out of the way before being chased by the tendrils of darkness

"Crimson Light!" Shouted Gallantmon's voice as a crimson blast of energy shot at Jarod from above him only to get absorbed into the darkness and get shot back up as a black spiral of energy, hitting Gallantmon, making him fall towards the ground revealing him to be in his Crimson Mode

"Gallantmon!" Cried Ami as she rushed to the injured Royal Knight's side

"Damn. One shot and I'm already down. Gah… It's got to be at least an Ultra level digimon." Grunted Gallantmon as he watched as Jarod walked towards them, only to get sidetracked as it saw a Lopmon and a Tokomon run by, before he shot two tendrils of darkness at the two making them freeze on the spot

"NO!" Cried out four voices as Magnamon, Omnimon, Omnimon X and Omnimon Zwart jumped in the way of the attack, Omnimon X and Zwart blocking one tendril with their swords while Omnimon and Magnamon blocked the attacks with their arms, trying to push it back

"Damn it." Growled Yuugo as he watched the class and clearly saw that the Royal Knights were outmatched as more tendrils joined in on the clash pushing the Omnimon and Magnamon back

"Do you need some help?" Asked a voice as everything seemed to freeze in place

"What? Who are you?" Asked Yuugo as he looked around finding nothing

"I'm Lucemon. I can give you the power needed to take down this… demon. All you need to do is say yes." Stated the voice as a Lucemon Chaos Mode appeared in front of Yuugo, wearing a dark smile

"What power is this?" Asked Yuugo

"The power of darkness." Answered Lucemon simply as he held his hand out for Yuugo

"Then I don't want it! I've already seen what that type of power does to people!" Screamed Yuugo as he kicked Lucemon away, expecting a fight only for the fallen angel to change his smile from a dark one to a bright one as a reverted back to his Rookie form

"Good. I've had enough of people not even questioning power." Smirked Lucemon as he flew over to Yuugo and put his hand on his chest making a moon symbol appear "Now, go show him why the moon counters the sun." He stated as Yuugo glowed as time resumed.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Called out Ami as she slammed her staff into the ground causing a barrier to appear in front of the Omnimon trio and Magnamon, blocking the tendrils of darkness

"Darkness Death Drive." Said Jarod as a massive tendril of darkness shot itself at Ami at speeds she couldn't react to

"Moon Destroyer." Called out Yuugo as a crescent shaped blast of water shot itself at an equal speed to Jarod's attack and split the tendril straight down the middle making it miss Ami while the crescent went on and sliced through some of Jarod's aura, and his arm adding a slight red tint to his aura and the tendrils attacking Ami's barrier

"Hahaha…" Laughed Jarod quietly before his laughter exploded in proportion "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES!" He laughed, saying his first intelligent word ever since he took his new form making his aura drop a little revealing his form for a split second, a split second everyone but Yuugo missed as Jarod studied his new form. Yuugo was a human again, but unlike before he had a long cloak on that covered body down to his knees, only the cloak split down the middle showing that underneath it he had a blue 'sweat shirt' with a moon on it and black 'jeans' on and he had a device on his wrists which looked like a mini blaster of some kind. His hair was black, the same black as before he turned into a digimon but his eyes had changed into a dark blue colour, like the colour of the night sky before it all fades to black, and it seemed that they also contained a star or two, but that was just an illusion. He also had on boots that seemed to taken from his Crescemon form while on his hands where gloves similar to the ones on his Lekismon form only grey with a full moon on the back.

"If it's a fight you want then… It's a fight you'll get." Stated Yuugo, getting over his shock from Jarod's short reveal before he got into a defensive pose as a moon seemed to appear behind him

"Hehehe…HAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod as he stared at Yuugo's unmoving form, a dead star seemingly appearing behind him.

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for next time.**

 **Jarod: Soo, Yuugo copied my thing.**

 **Ami: Pretty much, only for him he didn't have to separate himself from a dark force.**

 **Yuugo: That is very much true.**

 **Jarod: Ahh, by** ** _I_** **didn't have to rely on someone else to achieve my form.**

 **Yuuko: That is also true.**


	29. Saving

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-nine of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok that so going to come back and bite them in the but latter i think.**

 **Jarod: Depends on what you mean. If by chance you mean me knocking the Royal Knights around, then maybe. Me destroying a few buildings? Most likely. If you mean the Lucemon thing? Then also probably.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Good. I've had enough of people not even questioning power." Smirked Lucemon as he flew over to Yuugo and put his hand on his chest making a moon symbol appear "Now, go show him why the moon counters the sun." He stated as Yuugo glowed as time resumed._

 _"Amethyst Mandala!" Called out Ami as she slammed her staff into the ground causing a barrier to appear in front of the Omnimon trio and Magnamon, blocking the tendrils of darkness_

 _"Darkness Death Drive." Said Jarod as a massive tendril of darkness shot itself at Ami at speeds she couldn't react to_

 _"Moon Destroyer." Called out Yuugo as a crescent shaped blast of water shot itself at an equal speed to Jarod's attack and split the tendril straight down the middle making it miss Ami while the crescent went on and sliced through some of Jarod's aura, and his arm adding a slight red tint to his aura and the tendrils attacking Ami's barrier_

 _"Hahaha…" Laughed Jarod quietly before his laughter exploded in proportion "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES!" He laughed, saying his first intelligent word ever since he took his new form making his aura drop a little revealing his form for a split second, a split second everyone but Yuugo missed as Jarod studied his new form. Yuugo was a human again, but unlike before he had a long cloak on that covered body down to his knees, only the cloak split down the middle showing that underneath it he had a blue 'sweat shirt' with a moon on it and black 'jeans' on and he had a device on his wrists which looked like a mini blaster of some kind. His hair was black, the same black as before he turned into a digimon but his eyes had changed into a dark blue colour, like the colour of the night sky before it all fades to black, and it seemed that they also contained a star or two, but that was just an illusion. He also had on boots that seemed to taken from his Crescemon form while on his hands where gloves similar to the ones on his Lekismon form only grey with a full moon on the back._

 _"If it's a fight you want then… It's a fight you'll get." Stated Yuugo, getting over his shock from Jarod's short reveal before he got into a defensive pose as a moon seemed to appear behind him_

 _"Hehehe…HAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod as he stared at Yuugo's unmoving form, a dead star seemingly appearing behind him._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"What is going here?" Asked Takumi as he finally found all the damage caused by Jarod's rampage

"What are you doing here, human." Growled a voice as Kentaurosmon limped towards him

"I should be asking the same of you, Kentaurosmon. But if you must know, I was running to Ami to warn her about something." Growled Takumi, glaring at Kentaurosmon

"Does it have anything to do with the mysterious digimon rampaging around in your world?" Asked Kentaurosmon

"It do-HE'S ON A RAMPAGE!" Screamed Takumi in shock just as an explosion caused a bit of rubble to fly and hit Kentaurosmon, making the knight flinch

"Yes. I don't know how but he took all of us down. Those tendrils of his… They were as fast as me and hit as hard as ImperialdramonPM…" Stated Kentaurosmon as a tendril of blood red darkness came flying at the two

"Moon Destroyer!" Called out Yuugo as he sliced the tendril, making it fall short of Kentaurosmon and Takumi before he jumped away as more tendrils came at him

"Kentaurosmon. Let's get something straight. I know you don't like me, and you tried to kill my brother. BUT, I'm willing to not fight with you if we can work together to get everyone away from this fight." Stated Takumi noticing that one of the buildings nearby still had Digimon and humans inside them

"Fine. You help your kind and I will do the same for mine." Agreed Kentaurosmon before a blood red tendril shot towards a window aiming for a human, only to be blocked by Gallantmon

"DOES IT MATTER KENTAUROSMON!" He shouted at his fellow knight "PEOPLE ARE IN DANGER HERE! WE ARE KNIGHTS! NOT CHILDREN! WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO PUT THE PAST BEHIND US TO HELP BUILD A BRIDGE TO THE FUTURE!" He continued, taking a peek behind him to see that the human he saved was a little girl, seemingly no older than six hugging tightly onto a Koromon for safety before Takumi burst through the door and grabbed the two before jumping onto Gallantmon's back causing the four to fall under the tendril before Gallantmon flew down to the ground letting the three off of his back

"Thank you, Mister." Thanked the girl, bowing slightly

"Yeah! Thank you Gallantmon." Agreed Koromon before a tendril shot at him only for it to get sliced by a blade of data that suddenly formed around Takumi's right hand

"What did I just do?" He asked himself as he stared at the blade and how easily it sliced through the tendril before more tendrils shot towards the building only for the Omnimon trio to block them with their swords

"Gallantmon! Takumi! Get the people in here out! We'll deal with the tendrils!" Commanded Omnimon Zwart

"Got it." Nodded Takumi as he rushed into the building, using his new blade to cut through any tendrils that tried to skewer him before he managed to get a family of a mother, a father and a seven year old boy who were accompanied by a Tsunomon and a Devimon

"Thank you." Thanked the mother panting as the six made it out of the building

"You're welcome." Panted Takumi before he sliced another tendril in half

"Human. Thank you." Thanked Devimon, bowing slightly before he noticed a blood red spiked tip poking out of the ground, aimed at the boy "Ray!" He shouted as he pushed the child out of the way just as the tip shot out, causing him to be impaled causing the family to gasp

"D-devimon?" Asked Ray, tears in his eyes as he helped pull Devimon off of the spike as he started glowing

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise… You were… a good friend." Smiled Devimon as he pet Ray on the head before his form broke down into flakes of data which slowly reformed into an egg

"Devimon…" Said Tsunomon sadly before he started glowing as his form changed from Tsunomon into Elecmon "I'll get who ever did this." He growled before a tendril shot at him only for something weird to happen, the tendril stopped in mid-air

"Jarod… Please… Stop this…" Begged Takumi as he hugged his brother close to him

"Grr." Growled Jarod as his aura faded away as he slipped his left hand out of Takumi's grip and held it into the air as his 'fingernails' lengthened into sharp claws

"THIS ISN'T YOU, JAROD!" Screamed Takumi as Jarod went to stab him only to stop as soon as the tip of his claws tapped Takumi's back

"Ta…Takumi?" Asked Jarod as his aura returned, only instead of the black and blood red it was before it was white, reverting him back to his normal state "What happened?" He asked, not remembering what happened before he felt drained of all his energy causing him to glow and revert to Sunmon before falling onto the ground, unconscious, just as Yuugo ran towards them before suffering the same fate as Jarod and reverting back to Moonmon before fainting on top of Jarod

"Takumi!" Shouted Ami in shock as she ran up to her 'human' brother before noticing Jarod on the floor "JAROD!" She screamed as she picked up Jarod "Takumi? What happened?" She asked turning towards her eldest brother

"Well, the stress from trying to not make you all worry somehow forced Jarod into changing into Jarodmon Withered. He feels like he should keep the pressure off of you guys." Stated Takumi

"So he can't trust us?" Asked Ami insulted

"No. He said that he doesn't want you all to feel the pressure to always succeed that he does. HE knows that if he loses then the responsibility will fall onto either you or Yuugo." Corrected Takumi before Kentaurosmon walked up to him and aimed his crossbow at Jarod

"I'm going to end him here." He growled as a Bifrost started charging

"Don't you dare." Growled Takumi as he created his data blade again ready to delete Kentaurosmon if need be

"And why should I not?! He's a danger to digimon!" Growled Kentaurosmon before he realised the fact he was surrounded by Ami, Takumi, Gallantmon and the Omnimon trio "Fine. I won't kill him. But you keep him under control." He growled as he ceased his attack

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't try to attack our world!" Countered Ami

"Are you saying that all this is our fault?" Asked Kentaurosmon dangerously

"That's exactly it! You talk about how killing all humans will bring peace to your world or something like that, but will it! Even if you kill all humans, what is stopping the Eaters from devouring the Digital World! HELL! What's stopping them from doing it right now!" Ranted Ami making Kentaurosmon freeze up.

"Oh dear King Drasil…" He gulped as he stared at Ami's smirking form

"I highly doubt that you could evacuate an entire world's worth of beings in the small opening you had. So some of the unlucky Digimon are being picked apart, one by bloody zero. And all because you had to be assholes. How does that feel?" She asked making Kentaurosmon faint before reverting into the marginally smaller form of Kudamon.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Asked Takumi annoyed

"Yep!" Nodded Ami cheerfully

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: YAY! I'm back to normal!**

 **Ami: No your not.**

 **Jarod: I'm not?**

 **Takumi: You ain't human, that's for sure.**

 **Yuugo: None of us are. From the three of us being Digimon and you being an avatar in all basics, none of us are human.**

 **Kentaurosmon: Oh god… All the nightmares…**

 **Magnamon: I feel you, Kentaurosmon…**


	30. The Other Side

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: oh dear Ami is tocked off but that was funny. Maybe they will think twice about that happenimg again.**

 **Kentaurosmon: I regret all my decisions on the human race…**

 **Ami: As you should.**

 **Jarod: Ami, please don't hurt him too much.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Takumi!" Shouted Ami in shock as she ran up to her 'human' brother before noticing Jarod on the floor "JAROD!" She screamed as she picked up Jarod "Takumi? What happened?" She asked turning towards her eldest brother_

 _"Well, the stress from trying to not make you all worry somehow forced Jarod into changing into Jarodmon Withered. He feels like he should keep the pressure off of you guys." Stated Takumi_

 _"So he can't trust us?" Asked Ami insulted_

 _"No. He said that he doesn't want you all to feel the pressure to always succeed that he does. HE knows that if he loses then the responsibility will fall onto either you or Yuugo." Corrected Takumi before Kentaurosmon walked up to him and aimed his crossbow at Jarod_

 _"I'm going to end him here." He growled as a Bifrost started charging_

 _"Don't you dare." Growled Takumi as he created his data blade again ready to delete Kentaurosmon if need be_

 _"And why should I not?! He's a danger to digimon!" Growled Kentaurosmon before he realised the fact he was surrounded by Ami, Takumi, Gallantmon and the Omnimon trio "Fine. I won't kill him. But you keep him under control." He growled as he ceased his attack_

 _"We wouldn't have to if you didn't try to attack our world!" Countered Ami_

 _"Are you saying that all this is our fault?" Asked Kentaurosmon dangerously_

 _"That's exactly it! You talk about how killing all humans will bring peace to your world or something like that, but will it! Even if you kill all humans, what is stopping the Eaters from devouring the Digital World! HELL! What's stopping them from doing it right now!" Ranted Ami making Kentaurosmon freeze up._

 _"Oh dear King Drasil…" He gulped as he stared at Ami's smirking form_

 _"I highly doubt that you could evacuate an entire world's worth of beings in the small opening you had. So some of the unlucky Digimon are being picked apart, one by bloody zero. And all because you had to be assholes. How does that feel?" She asked making Kentaurosmon faint before reverting into the marginally smaller form of Kudamon._

 _"You just had to do that didn't you?" Asked Takumi annoyed_

 _"Yep!" Nodded Ami cheerfully_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Takumi!" Shouted a young Jarod as he ran and hugged his brother, there were located at a house of some kind

"Hey little bro. You hear the news yet?" Asked Takumi smiling

"Yep! Mommy's having a baby!" Nodded Jarod

"That she is." Stated a voice behind them as a man who's face was blacked out appeared

"Daddy!" Shouted Jarod as he jumped on the man

"How's my favourite boys doing?" He asked

"Good." Stated Takumi before whispering something to the man getting a nod from him

"Jarod, Takumi wants to talk to me about something." Stated the man

"Ok Daddy." Nodded Jarod before Takumi and the man walked out of the room

"Hehehe." Laughed a demonic voice

"Huh?" Asked Jarod confused as he looked towards were the voice came from only to find Jarodmon Whispered "What are you?" He asked curious

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Jarodmon as he tried to spear Jarod through with a tendril of darkness

"Grr." Growled Jarod as his form glowed for a second before he turned into Jarodmon "Fine then. I was enjoying this dream too." He sighed before he kicked Jarodmon away only for the tendrils he's been dodging to get faster

"Die." Stated Jarodmon simply as the spears sped up again and almost hit Jarod

'At this rate, I won't be able to dodge. How do I stop this?' Asked Jarod to himself before the scenery changed to Nakano as he watched helpless as Jarodmon rampaged until everything froze in place

"Do you need my help" Asked a voice from a bit away, making Jarod run over there to see Yuugo talking to a Lucemon

"Yuugo!" Shouted Jarod as he tried to touch Yuugo only to go straight through him "What?" He asked as he stopped himself from going too far

"What power is this?" Asked Yuugo

"The power of darkness." Answered Lucemon simply as he held his hand out for Yuugo

"Yuugo! Don't take it!" Shouted Jarod

"Then I don't want it! I've already seen what that type of power does to people!" Screamed Yuugo as he kicked Lucemon away, expecting a fight only for the fallen angel to change his smile from a dark one to a bright one as a reverted back to his Rookie form

"Good. I've had enough of people not even questioning power." Smirked Lucemon as he flew over to Yuugo and put his hand on his chest making a moon symbol appear "Now, go show him why the moon counters the sun." He stated as Yuugo glowed as time resumed… for him

"Great. Back to watching that THING beat my friends like dolls." Sighed Jarod

"You do realise that thing is you, right?" Asked Lucemon making Jarod's body seize up

"I-it is?" Asked Jarod stuttering as time resumed again so he could see his aura slip away for that split second and see the resemblance "Oh god! It is!" He screamed before proceeding to freak out

"Do you want to stop this?" Asked Lucemon curious

"Yes." Confirmed Jarod only to notice a woman getting skewered before being exploded "No. I NEED to stop this. People are loosing their lives here." He growled as he noticed a tendril aiming at a window only for Gallantmon to block it

"Fine then. Grab my hand." Instructed Lucemon as Jarod did said instruction "Now we wait for the perfect moment" He stated as the two waited and saw Devimon die "Now!" He shouted as he digivolved before spinning in a circle before he threw Jarod into himself just as Takumi hugged him

"Jarod…Please… Stop this…" Begged Takumi as Jarod's body glared at him

"Grr." Growled Jarod as his body slipped a hand out of Takumi's grasp 'I'm trying!' He screamed in his mind as his aura faded away as his hand, now with claw like fingernails came down upon Takumi

"THIS ISN'T YOU, JAROD!" Screamed Takumi as the hand came half way only for Jarod to finally overpower whatever force was controlling his body just has his hand tapped Takumi's back, making him change back into his normal form, with his white aura active.

"Takumi?" Asked Jarod, pretending to know nothing "What happened?" He asked again before the stress of watching himself kill and taking control of his body caught up to him as he fainted, but not before hearing Lucemon's parting words

"Maybe this will help me clear my name." He said to himself before Jared's vision went black

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Jarod: Yay. My POV in that rampage.**

 **Ami: Must have been traumatic, more that what Jarceus could portray.**

 **Jarceus: Go to hell.**

 **Lucemon: I believe the saying is, 'We're already there.'**

 **Jarod: OHHHH!**


	31. Rebuilding

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-one of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: oh dear Lucemon is hoping to clear his name. hope it works and he doesnt let evil overtake him. i feel sorry for jarod though.**

 **Lucemon: It's more like my species has a bad reputation for trying to end the world.**

 **Agunimon: That it does.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Jarod…Please… Stop this…" Begged Takumi as Jarod's body glared at him_

 _"Grr." Growled Jarod as his body slipped a hand out of Takumi's grasp 'I'm trying!' He screamed in his mind as his aura faded away as his hand, now with claw like fingernails came down upon Takumi_

 _"THIS ISN'T YOU, JAROD!" Screamed Takumi as the hand came half way only for Jarod to finally overpower whatever force was controlling his body just has his hand tapped Takumi's back, making him change back into his normal form, with his white aura active._

 _"Takumi?" Asked Jarod, pretending to know nothing "What happened?" He asked again before the stress of watching himself kill and taking control of his body caught up to him as he fainted, but not before hearing Lucemon's parting words_

 _"Maybe this will help me clear my name." He said to himself before Jared's vision went black_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Soo…" Started Jarod awkwardly as he sat in front of Ami, who was in her Renamon form. The two were currently in the detective agency "I'm sorry about going on a rampage." He apologised as he glowed, changing into Coronamon

"I know you are. I'm not mad about that, I'm mad that you couldn't trust us." Sighed Ami as she stared at her brother

"Ami… I… I have no excuse for it. But, I'm not going to say I regret it at the moment. I'm still going to try my best to take the stress off of you lot." Sighed Jarod as he stood up only to fall over

"Jarod, you're too weak at the moment. Yuugo and Takumi are doing your job right now, please, just rest up for now." Requested Ami

"Too weak? Ami, do you really think I know the meaning of those two words?" Asked Jarod as he digivolved into Jarodmon, only to revert back to Sunmon almost immediately "Grr." He growled as he digivolved into Coronamon

"You know, I'm surprised you could even do that." Stated Kentaurosmon, who as still a Kudamon as he watched from his seat as Jarod pulled pulled out a digimodify card and his D-Ark

"Digimodify: Angewomon's Holy Air!" He called out as he swiped the card through the D-Ark making a ring of holy light surround him, making him glow

"I forgot you had that." Stated Ami as she watched as Jarod digivolved back into Jarodmon, only this time he managed to stay for a few seconds before reverting back to Coronamon

"Brr." Shuddered Jarod, having felt an evil energy trying to control him "I'm not using my Jarodmon form." He stated, deciding to stay as Coronamon for now

"Why not? I think that it would benefit you greatly to stay in that form." Inquired Kentaurosmon confused

"I could feel Jarodmon Withered trying to take control when I took that form… So, I'm just going to avoid digivolving into Jarodmon until Yuugo is around." Explained Jarod as he jumped up onto his feet "Well, I'm going to go help out rebuild." He said before he jumped out of an open window

"Kentaurosmon, could you?" Asked Ami staring at the window

"I'm on it." Sighed Kentaurosmon as he jumped out of the window before digivolving into Reppamon and jumping about the city, only to find Jarod somehow on the other end as a Flaremon using a Crimson Beast King-Wave to help meld two support beams together "Interesting." He said to himself

"Hey, thanks for the help." Thanked a construction worker

"It's the least I can do." Shrugged Jarod as he moved over to weld some more beams together "And Reppamon, if you want you can help out." He stated without turning away from the beams

"How?" Asked Kentaurosmon curious

"Well, some of the steel beams turned out to be too big, they need to be cut, and I have the feeling you can do that." Explained Jarod as he finished welding the beams together

"Alright." Nodded Kentaurosmon as he jumped over to the spare beams where a lone builder was measuring them "Hello." He greeted the human as he looked the human down, he had an slightly muscular build, ginger hair, brown eyes and had slightly tanned skin

"Oh? Are ya a friend of that Flaremon guy?" Asked the worker in a more western accent

"No, not really. I'm trying to make amends for my mistakes." Answered Kentaurosmon as he read the name tag on the worker "What about you, Bobby?" He asked

"Well, I'm trying ta make a livin' for mah daughter." Answered Bobby

"Don't humans usually need a 'female' and a 'male' to take care of a child?" Asked Kentaurosmon confused

"Normally so, but mah wife came down with EDEN syndrome." Answered Bobby as he drew white lines on the beams

"What is EDEN syndrome?" Asked Kentaurosmon confused as he used his tail to cut the beams on the white lines

"I don' know fer certain what it is. But da news say it happens 'cause of hackers." Answered Bobby

"That is a big fat lie. EDEN syndrome is caused by Eaters." Growled Jarod

"Ya mean those monsters terrorisin' the digital world?" Asked Bobby

"Yes, those monstrosities. They eat data, including mental data. EDEN syndrome is what happens when an Eater devours a human's mental data. They become mentally dead, like a coma, only in the case of EDEN syndrome, you are almost certain to never wake up again." Explained Jarod

"Never? Wait you mean humans also have problems with Eaters?" Asked Kentaurosmon surprised

"You have to realise that Eaters are just wild animals in nature. You can't control a wild animal, only manipulate it to your whim. Something that Crusadermon did with no regret." Growled Jarod as he glared into Kentaurosmon's soul before going back to work

"Ya gotta be one of dem Royal Knight fellas, aye?" Asked Bobby

"How did you guess?" Asked Kentaurosmon, still shaken slightly from Jared's glare

"Flaremon, told us about y'all. About how ya fellas are split between two groups. One side wantin' ta destroy humanity, and the other trying to help us. I'm guessin' ya be from that first group." Explained Bobby making Kentaurosmon sigh

"I was. Now? I'm not too sure, I mean. That human, Ami… She took our plan and spat it right back at me by telling me the flaws in that plan that made us go against our code." Sighed Kentaurosmon as he stared at the sky as Yuugo went flying by, being launched from something almost into another building.

"Ah." Nodded Bobby before a little girl with green eyes, ginger hair and a slight tan ran up to the two

"Daddy!" Called out the girl in the same accent as Bobby, as she tackled Bobby into a hug

"Abigail! How was school?" Asked Bobby as he ruffled Abigail's hair

"Good. Ma friends an I played Hide 'n' Seek." Answered Abigail smiling before she spotted Kentaurosmon "Oh! Daddy? Can I play with the big puppy?" She asked

"Now, Abigail, don' you be thinkin' about playin' with him." Stated Bobby

"And I'm not a dog." Stated Kentaurosmon

"The doggy can talk?" Gasped Abigail in childish awe

"He be more of a weasel than a pup." Shrugged Bobby

"Can I play with 'im?" Asked Abigail as she gave her father a cute look

"Hah. Ok, but only if he says ya can." Sighed Bobby giving in to his daughters wishes

"Play with me please?" Begged Abigail giving the same look to Kentaurosmon

'Must resist. Must resist.' Repeated Kentaurosmon in his mind as he tried to ignore the look Abigail had on her face "Fine." He sighed as he gave in

"Yay!" Cheered Abigail as she jumped onto Kentaurosmon's back "Giddy up!" She cheered

"Oh? You want a horse ride huh?" Smirked Kentaurosmon as he glowed before growing and changing forms into Kentaurosmon before taking off into the sky

"Huh? I didn't think he'd do that." Said Jarod as he came back

"I hav' ta agree with ya." Agreed Bobby just as Kentaurosmon landed with Abigail still on his back before he reverted back to Reppamon

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Asked Kentaurosmon as Abigail got off his back

"That was… Amazin'! Can we do it again?" Asked Abigail excited

"Sorry, but I have to help your father with work. But I'll play with you later, ok?" Replied Kentaurosmon getting a nod from Abigail before he turned towards Bobby, not noticing a flash of light from Abigail

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I did. Mainly because of the fact that Kentaurosmon is learning.**

 **Kentaurosmon: I guess I am. That Abigail kid is pretty nice… for what I've heard about of humans.**

 **Yuugo: Why was I only a cameo?**

 **JArceus: Because this was a character progression chapter for Kentaurosmon.**


	32. Oh Come On

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-two of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Abigal is a traoner now right? love the story and the flow of it.**

 **Jarod: Trainer is Pokémon. This is Digimon, so the correct term is 'Tamer.'**

 **Jarceus: But on your question, well, this chapter will answer it.**

 **Kentaurosmon: Why do I feel a load of bullshit coming?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yay!" Cheered Abigail as she jumped onto Kentaurosmon's back "Giddy up!" She cheered_

 _"Oh? You want a horse ride huh?" Smirked Kentaurosmon as he glowed before growing and changing forms into Kentaurosmon before taking off into the sky_

 _"Huh? I didn't think he'd do that." Said Jarod as he came back_

 _"I hav' ta agree with ya." Agreed Bobby just as Kentaurosmon landed with Abigail still on his back before he reverted back to Reppamon_

 _"Did you enjoy the ride?" Asked Kentaurosmon as Abigail got off his back_

 _"That was… Amazin'! Can we do it again?" Asked Abigail excited_

 _"Sorry, but I have to help your father with work. But I'll play with you later, ok?" Replied Kentaurosmon getting a nod from Abigail before he turned towards Bobby, not noticing a flash of light from Abigail_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Um…" Said Jarod, jaw dropping further than should be physically possible, actually hitting the ground.

"What is it?" Asked Bobby confused not understanding what Jarod was staring at and how his jaw dropped so low

"I…I…I have no words." Stuttered Jarod as he stared at Abigail, who somehow turned into a Ranamon and was jumping about excitedly

"Hehe!" Giggled Abigail as she jumped around a little making Kentaurosmon turn around and gain a comical look on his face as he stared at Abigail

"Abigail?" Asked Bobby as he turned towards his daughter only to be left as jaw-dropped as the two digimon

"Look Daddy! I can jump high!" Cheered Abigail snapping Bobby out of his shock as he glared at Kentaurosmon

"Now what did you do?" He growled as he inched closer to Kentaurosmon

"I did nothing!" Shouted Kentaurosmon while Jarod reverted back to Coronamon and pulled out his digivice

"Reload! Agunimon!" Called out Jarod as Agunimon came out of his digivice

"What is it Jarod? I was taking a nap." Yawned Agunimon bored before he spotted Abigail "Ranamon?!" He said in shock making everyone stare at him

"Ya know what my Abigail turned into?" Asked Bobby, shifting his glare from Kentaurosmon to Agunimon

"Yeah. No idea how she came across a digi-spirit. But now Abigail is able to turn into Ranamon and back at will." Explained Agunimon still bored as he sat on the metal beams Kentaurosmon was cutting "The fact that she found it in the real world is even more of a surprise." He stated making Jarod realise something

"Wait, does that mean that you are?" Asked Jarod confused and slightly disturbed at the conclusion he reached

"A human? No, I'm a natural digimon,,, at least I think I am." Shrugged Agunimon "Really, I don't remember much of my life before I became Agunimon, but hey! We're not talking about me, let's talk about Abigail here. She'll need someone to teach her how to use her new powers." He continued as he gave a glance at Jarod

"You mean me, don't you?" Stated Jarod, making it sound like a question

"Well, I'm not taking up a student." Stated Agunimon "And I highly doubt Kentaurosmon there wants to do it." He added glaring at Kentaurosmon

"How did you know who I am?" Asked Kentaurosmon confused

"I can feel the energy of a Royal Knight in you." Growled Agunimon before he closed his eyes and breathed in and out heavily "I have quite the grudge against you, you know." He stated as he was consumed in fire, which dissipated to reveal that he had digivolved into BurningGreymon

"Can we talk about this?" Asked Kentaurosmon calmly

"Wildfire Tsunami!" Called out BurningGreymon as he lit his body on fire before he shot a tornado of fire at Kentaurosmon

"Haaah…" Sighed Kentaurosmon "I was hoping I wouldn't have to-" He started before he noticed that he was being pushed by something, making him look as Abigail pushed him out of the way of BurningGreymon's attack

"Whipping Waves!" Called out Abigail as she manipulated some nearby water (Mainly from the worker's drink bottles) to form a sort of shield in front of her, sadly this wasn't as effective as she'd hoped it would be and she was blasted into a wall

"Abigail." Growled Kentaurosmon as he glared at BurningGreymon before he digivolved into Kentaurosmon "You'll pay for that." He growled as he rammed BurningGreymon into the air and away from the build site forcing Jarod to digivolve and jump after them while leaving Bobby to attend to Abigail's burns

"Grr." Growled BurningGreymon as he digivolved into Aldamon before the two finally crashed into the ocean

'Damn it, how do I stop two mega powerful digimon who are fighting each other?' Asked Jarod to himself before he had a thought 'I hope I'm right about this.' He mentally sighed before he started glowing and changing into a human shape as the light died down to reveal Jarodmon

"Atomic Inferno!" Called out Aldamon as he got ready to fire blasts of high-temperature fire at Kentaurosmon

"Bifrost!" Called out Kentaurosmon as he got ready to fire arrows of light from his crossbow

"Sun's Guardian!" Called out Jarod as he seemed to teleport between to two as walls of energy appeared to his left and right, both with a sun symbol on it, just as the two fired their attacks "Grr." He grunted as he felt the walls breaking, before he pushed more power into them, repairing and reinforcing them

"Need help there?" Asked a voice as Abigail appeared on the nearest land

"How did you?" Asked Jarod shocked before Abigail pointed her thumb towards a helicopter "Ok, that just raises more questions." He stated before a rings of data appeared around Abigail's hands before she swiped them across one another as she glowed and turned into Ranamon

"Draining Rain!" She called out as two clouds appeared over Kentaurosmon and Aldamon making their attacks weaker as they slowly reverted to their rookie forms, before falling into the water under them only for Jarod to catch Kentaurosmon and return Agunimon to his home in his digivice

"Glad to see you're not too hurt, kid." Smirked Jarod as he floated over to Abigail

"Ma Daddy told me ta help ya." Stated Abigail as she took Kentaurosmon, who (if you hadn't understood what I meant) was a Kudamon again, off of Jarod before turning back into a human

"I'm glad he did. You actually helped me to avoid a battle." Chuckled Jarod as he put a hand on Abigail's shoulder and teleported back to the construction sight before reverting to Coronamon "Everything about what happened with you is a mystery to me right now. First off, how did you know how to use your attacks?" He asked confused

"Honestly it just came to me. I don't know if it was like that for ya, but it was for me." Shrugged Abigail "Well, I gotta go back to Daddy." She said as she gave Kentaurosmon back to Jarod "Bye, Mister!" She called out as she skipped away

"Hey, Abigail." Said Jarod making Abigail stop "Tell your Dad to drop you at the Kuremi Detective Agency at some point. I think Kentaurosmon would like that." He informed the young girl before he walked away, but not before tossing a business card to Abigail

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: No one expected Ranamon did they.**

 **Abigail: Probably not, they ain't expectin' me to even become a digimon.**

 **Jarod: True.**

 **Kentaurosmon: I'm never going to live this down…**

 **Agunimon: Neither am I.**

 **Terriermon: Hehehe…HAHAHAHA! YOU BOTH LOST TO A NEWBY HUMAN TURNED DIGIMON!**

 **Agunimon: Truce?**

 **Kentaurosmon: Truce.**

 **Terriermon: Why are you two staring at me like that?**


	33. Getting Hackmon-ed

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-three of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: hate the autocorrect function espesialy when it wants to s**

 **do the wrong spelling. i find it funny she ended up as Ranamon. hope to see more soon**

 **Jarod: I think he wanted to not be predictable.**

 **Jarceus: Yeah, and at first I had her turn into Kazemon, but looking at it more, the majority of Kazemon's attacks with names are of a more provocative nature than one that is allowed for a character of Abigail's age, that and Ranamon was the only other feminine digimon that appears from a digi-spirit.**

 **Jarod: Reasonable.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Everything about what happened with you is a mystery to me right now. First off, how did you know how to use your attacks?" He asked confused_

 _"Honestly it just came to me. I don't know if it was like that for ya, but it was for me." Shrugged Abigail "Well, I gotta go back to Daddy." She said as she gave Kentaurosmon back to Jarod "Bye, Mister!" She called out as she skipped away_

 _"Hey, Abigail." Said Jarod making Abigail stop "Tell your Dad to drop you at the Kuremi Detective Agency at some point. I think Kentaurosmon would like that." He informed the young girl before he walked away, but not before tossing a business card to Abigail_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Let me get this right, Yuugo. In the time it took me to help rebuild a building, you were able to find Arata absorbing an Eater, find another Royal Knight who was willing to help us, and watch said Royal Knight almost get eaten by Arata?" Asked Jarod in his Jarodmon, right eye twitching as he was standing in the Detective Agency with Ami, Yuugo and Terriermon, the first two being in their human forms

"Yeaah… At least we now have UlforceVeedramon on our side." Stated Yuugo awkwardly as he avoided eye contact with Jarod

"Why am I not surprised. Ami? What did you and Takumi do?" Asked Jarod turning towards his sister

"Well, we found Gankoomon training a Hackmon. Nothing out of sorts there." Stated Ami making Terriermon stare at her weirdly

"You do realise that Gankoomon is a Royal Knight, right?" He asked, silently wondering how she missed that simple fact "So that would mean that Hackmon is a Royal Knight in training." He continued making Ami face-palm at her idiocy

"You're right about that." Stated a voice as Hackmon walked through the door

"What are you doing here, Hackmon?" Asked Ami surprised by the sudden visit

"Master Gankoomon wants me to investigate the two powers that rival the Royal Knights that are in this building." Explained Hackmon making Jarod and Yuugo smirk "And I see that it isn't in here." He stated making the two loose their smirks

"Really? Why do you say that?" Asked Ami, eyeing the two 'humans' carefully

"Because, all I see are humans and a Terriermon." Stated Hackmon simply

"Hey. Hackmon? Why don't I show you what a human can do?" Suggested Jarod, smiling nicely, making everyone besides Hackmon try to get as far away as possible

"Sure, not like you'll be that strong." Shrugged Hackmon before Jarod grand him by the scarf before Connect Jumping into a private server in EDEN before Jarod punched the floor, hardly making a dent

"Alright. We won't destroy anything on this server." Nodded Jarod as he took in the scenery. All around the two was trees, and beautiful greenery, reminding Hackmon of the Digital World.

"Let's go." Said Hackmon bored as he jumped at Jarod and tried to claw him only for him to spin out of the way before kicking the poor digimon into the air just as a wave of data flew by, making Hackmon hit the data wave making him spin around the server before landing in front of Jarod, disorientated from spinning while spinning

"You done playing?" Asked Jarod, smirking cockily infuriating Hackmon

"Just lie a human to use a cheap tactic like that." He growled before he was slammed into a tree by Jarod

"You think I'm not going to use my environment to my advantage? What a joke." Growled Jarod before he flung Hackmon into a tree before slamming him into the ground and then into another tree before continuously slamming the poor rookie level digimon into the ground by his tail.

"Baby Flame!" Called out Hackmon as he spewed fire onto Jarod, sadly this did nothing to him as he used the fire to circle Hackmon and burn him "Ahh!" He cried out in pain before a plan flashed through his head "Fif Slash!" He called out as he stabbed into the ground with his claws, giving him an incredibly sturdy ground "Teen Ram!" He called out as he started spinning his tail like a drill, making Jarod spin with it

"Oh god." Said Jarod as his cheeks puffed up before Hackmon stopped spinning Jarod, only to feel something wet and chunky on his head "Sorry." He apologised looking at the puke on Hackmon's head

"Gah!" Screamed Hackmon in disgust as he tried to get all the vomit off of himself, using a nearby lake to help clean himself while Jarod continued puking on a bush "Fif Slash!" He called out as he started swiping his claws at Jarod, only to get a face full of projectile vomit "GAH!" He screamed again as he jumped into the lake to clean the vomit out of his eyes. Thankfully for Hackmon, the lake cleaned itself out after someone left it

"Gluh." Grunted Jarod as he wiped the vomit off of his face before he stood straight, ready for when Hackmon next attacked

"RAH!" Roared Hackmon as he jumped at Jarod before he noticed the white fire around his first

"SUPERNOVA SLAMMER!" Called out Jarod as he swung his fist at Hackmon's head before he was thrown into a tree by Loweemon

"You two stop this now!" He shouted, making the two shrink away "Jarod! We are in a war! We don't have the time to be playing 'fight' with Royal Knights in training!" He ranted making Hackmon smirk "I'm sorry, did I say something funny to you? Hackmon, you are a Royal Knight in training! You should know not to overestimate your abilities or underestimate your opponents! Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't thrown Jarod away from you? YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" He ranted before grabbing the two by the back of their heads before slamming them together

"Ow." Moaned Jarod as he rubbed his forehead "Truce?" He asked, looking at Hackmon trying to of the same as him

"Yeah." Groaned Hackmon "But next time we fight I'm going to spin you again." He stated simply

"Not if you don't want puke all over you again." Warned Jarod seriously, secretly planting something on Hackmon "Oh, by the way, the power Gankoomon wassailing was probably Yuugo and me. We're… special…" He stated before logging out of EDEN

* * *

 **Jarod: And that is the end of this chapter, we hope you enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Jarceus: You stole my lines.**

 **Jarod: I know.**

 **Hackmon: I still don't see how yo u are 'that' strong.**

 **Loweemon: One punch. That's all he needed to delete you.**

 **Jarod: I mean, it was a Mega vs a Rookie. No contest.**

 **Hackmon: What? But you aren't a digimon…?**

 **Jarod: As far as you know.**


	34. Re-accuring Themes

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-four of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: squee fight scene is awesome. Hawkmon was screwed from the get go. i couldn't stop laughing at the scene.**

 **Hackmon: H-Hawkmon? Listen! My name is Hackmon! H-A-C-K-M-O-N, Hackmon!**

 **Jarod: Relax, Hackmon. It's probably an auto-correct error or something.**

 **Hackmon: Why do you humans even have that thing then?**

 **Jarod: Do you think I have any idea?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You two stop this now!" He shouted, making the two shrink away "Jarod! We are in a war! We don't have the time to be playing 'fight' with Royal Knights in training!" He ranted making Hackmon smirk "I'm sorry, did I say something funny to you? Hackmon, you are a Royal Knight in training! You should know not to overestimate your abilities or underestimate your opponents! Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't thrown Jarod away from you? YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" He ranted before grabbing the two by the back of their heads before slamming them together_

 _"Ow." Moaned Jarod as he rubbed his forehead "Truce?" He asked, looking at Hackmon trying to of the same as him_

 _"Yeah." Groaned Hackmon "But next time we fight I'm going to spin you again." He stated simply_

 _"Not if you don't want puke all over you again." Warned Jarod seriously, secretly planting something on Hackmon "Oh, by the way, the power Gankoomon was probably Yuugo and me. We're… special…" He stated before logging out of EDEN_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"YIKES!" Shouted Jarod as he jumped over a laser as he reflected on the life choices that led him to fighting a giant dragon digimon on while on the top of a building "Digi-Modify!" He called out as he pulled out his D-3 to swipe a card through it only to get blasted by Examon's giant gun, Ambrosius.

"Moonlight Blaster!" Called out Yuugo as he fired black blasts of energy at Examon, managing to clip the giant dragon in the Eater infected wing, making Examon fly high into the air and out of sight

"Jarod!" Called out Rapidmon turning towards his tamer getting a nod from said digimon

"Holy Flame Shield!" Called out Jarod as a massive dome of fire surrounded the landing platform they were on just in time as Examon dropped out of the sky, covered in flames caused by friction

"Dragonic Impact!" Called out Examon as he slammed into the shield and cause a shockwave that shattered all the nearby windows before he flew up again and did it again and again before he felt something jump onto his back making him fly up again before coming down, his back faced to the floor as he slammed his back, and what ever was on it into the shield making the shield shatter as Arata fell off his back, his right arm looking more Eater than human

"Arata." Growled Yuugo as he glared at Arata

"Hello." Greeted Arata emotionlessly as he stared at Examon hungrily

"Rah!" Shouted Examon as he fired a massive beam at Arata, only for the 'human' to absorb it into his arm making him gain an insane glint into his eye

"This energy… It tastes wonderful… HAHAHA!" Laughed Arata insanely before his eyes widened "Grr. Just that and I'm already at my limit? You Royal Knights really will be a treat to devour." He smirked before he jumped off of the building, making the fingers on his Eater arm extend into tentacles which he used to swing away

"Hm?" Hummed Examon confused before he felt a staff hit his wing

"Flaming Fox!" Called out Ami as she dropped out of the sky, on fire, kicking Examon in the face "Forgot about me didn't you?" She asked, smirking before she was met with Examon's Ambrosius at point blank range "Mercy?" she asked before she was blasted away

"AMI!" Shouted Jarod before he turned towards Examon, an unholy rage in his eyes before he started glowing before it disappeared revealing him to be in a set of armour with a shield that reached down to his knees on his left arm while a giant broadsword was in his right hand. On his forehead was a sun shaped mark that glowed with the same light as the sun, only dimmed down to an acceptable level to be around eyes. "Jarodmon! Paladin Mode!" He shouted before he disappeared and reappeared above Examon before coming down and slicing him across his back before disappearing again

"This is going to be a reoccurring theme isn't it?" Asked Rapidmon awkwardly before a grey blast of energy hit Examon in the side of the torso making him crash into another building

"You really should have figured that out at Yuugo." Shrugged Ami as she reappeared in her human form, only she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with eclipse symbols running along the sleeves, navy blue jeans with a black belt that had a holder which contained a fancy looking stick and a pair of army boots "Not really my style but it'll have to do." She shrugged before jumping over a laser fired by Examon

"Grr." Growled Examon before he was shot in the chest by Yuugo and forced to block Jarod's sword

"Ready?" Asked Jarod smirking as his sword was engulfed in white flames

"Yeah." Nodded Yuugo and Ami as Yuugo aimed the blaster on his arm while charging a ball of black water while Ami pulled out her stick and started forming a grey ball of mist

"BALANCE TRIO!" Shouted the three as Yuugo and Ami fired their attacks at Jarod's sword making the two attacks wrap around the blade

"Twi-Li-Ni-Slash!" Called out Jarod as he flew at Examon before using his broadsword to stab his sword into the dragon's crotch "And like Trunks did Zamasu." He started as he flew upwards, cutting Examon while doing so "UP FROM THE CROTCH!" He screamed as he sliced Examon clean in half making the Royal Knight explode into flakes of data which recollected at a single point and formed a Digi-egg and an Eater, which was quickly sliced into tiny data chunks by Jarod before being destroyed by Yuugo

"Twi-Li-Ni Slash? Really?" Asked Yuugo a little off put by the name

"Twillight-Light-Night. I have sun symbols for what ever reason, you have moon symbols and now Ami has eclipse symbols. I can only guess that means my powers go off of the sun, yours the moon and Ami's the in between." Shrugged Jarod before he reverted back to Coronamon before downloading Examon's Digi-egg into his Digivice "Besides, we now have the reassuring them of human-turned-digimon-mon. Jarodmon, Yuugomon and now Amimon." He added making a tick mark appear over Ami's head

"Hey! Who said you could choose our names!" She shouted angry

"Alright then, tell me. Do you have any ideas with doesn't sound redundant and is probably not used for anyone else? Cause I can assure you there is already a Moonmon, Nightmon would get confused with Knightmon." Stated Jarod playing coy

"You've… got me there." Sighed Ami defeated

"And this is why I don't try to challenge Jarod to a match of wits." Stated Rapidmon simply

"No, the reason you don't challenge me is because I kicked your ass in Guess Who with mind games." Corrected Jarod simply before he walked off of the landing pad and to the elevator the four used to get to the top of the building "Oh and when I found out who put honey in my shampoo, they will pay." He added getting an awkward laugh from his digivice from a certain fire using humanoid Digimon

"Someone put honey, honey, in your shampoo?" Asked Ami suspicious

"Yeah. Oh, and avoid the soup. I don't know how, but someone managed to fit a Numemon in it, and it is pissed." Stated Jarod leaving one big question in both Yuugo and Ami's heads… 'What the actual hell.'

"How do you know all this?" Asked Rapidmon confused as he reverted back to Terriermon

"What? Did you not expect me to keep my personal hygiene up? Oh and just a tip, you all smell." Chuckled Jarod as Terriermon returned to his home in Jarod's Digivice before he left his sister and best friend alone

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is the end of this chapter, we hope you enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Examon: BULLSHIT!**

 **Jarod: You mad?**

 **Examon: YES!**

 **Ami: Get used to it. Jarod tends to leave many people mad after they fight.**

 **Terriermon: Sadly that's the truth.**


	35. Into Another World

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-five of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: omg that is funny. Though Ami is awesome though i agree with Jarod about the names and that attack.**

 **Jarod: Was it me telling Ami and Yuugo that they smell? Or the fact that Terriermon avoids mind games with me because of Guess Who? And I know right? It's either we have a redundant name that has a most likely chance of not appearing anywhere else then have a redundant name that is probably already in use.**

 **Jarceus: On to he chapter.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You've… got me there." Sighed Ami defeated_

 _"And this is why I don't try to challenge Jarod to a match of wits." Stated Rapidmon simply_

 _"No, the reason you don't challenge me is because I kicked your ass in Guess Who with mind games." Corrected Jarod simply before he walked off of the landing pad and to the elevator the four used to get to the top of the building "Oh and when I found out who put honey in my shampoo, they will pay." He added getting an awkward laugh from his digivice from a certain fire using humanoid Digimon_

 _"Someone put honey, honey, in your shampoo?" Asked Ami suspicious_

 _"Yeah. Oh, and avoid the soup. I don't know how, but someone managed to fit a Numemon in it, and it is pissed." Stated Jarod leaving one big question in both Yuugo and Ami's heads… 'What the actual hell.'_

 _"How do you know all this?" Asked Rapidmon confused as he reverted back to Terriermon_

 _"What? Did you not expect me to keep my personal hygiene up? Oh and just a tip, you all smell." Chuckled Jarod as Terriermon returned to his home in Jarod's Digivice before he left his sister and best friend alone_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hold up a fucking minute. UlforceVeedramon was destroyed in between dimensions?!" Asked Jarod in shock as he stared at Gallantmon

"Yes, it would seem so. And unfortunately there were no other Veemon able to take his place." Stated Gallantmon sadly

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Asked Yuugo

"Well, the only thing that would make sense is to find a Veemon and train him to become a new UlforceVeedramon." Suggested Terriermon

"We don't have the time." Stated Agunimon simply, for some reason missing an arm and a leg "Oh and Jarod, can you give me my limbs back now?" He asked politely towards his tamer

"Sure." Shrugged Jarod as Agunimon's arm and leg appeared on him "So how do we fix this problem?" He asked before his digivice started ringing as Kyoko and Mirei appeared "Kyoko! Mirei!" He screamed in surprise

"Hello. Sorry I haven't returned yet. I've finished up my business and I'm returning to the agency." Apologised Kyoko

"Ok, that explains your call but not Mirei's one." Stated Jarod

"My call is on the matter you were just discussing about. UlforceVeedramon." Stated Mirei simply

"Wait, you know something on this whole thing. Why haven't you helped before?" Asked Jarod confused

"Because Jarceus only now found a use for me." Answered Mirei simply

"Um… What?" Asked Jarod confused

"It's nothing to worry about. But I believe that you and Yuugo have a LadyDevimon and an Angewomon if I'm not mistaken?" Said Mirei simply

"Um… Yeah? What about them?" Asked Jarod confused

"Well, they can fuse into a digimon called Mastemon, with their power you could open a portal to a parallel dimension." Explained Mirei making Jarod smirk

"Alright! Reload, Gatomon!" He called out as Gatomon materialised in front on him

"Do you need something Jarod?" Asked Gatomon tiredly "I was enjoying a catnap."

"Reload! BlackGatomon!" Called out Yuugo as blackGatomon materialised next to Gatomon

"Hey, what's up?" Asked BlackGatomon bored

"We're going to need you two to digivolve." Stated Jarod simply

"Let me guess, Mastemon fusion?" Guessed Gatomon getting a nod from her tamer "Alright, you ready BlackGatomon?" She asked her black counterpart

" As ready as ever." Shrugged BlackGatomon before the two flew before the two fused into one as the light disappeared revealing Mastemon in their place

"Wow. You didn't even need us to Digifuse you." Stated Jarod surprised

"We're quite used to fusing into this form." Stated Mastemon in a both of the Gatomon's voices "Now, what do you need of me?" She asked

"Can you open a portal to an alternate reality?" Requested Jarod simply

"Of course." Nodded Mastemon as she swung her hand through the air, creating a portal

"Alright, I'm going in, Yuugo, I want you to recruit Gankoomon and Hackmon while Ami recruits hackers to join in our plan against Crusadermon." Stated Jarod getting nods from his fellow tamers before he jump through the portal, landing in a pile of snow "Ok. Where am I?" He asked himself

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" Shouted a voice as a tall skeleton glared at a smaller one making Jarod walk back through the portal

"Wrong world Mastemon." He stated simply before Mastemon made a new one "Hopefully this one will work." He sighed to himself as he walked through only to find himself outside an airport of some kind

"A kid from Pallet Town, with a brand new world to see. Don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me. There's so much more to learn, and battles to be won. I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come." Sang a voice as a male teenager about the same height as Jarod with blond hair, a semi-muscular build and slightly tan skin, wearing a red singlet under a white jacket with navy blue pants and red boots and a tail, walked out of the airport before a fox like creature burst out of a ball on his waist

"E-eevee." Stated the creature making the teen stare at him, right eye twitching

"Arceus damn it Silver." Growled the teen before he looked towards where Jarod was just as said human walked through the portal as it closed

"Wrong world again." Sighed Jarod making Mastemon open another portal "Mirei? Is this one right?" He asked to the woman who had somehow yet to cancel the call to him

"Yes, that portal will lead you to your destination." Nodded Mirei making Jarod jump through the portal "Sadly it's in the wrong placement." She said a little too late

"Wait what?" Asked Jarod before he realised he was falling headfirst towards a road "SHIT!" He shouted as he flipped around a little making him land on his feet

"You! You just… Appeared out of nowhere! Like with a p-p-p-pop!" Shouted a voice as a female teen ran up to Jarod

"I know." Grunted Jarod, his legs hurting a little

"That boisterous girl is Rina Shinomiya. Ask her about what you seek. She will surely lead you to it." Stated Mirei before she finally hung up on Jarod

"Well, hello then Rina. I'm Jarod, I come from a parallel world, I traveled her using Mastemon's power to disrupt the fabric of spacetime to create a dimensional rip of sorts. I also came with the intention of meeting with UlforceVeedramon." Explained Jarod scientifically

"Hahaha, what is that?! Parasol worlds?! Cool, cool! Fascinating, even!" Cheered Rina excitedly making Jarod stare at her "So you came from sorta somewhere by a sorta somehow method right?" She asked

"In a simple way of saying. Yes?" Shrugged Jarod

"Yeah, I get it! Not really, but okay! Anyway, you want to meet UlforceVeedramon, right? And your a tamer too, right?"Asked Rina

"I guess. But I'm much more than a simple tamer." Shrugged Jarod

"Wow, wowsers! Nice timing, perfect timing! You're very good, and I'm very cute. You'll make a great helper! We're off to beat up BarBar!" Cheered Rina excitedly

'When did I agree to help her?' Thought Jarod to himself as Rina continued on a rant about beating up BarBar, who ever that was

"I'm sorry. Rina's always like this." Apologised a Veemon from within Rina's digivice "To translate, she just signed you up to fight Barbamon in a place where space is warped." He stated simply making Jarod sigh "Barbamon is one of the Seven Deadly Digimon. He's a mega level digimon." He added

"Fine. I've got nothing else to do, and Mirei told me you know where UlforceVeedramon is so I'll have to trust you know what you're doing." Sighed Jarod making Rina cheer to herself before dragging him along

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Did… Did Mirei actually reference you?**

 **Jarceus: Yes.**

 **Rina: What are you talking about?**

 **Veemon: I don't think this involves you Rina.**


	36. Against the Demon Lord

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-six of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: My guess is Rina and been on are the ones he is looking for, but I may be wrong. Though though it is funny when she confused Jarod.**

 **Jarod: Is that why tour review is so confusing? You like to see me confused?**

 **Jarceus: Even I'm slightly confused…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Wow, wowsers! Nice timing, perfect timing! You're very good, and I'm very cute. You'll make a great helper! We're off to beat up BarBar!" Cheered Rina excitedly_

 _'When did I agree to help her?' Thought Jarod to himself as Rina continued on a rant about beating up BarBar, who ever that was_

 _"I'm sorry. Rina's always like this." Apologised a Veemon from within Rina's digivice "To translate, she just signed you up to fight Barbamon in a place where space is warped." He stated simply making Jarod sigh "Barbamon is one of the Seven Deadly Digimon. He's a mega level digimon." He added_

 _"Fine. I've got nothing else to do, and Mirei told me you know where UlforceVeedramon is so I'll have to trust you know what you're doing." Sighed Jarod making Rina cheer to herself before dragging him along_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So… Barbamon is at the end of this Digital Shift?" Asked Jarod as he, Rina and Veevee walked down a train track that they had just cleared

"Yeah." Nodded Veevee as the three walked close to a clearing where Barbamon was waiting for them

"I finally found you! How dare you, you punk! Okay, let's make short work of this creep." Cheered Rina excitedly as she glared at Barbamon

"Return my power to me, Barbamon!" Demanded Veevee, also glaring at Barbamon

"So you're back, even though I let you go. With the power I stole from you, I will conquer this world as a Super-Duper-Extra Deadly Digimon!" Gloated Barbamon making Jarod just stare

'What the hell? This guy is supposed to be a Mega level digimon. Not only that but a digimon who represents a major sin, why is he soo… goofy?' Thought Jarod to himself

"Well, what about this? If you work for me, a quarter of the world will—" Started Barbamon before Rina jump kicked him "Hmph! Surprise attacks are hardly fair!" He growled making Jarod's anger rise before he jump kicked Barbamon

"I'm sorry! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Screamed Jarod in rage as he stared down at Barbamon.

"Aw, dag nabbit." Sighed Veevee before he noticed the white fire circling Jarod's feet "Huh?" He asked confused before a tendril of fire shot out from the fire at Jarod's feet and nearly sliced Barbamon in half, but it did manage to cut his side making a huge chunk of data fly out of him

"My power!" Shouted Barbamon in freight before he tried to run towards it only for a gate of fire to block his way

"Aaaaargh! My power, my power! Haha!" Taunted Rina amused "That power is me and Veevee's blood, sweat and tears." She stated

"The correct grammar is Veevee and I's." Corrected Jarod to himself before Veevee absorbed the data and digivolved straight to UlforceVeedramon.

"I am UlforceVeedramon!" Shouted Veevee before turning towards Jarod "Hehe. Surprised?" He asked smirking

"No, not really." Shrugged Jarod before Veevee and Rina turned towards Barbamon

"Veevee! I'm going in for the finished!" Called out Rina as she jumped next to her partner

"Okay, Rina." Nodded Veevee as the V on his chest started glowing

"Ray of Victory!" "Spray of History!" Called out the two at the same time before Veevee realised what Rina said while Jarod was nursing the everlasting headache that is Rina

"Rina! That doesn't even make sense!" Shouted Veevee before he fired a beam at Barbamon

"Corona Destroyer." Said a voice simply as a black beam stopped Veevee's attack from destroying Barbamon before a Beelzemon Blast Mode flew down next to Barbamon

"Beelzemon?!" Asked Barbamon in shock as he stared at his fellow Demon Lord

"You're pathetic, Barbamon. Losing so easily to these wet nosed brats." Growled Beelzemon as he slammed Barbamon with his blaster "I'll deal with these kids for you couldn't do." He growled before he grabbed Barbamon by the arm and threw him into a digital portal, after ripping his arm off and tossing it through

"You two get behind me. He's not someone you can mess with easily." Growled Jarod as he surrounded Veevee and Rina in a sphere of white fire

"How… Interesting." Smirked Beelzemon as his green eyes turned red as a small orb materialised at the end of his blasted as it opened up

"HAAA!" Screamed Jarod as a pillar of white fire surrounded him before it lowered to show that he had changed into his Paladin Form "Jarodmon Paladin Mode!" He called out before he used his shield to block a laser fired at him by Beelzemon

"You really are interesting." Smirked Beelzemon before he flew up into the air as Jarod's shield lit on fire

"Shield of the Sun!" Called out Jarod as he fired a blast of white light at Beelzemon making the Demon Lord fly out of the way before flying towards Jarod, all the while shooting blasts at him using the Berenjena on his left leg making Jarod continuously move his shield to block the rapid-fire blasts before he sliced above him, just scratching one of Beelzemon's wings making him fall out of the air before Jarod teleported behind him and swung his broadsword in an attempt to slice him in half only for the Demon Lord to duck under it and slice Jarod along the chest making him take a step back, giving Beelzemon enough time to kick him away and fire a laser from his blaster causing Jarod to go flying and slam into a wall "Digifuse." He groaned as Agunimon appeared from his Digivice

"Jarod? What happened?" Asked Agunimon concerned before he noticed Beelzemon walking over slowly "Do it." He nodded as he turned into light and went into Jarod as his armor turned red while his broadsword and Shield gained an edge of fire

"Jarodmon! Fire Paladin Mode!" Called out Jarod before he disappeared before Beelzemon's Berenjena split in two, the separated parts burnt

"What the hell?" Asked Beelzemon in shock before he jumped over a blade of fire before he kicked Jarod away before he flew back into the air and fired a laser at Jarod only for him to move to the side before firing a blade of fire at Beelzemon making him fly around to dodge it

"Ray of Victory!" Called out Veevee as a massive V-shaped laser shot out of the dome of white fire and hit Beelzemon in the back making the Demon Lord start falling to the ground as Jarod ran under him, ready to stab Beelzemon through the gut before he started swaying as he dropped his sword before falling over as his body was engulfed by fire, burning Beelzemon as he landed on him before Agunimon was spit out of the pile while Jarod reverted back to his Coronamon form.

"Jarod!" Cried Agunimon after he got his bearings again and pushed Beelzemon off of Jarod and checked the human vital signs that never did make sense to find that Jarod was alive just before a weird crystal floated out of Jarod's head making Agunimon blink before grabbing Jarod's digivice and absorbing the crystal into it before picking up Jarod and turning towards Rina and Veevee "I have to make sure Jarod is okay, I'll come back to talk about what Jarod was sent here for." He stated before Mastemon opened a portal back before Agunimon jumped in as Mastemon decided to drag Beelzemon through as he turned into an Impmon.

"Hello." Greeted Mirei, who for reasons had her right arm and leg in a cast

"Wow, what happened to you?" Asked Agunimon shocked

"A certain someone didn't like me breaking the fourth wall." Sighed Mirei weirding Agunimon out before he went to put Jarod in the agency while Mastemon transferred Impmon's data into Jarod's digivice before noticing the crystal that Agunimon had found and became very concerned before she defused back into Angewomon and LadyDevimon before they both reverted back to their Gatomon forms

"This isn't good." Said Gatomon getting a nod from BlackGatomon

"Not in the slightest." Agreed BlackGatomon before they went to the detective agency to check up on Jarod.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Agunimon: Wait a second. Did… Did YOU break Mirei's arm and leg?**

 **Jarod: Of course he did. Either that or send something to do it.**

 **Jarceus: I'm guilty as charged.**

 **Veevee: I do hope that Jarod will get better.**

 **Gatomon: I fear for what's to come next…**


	37. Amnesia

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-seven of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok what is the crystal about and is the Veemon and Rina coming back?**

 **Jarceus: Just corrected the most probably auto-correct fail, but yes. Rina and Veevee are coming back. But, on the crystal? I think you'll guess at the end of the chapter.**

 **Jarod: That's good.**

 **Gatomon: It's sad…**

 **Jarod: What is?**

 **Gatomon: You'll see.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Hello." Greeted Mirei, who for reasons had her right arm and leg in a cast

"Wow, what happened to you?" Asked Agunimon shocked

"A certain someone didn't like me breaking the fourth wall." Sighed Mirei weirding Agunimon out before he went to put Jarod in the agency while Mastemon transferred Impmon's data into Jarod's digivice before noticing the crystal that Agunimon had found and become very concerned before she defused back into Angewomon and LadyDevimon before they both reverted back to their Gatomon forms

"This isn't good." Said Gatomon getting a nod from BlackGatomon

"Not in the slightest." Agreed BlackGatomon before they went to the detective agency to check up on Jarod.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Now let's hope no-one else came back yet." Said Agunimon as he walked into the Detective Agency to see that Jarod was awake and looking around "Oh you're awake." He said smiling at Jarod making him stare at him "Is… Is something on my face?" He asked confused

"Who are you?" Asked Jarod making Agunimon blink and stare at him

"How could you forget me? I'm Agunimon, remember?" Asked Agunimon concerned

"That doesn't ring any bells." Sighed Jarod "You seem to know me, so maybe you know my name. Can you tell me what me name is?" He asked making Agunimon realise what was going on

"YOU HAVE AMNESIA!" Screamed Agunimon in shock

"Isn't that the condition you get when you lose your memories?" Asked Jarod to himself before he nodded "Yeah, that's the thing. I guess I do have amnesia." He nodded making Agunimon sigh before sitting on the couch

"Great. Well, you asked for your name, it's Jarod." Sighed Agunimon making Jarod nod

"Thank you Agunimon. Could you help me get used to everything I possibly once knew?" Asked Jarod

"Sure, you're my tamer after all." Shrugged Agunimon as he got off the couch "First we should go see Ami and Takumi." He stated

"Ami? Takumi" Asked Jarod confused

"They're you siblings." Sighed Agunimon, already annoyed 'What did I do to get myself into this mess? I'm better at punching things, not talking.' He thought to himself as he led Jarod out of the Agency and out into the streets before they bumped into Ami

"Agunimon?" Asked Ami confused before she spotted Jarod "Oh, hey Jarod. It's nice to see you back up, Gatomon told me that Agunimon brought you back from the alternate world and that you were in pretty back shape." She stated

"I guess. I did get amnesia." Shrugged Jarod "And who are you?" He asked making Ami's mouth drop

"Jarod, this is Ami." Stated Agunimon simply making Jarod nod

"Thank you, Agunimon." Thanked Jarod politely before Takumi ran into him

"Sorry." Apologised Takumi

"It's ok. Knock the guy with amnesia over why don't you?" Sighed Jarod as he hopped up

"Wait what?" Asked Takumi surprised

"I'm guessing you're Takumi? Well, even if you're not I have to ask, are flying knives normal?" Asked Jarod confused

"I'm Takumi, and no, flying knives are not normal, why would you think that?" Replied Takumi confused

"Oh, then you and Ami should duck." Advised Jarod making the two hit the deck as two knives flew over them before a hooded man walked up to them slowly

"Hello, girl." Growled the man as he glared at Ami with somewhat of a predatory glare.

"Who are you?" Asked Jarod confused, because a large portion of his brain was telling him to run away

"My name is of no concern for you, but call me Death." Smirked the man as he lowered his hood showing the face of a pale skinned forty year old with a thick black beard, hair which looked like it was stained with dried blood, a brown eye and a scar going all the way over his closed left eye making Jarod shake for an unknown reason

"Alright then 'Death' what do you want with me?" Asked Ami confused before the man pointed at his scar

"Revenge." He growled simply as he pulled a Botamon out of his cloak before crushing it and absorbing the flakes of data it exploded into, making his muscles expand a little "I learnt that I could absorb those 'Digimon' to increase my own strength." He smirked before he disappeared and slammed Ami into the ground before planting a heavy boot on her face before he pulled out a knife "Revenge time." He smirked before he noticed a glow coming off of Jarod before a human Jarod punched him off of Ami

"Wait a second." Blinked Takumi as he looked between the Jarod that was standing next to him and the human Jarod that was glaring at Death

"What? Am I supposed to know that human?" Asked Jarod confused

"That's you." Stated Agunimon confused

"WHAT? HOW?!" Asked Jarod in shock as he watched his other self, who for the sake of simplicity call EJ (You'll know why later, I'm sure), glare at death

"How's that scar on your back?" Asked Death, smirking while EJ just glared at him and Jarod felt on his back for the scar and found it on his left shoulder blade "Oh, no reaction? I think the phrase is 'Stone faced killer' but really, that's more an insult towards me, 'cause, I'm the actual murderer here." He smirked before he ran at EJ making the 'human' move to the side before kicking Death in the stomach and disarming him of his knife, which EJ picked up and swung around a little before staring at Death

"Why isn't he talking?" Asked Agunimon confused

"He can't." Stated Mirei simply through Takumi's digivice "He's a data being without any vocal data." She explained

"Gr!" Grunted Death as he grabbed EJ's arm just before he cut him in the eye before Death kicked EJ away, making him drop the knife "I'm surprised you managed to last this long against my new power, but this ends now." He growled as he disappeared before EJ's left arm fell off, data leaking out of the wound before Death was grabbed by a tentacle that was familiar to everyone but Jarod and Death

"Those are." Started Takumi in shock as he stared at the Eater tentacles coming out of EJ's stump arm

"Eater tentacles!" Finished Ami just as shocked before EJ slammed Death into the ground using his tentacles before flinging the human back into the sky and grabbing him again, only to slam him into the ground again

 _ **"Take that you bloody murderer."**_ Growled EJ in an unknown language which somehow Jarod understood perfectly before EJ wrapped Death in his tentacles and started slamming him into the ground continuously _**"This is what you get for trying to murder my sister!"**_ He shouted making Jarod's eyes widen before shrinking back to normal as they became darker and he started glowing before EJ threw Death back into the sky

"Sun Ball Blast!" Shouted Jarod as he finished digivolving into Apollomon before he threw a massive sphere of fire at Death exploding him further into the air before he was grabbed by EJ and slammed back down "Sunfire Punch!" He called out as he punched Death in the face making him skid over the concrete before he flew back to Jarod just in time to receive a punch to the face "Iron Spikes!" He called out before the iron spikes on his back shot at Death and stopped him from moving

 _ **"Inspect Handler."**_ Growled EJ as his tentacle hand turned into the same hand that Arata had before the fingers shot out at Death, piercing his shoulders, knee caps and elbows before the murderer burst into data which EJ absorbed greedily before his form started turning into static then into a normal Eater and then back to normal

"Thank you." Thanked Jarod smiling, happy for murdering Death

 _ **"You're welcome."**_ Nodded EJ before he gave the crystal Agunimon found, only it had a line going around the middle of it. (If you need a reference, think of one of those round containers you get figures in at the shops for like a dollar, that type of gape thing.) "I think you know what to do." He smirked before he opened a portal and walked through it leaving Jarod alone with his siblings and Agunimon

"Let's see what's in here." Mumbled Jarod as he opened the crystal only for a stream of data to make him fly back and faint, the last thing he heard was the concerned screams of his siblings and digimon.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I lost my memories, then my other self, WHO I ABSORBED, came out of nowhere, beat up someone who almost murdered my sister, who also came out of nowhere, then he and I kicked ass and now I'm unconscious again.**

 **Ami: Honestly, things seem to just get better.**

 **Takumi: Your sarcasm is duly noted Ami. Now Jarceus is somehow going to make us suffer more from what you've said.**

 **Jarceus: Do you really dislike me that much? Ahem, onto a new topic, tomorrow I will be posting the first chapter of a new story. And let me just say that a saiyan is having a journey.**


	38. Remembrance

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-eight of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok that is a weird thing to happen I hope that Jarod gets his memories back with no problems.**

 **Jarod: I think the crystal was my memories or something.**

 **EJ: Yes, yes it was.**

 **Jarceus: On to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Thank you." Thanked Jarod smiling, happy for murdering Death_

 _"You're welcome." Nodded EJ before he gave the crystal Agunimon found, only it had a line going around the middle of it. (If you need a reference, think of one of those round containers you get figures in at the shops for like a dollar, that type of gape thing.) "I think you know what to do." He smirked before he opened a portal and walked through it leaving Jarod alone with his siblings and Agunimon_

 _"Let's see what's in here." Mumbled Jarod as he opened the crystal only for a stream of data to make him fly back and faint, the last thing he heard was the concerned screams of his siblings and digimon._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Do you think Jarod's going to be okay?" Asked Ami concerned as she stared at her unconscious brother who had been relocated to the Kuremi Detective Agency

"I assure you. No harm will come to Jarod." Stated Mirei, who had called Kyoko earlier, making Ami nod before she left

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Asked Kyoko staring at Mirei judging her next response

"No. I haven't been hiding anything. But you on the other hand? You're hidden quite a lot, now haven't you?" Retorted Mirei making Kyoko look away

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stated Kyoko before Terriermon popped out of Jarod's Digivice

"So, I'm out of the loop, what's going on?" Asked Terriermon making Kyoko sigh silently in relief

"Jarod is unconscious after going to a parallel world, losing his memory only to encounter someone who attempted to murder his sister years ago, murdered him, and is regaining his memories." Explained Mirei

"Ok." Nodded Terriermon as he stared at Jarod

* * *

 **In Jarod's head**

* * *

"hlp!" Called a voice as Jarod sat in his bed from eight years ago before he walked past Ami's room and saw a man holding Ami up by her neck and inching a machete closer to her face, making Jarod freak out before slamming Takumi's bat into the man's back

"Grah!" Grunted the man as he dropped Ami down before he turned and glared at Jarod "Kid. You made a big mistake." He growled as he swung the machete at Jarod only for the child to duck under it and run hit the man in the stomach with the bat

"Run!" Shouted Jarod making Ami run out of the room before Jarod followed her out into the kitchen before Jarod took a knife out of the drawers

"You're going to pay for that kid." Growled the man as he entered the kitchen only to have his left eye sliced by Jarod "Grr." He grunted as he kicked Jarod over before stabbing his machete into Jarod's left shoulder blade

"AHHH!" Cried out Jarod in pain before a bullet shot through the man's machete arm, making him cease his hold on the blade allowing Jarod to pull it out while the man turned around to see a shaking Ami holding a Glock 17 with both of her hands as she glared at the man

"You damn brat." Growled the man only for a bullet to scrap by his knee as Ami shot the gun again before he moved to the side just in time to avoid Jarod swinging the machete at his arm and for a bullet to hit Jarod in his left shoulder blade causing the kid to drop down, drop the machete and scream before he fell over as the man kicked him down and pointed the machete at the front of his neck "Now, girl, if you shoot at me, I'll end this boy's life." He grinned as Ami dropped the gun "Good girl." He smirked, not noticing as Jarod reached for the gun before grabbing it and shooting the man in the leg before he jogged away, holding his wound as Ami followed him "You're not getting away." Growled the man as he followed the two children before he felt a shotgun blast pass by his head as he saw Jarod aiming a pump shotgun at him

"Hah… Hah…" Panted Jarod as his head felt light from blood loss only for him to ignore it

"Ok, first off, how are you holding that damned thing, second, how did you pump it up, and third, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?" Asked the man in shock

"I dunno, the table, my dad is a cop." Answered Jarod shrugging as he used a nearby table to pump up the shotgun before he aimed it at the man again

"Screw this. Killing you isn't worth getting shot." Growled the man before he threw a pot at Jarod making him duck under it while the man ran away while Ami snuck into the room with bandages before she wrapped up Jarod's wound before he sat down on the couch as he breathed heavily as he felt his head go back to normal at a snail's pace.

"I'm home." Stated a voice as Jarod's father walked into the house before finding the trail of blood Jarod left behind "What happened?" He asked as he rushed over

"A man broke into our house and tried to kill me, Daddy." Answered Ami "Jarod saved me, we ran into the kitchen where the man hurt Jarod with his sword thingy and I shot his hand then we ran again before Jarod brought out Ol' Pumper." She explained

"Did he use it?" Asked their father

"I did." Groaned Jarod "It went right by his head." He added

"I'm proud. You both defended yourselves well. Ami, let's take Jarod to the hospital otherwise your mother might get more angry if I left you here without professional help." Stated the two children's father as he grabbed his car keys before everything faded to black as Jarod floated in the black space, looking at his other self

"So, any reason you ejected my memories from my mind?" Asked Jarod staring at his other self as his form changed back into Jarodmon from his ten year old form

"No reason. I just thought it would be an interesting twist." Shrugged EJ nonchalantly

"An 'interesting twist'? We are in a war! We don't have time for interesting twists!" Shouted Jarod enraged

"You try living two years in the Eater network and see how much you can bring yourself to care about people you don't know!" Retorted EJ making Jarod back up slightly before taking a deep breath

"Sorry for yelling. I forgot about those memories I got from you… Watching our life over and over since there was nothing else to do besides save mental data and talking with Takumi and Yuugo." Sighed Jarod making EJ calm down as well

"And you forgot that I was created when that Eater ate me out of you." Sighed EJ "But you know, I still don't understand the whole time difference thing that Eater's have going on in their network." He shrugged making Jarod nod

"I know. Do you think Arata has to deal with that?" Asked Jarod before everything turned white before he woke up and noticed two things. 1, he was in the Agency alone and 2, his Digivice was beeping like wild "What happened?" He asked before he noticed that something in his heart was hurting…badly.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Oh great, time differences, that's going to confuse some people.**

 **Jarceus: 1 earth month is a year inside the Eater network.**

 **Jarod: Well, damn.**

 **EJ: Wasn't expecting that were ya?**


	39. The Last Knight's Battle Begins

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-nine of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: oh dear that can be very confusing. i hope Jarod is going to be ok.**

 **Jarod: Are you talking about EJ? Because he's in my subconscious. And I'm sure I'm going to be fine, I'm the main character after all.**

 **Jarceus: I wouldn't bet on it.**

 **Terriermon: Oh, ominous.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Sorry for yelling. I forgot about those memories I got from you… Watching our life over and over since there was nothing else to do besides save mental data and talking with Takumi and Yuugo." Sighed Jarod making EJ calm down as well_

 _"And you forgot that I was created when that Eater ate me out of you." Sighed EJ "But you know, I still don't understand the whole time difference thing that Eater's have going on in their network." He shrugged making Jarod nod_

 _"I know. Do you think Arata has to deal with that?" Asked Jarod before everything turned white before he woke up and noticed two things. 1, he was in the Agency alone and 2, his Digivice was beeping like wild "What happened?" He asked before he noticed that something in his heart was hurting…badly._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hello Leopardmon." Greeted Ami, in her Renamon form, as she stared down the last remaining Royal Knight from her perch at the top of stairs to a helipad

"You." Growled Leopardmon as he glared at Ami before jumping out of the way as three blasts of ice, blasted where he just was, causing a massive crystal of ice to form before it was melted by blasts of fire from Aldamon

"Yeah, us." Smirked Yuugo, in his Lunamon form, as he stood next to Ami, arms crossed and smirking as the Omnimon trio, Magnamon, Kentaurosmon, UlforceVeedramon, the Rapidmon duo, Mastemon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, ChaosGallantmon, Alphamon, Dorugoramon, Owryumon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, ShineGreymon Burst, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, Cherubimon (Good), Seraphimon and ImperialdramonPM floated in the air behind them while a young girl stood on ShineGreymon's shoulder before he put her down next to Abigail in her Ranamon form, Loweemon, Lobomon and Hackmon "And we brought a small army." He added before he digivolved into Yuugomon while Ami digivolved into Amimon

"Fine the traitors! I will end you all here!" Shouted Leopardmon as he glowed before changing into his Leopard mode "Wolkenkratzer!" He exclaimed as he slammed his front paws into the top of the building making a massive wall of bedrock rise up under Ami and Yuugo, tossing the two into the air "Blockade!" He called out only to be forced to jump out of the way of three Supreme Cannon blasts, creating another massive crystal, which was melted by Aldamon before Beelzemon rushed at Leopardmon

"Darkness Claw!" He called out as he raised his clawed hand before swiping at Leopardmon, only for the bipedal digimon to move out of the way and slash him, causing data to leak out of his chest before he fired a Corona Blaster at Leopardmon, catching the knight on the tail before Beelzemon started falling to the ground as he degenerated back into Impmon only for Rapidmon to catch him and set him down on the ground before flying back up and going into a T-pose

"Tri-Beam!" He called out as he fired a massive triangle at Leopardmon, only for the knight to dodge again and cause the roof of the building to fall under him and the others who were on the top of the stairs making Ami grab the girl before jumping off the building, being followed by Yuugo and Abigail, who was flying down on a cloud she made out of water as they landed on the ground, Leopardmon already rushing at them before the water Abigail used to block him in his tracks by wrapping around him while the Omnimon trio, Gallantmon duo and Rapidmon duo were charging their Supreme Cannon, Jubecca Prison, Tri-Beam and Crimson Light attacks

"Eroberung." Whispered Leopardmon as he secretly fired small spheres of energy under the seven digimon before the spheres exploded causing the seven to be blasted into the sky before an eighth sphere blew Abigail away, causing the water that was keeping him bound to fall to the ground

"Nihilism Maelstrom!" "Final Shining Burst!" Called out Lucemon and ShineGreymon as they fired their attacks down at Leopardmon only for him to dodge it before stopping making the two airborne digimon smirk as their beams trailed after the Royal Knight, ShineGreymon's attack closer to Leopardmon that Lucemon's, making Leopardmon feel the heat and jump away before he fired two orbs at the two, which exploded making the two flinch back a little and stop their attacks before Lucemon inhaled sharply

"Tide of Despair!" He exclaimed as he exhaled a massive amount of flames before Leopardmon jumped at the giant orb Lucemon was holding before clawing it open revealing Lucemon Larva, who flew out before firing a blast from his stinger at Leopardmon, which he dodged before he pounced on Lucemon and clawed at him until he fainted and degenerated back to Lucemon

"Corona Blaze Sword!" Shouted ShineGreymon as he fused his shield into his sword making it change into a great sword before he sliced at Leopardmon, catching him on the tail, making the end of it fall off

"How dare you hurt me, traitor!" Growled Leopardmon before he jumped onto ShineGreymon's face and clawed at him until he fell over and degenerated back to Agumon "Do any of you still want a piece of me." He growled before a black energy arrow shot through his right front leg making him flinch before turning back into his normal form, only with a small hole in his right arm

"Moon Destroyer!" Called out Yuugo as he fired a present shaped blast of water at Leopardmon only for him to jump out of the way

"Twilight Gravity!" Called out Ami as Leopardmon felt something tap his back before he fell onto his knees as the gravity on his body increased dramatically "Now you can hardly move while we still have a good strong force." She smirked before the kanji for gravity on Leopardmon's back to shatter before she was forced to jump away as Leopardmon almost speared her on his Sword of Annihilation into her stomach only for the sword to fire a beam and launch Ami far away before Leopardmon put the sword in a backwards grip and thrusted it backwards, stabbing Yuugo in the stomach before Leopardmon took the blade out of Yuugo before blasting him away

"Heaven's Judgement!" "Strike of the Seven Stars!" "Magna Blast!" Shouted Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Magnamon as a rain cloud appeared over Leopardmon before raining bolts of lightning on Leopardmon before seven orbs rained down upon Leopardmon, one of the catching him on the back as it exploded before a hail storm of missiles rained down on Leopardmon, forcing him down onto one knee as the three attackers landed on the ground before Leopardmon ran past them, making deep cuts appear on their stomachs as they spat out data and fell onto their backs

"Does anyone else want to try me." Growled Leopardmon as he glared at the nine remaining digimon, trying his hardest not to fall show his exhaustion

"It would be wise to give up now, Leopardmon." Advised Hackmon as he Warp-Digivolved into Jesmon before a fire arrow flew by his face and landed at Leopardmon's feet

"Sheesh, what a mess." Sighed Jarod as he walked past Jesmon as he digivolved into JarodmonPM before he gave a look to ImperialdramonPM, making the giant nod. "Jarodmon Paladin Mode, Aldamon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! Digifuse!" He shouted as Aldamon, who flew back with Jarod and ImperialdramonPM turned into streams of data which shot into Jarod as he was encased in rosé tinted fire before it dispersed to reveal Jarod still in his Paladin Mode, only his sword was replaced by a flaming Omni Sword, modified to fit his size, his shield was the same only rosé in colour, the same with his armour only on the back were to fire wings, one was white and the other was reddish-orange colour and on his arms were Aldamon's Rudriya Darpana. "Jarodmon TFPM!" He shouted as he let out a small burst of fire off of his body

"TFPM?" Asked Jesmon confused

"True Fire Paladin Mode." Sighed Jarod before he pointed the Omni Sword at Leopardmon "I'd listen to what Jesmon told you, if I were you. I have a track record for killing whoever I face in a fight when I'm of the right mind." He stated before he parried a slice from Leopardmon's sword making Jarod sigh before blade was consumed in fire before he kicked the Royal Knight away "Don't say I didn't warn you." He stated before he rushed at Leopardmon, sword ready to kill.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Yuugo: Why were we all slapped around like toys?**

 **Ami: Yuugo, we did manage to weaken him so much he's panting, and nobody died, so that's good.**

 **Yuugo: Yeah, but now Jarod's going to get all the glory.**

 **Jarod: I'll leave enough life in him for the rest of you.**

 **Yuugo: Oh… Thanks…**


	40. Time to due-hold on a minute

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok where was Jarod during most of the chapter? Jarodmon TFPD seems to be awesome so far.**

 **Jarod: Oh, I was running towards the battle. They were quite far away from where I was.**

 **Ami: Sorry about that.**

 **Jarod: It's ok.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Sheesh, what a mess." Sighed Jarod as he walked past Jesmon as he digivolved into JarodmonPM before he gave a look to ImperialdramonPM, making the giant nod. "Jarodmon Paladin Mode, Aldamon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! Digifuse!" He shouted as Aldamon, who flew back with Jarod and ImperialdramonPM turned into streams of data which shot into Jarod as he was encased in rosé tinted fire before it dispersed to reveal Jarod still in his Paladin Mode, only his sword was replaced by a flaming Omni Sword, modified to fit his size, his shield was the same only rosé in colour, the same with his armour only on the back were to fire wings, one was white and the other was reddish-orange colour and on his arms were Aldamon's Rudriya Darpana. "Jarodmon TFPM!" He shouted as he let out a small burst of fire off of his body_

 _"TFPM?" Asked Jesmon confused_

 _"True Fire Paladin Mode." Sighed Jarod before he pointed the Omni Sword at Leopardmon "I'd listen to what Jesmon told you, if I were you. I have a track record for killing whoever I face in a fight when I'm of the right mind." He stated before he parried a slice from Leopardmon's sword making Jarod sigh before blade was consumed in fire before he kicked the Royal Knight away "Don't say I didn't warn you." He stated before he rushed at Leopardmon, sword ready to kill._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hya!" Grunted Jarod as he slashed his sword at Leopardmon only for the Royal Knight to block him before the two jumped away from each other "Hah… hah… you're good, Leopardmon." He complemented, already out of breath from the fight the two had between chapters

"I could say the same for you, human." Agreed Leopardmon in between pants, his exhaustion from his earlier fight combining with his current fatigue

"I bet this is the most even fight you've had in a while going off of how tired you are." Smirked Jarod as he tightened his grip on his Omni Sword

"It is. I never thought that a human could be this strong. It almost makes me feel sad that I'm going to destroy humanity." Smirked Leopardmon before he blocked a slash from Jarod

"Key word being almost, right?" Growled Jarod as he started slashing at Leopardmon wildly

"Exactly." Nodded Leopardmon before he slashed upwards with his sword, making Jarod's Omni Sword fly into the air before the disarmed digimon punched Leopardmon in the face repeatedly before head butting him and then kicking his sword away before grabbing it and thrusting it through Leopardmon only for the Royal Knight to disappear and force Jarod to block behind him as Leopardmon just the Omni Sword to try and cut Jarod in half

"Funny we've swapped weapons. Should we swap back?" Asked Jarod before he caught the Omni Sword before he threw Leopardmon's sword back to him

"You have quite the amount of honour for a human." Smirked Leopardmon as he thrusted his blade at Jarod only for him to suck his gut in and move his stomach backwards before trying to cut Leopardmon's arm off at the hand only to be blocked as the two entered another clash

"Heavens Flame!" Called out Jarod as his sword exploded into white fire making Leopardmon notice that the edge of his sword was getting slightly less solid making the Royal Knight jump back only for Jarod to fly after him and throw slash after slash, tiring out Leopardmon more and more before they both jumped away as tentacles tried to spear them as Arata appeared

"Hello." Greeted Arata simply and emotionlessly as he created a doorway from a small ball of data before stepping through it and coming out as Eater Adam

"Leopardmon, I'm going to have to put out battle on hold." Sighed Jarod before Leopardmon fired a beam past Jarod's face and into Eater Adam's chest, making the eater fall to its knees "Never mind then, can I ask that you don't try to kill me or Arata while I do what I'm doing?" He requested getting a nod from Leopardmon before be Connect Jumped into Eater Adam making him appear in the same grey and white space as with Eater Eve, only Arata was in front of him

"Why are you here? Did you want to look at my pathetic self?" Asked Arata emotionlessly "You and your sister are incredible, you know. Always able to do the right thing straight away. But I'm not like that. I can't do anything. Worried about how it'll look. And it ends again without me being able to help a friend. How pathetic is that?" He ranted sadly before he disappeared deeper into the network while Jarod chased after him "I'm such an idiot. I kept telling myself that since this world was digital, Yuugo would be safe since none of it was real. But that's not the case. And I knew it better than anyone, since I watched the whole thing happen. Curse Suedou for having made us forget something that important. And look at me, putting the blame on someone else. I'm a disgrace. Haha. Whatever the case, I shouldn't have forgotten. I was the one who decided to run and leave Yuugo behind." He continued sadly before he disappeared again, forcing Jarod to chase after him again

"Arata." Started Jarod before Arata glared at him

"Shut up! Don't worry about me! I don't need your sermons, or your pity, either! What else could I have done? Was there some other way?! There's no way a kid like me could rival the genius of Suedou! I wanted more power, even after dogging him! What else could I have done to save Yuugo?! I'm so pathetic. How could I face you all…? I can't go back." Ranted Arata making Jarod get real tired of his shit as he disappeared making Jarod follow him again "You don't give up easily! Don't worry about me!" He growled as Jarod neared him again only turn around and widen his eyes as he met face to face… with Jarod's fist making the two exit the Eater network and for Arata to return to normal in the real world while Jarod appeared in front of him, in his original form, Aldamon, Imperialdramon and surprisingly JarodmonPM behind him

"That's what you get." Growled Jarod as Arata blinked in surprise before turning back to Jarod

"You?! Why did you bring me back?! I should've stayed the way I was!" Shouted Arata making Jarod turn his head away "You idiot!" He shouted as he punched Jarod in the face making the data being growl before punching back as the two started fighting in front of the four digimon, said fight consisted of Arata and Jarod trading blows to the face "Hah… Hah… Dammit! You had no right! What was that?! I don't get you! Come on, say something!" Demanded Arata seriously annoyed and pissed with Jarod

"Welcome home and good night, Arata." Stated Jarod simply before his body started glitching for a second

"What?" Asked Arata before he was knocked out by Jarod as JarodmonPM faded away as he digivolved and fused back into JarodmonTFPM

"Are you ready to go again, Leopardmon?" Asked Jarod, hardly keeping himself standing from a sudden wave of nausea

"I am." Nodded Leopardmon as he charged at Jarod only to stop moving his body mid sprint and fall onto Jarod's sword, making him shatter into hundreds of data flakes before the flakes formed an egg

"What just happened?" Asked Jarod confused before he de-fused and reverted back to his Coronamon form while Aldamon reverted back into Flamemon and ImperialdramonPM de-fused into Veemon and Wormmon as they all fainted

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: And we fainted… Makes sense.**

 **Ami: Jarod, don't be sarcastic.**

 **Jarod: I wasn't. I actually kinda does make sense. I mean, I was tired and the random wave of nausea probably came from what ever the hell made me glitch out, causing me to faint.**

 **Ami: I have no way to counter that.**

 **Yuugo: And you shouldn't.**


	41. Important Info

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-one of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok what happened, and how did leopardmon land on the sword? I hope it is not something that harms Jarod permanently. I am waiting for more**

 **Jarceus: If you had noticed, Jarod's body was glitching from his contact with Eater Adam, this is what caused the nausea and eventual fainting.**

 **Jarod: But what about Leopardmon?**

 **Jarceus: That'll be explained in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Are you ready to go again, Leopardmon?" Asked Jarod, hardly keeping himself standing from a sudden wave of nausea_

 _"I am." Nodded Leopardmon as he charged at Jarod only to stop moving his body mid sprint and fall onto Jarod's sword, making him shatter into hundreds of data flakes before the flakes formed an egg_

 _"What just happened?" Asked Jarod confused before he de-fused and reverted back to his Coronamon form while Aldamon reverted back into Flamemon and ImperialdramonPM de-fused into Veemon and Wormmon as they all fainted_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Gah, what hit me?" Groaned Jarod as he woke up, noticing that he had a Viximon next to him and he was in a makeshift hospital room, he was even resting on a stretcher

"It's good to see you awake." Stated a voice as Lucemon floated up to Jarod, bandages all over his chest and wrists "You fainted from over exposure to the Eater network." He stated as he picked up a needle full of blood which had flakes of data inside of it

"What is that? A blood, data, mix?" Asked Jarod confused as he got off the stretcher, making sure not to wake up the Viximon

"Yes it is. I got this sample from you. A simple extraction from this one needle upon Alphamon's request. She wanted to know why you fainted so suddenly." Answered Lucemon as he led Jarod to a computer

"Wait a second, shouldn't we be addressing the problem of how we're going to stop the Eaters instead of talking about my blood?" Asked Jarod, using his brain for once

"Luckily for the three of us, this is merely a shared dreamscape I conjured up to help explain a very dangerous truth to you." Answered Lucemon simply as he played a video on the computer of a strand of DNA glitching out before erasing itself "This is what happens to you when you Connect Jump into the Eater network. The physical part of your body is destroying itself, destabilising your body. If you Connect Jump once more without the proper help on standby, you will perish." He explained making Jarod's eyes widen before his body glitched out a little

"You mean that I'll die if I jump into the Eater network again?" Asked Jarod scared

"Not necessarily. A number of results could come from this, you could die, you could have your subconscious transferred back to your body or you could have your conscious shattered and spread all throughout EDEN and the Eater network." Explained Lucemon as the computer played videos of all the mentioned scenarios

"Can I please just wake up now? I need to make sure everything is ok." Asked Jarod, wanting to get away from the disturbing videos of his death

"Sadly no. You have to wait for your body to recover from the damages it sustained in battle. If you were to awaken now you would most certainly die and have to be reborn." Stated Lucemon simply "Your body reverted back to it's Coronamon stage as it lost the energy needed to sustain you in a higher level form, even while unconscious when you use the least amount of energy. While your sister reverted to her Viximon stage from her extensive battle damage." He explained making Jarod think of a very reasonable question to ask

"Why are you wearing bandages?" He asked making Lucemon stare at him for a second before chuckling

"Oh, I still have these on? Sorry, I was taken to a human hospital. They tended to my 'wounds' as if I was human." He chuckled before he went to take them off

"Hey, keep the ones on your wrists, they actually seem cool on you instead of the Holy rings you wear." Stated Jarod making Lucemon think about it

"Fine then. I have to admit it would be pretty interesting to have these bandages on instead." Agreed Lucemon before Jarod remembered that he had something

"Wait do I still have…" Mumbled Jarod before he found his hiding spot for his Digivices and pulled out a blue and black piece of fabric "Lucemon? Can you possibly lengthen this?" He asked

"No, I cannot." Denied Lucemon "But, I can change it's properties so that it can stretch an infinite amount." He stated as his hands glowed over the fabric before they stopped as he took them away "I just realised how retarded it is to do that here…" He sighed while Jarod was laughing his ass off

"HAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU FORGET THIS WAS A DREAMSCAPE!" Laughed Jarod before Lucemon kicked him in the right arm "…FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He screamed in pain as he held onto his arm as it sent the worst pain that Jarod had ever felt throughout his body

"Jarod?" Asked Ami as she woke up, seeing Jarod rolling on the ground and Lucemon rubbing his temples in annoyance before Jarod started fading away

* * *

 **~~~Kuremi Detective Agency~~~**

* * *

"UUuuuu…" Screamed Jarod as he shot upwards before he immediately put his upper body back down on the couch he was on "Ohhhh god…" He groaned

"Assistant, don't you dare…" Started Kyoko before Jarod puked all over the floor "puke on the floor." She continued, groaning before she noticed a twitching tentacle in Jarod's puke "That is an interesting thing to puke up." She stated before the tentacle grew and turned into an Eater

"Hungry…" Stated the Eater in a modified version on Arata's voice

"I'll give you one chance to back away before I destroy you." Stated Kyoko calmly as she summoned Alphamon's Divine Sword Grade Alpha and slicing the Eater in two when it jumped out at her

"Oh great. You're Alphamon aren't you?" Groaned Jarod as he stared up at the ceiling

"How did you guess?" Asked Kyoko amused

"The giant fucking battle axe." Stated Jarod simply "I've used the Alphamon Digimodify card on multiple occasions. I recognise the weapon by now." He elaborated making Kyoko nod in understanding "So, how did that happen?" He asked

"Well, like Crusadermon, I took on a human host. On the same day that Crusadermon and I came to this world, Kyoko Kuremi and Rie Kishibe had their mental data absorbed by Eaters, so I took control of her body, while also gaining her memories." Explained Kyoko simply making Jarod nod

"And I bet that if my body was on the market at the time you would of had no problem using it instead of Kyoko's one." Stated Jarod getting a nod from Kyoko

"No offence." Stated Kyoko making Jarod shrug

"None taken, you probably had a valid reason for coming to our world." He shrugged as he got up into a sitting position

"Well, Kind Drasil tol-" Started Kyoko before she noticed how Jarod was growling at the very mention at the name King Drasil

"What is it with you Royal Knights and this King Drasil?!" Asked Jarod visibly shaking out of pure anger "Why is every action you take is dictated by someone else? Don't you have a sense of pride, a sense of self worth? If this Drasil was half as a ruler as you knights make him out to be, THEN WHY HASN'T HE HELPED THE DIGIMON YET!" He ranted making Kyoko sigh

"King Drasil was taken over by the first Eater to appear." Sighed Kyoko sadly making Jarod freeze

"Then… That would mean…" Mumbled Jarod before his eyes widened

"Yes, the first Eater manipulated King Drasil's command over the Royal Knights to open a portal to this world so it could eat more data." Nodded Kyoko making Jarod pull out the fabric he pulled out in the dreamscape

"Where's Takumi?" He asked curious

"We lost contact with Takumi a week ago after he went chasing for a way into the Digital World." Answered Kyoko making Jarod nod before he wrapped the fabric around his arm

"Alright then. We'll need to take down the first Eater if it's what I think it is. And I have an idea on how to get to the Digital World." Smirked Jarod as he grabbed a belt and slung it around his waist before clipping his Digivice, D-Power and card holder onto it before the belt started glowing as Jarod reverted back to Sunmon before digivolving back into Coronamon, only now he had the belt stuck on him, which he tested as he digivolved into Firamon, which he still kept his belt as, only it was modified in a weird contraption so that he could still use it.

"That's an interesting discovery." Noted Kyoko impressed

"I noticed that some Digimon of the exact same species have small differences, like Agumon and the Agumon Markus Damon partnered with. I just had a tiny design change." Smirked Jarod as he reverted back to Coronamon as he pulled out one card and stared at it.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Jarod: Wow, I'm probably going to die.**

 **Lucemon: Why do you say that? Surely you wouldn't disregard what I said so easily.**

 **Jarod: No, it's because Jarceus gets a boner from watching my life be hell.**

 **Jarceus: I don't get a boner. But I do have an immense satisfaction.**


	42. Digital World! Yuugo's Power!

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-two of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Sex jokes ok. hope Everything goes ok**

 **Jarod: I don't get how we made sex jokes. I only puked out an Eater.**

 **(Chapter 40) RaptorZeroOne: Ok, you used digi fuse in a good way.**

 **Still don't like the idea as much as DNA digivolving though. Pretty much serves the same purpose.**

 **Jarod: When you put it in that perspective, Digifusion seems like a DNA digivolution rip-off. But Digifusion has some ups on DNA digivolution, that being an infinite number of Digimon can fuse. I actually like that.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Alright then. We'll need to take down the first Eater if it's what I think it is. And I have an idea on how to get to the Digital World." Smirked Jarod as he grabbed a belt and slung it around his waist before clipping his Digivice, D-Power and card holder onto it before the belt started glowing as Jarod reverted back to Sunmon before digivolving back into Coronamon, only now he had the belt stuck on him, which he tested as he digivolved into Firamon, which he still kept his belt as, only it was modified in a weird contraption so that he could still use it._

 _"That's an interesting discovery." Noted Kyoko impressed_

 _"I noticed that some Digimon of the exact same species have small differences, like Agumon and the Agumon Markus Damon partnered with. I just had a tiny design change." Smirked Jarod as he reverted back to Coronamon as he pulled out one card and stared at it._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Soo, how do we get there?" Asked Yuugo bored before Jarod swiped his Digivice "Hey!"

"Angewomon! LadyDevimon! DNA Digivolve!" Called out Jarod as he raised both Digivices to the sky before Mastemon shot out and rose up into the sky before landing in between Yuugo and Jarod as Jarod tossed Yuugo back his Digivice

"What do you desire my powers for?" Asked Mastemon bored

"Mastemon, can you open a portal to the Digital World?" Asked Jarod making Mastemon nod before she tore a hole in time and space as she opened a portal to the Digital World "Thanks." He thanked the fused Digimon as he jumped through the portal and landed in a forest, only it was eaten away at and covered in white and grey spiral patterns in random spots

"This is the Digital World? It's not as good as I thought it was…" Noted Yuugo as he landed next to Jarod, Ami, Nokia, Yuuko, Arata and the Royal Knights following them before a blast of fire landed in front of them as an Omnimon Alter S landed in front of them

"You shall not pass by me. King Drasil has ordered your destruction." Stated OmnimonAS as he aimed his Grey Cannon at the group before Yuugo kicked it upwards just as OmnimonAS fired the shot

"You're not hurting them." Growled Yuugo as he stared down the Omnimon "You guys, go on ahead. I'll deal with this guy on my own." He stated getting nods from everyone as they all left, besides Arata and Jarod

"Yuugo. Make sure you come back to us in one piece, ok?" Stated Jarod before he ran ahead with the rest of the group

"Yuugo… Make sure to follow through on what Jarod said… Alright?" Requested Arata making Yuugo smile slightly

"Sure. I'll be sure to come back in one piece, I can't leave my friends again can I?" Chuckled Yuugo before Arata rushed ahead to catch up to the others

"Staying behind to let your friends escape… How gutless." Sighed Omnimon

"How is that gutless?" Asked Yuugo confused

"Because idiot… Suicide is the cowards way out." Smirked Omnimon before he charged at Yuugo making him jump over him before blasting him in the back with a quick blast of energy "Grr." He growled before he swung his Garuru Sword at Yuugo, forcing him to duck under it before Omnimon shot him in the leg

"Gah!" Screamed Yuugo as he slammed into a tree, his leg burning in pain before he noticed Omnimon charging at him to cut his head off, making him duck under the Knight before shooting him in the face before water started charging at the end of his wrist cannon "Hydro Blaster!" He called out as he fired a massive beam of water and dark energy into Omnimon's chest making the Knight fly into a tree before Omnimon returned fire with a massive blast from his Grey Cannon, only for Yuugo to roll out of the way at the last second "Fine then. Yuugomon! ChaosGallantmon! Digifuse!" He growled as he gained ChaosGallantmon's set of armor and shield, only instead of a lance he had a blaster canon on his right arm

"Did you just fuse?" Asked Omnimon in shock before he was blasted by a massive ball of darkness "Alright then." He growled as another blast came at him only for him to slice it in half before he charged at Yuugo and tried to slice him, only to be met with his shield before the two slammed the ends of their guns together as a dark red glow expelled from the slight gap "Who's going to give in first?" He smirked as the red light grew only for the black light to glow brighter before the two where blown away from each other

"Phew, I made it." Sighed a hooded figure as he landed between the two fighters "Now, you two stop fighting now!" He demanded

"Takumi?" Asked Omnimon in shock as the hooded figure lowered his hood

"Omnimon! How many times have I told you not to try and kill people?" Asked Takumi annoyed while Yuugo just watched gobsmacked at what was going on

"But, Lord Drasil told me to," Started Omnimon before Takumi punched him in the face, making the Knight hit the floor

"And I have told you that Drasil ISN'T in control of his actions!" Shouted Takumi enraged before he calmed himself down before turning towards Yuugo "Sorry, Omnimon here gave you a little fight." He apologised making Yuugo shake himself out of his stupor

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Asked Yuugo in shock

"I bet you have many questions. You see, two days into my mission to get to the Digital World, I made it. I encountered Omnimon here, who tried to skewer me before I jumped over him and this appeared between us." Explained Takumi before he pulled out a Digivice Burst from his cloak "After that, no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't bring ourselves to hurt the other. So we just sat and talked, Omnimon was of course curious on why I was here while I was curious on what here was." He continued before he put his Digivice back into his cloak

"Alright." Nodded Yuugo before Takumi grabbed his arm

"Come on, I don't know how you got here but I'll lead you to my camp site." Stated Takumi before Omnimon stopped him

"Takumi, he was not alone when he came here. He was with a group go 'teenagers' and two of them look similar to you. A male with blond and red hair and a red haired girl." Stated Omnimon making Takumi's eyes widen before he put his hood back up

"Scratch that. We're going to help the others." Stated Takumi as he nudged Yuugo to lead the way making him nod before the group took off chasing after the group who went ahead and stopped when they noticed Ami fighting a Yggdrasill 7D6

"Ha…Ha…" Panted Ami before she covered herself in a mystical light before she stopped panting and started looking like she hadn't fought at all "Eclipse Seal!" She called out as she used her wand to create a symbol in midair before it flew towards Yggdrasill making it freeze in place before it started shrinking before it disappeared into a symbol on the ground before Ami fell to her hands and knees

"Ami!" Cheered Takumi as he ran up to Ami before hugging the living daylights out of her

"Ahh! Takumi?!" Asked Ami in shock as she was swung around by her brother

"You did good, girl. You just took down a being which could take down multiple Burst Mega digimon at once." Stated Omnimon slightly surprised by Ami's power

"Nice job." Smirked Yuugo as he patted Ami on the back after Takumi put her down.

"Thank you, Yuugo, Takumi… Omnimon Alter S." Thanked Ami, glaring at Omnimon slightly

"Hey, don't glare at my partner, Ami." Warned Takumi making Ami stop glaring at Omnimon, only for long enough that she could write something on Takumi's stomach making him hit the floor face first "Why me?" He groaned before Omnimon tried to pick him up, only not to move him a centimetre off the ground

"That was a weight spell. Right now he''s heavier than Mt. Everest." Staged Ami simply as she walked off

"Um… Ami? Help!" Cried out Takumi as he noticed he was sinking into the ground slowly

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Takumi: Ami? You are going to help me… right?**

 **Ami: If I feel like it.**

 **Takumi: Why me…?**

 **Yuugo: You pissed of your sister.**

 **Takumi: But how though?!**

 **Jarod: She is a teen, bro. She's going through puberty and other things.**

 **Takumi: Oh my god… We're doomed…**


	43. The Ultimate Fusion

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-three of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: rofl takumi should have seen that coming. when angered can be brutal. loved it**

 **Jarceus: Yes, Ami is quite brutal. And on that request of your's The ForgottenOne, I will think on it. The concept is an interesting one but as I am, I'm having trouble posting chapters for three stories a week. I'll think about it while I finish off this one and another one of my stories. That and I am not that good with romance type stuff.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You did good, girl. You just took down a being which could take down multiple Burst Mega digimon at once." Stated Omnimon slightly surprised by Ami's power_

 _"Nice job." Smirked Yuugo as he patted Ami on the back after Takumi put her down._

 _"Thank you, Yuugo, Takumi… Omnimon Alter S." Thanked Ami, glaring at Omnimon slightly_

 _"Hey, don't glare at my partner, Ami." Warned Takumi making Ami stop glaring at Omnimon, only for long enough that she could write something on Takumi's stomach making him hit the floor face first "Why me?" He groaned before Omnimon tried to pick him up, only not to move him a centimetre off the ground_

 _"That was a weight spell. Right now he''s heavier than Mt. Everest." Staged Ami simply as she walked off_

 _"Um… Ami? Help!" Cried out Takumi as he noticed he was sinking into the ground slowly_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Arata… What is the date?" Asked Jarod as the original group, bar Yuugo, and Ami, made it to a giant hole in the ground

"It's August 24th if I remember correctly… Why?" Questioned Arata as he noticed Jarod turn pale

"Oh shit. Ami's on her…" Shivered Jarod before Ami appeared behind him

"Hello, Jarod." Stated Ami simply making Jarod dive into the hole with no regard to his own personal safety

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with August 24th?" Asked Arata confused

"It's in the middle of my menstruation cycle." Answered Ami simply making Arata follow Jarod's example and dive into the hole

"Ami! How dare you leave us with your brother! We had to use all of our might just to get him out of the hole he made because of YOUR spell!" Shouted Yuugo annoyed and dirty while a wide eyed and scared Takumi was carried by Omnimon Alter S

"Omnimon, get us in fucking hole now!" Screamed Takumi making OmnimonAS nod before diving into the hole

"Do you want to fucking try me!" Shouted Ami as she shot a fireball at Yuugo

"Oh crap… Wait for me guys!" Screamed Yuugo as he jumped into the hole after his fellow males, being slowly followed by the three females and Digimon, besides ImperialdramonPM, all of which were a safe distance away from Ami as they all walked down a staircase to see a human/Digimon pile up consisting of Jarod, Arata and Yuugo

"Could you please… GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Shouted Jarod as he used a burst of fire to blow Arata and Yuugo off of him before he noticed the giant known as Mother Eater "Oh crap." He mumbled as he rolled out of the way as its giant hand tried to squash him "Digifuse!" He shouted as Rapidmon Armor, ImperialdramonPM, Gallantmon, and a red beam shot into him as he evolved into Jarodmon TFPM(GS), he looked almost exactly like Jarodmon TFPM only he had a golden shield on his back

"Digifuse! Yuugomon! ChaosGallantmon! Omnimon Zwart! BlackGargomon!" Called out Yuugo as he fused with all his Digimon. His fused form had a slight coating of black armour under a massive black cloak that covered Yuugo's body. Under his cloak he had a blaster on his right arm and a shield on his left arm, his blaster looked light a fusion between the Garuru Cannon and Gargomon's guns. Yuugo's head was covered in a hood "Yuugomon Stealth Master Mode!" He called out as he lowered his hood

"No fair." Grumbled Ami, not having a special form like her fellow Humans turned Digimon as she only had OmnimonX and BeoWolfmon

"Ami, give me your digivice." Sighed Jarod before he caught Ami's Digivice, which she threw at him "Yuugo." He sighed before they touched the three digivices together

"Amimon! Mastemon! Digifuse!" Shouted the two as grey light hit Ami in the back making her glow before the glow subsided

"Amimon Universal Mage Mode." Stated Ami as the glow completely died down. She had grey robes on which covered most of her clothes, underneath her robe Ami had armor that looked almost exactly like Mastemon's armor only completely grey. She also had twelve wings, six of them were angel wings while the other six were more bat-like demon wings.

"You two ready?" Asked Jarod as he gave Ami back her Digivice before she flew into the sky as Yuugo turned invisible "I guess you are." He smirked before he flew at the Mother Eater and sliced at it only for him to bounce off of it before he was slapped into the ground

"Dark Cannon!" Shouted Yuugo as he appeared above Mother Eater and fired a concentrated beam of darkness at the back of Mother Eater's head making it bob down for a second before it bounced back up before a tentacle shot out of Mother Eater's back and almost hit Yuugo before he was slapped down next to Jarod

"Limitation!" Called out Ami as she hit Mother Eater with a ball of energy making chain like tattoos appear over its body as its movements slowed down before the tattoos broke "Hyper Flame!" She called out as she fired a massive ball of fire at Mother Eater making a massive explosion before she was slapped down like Yuugo and Jarod before her

"How is that thing so strong?" Asked Jarod surprised as his body hurt all over

"I don't know!" Shouted Ami as she defused and reverted to her rookie form while Mastemon reverted back to Gatomon and BlackGatomon before they fell unconscious, Yuugo almost following suit, as he defused, all fusion parts devolving and defusing to rookie level

"Damn… One slap and we're down. I guess Drasil has some actual power." Chuckled Yuugo before he fainted

"Jarod!" Called out OmnimonX, Omnimon and Takumi as they rushed to Jarod side to help pick him up as he refused and reverted back to Coronamon, ImperialdramonPM reverted back to Veemon and Wormmon, Aldamon reverted back into Flamemon, Gallantmon reverted back into Guilmon and Rapidmon reverted back into Terriermon

"I'm not done." Growled Jarod as he pulled his D-Power off of his belt "Digimodify! Re-energise!" He shouted as he swiped a card through his D-Power making a slight aura surround Jarod, Ami, Yuugo and their downed Digimon before a cracking sound was heard "W-what?" He asked as he noticed his D-Power was cracked all over, a white light coming out of the cracks before the D-Power shattered into data, only leaving behind one lone chip

"What happened to your D-Power?" Asked Takumi in shock before he thought of something "Omnimon, does Kind Drasil have a connection to every Digimon?" He asked in a highly serious voice

"Yes, King Drasil has a spiritual connection to all digimon, one akin to that of a Tamer's Digivice." Answered OmnimonAS before Takumi swiped the card off of Jarod

"Hey! Asshole!" Shouted Takumi making Mother Eater turn towards him "Eat this!" He shouted as he threw the chip at it, only for it to be absorbed into its body making Takumi smirk

"Was that your plan?" Asked Jarod confused before he noticed his Digivice was beeping

"Connecting to D-Power Connection Chip… Connection successful." Stated Jarod's Digivice in a robotic voice "Digivice ID: 5464 372745 connected to King Drasil Network." It stated before everyone's digivices started beeping as similar messages were heard.

"Connected to Digivice: 5464 372745." Stated the digivices making Takumi smirk

"Digifuse! Gatomon! BlackGatomon!" Called out Takumi as he fused the two cats back into Mastemon "Mastemon, open a portal to the real world." He demanded making MAstemon nod before following the command "Now it's time for the big show." He smirked before Jarod got up and Digivolved back into JarodmonPM

"What's your plan, bro?" Asked Jarod confused before Takumi swiped his Digivice

"This." Stated Takumi simply as he held into the air "Jarodmon! Digimon! Digifuse!" He called out as the Digivice glowed before hundreds of differently coloured beams started hitting Jarod, some of which were the group's Digimon partners, most coming out of the Digivices, making him shiver as they entered his body before a massive rainbow beam shot out of the portal Mastemon made and entered Jarod from his back making him grow before a white light flashed, its origin point being Mother Eater. As the flash subsided to show that Jarod had shrunk down back to normal but his clothes were unfamiliar to only a few. He had on clothes that looked like a costume of Yggdrasill 7D6 only in a more human style. His hair and eyes had also taken on a different colour, his hair had become white while the iris of his eyes had turned red

"King Drasil." Stated Jarod in a more regal, mature and powerful voice that sent instinctual reactions through the remaining humans and humans turned Digimon to bow down to Jarod

"Who are you? You aren't my brother." Asked Takumi on edge

"You are correct about that, Takumi Aioba. I am Jarod Aioba in physicality, meanwhile in mentality I am the ruler of all Digimon, King Drasil." Explained Jarod as he stared up at his old body before he summoned an Omega Sword into his right hand "En garde, Mother Eater. This battle shall decide the fate of the Digital World." He stated as he glared at the empty husk he used to call a body

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I fused with Drasil?! How? Why?**

 **Ami: Maybe because Jarceus wanted to do it?**

 **King Drasil: Ami Aioba, I would like to recommend using the upmost careful and wise words when you are talking to a being who can make the life you live infinitely worse than it already is.**

 **Jarceus: Nah, it's cool. I'm used to them taking out their anger on me in these segments, one of the main reasons I have them.**

 **King Drasil: Ah, a wise choice on your behalf, Lord Jarceus. Taking their poisoned words and continuing on as if they were silent.**

 **Yuugo: Is no-one going to point out we were all taken out in one slap?**

 **King Drasil: Yuugo Kamishiro, do you truly believe that a being on your placement in the Digimon's data food battle chain? If I were to rank you now, you'd just be under Rapidmon Armor in terms of overall strength. You and your companions only had the strength necessary to be rid of the Royal Knights be combining bodies with other Royal Knights, even Jarod has had to do this unless he was under control of a dark power that doesn't belong to him.**

 **Jarceus: OH! Burn!**


	44. Sayonara

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-four of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok how can one have a period in the digiworld? Also is Jarod now permanently King Drasil? I feel sorry for them being attacked and losing, but I am glad that they didn't give up hope.**

 **King Drasil: No. I do not have permanent possession of Jarod Aioba's body. My control is as limited as the sense in the human brain.**

 **Ami: Hey!**

 **King Drasil: Please tell me that it is not true? Is it not humanity who in recent years have been tearing themselves apart for the stupidest reasons and blaming others for things that have occurred for millennium because they simply dislike said person's views and word choices? Is it not humans who have become so sensitive to words that they'd kill over it?**

 **Jarod: I think I like you King Drasil.**

 **King Drasil: I am confused upon why you have said such a statement.**

 **Jarod: Because of how Jarceus decided to portray you, you talk way too much and you are slightly annoying to talk with. I can't begin to think on how annoying it is for Jarceus to think all this up.**

 **Jarceus: Between you and King Drasil, I'm still deciding the most annoying character to portray.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Who are you? You aren't my brother." Asked Takumi on edge_

 _"You are correct about that, Takumi Aioba. I am Jarod Aioba in physicality, meanwhile in mentality I am the ruler of all Digimon, King Drasil." Explained Jarod as he stared up at his old body before he summoned an Omega Sword into his right hand "En garde, Mother Eater. This battle shall decide the fate of the Digital World." He stated as he glared at the empty husk he used to call a body_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

'King Drasil, we need to disable Mother Eater as fast as possible.' Stated Jarod's voice within Drasil's borrowed head

'I know, Jarod Aioba. The problem comes with what will happen to the data collected within the belly of Mother Eater. If I end this too fast what will happen to the consumed Digimon and Humans?' Replied Drasil as he jumped over Mother Eater before slicing its back

'King Drasil, you have to trust your instinct. I'm sure that Yuugo and Takumi's other selves inside the Eater network are doing their best to keep everyone safe and alive, you need to do your part and destroy the main body.' Stated Jarod making Drasil close his eyes as Mother Eater's fist started to defend upon him

"You're right." Stated Drasil out loud before he punched Mother Eater's fist back at it easily as he opened his eyes "Mother Eater. I'm not going to hold back against you. And as Jarod would say, let's see if you can keep up." He smirked before he disappeared as multiple cuts appeared all over Mother Eater before Drasil appeared above it as he fell on it, sword going into Mother Eater's head making it screech as it tried to fling Drasil off as he sunk the sword deeper into its head

"Alright! Go Drasil!" Cheered Ami from the sidelines making Drasil smirk slightly before he was flung off by Mother Eater

"Kurisutaru no Hahen!" Called out Drasil as he fired thousands of sharp crystals into Mother Eater

'What the hell does that even mean?' Asked Jarod from within Drasil's head

'It means Crystal Shards.' Answered Drasil simply as he kept up his barrage

'Then why not say that? Why did you go all, anime character?' Asked Jarod confused

'Because it is more proper to use the correct words.' Answered Drasil getting annoyed

'I mean, isn't Crystal Shards just as proper?' Asked Jarod

'My body, my rules.' Growled Drasil as he stopped his barrage

'Technically it's my body.' Pointed out Jarod

'Shut up. I have to keep Mother Eater busy.' Growled Drasil before he noticed he was about to be crushed by Mother Eater, making him punch Mother Eater's hand easily "That was an incredibly inconsiderate and rude move that you just tried to pull on me. I was conversing with Jarod Aioba and you tried to crush me like a bug. Sit down and think about what you've done." He ranted as he kicked Mother Eater in the face before his body glitched out for a second as he teleported over to Ami and the others

"That was cool, how did you do that?" Asked Ami curious

"I… Don't know." Stated Drasil simply

'That was my body falling apart… King Drasil, please destroy the Mother Eater now.' Requested Jarod making Drasil nod before a large amount of data built up in his hand before he fired a massive beam of light which evaporated Mother Eater in its entirety, leaving behind a two masses of data.

"Alright, human data to the Meatspace that humans call real life." Mumbled Drasil as he opened a portal before one of the data masses went through it "And Digimon data to Primary Village to be reborn." He continued as the other mass of data shot into the sky while small blue wisp like sparkles floated around the humans

"What are these things? They feel scarily familiar." Stated Yuugo as he stared at the wisps

"Those are the Eater's original forms, untainted by EDEN." Stated Drasil before Jarod defused from all the digimon, who appeared everywhere around him

"God, my head." Grumbled Jarod as he got back in the swing of things before he was tackled into a hug by all the humans besides Arata and Yuugo "Come on guys… You're embarrassing me." He chuckled weakly before he noticed a girl about their age, wearing a dress which looked like a Yggdrasil 7D6

"I thank you all for helping to free the Digital World from the Eaters." Thanked the girl as she bowed, all the Digimon doing the same

"You're welcome, Queen Norn Drasil." Replied Jarod as he bowed to Norn

"Sadly, I believe that it is time for humans and Digimon to separate from one another so that they can recover from this crisis." Stated Norn sadly making Jarod nod

"It's for the best. Humans will have to deal with everyone waking up, adding Digimon into the mix would only make it worse, not to mention that all the Digimon who were devoured need to hatch again, alongside the Royal Knights that have been defeated." Agreed Jarod making all the humans stare at him in shock

"But then, what happens to us? We're half Digimon." Asked Ami as she pointed to herself, Yuugo and finally Jarod

"Yes, I will deal with that now." Stated Norn as she touched the three on their heads before a Coronamon, Lunamon and Renamon formed next to her "I have removed the data from your forms which make you Digimon. You can also return to your bodies now. These three will be waiting to return to you when everything has settled down." She stated before she opened a portal "This portal will lead you back to your world. I will have to remove all memories of Eaters and Digimon from the memories of humankind… but I believe you can all keep your memories." She stated once more before she gave all the humans, besides Jarod, a hug goodbye.

"So this is it? The end. Seems a lot more anti-climactic than we expected it to be, ay?" Asked Takumi amused as he walked up to the portal, everyone following him before Jarod stopped halfway from the portal and Norn as his eyes widened before he allowed a sad smile to cross over his face

"Jarod? What's wrong? We're almost home, why did you stop?" Asked Ami concerned

"Yeah. You're almost home… somewhere I won't be able to follow you." Chuckled Jarod sadly making everyone stare at him in concern "Norn, I thank you for your help in defeating Mother Eater. But it seems this outcome was destined…" He sighed before everyone noticed that his legs were fading away

"Jarod?" Asked Takumi concerned

"My body was unstable from the multiple Eater Connect Jumps I pulled… That Ultra Digifusion was the last straw… I'm… I'm dying now." Explained Jarod sadly as his legs started fading away more

"But… but… We were a family again, we were all back together, why did this have to happen?" Asked Ami, crying while Arata tried to calm her down, Yuugo doing the same with Nokia

"I wished this didn't have to end like this. There were so many things I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to say." Sighed Jarod sadly before he 'walked' over to Yuuko "At least I can say one of them as a last goodbye." He stated as he kissed Yuuko on the lips, making everyone stare at him in shock before he 'walked' away from Yuuko "All of you, do me a favour. Live long prosperous lives." He requested as his torso faded away leaving him as a floating head and arms

"I promise, I will… Jazz." Stated Takumi sadly making Jarod blush slightly in embarrassment

"Really? You brought up that old nickname? I guess it wouldn't be you otherwise. And one last thing, don't join me too soon." Stated Jarod before he completely faded away as Takumi, Omnimon, Omnimon X, Omnimon Zwart, OmnimonAS and Rapidmon pushed all the other humans through the portal before Takumi walked through it, but not before making sure he had Jarod's Digivice

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I faded away. I expected this to happen eventually.**

 **Ami: Why did you do this Jarceus?!**

 **Jarceus: Because I could.**

 **Yuugo: And what was that about Jarod kissing my sister?**

 **Jarod: That was my final goodbye to someone I loved.**

 **Yuuko: What?!**


	45. Timeskip

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-five of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: that is a sad way for Jarod to go. I hope everything turns out ok.**

 **Jarod: I do too. I also think I know something…**

 **Jarceus: But you're dead.**

 **Jarod: Doesn't mean I can't watch them as a ghost.**

 **Jarceus: You're entire data being was erased, even your mental data.**

 **Jarod: Shit.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I wished this didn't have to end like this. There were so many things I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to say." Sighed Jarod sadly before he 'walked' over to Yuuko "At least I can say one of them as a last goodbye." He stated as he kissed Yuuko on the lips, making everyone stare at him in shock before he 'walked' away from Yuuko "All of you, do me a favour. Live long prosperous lives." He requested as his torso faded away leaving him as a floating head and arms_

 _"I promise, I will… Jazz." Stated Takumi sadly making Jarod blush slightly in embarrassment_

 _"Really? You brought up that old nickname? I guess it wouldn't be you otherwise. And one last thing, don't join me too soon." Stated Jarod before he completely faded away as Takumi, Omnimon, Omnimon X, Omnimon Zwart, OmnimonAS and Rapidmon pushed all the other humans through the portal before Takumi walked through it, but not before making sure he had Jarod's Digivice_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been two months since Jarod had temporarily become the new King Drasil and destroyed the Mother Eater. When Yuugo and the others had returned home, they were floored to find that pretty much everything they experienced was erased, not only that but events that King Drasil and the Digimon had nothing to do with were also changed. For starters, Takumi woke up in his own body in the hospital, alongside Yuugo and Ami, a quick check at the medical records told them that they were put in a comatose state by a war of some sort. The biggest surprises were that Yuugo and Yuuko's father was alive, not only that but forming a healthy relationship with Rie Kishibe. Ami, Takumi and Jarod's parents on the other hand were in a healthy relationship, a high contrast to the divorce they had previously. And, oh boy, was rehab strange for them. They had to get used to moving their muscles and getting used to being human again, well Yuugo and Ami had to deal with that last one. In the two months many things have changed through the group, mainly Ami and Arata had started dating each other. We now tune in to a three hooded figures sitting on a bench, one looked to be about the size of a child while the other two were of similar size to that of an average teen, only taller.

"Stop him!" Shouted a female voice as a man ran past the three making one of the tall two to stand up before disappearing, only to pin the man down

"Hey! Get off me!" Shouted the man

"No, I won't." Growled the hooded figure in a clearly male voice as Kyoko ran up, panting

"Ha, thank you…" Thanked Kyoko as the hooded man knocked out the man he pinned

"You're welcome." Said the hooded man as he got up, keeping the man in a tight hold

"I've been out of commission for a while, I'm getting back into the motions of being a detective again." Stated Kyoko before she put the man in handcuffs

"As you should. If you need an assistant call me." Stated the hooded man as he gave Kyoko a business card before he seemed to disappear in a gust of wind

* * *

 **Kamishiro Household**

* * *

"You know what to do, Lunamon." Stated the hooded man as his smallest companion turned into a stream of data, which flowed into a device hidden under the man's cloak as he knocked on the door

"Ah!" Shrieked a female voice from inside as Yuugo Kamishiro opened the door

"Sorry about the noise, we weren't expecting someone to come over." Apologised Yuugo awkwardly

"Were you swapping spit with a girlfriend?" Asked the hooded man as he grabbed the device under his cloak

"Y-yeah. I was…" Confirmed Yuugo awkwardly

"That's alright. I'm in no place to judge you on that." Shrugged the man as he pointed the device at Yuugo, revealing it to be a gun "See ya." He smirked under his hood as he shot a beam of data into Yuugo's chest making him fall over as the point of impact of the blast glowed white, pink and purple "Now onto Ami." He stated as Yuugo started shrinking and changing while the hooded figure disappeared in a gust of wind

* * *

 **Aioba Household**

* * *

Once again, the hooded man appeared at the door as his other partner turned into data which was absorbed into his gun as he knocked on it making Arata open it

"What do you want?" He asked, hostile

"I just want to speak with Ami Aioba. You see, I have some important news towards her future." Stated the man in a tone a salesman would use

"Ami, there's a salesman her for you!" Shouted Arata bored as Ami walked up to the man

"What do you want?" She asked coldly before the man shot her in the stomach making it glow yellow, white, purple and black before Arata punched the man in the face, making his hood fall to reveal Jarod's face

"That wasn't very nice of you, Arata." Stated Jarod as he bent his neck to the left and then to the right

"Jarod?! You shot your sister!" Shouted Arata distressed as he pointed at Ami, who had transformed into a Renamon "Wait, what?" He asked confused as Ami leaned up, holding her head

"What hit me?" She asked confused before she noticed that she was a Renamon "What? How did this happen?" She asked surprised and slightly scared

"Well, Sis. I shot the data of your Digimon self into you, fusing the two of you together. But don't stress, changing back is as simple as imagining it." Explained Jarod, smiling at his sister as he helped her onto her feet before she transformed into her human self as she closed the door and grabbed a knife "Um… Ami?" He asked scared

"It's been exactly two months since you died. Think on that." Sighed Arata, already expecting something close to this

"What about it… Oh shit." Swore Jarod as he ran away from Ami, who kept appearing in front of him in gusts of wind

"Come here so I can neuter you!" Shouted Ami before Jarod flipped over her, glowing blue and green as he turned into a Ranamon before constricting Ami in a bubble of water

"Ya hav' ta calm down, sis." Stated Jarod in a more mature version of Abigail's Ranamon voice, complete with the accent

"Do I even want to ask how you turned into a Ranamon?" Asked Arata annoyed

"Eh, I was a part of King Drasil and all Digimon, I oughta pick somethin' up from the experience." Shrugged Jarod as she turned back to her normal human self, the water still restraining Ami as someone started knocking on the door hardly

"Arata! Let me the fuck in!" Shouted a pissed off Yuugo from the other side of the door making Arata sigh before opening the door to reveal Nokia holding a Lunamon in her arms "Alright, where is that fuck with the gun." He growled as he tried to get out of Nokia's hold, only for her to hold on tighter "Can you let go of me please?" He asked

"Nope! You're too cute like this." Giggled Nokia making Jarod chuckle

"You heard her, Yuugo. You're not allowed out of the trademarked Nokia Death Grip." Smirked Jarod as he flicked one of Yuugo's ears before Yuugo bit his finger "AHH! FUCK!" He screamed as he swung his finger around, Yuugo holding on tightly "Nokia! Get him off of me!" He shouted making Nokia giggle before prying Yuugo off of Jarod's finger, leaving it bleeding

"Never. Flick. My. Ears." Growled Yuugo pissed before he realised who he was talking to "HOLD UP! How are you alive?" He asked making everyone realise that Jarod was firstly, alive again, secondly, standing in front of them and thirdly, he was in a hooded cloak "You shot me!" He shouted as he pounced at Jarod's torso, only to fly over his head as he turned into a Coronamon, making Yuugo slam into the wall

"Yuugo, think about turning back into a human before you break something and get Ami on your ass." Sighed Arata as he noticed that Ami was slipping out of the bubble Jarod put her in, something said person also noticed

"Well, I gotta go, I offered Kyoko my assistance." Stated Jarod quickly as he turned into a Renamon before disappearing in a gust of wind

"Hey! Get back here!" Shouted Yuugo as he turned into his human self before he felt a shiver go down his back as he felt the cold feel of metal against the back of his neck

"I recommend you run." Stated Ami sweetly

"On second thought… I'm out of here!" Shouted Yuugo as he ran out of the house before Jarod appeared, grabbed Yuugo by the shoulder, and disappeared with him in tow

"Where are you going?" Asked Ami as she noticed Arata walking out

"I'm getting the ice-cream." Stated Arata making Ami nod as she put the knife away

"Ice-cream?" Asked Nokia confused

"It helps to keep Ami calm." Stated Arata before he walked out of hearing distance of Ami and Nokia

"So, Nokia? How long have you and Yuugo been dating?" Asked Ami making Nokia blush slightly

"A week." She answered before Jarod appeared

"And yet you were swapping spit when I appeared." He added before Nokia pulled out Ami's knife "Shit." He muttered before he disappeared again

"This is really affective." Noted Nokia as she put the knife down

"Why do you think I use it?" Asked Ami sarcastically just as Takumi walked in, noticing a Lunamon shaped hole in the wall

"Did I miss something?" He asked confused

"More than you'd think." Giggled Nokia making Takumi sigh

'This is going to take a while, isn't it?' Asked Takumi to himself

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Jarod is back, baby!**

 **Arata:You have the powers of all Digimon, correct?**

 **Jarod: Yeah?**

 **Arata: And yet you were still terrified of your sister with a normal knife.**

 **Jarod: Arata. When you face the wrath of a pissed off female on her period, you will know why I ran away despite my power advantage.**

 **Arata: Well, I know what calms your sister down better than you do.**

 **Jarod: Ah, touché dear Arata. I have to ask though, can you deal with TWO protective brothers?**

 **Takumi: Good question bro.**

 **Arata: I suddenly regret my previous comment…**

 **Jarod and Takumi: As you should, Arata.**

 **Ami: Jarod, Takumi! You better not hurt Arata!**

 **Jarod: We won't.**

 **Takumi: We'll just make him know what will happen if he dares hurt you in any way.**

 **Arata: Why did I have to fall for the girl with a protective brother and a super-powered protective brother?**

 **Jarceus: Because I demanded it to happen.**

 **Arata: Well, fuck you! I have no problems with being in a relationship with Ami, but cool Jarod and Takumi's fucking jets!**


	46. Alternate World Request

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-six of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: awesomeness Jared is back and giving them their ability to turn into their digiselves again. Love it**

 **Jarod: Yeah. I have a bad feeling about something though…**

 **Ami: Why?**

 **Jarod: I don't know.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"So, Nokia? How long have you and Yuugo been dating?" Asked Ami making Nokia blush slightly_

 _"A week." She answered before Jarod appeared_

 _"And yet you were swapping spit when I appeared." He added before Nokia pulled out Ami's knife "Shit." He muttered before he disappeared again_

 _"This is really affective." Noted Nokia as she put the knife down_

 _"Why do you think I use it?" Asked Ami sarcastically just as Takumi walked in, noticing a Lunamon shaped hole in the wall_

 _"Did I miss something?" He asked confused_

 _"More than you'd think." Giggled Nokia making Takumi sigh_

 _'This is going to take a while, isn't it?' Asked Takumi to himself_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, Arata, how much did I miss while I was… away?" Asked Jarod choosing his words carefully as the two started walking back to the Ami and Takumi's house

"Nothing serious. Just Ami and I becoming a couple, Takumi and Nokia started a small career in music. I also started making special software to help counter hackers using the hacking software I have." Stated Arata calmly

"Huh? I'm also guessing that something happened with Yuugo and Yuuko? You know, besides their father coming back from the dead?" Asked Jarod

"They're helping their father to test special features for EDEN. Yuuko and Yuugo were the best choice as they are familiar with the EDEN cyberspace and have a typical avatar, allowing them to be appropriate bases for new features." Explained Arata making Jarod nod as the two got to Ami's door

"FUCK!" Screamed a voice as a man dropped out of the sky behind Jarod, making a small crater.

"Oh great." Sighed Jarod as he walked up to the man, seeing the details on him. He was tall, probably a young adult in age, he was dressed in black armor, with a black cape and a black bladed short sword and a black shield with the digital code for 'Hollow' on it. His hair was also black. "Now, who is this?" He asked as he walked up next to the man

"Great. First experience in an alternate world, and I face-plant…" Sighed the man before he noticed Jarod offer him his hand

"I kinda know that feeling. I face-plant often." Sighed Jarod as he helped the man up "I'm Jarod Aiba, by the way." He introduced himself

"Oh, I'm… Hollowmon." Greeted the man

"Hollowmon? That is an interesting name you've got." Smirked Jarod, already suspicious

"Um… Thank you? Anyway, do you know of a Kyoko Kuremi? A… friend of mine told me I could ask her assistant for help in something important." Stated Hollowmon simply

"Well, you came across the right guy. I am, Jarod Aiba, unofficial and only assistant of Kyoko Kuremi." Smirked Jarod

"Oh? Well, tat's a lucky brake for me." Chuckled Hollowmon as Jarod led him into Ami's house before the two sat at opposing couches

"Alright, tell me everything you can about your case." Requested Jarod seriously

"Alright. Recently my brother, Limbomon, and my cousin, Sayo, pissed off the Seven Deadly Digimon. It costed Limbomon his freedom and Sayo her partner, Dianamon." Explained Hollowmon making Jarod nod as he took down notes

"So you need help freeing Dianamon and Limbomon?" Asked Jarod making Hollowmon nod "Ok then. I'll help you out." He stated making Hollowmon cheer to himself silently

"Good." Nodded Hollowmon as a portal opened up next to the two while Ami walked in to the room through the door

"What is going on?" She asked confused

"Sorry, Ami. I got a new case." Stated Jarod as he and Hollowmon jumped through the portal

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

As the two jumped out of the portal, they landed in front of a lady Jarod recognised as Mirei

"Mirei? What are you doing here?" Asked Jarod confused

"You know who I am? Peculiar…" Mumbled Mirei as she looked Jarod up and down

"I met you in the DigiLab…" Stated Jarod confused

"Ah, you met an alternate version of myself. I am the Mirei that belongs alongside a dimension titled, Digimon World: Errors Of The Light while you belong to a world titled, Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective." Explained Mirei as she showed Jarod something

"Oh, wow. The grammar on this thing sucks." Chuckled Jarod amused

"Yeah. Sadly Jarceus never got around to actually fixing that." Mutter Mirei

"Who?" Asked Jarod and Hollowmon confused

"Nobody important to you. I've done everything I'm allowed to, the rest is in your hands." Stated Mirei as she opened a portal to Hollowmon's world while mumbling something along the lines of hoping that Jarceus doesn't break her arms

"So, into the portal?" Asked Hollowmon awkwardly getting a nod as the two stepped through the portal, only to find themselves in a floating city "Welcome to Sunshine CITY, the home of the tamer group, Light Fang!" He stated as Jarod looked around before he jumped out of the way of a bolt of light

"Eden's Javelin!" Called out a voice as an Ophanimon fired a blast of energy at Jarod, only for him to dodge it

"Ophanimon! Stop it! He's with me!" Shouted Hollowmon as he got in between Jarod and Ophanimon

"Mike? What are doing with a virus?" Asked Ophanimon confused

"A virus?" Asked Hollowmon as he turned to Jarod

"Oh! What ever told you I'm a virus must be confused by my data. Look, I'll tell you upfront, I'm not a virus, nor am I really human. I'm more like a medium for my dimension's Queen Norn. That allows me to turn into any Digimon I want, as long as Queen Norn has its data." Guessed Jarod before he jumped over a blast of energy which was at absolute zero before he landed on an Omnimon Zwart's Grey Sword "Can you please not try to kill me?" He requested nicely making Omnimon Zwart point his Garuru Cannon at Jarod's face "Alright then, if you want to do it that way." He shrugged before his arm turned into the arm of ImperialdramonPM at full size before he punched Omnimon Zwart in the face as he turned his arm into a Grey Cannon before firing a bast of super-heated energy at Omnimon Zwart, hitting him directly in the chest before stomping on the downed Digimon's chest

"You won't beat me…" Growled Omnimon Zwart as he tried to get up, only for Jarod to knock him down again

"You can't win. I have all the powers you do and more. So please, just calm down and realise I'm not a threat to you." Stated Jarod calmly while an Omnimon floated up behind him

"For someone who is apparently not a threat, you easily defeated Omnimon Zwart, quite the display of power I'd say." Stated Omnimon as he pointed his Garuru Cannon at Jarod's back only for a Brave Shield to form on his back

"Omnimon! Stand down!" Demanded Hollowmon as he started glowing before his appearance changed, his hair and eyes turned brown while the armor he was wearing crumbled down, revealing a black, long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black boot-esc shoes.

"But, Mike-" Started Omnimon only for Mike to interrupt him

"As your tamer, I demand you lower your Garuru Cannon! I have brought Jarod Aiba into CITY from his home dimension on the suggestion of Mirei Mikagura, and as such he is under my protection until he causes harm to CITY unprovoked! Up till now, he has had absolutely no reason to assist us as all he has been shown is hostility from all the important figures in the Light Fang, even going as to attack him with no proof to if he is friend or foe!" Shouted Mike making Omnimon lower his Garuru Cannon while Jarod back flipped off of Omnimon Zwart

"What he just said. He came to my world on Mirei's suggestion. I could have told him to screw off, but I decided to help him, and by extension you if this case is as bad as it seems." Nodded Jarod as the Brave Shield on his back disappeared and his arm turned back into his normal arm

"Grr. Fine, let's just get this over with." Grumbled Omnimon Zwart as he got up

"Haa… Whipping Waves." Sighed Jarod as a wall of water blocked a beam of light, a torpedo shaped energy blast and a ball of flames before destroying the attacks and wrapping around ht attackers, pulling an Apollomon, a Gallantmon and a GigaSeadramon over to Jarod "Rose Cradle." He stated as a spiral of rose petals circled around him while the eyes of the three captured started to slowly close before they finally fell asleep as the rose petals disappeared

"Wow, that is a handy skill to have." Noted Mike

"Thank you. I said the exact same thing while Queen Norn was… never mind, it has nothing to do with the situation… So, where can we find these Demon Digimon?" Replied Jarod, changing the subject

"You can find them here." Stated Ophanimon as she gave a location to Jarod's Digivice, along with a map of the world

"Thank you, Lady Ophanimon." Thanked Jarod, bowing slightly

"It's my 'sorry' for trying to blast you earlier." Mumbled Ophanimon, not used to the title 'Lady'

"Sorry if my diplomatic speech unsettles you. Queen Norn literally beat manners into me…" Chuckled Jarod awkwardly before he warped out of the way of a blast before using Rose Cradle to put the attackers to sleep. "This is going to be a long day." He sighed

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Today is just not my day.**

 **Mike: When is any day a Jarod's day?**

 **DW:EOTL Jarod: He's got you there, me.**

 **Jarod: Shut up.**

 **Jarceus: Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and break someone's arms. Or maybe her right arm and right leg, like I did her alternate self.**

 **Jarod: Arceus, no! I still need her to get home.**

 **Jarceus: Fuck, you're right. I'll hurt her after you go home.**

 **Jarod: I guess that's fair.**


	47. Ogudone

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-seven of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: rofl I hope that Jarod can make it through everything ok. Boeing him though he keeps finding the troublesome things. love that you took him to lightfang territory.**

 **Mike: Why would you love that? Jarod Aiba is of a different continuity.**

 **Jarceus: That's probably why Firesage loves it, as it's a crossover with an old story of mine.**

 **Jarod: Yeah, hopefully we can destroy those Demon Digimon and free your brother and cousin's digimon.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Wow, that is a handy skill to have." Noted Mike_

 _"Thank you. I said the exact same thing while Queen Norn was… never mind, it has nothing to do with the situation… So, where can we find these Demon Digimon?" Replied Jarod, changing the subject_

 _"You can find them here." Stated Ophanimon as she gave a location to Jarod's Digivice, along with a map of the world_

 _"Thank you, Lady Ophanimon." Thanked Jarod, bowing slightly_

 _"It's my 'sorry' for trying to blast you earlier." Mumbled Ophanimon, not used to the title 'Lady'_

 _"Sorry if my diplomatic speech unsettles you. Queen Norn literally beat manners into me…" Chuckled Jarod awkwardly before he warped out of the way of a blast before using Rose Cradle to put the attackers to sleep. "This is going to be a long day." He sighed_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Mike and Jarod arrive at the location where the Seven Deadly Digimon were supposed to be, only there was nothing

"Weren't the Seven Deadly Dickheads supposed to be here?" Asked Jarod bored as he sensed around his surroundings, finding no data form, besides Mike, for miles

"They were…" Answered Mike before Jarod poked his arm through an invisible portal

"Mike, I found something." Stated Jarod before his Digivice started beeping as a hologram of Ami, in her AmimonUM form

"Jarod! Where the hell are you right now?" She asked, pissed off at something

"I'm in an alternate world, what's up?" Asked Jarod, not at all unsettled by how angry Ami sounded

"Well, while you're in an alternate world, Arata and I are fighting a MASSIVE DIGIMON IN NAKANO!" Screamed Ami as the hologram turned into an Ogudomon rampaging through Nakano before it turned back into Ami "So, it'd be helpful if you got here to hep us!" She shouted before she hung up

"Damn. You have to help your family and we don't know where those Deadly Digimon bastards are." Growled Mike before he noticed Jarod poking his head through the invisible portal before he pulled it back out

"I think they fused into Ogudomon. This portal leads to Nakano." Stated Jarod before he transformed into JarodmonTFPM

"You can transform into a Digimon as well?" Asked Mike amused as he turned into Hollowmon

"Yep." Smirked Jarod before his face turned serious as he jumped through the portal before spotting a family about to be crushed by Ogudomon, making him fly as fast as he could and get the family out of the way before he flew up to Ogudomon's face "Ogudomon. You don't belong in this world. Can you please go back to your own world?" He asked kindly

 **"Cathedral."** Stated Ogudomon in multiple voices as it sent a blast of energy at Jarod, only for him to slap it into the air

"Hollow Cannon!" Screamed Hollowmon as he fired a grey laser at Ogudomon, only for the laser to have been aimed off course and hit a building "The hell? I was aiming right at Ogudomon?" He asked confused before Ogudomon fired a beam of energy at Hollowmon, who only just dodged it by a hair

"Hollowmon! You can't beat Ogudomon with the malice you have! Ogudomon has the unique ability to offset the attacks of any Digimon with malice!" Shouted Jarod as he noticed Hollowmon charging his attack again "At this rate, you'll just do more harm than good!" He shouted making Hollowmon grit his teeth in frustration before stopping his attack

"Then how are we going to beat it?" Asked Hollowmon, growling as he say Jarod revert back to Jarodmon before his clothes turned into a straight jacket while a mask formed over his face

"Jarodmon Sinner Mode." Stated Jarod in a voice, which held a slight undertone of insanity before he floated up to Ogudomon's face "Hey. Hehehe… We both know much about sins, don't we?" He asked in the same insane tone as Ogudomon stopped rampaging in favour of staring at Jarod before his clothes changed back to normal "Good, I have your attention." He stated as he digivolved into JarodmonTFPM before his armor turned white along with his hair

 **"What are you?"** Asked Ogudomon confused as Jarod placed his hand on the massive Digimon's head before he started glowing white, the glow slowly spreading over Ogudomon before Ogudomon started dissolving into little specks of data which flowed back through the invisible portal, leaving behind only two masses of data, which soon shot into Jarod making him wince before he stabbed his arm into his chest as he pulled out the two masses of data before enveloping them in a ball of energy

"I'm Jarod Aiba…" Grunted Jarod as he seemed to be having troubles keeping the two data masses away from him "Second incarnation of King Drasil." He added before he threw the ball into the invisible portal before he forced it to close

"Why did you do that?" Asked Hollowmon confused

"You're gonna have to be more specific on that." Growled Jarod as he started glowing as a line appeared in the air before starting to fade away

"Why did you shove those two data masses into a ball and then through the portal?" Asked Hollowmon confused

"Because those two data masses were your Jarod and Sayo's Dianamon. I don't want to absorb them." Answered Jarod before he transformed into a Mastemon and opened a portal "Come on, We should get going now." He stated as he flew through the portal, Mike following shortly after as they arrived in Sunshine CITY before the ball that Jarod made earlier flew at Jarod with incredible speeds, only for him to catch it before forcing it into the sky, where the two contained data masses exploded out of it before flying off to their original owners

"Thank you for your help Jarod. I don't think we could have done this without your help." Thanked Hollowmon as he turned back into Mike

"You know, this is the first time fighting a strong Digimon hasn't turned out horribly wrong for me." Shrugged Jarod before he started glowing again "Well, fuck me sideways up the ass and call me Norn…" He grumbled

"What was that, Jarod?" Asked a voice from behind Jarod as Norn appeared behind him

"N-Norn! W-what are you d-doing here?! S-shouldn't you b-be in your D-digital World?" Asked Jarod scared for his health

"Well, I was making sure that the Digital World remained safe from the Ogudomon that appeared in your world and then I see you using your Mastemon form, which I remember banning you from using, so I followed you and heard that golden gem of 'insult the person who gave you life' come out of your mouth" Stated Norn before she slapped Jarod over the head with her staff

"Um… Jarod? Who is this girl?" Asked Mike confused

"T-this is N-norn. G-goddess of my D-digital World and first i-incarnation of K-king Drasil, and by t-technicality, my m-mother." Stated Jarod awkwardly as he changed into his King Drasil form as he calmed down significantly "This is what I look like when I use my full power." He stated before what looked like a grey coloured version of Hollowmon, only with a blaster cannon instead of a sword, walked up to them

"So, your Jarod Aiba, huh? Nice." Smirked the newcomer as he sized Jarod up

"I could say the same about you, Limbomon." Smirked Jarod in return as he also sized Limbomon up

"Brother, could you not do that?" "Jarod, stop that." Sighed Mike and Norn at the same time making the two in question chuckle

"So, do you have any older siblings who annoy you as well?" Asked Limbomon chuckling

"No, just a really annoying Goddess as a mother by technicality, even if she's more of an older sister." Chuckled Jarod as he ducked under Norn's staff "I do have an older brother and younger sister, but they don't annoy me, I annoy them." He added as he hopped over Norn's staff

"I can see that first point." Stated Limbomon before he was hit over the head by Norn's staff "GAH! Why me?!" He screamed in pain as he rubbed his head

"While you might not be my world's Jarod, you are still a Jarod nonetheless. So I'm still going to hit you over the head if you insult me." Stated Norn before she started walking through the portal Jarod made

"Hey! Jarod pretty much called you a whore with his insult!" Shouted Limbomon before he realised what he said as Norn stopped before Jarod disappeared "Um… What did you do with him?" He asked, afraid

"Let's just say, there's a reason he was stuttering when I was behind him." Stated Norn in a cold voice while unknown to everyone but Norn, Jarod was being exposed to a world of torture only Norn could create.

"You're torturing him, aren't you?" Sighed Mike making Norn nod

"You would be surprised how effective it actually is." Shrugged Norn making a little sadistic star sparkle in Mike's eyes

"Oh, please, do tell me everything you know, my Goddess." Requested Mike as he got down on one knee

"I will teach you everything on how to make someone wish they were never born, my student." Smirked Norn while Limbomon paled so much, even his hair and clothes turned white

"Um… Bye…" Mumbled Limbomon as he walked away, still hearing Mike and Norn talk on how to torture him making him go to his Tamer Home before jumping into the water, forcing Apollomon, GigaSeadramon and Gallantmon to try and pull him out for half an hour before Mike arrived and helped them out, his exact words when finding out what his brother tried to do being 'OH FUCK!'

"Man, I knew letting those two interact was a going to be bad." Smirked Jarceus, having a self insertion moment, finding humour in the fact he tried to drown his first ever character "Hey, I'm a sadistic piece of shit towards my characters, what can I say besides that?" He asked to me, the narrator as he decided to end the chapter before I could do too much "Don't be saying shit like that." Well, fuck you, Jarceus. "This is why I got rid of you having a personality in A Saiyan's Journey." I still hate you for that, you know. "You're only making the chapter longer." Actually, you are, because you control what I say so by making me reply to you, you are lengthening the chapter. "Damn it, I hate it when I make myself lose an argument." As you should, Jarceus. As you should.

* * *

 **Jarceus: Anyway… That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Limbomon: MIKE! LET ME DROWN!**

 **Mike: NO!**

 **Limbomon: I'D RATHER DIE THEN FACE WHAT EVER HELL SPAWN OF AN IDEA YOU TWO FORMED!**

 **Mike: We only talked about torture for the first ten minutes, the next twenty were spent assessing who was the bigger annoyance. We decided that you were.**

 **Limbomon: Oh… Ok, but can you keep that demonic bitch away from me?**

 **Norn: Do you want to join your other self in a personal hell?**

 **Limbomon: I'M SORRY NORN-SAMA! HOW CAN I MAKE IT UP TO YOU!**

 **Norn: Oh? A Japanese honorific, huh? I'll let you off easy for this one, as long as you keep it.**

 **Limbomon: O-oh course Norn-sama.**


	48. Jarod! Just Do It Damn It!

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-eight of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok that was awesome. 4th wall breaking again is funny.**

 **Jarod: I feel bad for my other self. He's not used to the monster that is Norn.**

 **Limbomon: Let me tell you, when a creative genius like my brother combines mental might with someone with the same sadism as Norn-sama, then you get a recipe for suicidal thoughts.**

 **Jarceus: The narrator only argued with me in the last part as a nod towards how I did it in Digimon World: Errors Of The Light, which now has a remake.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Um… Bye…" Mumbled Limbomon as he walked away, still hearing Mike and Norn talk on how to torture him making him go to his Tamer Home before jumping into the water, forcing Apollomon, GigaSeadramon and Gallantmon to try and pull him out for half an hour before Mike arrived and helped them out, his exact words when finding out what his brother tried to do being 'OH FUCK!'_

 _"Man, I knew letting those two interact was a going to be bad." Smirked Jarceus, having a self insertion moment, finding humour in the fact he tried to drown his first ever character "Hey, I'm a sadistic piece of shit towards my characters, what can I say besides that?" He asked to me, the narrator as he decided to end the chapter before I could do too much "Don't be saying shit like that." Well, fuck you, Jarceus. "This is why I got rid of you having a personality in A Saiyan's Journey." I still hate you for that, you know. "You're only making the chapter longer." Actually, you are, because you control what I say so by making me reply to you, you are lengthening the chapter. "Damn it, I hate it when I make myself lose an argument." As you should, Jarceus. As you should._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Norn was pinning Jarod to the ground in a white space

"Jarod! Do it!" She shouted as Jarod struggled to get out from under her

"I already did it once! I'm not doing it again!" Shouted Jarod as he tried to warp into the real world, only for Norn to come with him as the two rolled around in the middle of a company board room which contained Yuugo and Yuuko "Hello." He greeted them before Norn almost threw him through a window, as he held onto the ledge as he bangled off the edge

"Jarod, if you'd just do it, we wouldn't be making fools of ourselves like this." Sighed Norn as she sat on the edge "Now, if you do it, I'll help you up." She offered making Jarod glare at her before leaping off of the edge before transforming into a WarGreymon as he floated in the air before flying away

"Ok! What is this about!" Demanded Yuugo, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to

"First off, don't take that tone with me, Yuugo Kamishiro. And second, I'm trying to make Jarod confess again." Stated Norn making Yuugo pale slightly as he remembered he was technically talking to his goddess

"Um… What are you trying to get Jarod to confess to?" Asked Yuuko concerned for her friend's safety

"Not a what, but a who." Smirked Norn as she giggled before disappearing before she appeared at the Aiba household and knocked on the door before Arata opened it

"Hello, Norn." Greeted Arata nonchalantly "Jarod hasn't come here yet." He stated making the digital goddess nod before she teleported to the Kuremi Detective Agency, not noticing a Digimon hiding under the couch

"Hello, Queen Norn." Greeted Kyoko as she studied Norn's posture and body language "I have not seen Jarod at all today." She stated making Norn nod before teleporting away "Jarod, you can come out now." She stated as a Tokomon slipped out from under the couch before turning into Jarod

"Thank you for the cover up, Kyoko." Thanked Jarod making Kyoko nod

"Just a question, what is so wrong with what Norn wishes for you to do?" Asked Kyoko making Jarod sigh

"It's a simply nine lettered word which starts with r. Can you guess what it is?" Retorted Jarod sarcastically making Kyoko nod

"Of course, you fear rejection." Stated Kyoko getting a nod form Jarod

"That and I'm afraid of messing up our friendship." Sighed Jarod

"But did you not-" Started Kyoko before Jarod interrupted her

"Yes, I did! But that was two months, five days, ten hours, five minutes and fifty-seven seconds ago!" Exclaimed Jarod in return before the door opened up as Yuuko walked in

"Alright, Jarod, can you please tell me why Norn is chasing you?" Asked Yuuko sternly

"Before I answer anything, how did you get here so fast?" Asked Jarod confused before he noticed a panting Yuugo behind Yuuko

"She rode piggy back on me all the way here." Panted Yuugo as he walked in before falling face first onto the couch

"I think we should get Yuugo some water…" Mumbled Jarod, feeling sorry for his fellow Hu-mon before Kyoko handed Yuugo a glass of water, having made one already, who drank it completely instantly

"Now, can you please tell me what Norn was chasing you about?" asked Yuuko, giving Jarod a stern look

"Yes, why don't you tell her?" Smirked a voice from behind Jarod making the Hu-mon turn around as he came face to face with Norn

"Norn! Don't do that!" Screamed Jarod as he jumped back, accidentally falling onto Yuugo after tripping over the table

"Get off me!" Shouted Yuugo as he pushed Jarod off making him knock over Yuuko accidentally as the two fell over

"Well, that's one way to accidentally set the scene." Smirked Norn as she looked at the two on the floor, who in their fall accidentally kissed

"I'd have to agree on that with you, Queen Norn." Agreed Kyoko, smirking down at her assistant and her other assistant's sister who had yet to break up the kiss, either it be from the shock of what was going on or them enjoying it was unknown to everyone before Jarod suddenly, faster than anyone could see, got off of Yuuko as he turned into a Coronamon while everyone could see the blush on Yuuko's face

"S-sorry about that." Apologised Jarod awkwardly while Norn could swear she saw the fur on Jarod's cheeks gain a reddish tint to its normal orange state

"I-it's ok…" Stated Yuuko just as awkwardly as Jarod

"Hey, Yuuko." Started Norn making Jarod's fur lighten a little in an act that could be compared to paling

"Y-yeah?" Asked Yuuko not knowing what Norn was going to say

"Do you remember how Jarod-" Started Norn before she was tackled over by Jarod

"That shall not be said!" He shouted as he kept his paws over Norn's mouth before he felt something slimy move over them making him jump away and rub his paws on the nearest thing, which happened to be Yuugo's pants, leaving saliva from Norn on the Hu-mon's leg "did you have to lick me?" He asked as he turned into Ranamon before using her powers to wash her hands

"And did YOU have to wipe it off on my leg?" Groaned Yuugo before Jarod rolled her eyes and washed Yuugo's pants leg before turning back into a Coronamon and drying said pants leg

"Mhm… Miss Norn? What were you trying to get Jarod to say?" Asked Yuuko making the fur on Jarod's back seem to raise slightly as he ran to cover Norn's mouth again only for Yuugo to hold him back

"Oh, I was trying to get Jarod to say the three words that connected with an action he did two months ago." Smirked Norn making Yuugo's eyes widen as he realised what Norn was getting at before he felt claws dig into him as Jarod turned into a Meicoomon as he dug his new claws into Yuugo before he bit Yuugo's hand forcing the Hu-mon to let go of the cat as he jumped at Norn only for him to freeze midair before being slammed into the ground by an invisible force as he was turned back into his human form "Jarod, I'm not playing around anymore. I'm now ordering you to tell Yuuko how you feel. And you wouldn't want to piss off your goddess and sister figure now, would you?" Asked Norn as she gave Jarod a smile which made his data run cold as it was the smile she wore whenever she gave an order that was nonnegotiable and if you didn't you, you would feel pain beyond your wildest dreams, unless you already knew what Norn could do.

"I… I… Um… What is that!" Shouted Jarod as he pointed behind Norn

"Ha. Ha. I'm not looking, Jarod." Growled Norn before Jarod turned into his King Drasil form before jumping over Norn and grabbing a rocket of some kind just before it hit Norn in the back

"Since we have this to deal with, I'll just say, I love Yuuko." Stated Jarod quickly as he jumped out of the room, breaking the main window as he did before he started chasing a hooded figure across rooftops as his form turned into a white version of JarodmonTFPM as a Yggdrasil 7D6 helmet formed on his head "King Drasil Holy Flame Paladin Mode!" He exclaimed as he started flying towards the figure, just as they opened up a portal before Jarod tackled them through it

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Most of this chapter was me running and hiding from Norn, who was trying to force me to confess to Yuuko… Why do I feel like this is some type of fan service to some viewers?**

 **Yuugo: It probably is. I mean, in Chapter 44, Sayonara, you kissed her. And now you did it in this chapter, though that is entirely my fault, but why did you turn into a Coronamon after getting off my sister?**

 **Norn: He was going that because he had fur as a Coronamon, meaning he could hide his blush far more effectively than if he was a human, and the form isn't that strange for him to turn into.**

 **Yuuko: Are none of us going to talk about how Jarod just-**

 **Jarod: Yuuko, I think they'll be more concerned that someone just tried to kill Norn.**

 **Norn: I hope they focus on what you said.**

 **Jarod: I don't.**


	49. Past Scenes

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-nine of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Jarod is in Love. nice though I hope That Jarod can take care of whoever threatened Norn.**

 **Norn: I have this bad feeling like something is going to be brought back up…**

 **Jarod: I have a sudden pain in my arm…**

 **Omnimon Alter S: I suddenly feel dead on the inside…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I… I… Um… What is that!" Shouted Jarod as he pointed behind Norn_

 _"Ha. Ha. I'm not looking, Jarod." Growled Norn before Jarod turned into his King Drasil form before jumping over Norn and grabbing a rocket of some kind just before it hit Norn in the back_

 _"Since we have this to deal with, I'll just say, I love Yuuko." Stated Jarod quickly as he jumped out of the room, breaking the main window as he did before he started chasing a hooded figure across rooftops as his form turned into a white version of JarodmonTFPM as a Yggdrasil 7D6 helmet formed on his head "King Drasil Holy Flame Paladin Mode!" He exclaimed as he started flying towards the figure, just as they opened up a portal before Jarod tackled them through it_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Jarod and the hooded figure were fighting in a tunnel of sorts, blue lights passing by them as they went further into the tunnel

"Let go of me you stupid idiot!" Shouted the hooded figure in an obviously male voice as he tried to knock Jarod off of him, doing nothing to help before a Guilmon appeared out of nowhere and blasted Jarod off of the man using Pyro Sphere, while Jarod flew backwards through the tunnel before hitting one of the walls, making him phase through it as he landed in a patch of grass. Getting back up, Jarod saw that he was in the Digital World

"Where did that freak send me?" Asked Jarod confused as he walked around the Digital World, noticing that many things were different than before, younger in comparison to the last time he was there. He continued to walk around before he saw a sight that made him freeze

"Umm… Who are you?" Asked an Agumon to a little girl with pink hair that went down to the middle of her back

"Ahem! I am Nokia! And just who are you?" Asked the girl as she introduced herself making Jarod flinch as he realised what was going to happen before he noticed a blue hole next to him, which he jumped through making him appear in the tunnel again as he started moving automatically

 **Unknown Location And Time**

"King Drasil? Where are you, my lord?" Asked an Omnimon Alter S as he walked through the forests of the Digital World, King Drasil having disappeared on him

"Right behind you, Omnimon." Smirked a voice as Norn dropped down from a tree behind Omnimon Alter S, who only sighed at her antics

"My lord, why do you insist on using that human form of yours? And why did you choose the weaker of the two Digivolution Lines?" Asked Omnimon Alter S annoyed at Norn

"Omnimon, humans don't Digivolve. From what I know they age. And instead of species they have genders and races." Sighed Norn before she cheered up "And as for why I'm using this form, I want to experience what it would be like for a human living in the Digital World, So far, it's been quite eye opening. Humans by far are more fragile than Digimon." She continued before a blue portal opened up in front of her as the hooded man walked through it, Guilmon besides him

"Hello, I didn't know there was another human here." Stated the man, sounding like he was smiling

"Oh? I didn't know humans could get to the Digital World." Stated Norn interested in the man's sudden appearance while Omnimon Alter S gave the two new comers the dirty eye as Guilmon smiled at him

"I'm Dan." Introduced the hooded man as he held his hand out

"You can call me Norn." Smiled Norn nicely as she went to shake Dan's hand only for Omnimon Alter S to pull her back harshly as he kicked Dan away "Omnimon!" she shouted surprised

"My lord, feel this man's intentions." Growled Omnimon Alter S, making Norn do as he said and feel Dan's intention to kill her "He want's to kill you, for what reason I don't know." He growled as Dan smirked darkly, Guilmon mirroring his action

"Well, isn't that unexpected. I never thought you'd be able to sense my intentions." Smirked Dan as Guilmon's scales changed colour from red to black while his markings turned red

"Yeah, I'm sure I was hiding it very well. I guess we underestimated you both." Smirked BlackGuilmon before Dan pulled a Digivice out from under his cloak before streams of data erupted from his body and connected to BlackGuilmon as Dan's clothes evaporated as his body lost all its features as he entered BlackGuilmon's body before BlackGuilmon Digivolved into Medieval Gallantmon before he swung Dynus at Norn only for Omnimon Alter S to block the attack with his Garuru Sword before he kicked Medieval Gallantmon away and shot at him with his Grey Cannon, only for Medieval Gallantmon to cut the shot in half before flipping Dynus into the air as he started punching Omnimon Alter S in the face, making the two go in one direction before Dynus landed in Medieval Gallantmon's hands as he stabbed Omnimon Alter S through the chest just as another blue portal opened as Jarod flew out of it and sliced his Omni Sword at Medieval Gallantmon, only for him to block it with dynus before forcing the two weapons to fly into the air

"You know, I'm surprised you survived that attack from Guilmon." Smirked Medieval Gallantmon in a mixture of both Dan and BlackGuilmon's voices as they two threw punches at each other while dodging the punches thrown by the other before their weapons fell down between them. As the two picked up their weapons, they engaged in close quarters combat, Jarod going for a far more aggressive approach to his strikes while Medieval Gallantmon went more for blocking

"Omnimon… Are you ok?" Asked Norn, scared for her friend as his form periodically fizzled slightly as he glowed and his form seemed to glitch out

"N…no… That attack… It was too strong… Even for me… I think… I think this is it for me…" Stated Omnimon Alter S before he exploded into little flakes of data while Norn stood there, staring as her oldest friend died while Medieval Gallantmon knocked Jarod down before rushing towards Norn's still form

"NORN!" Shouted Jarod, making Norn look up as Medieval Gallantmon's Dynus descended upon her head only for something to push her out of the way "AHH!" Jarod screamed in pain as his left arm was cut off by Medieval Gallantmon

"Why? Why would you save me?" Asked Norn confused before Jarod took his helmet off with his right arm before he kicked Medieval Gallantmon away as the Omega Sword appeared in his hand as he stabbed it into the ground, causing an eruption of lava to block the way between Medieval Gallantmon and Jarod and Norn as Jarod carried Norn away. As the lava wall fell, Medieval Gallantmon realised he was duped as he started glowing before shrinking, leaving behind only Dan and BlackGuilmon.

"They got away, huh? No matter. I will find them eventually." Smirked Dan as he watched as Jarod's severed arm exploded into data, which was quickly and greedily absorbed by BlackGuilmon

"Mmm. That data tasted good, almost as good as when we killed him the first time." Smirked Guilmon making Dan chuckle

"Hey, don't be talking like that. There's better to come. For what is better than a fake god, than a real god?" Chuckled Dan as he and BlackGuilmon laughed creepily, scaring off many Digimon

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Jarod: MY ARM!**

 **Omnimon Alter S: MY LIFE!**

 **Norn: MY MEMORIES!**

 **Jarod, Omnimon Alter S and Norn: YOU BASTARD!**

 **Jarceus: HAHAHA! See you all in the next chapter.**

 **Jarod, Omnimon Alter S and Norn: COME HERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU!**


	50. Medieval Is Long Passed

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter fifty of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok I hope that they can be taking care of. so they can help others.**

 **Jarod: Um… Firesage…? What…. 'Others' need helping? Everyone in MY Real World is fine and the only ones who need help are myself and Norn.**

 **Norn: You lost your arm…**

 **Jarod: Norn, I can easily regrow it.**

 **Norn: Not in the past…**

 **Jarod: True…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"NORN!" Shouted Jarod, making Norn look up as Medieval Gallantmon's Dynus descended upon her head only for something to push her out of the way "AHH!" Jarod screamed in pain as his left arm was cut off by Medieval Gallantmon_

 _"Why? Why would you save me?" Asked Norn confused before Jarod took his helmet off with his right arm before he kicked Medieval Gallantmon away as the Omega Sword appeared in his hand as he stabbed it into the ground, causing an eruption of lava to block the way between Medieval Gallantmon and Jarod and Norn as Jarod carried Norn away. As the lava wall fell, Medieval Gallantmon realised he was duped as he started glowing before shrinking, leaving behind only Dan and BlackGuilmon._

 _"They got away, huh? No matter. I will find them eventually." Smirked Dan as he watched as Jarod's severed arm exploded into data, which was quickly and greedily absorbed by BlackGuilmon_

 _"Mmm. That data tasted good, almost as good as when we killed him the first time." Smirked Guilmon making Dan chuckle_

 _"Hey, don't be talking like that. There's better to come. For what is better than a fake god, than a real god?" Chuckled Dan as he and BlackGuilmon laughed creepily, scaring off many Digimon_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"We should be safe for now…" Sighed Jarod as he looked at the outside world from a hidden area he made

"Why? Why would you save me?" Asked Norn confused 'Omnimon Alter S was the only one who knew King Drasil and Norn are the same being…' She thought to herself, hearing Jarod sigh

"I don't know how, but that man… He traveled through time. And he wants to kill you as you are… I come from one of these times he's gone back in time to kill you. My name is Jarod Aiba, second incarnation of King Drasil, as appointed to me by your future self." Explained Jarod as data slowly started to rebuild his arm

"I… I appointed you as King Drasil?" Asked Norn surprised that she would do that, ever.

"It was after we combined bodies to defeat a being called the Mother Eater. It was the unholy amalgamation that was created when an Eater took over your main body. I let you have control of my body to defeat Mother Eater. Afterwards you appeared as you are now and after my friends had left as I faded away, you managed to capture my conscious and memories before placing it in a body of your design, made to mimic my own, because of this I got some of your power." Explained Jarod as he recreated his arm, structure wise, now he was re-adding the textures to make it his arm before he got an idea "Norn, do you trust me?" He asked

"I…I guess…" Stated Norn, struggling to think of a reason not to trust Jarod

"Then grab my hand, and let what I'm about to do happen, alright?" He asked as he put his hand out, which Norn grabbed

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

"Damn it, where are those two." Growled Dan as he and BlackGuilmon torched down another forest before they saw a flash of light come from under the tree in front of them "Guilmon." He smirked as his partner blew the tree up, revealing Norn and Jarod, who was missing his arm again, underneath it before Dan and BlackGuilmon Biomerge-Digivolved into MedievalGallantmon as Jarod jumped out and tried to attack MedievalGallantmon while Norn ran away scared

"I won't let you harm Norn!" Shouted Jarod as he tried to punch MedievalGallantmon only to be kicked in the stomach by said Digimon as it passed him

"You don't interest me anymore. Be happy I'll spare you this once." Growled MedievalGallantmon as it let Jarod drop to the floor as he rushed ahead before grabbing Norn by her neck "Now, time to get the true prize, Norn's head!" He shouted as Dynus appeared in his other hand before he was slashed across the chest by Norn, who had the Omega Sword in her hand, making the Mega drop the Goddess of all Digimon as he clenched his hand on his chest as small particles of data fleawort of the cut as Norn smirked before cutting him again, this time across the arm before she cut off his left arm, her eyes showing a strange amount of satisfaction with that action

"How's that?" Asked Norn cheekily as MedievalGallantmon's left arm turned into data, which she absorbed into her body

"You bitch!" Shouted MedievalGallantmon before he slammed Norn into a tree making her scream out in pain "You dare cut off my arm!" He screamed as he continued to slam Norn into the tree, making her scream out in pain as she dropped the Omega Sword, making it disappear

"Y-you did the same to Jarod." Smirked Norn as MedievalGallantmon hardened his grip on her neck as she continued to smirk before she kicked MedievalGallantmon in the chest before materialising the Omega Sword in her hand as she went to slice MedievalGallantmon in half, only for him to summon Dynus and block her attack

"You may have the arm advantage, but I'm stronger." Growled MedievalGallantmon as he put more force into pushing Dynus forward, pushing Norn back only slightly before she started pushing back as she saw passed him at Jarod running before turning into Norn making her smirk

"Hey, MedievalGallantmon? How does it feel?" Asked 'Norn' smirking at the Biomerge Digivolution

"What are you talking about?" Growled MedievalGallantmon confused before 'Norn' started glowing before 'she' turned into Jarod

"You fell for a simple Texture swap." Smirked Jarod as he kicked MedievalGallantmon before cutting his chest again, causing him to spit out flakes if data before Jarod jumped away as a wall of lava erupted under MedievalGallantmon before spikes shot out of the ground and pierced his body before the lava under him started forming a stream as it flew around him in a circle as it started to make a ball of flames

"You know, I realised I'm supposed to be the god of this world." Growled a voice as Norn walked back, standing by Jarod's side before she stomped on the ground, making more spikes shoot out of it and pierce MedievalGallantmon's body "I also heard on how you killed Jarod Aiba in your time. I don't appreciate people killing those I come to think of as friends and family." She growled again as more lava flowed out of the ground and the earth spikes before it formed a tight orb around MedievalGallantmon before the ground opened up as the orb and MedievalGallantmon fell into it before everything seemed to return to normal as the earth spikes went back into the ground as the holes sealed up perfectly

"Wait! If you could do this the entire time, then why didn't you?" Asked Jarod slightly annoyed

"You try losing your first friend and being able to think straight." Growled Norn making Jarod sigh

"I guess you have a point. I would be frozen as well." Nodded Jarod in understanding

"So… You're going back to your time?" Asked Norn sadly as she knew she'd have to say goodbye to another friend that day

"Yeah… But this won't be goodbye, just a, see you later." Smirked Jarod sadly before he realised something as he opened the ground and absorbed Dan and BlackGuilmon's data before extracting the memory data using the remaining data to create something into the Digital World

"What did you just do? I feel something I didn't create…" Mumbled Norn before she felt a massive amount of Digi-eggs form in the location Jarod created, including Omnimon Alter S' data

"I used those two to create a place called Primary Village. A place where Digimon who were destroyed will come to be reborn. They won't have any memories of their past lives, but you can become friends with Omnimon Alter S all over again." Smiled Jarod before he noticing a green portal, which was getting smaller "I wish you the best of luck in your future! And make it a good one!" He shouted as he jumped through the portal making Norn smile to herself

"Thank you… Little Brother." Smiled Norn as she walked towards where Jarod created Primary Village

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed**

 **Dan: Two chapters, That's all I had.**

 **Jarod: Some people had less.**

 **BlackGuilmon: Let's be happy for what we did get, alright?**

 **Dan: Fine.**

 **Norn: Jarceus, I expect to see some Jarod and Yuuko relationship stuff in the next chapter or I will be disappointed.**

 **Jarceus: And what will you do about it?**

 **Norn: I have my ideas**

 **Jarod: Jarceus! Just do it! Norn is evil!**

 **Jarceus: I made her that way.**

 **Jarod: …**

 **Jarceus: ….**

 **Jarod: …Touché.**


	51. Future and Sayonara

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter fifty-one of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: I like how you did the primary village. I also love how they can create stuff.**

 **Jarod: Actually, I can only use preexisting data to create things. So it's not as much as creating as it is transforming.**

 **Terriermon: You do realised you pretty much made it so that those two will live on forever, right?**

 **Jarod: …I'm a fucking idiot.**

 **Jarceus: Hehehe.**

 **Terriermon: and another thing, do you even know hoe that time portal works?**

 **Jarod: …**

 **Terriermon: Dear, you… You don't…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yeah… But this won't be goodbye, just a, see you later." Smirked Jarod sadly before he realised something as he opened the ground and absorbed Dan and BlackGuilmon's data before extracting the memory data using the remaining data to create something into the Digital World_

 _"What did you just do? I feel something I didn't create…" Mumbled Norn before she felt a massive amount of Digi-eggs form in the location Jarod created, including Omnimon Alter S' data_

 _"I used those two to create a place called Primary Village. A place where Digimon who were destroyed will come to be reborn. They won't have any memories of their past lives, but you can become friends with Omnimon Alter S all over again." Smiled Jarod before he noticing a green portal, which was getting smaller "I wish you the best of luck in your future! And make it a good one!" He shouted as he jumped through the portal making Norn smile to herself_

 _"Thank you… Little Brother." Smiled Norn as she walked towards where Jarod created Primary Village_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as the new King Drasil is just resting in the time portal as it carried him forward through the tunnel of time, relaxing as he experimenting with his ability to change his texture into different people, turning into all of his friends and family before settling back down in his human form before his eyes widened

"Wait a damned minute. How far in the future does this thing go?" He asked as he looked into the side to see a version of the Real World he hardly recognised, it being far more technically advanced then his world "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted as he leaned forwards slightly before he accidentally fell into the image as somewhere in the future version of Nakano, a green portal opened as Jarod shot out of it before crashing into a park, on his butt "Great… I fell on my ass again." He grumbled to himself as he got back up

"There you are, Michael!" Shouted a female voice making Jarod turn around to see what appeared to be a Nokia look alike only wearing a simple shirt and jeans combo

"Um…" Mumbled Jarod confused as an Arata look alike in a grey sweatshirt and brown shorts with what seemed to be a mechanical arm over his left arm walked up

"Michael? What's up with you? And what's with the new hair cut?" Asked the Arata look alike making Jarod back up

"Ok, who the hell are you two? I think you have me confused with someone else." Stated Jarod simply trying his best to remain calm

"But… You look so much like Michael that it's insane." Stated the Nokia look alike as she stared at Jarod as if he was insane before Jarod ducked and threw a Flaremon away

"Watch where you're kicking, bub." Growled Jarod as he glared at the Flaremon

"Sophia! Hayate! This guy is a serious threat! We have orders to send him packing back where he came from!" Shouted the Flaremon making the two lookalikes nod before a ring of data formed at their feet, as it rose up their bodies, they turned into Digimon. The Nokia lookalike turned into a Crescemon while the Arata lookalike turned into a Taomon

"Got it, Michael!" Nodded the two newly transformed Digimon as the three stared down at Jarod, who was just staring at the three with a raised eyebrow

"Wow. I… I'm just getting flashbacks here." Chuckled Jarod as he was consumed into a spiral of fire before it dissipated, leaving behind a Flaremon, only where it was supposed to be yellow, it was white "Now. Who of you three are going to attack me first?" He asked as he got into a fighting stance while fire spiralled around his feet just as Michael charged at Jarod a white light appeared in between the two before kicking Michael away

"Michael! Under my command, you are to stand down!" Shouted an adult voice as the light turned into a white haired man in what could be closely recognised as a pure white version of a set of king's armor with a white cape and a mask with a red 'V' shaped glass in the middle as the figure seemed to glare at Michael

"I'm sorry, Lord Drasil." Apologised Michael as he was consumed in a spiral of fire before he turned into a Jarod lookalike, only he had longer hair, which had a darker red in it that Jarod's hair did and he wore a white shirt, red checkered jacket, black jeans and red boots as Sophia and Hayate also turned back into their human forms as all three got onto one knee and held their heads down

"I'm sorry for these three. You must be confused, Jarod Aiba." Stated the newly named King Drasil as he held his hand out nicely before Jarod cut it off with the Omega Sword as he turned back into his human form only with pure white hair

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name!" Shouted Jarod enraged while Michael stared at him in shock for two reasons as Drasil's hand turned into data before reconnecting to his arm

"I am King Drasil the Second. And as for how I know you? We've met once before in your time." Stated Drasil calmly as he put his hand on Jarod's shoulder "Welcome to your world's future. To be precise, five-hundred years into the future." He added making Jarod's jaw drop before Drasil walked over to Sophia "This little sugar cake is the descendant of Nokia and Yuugo." He stated making Jarod nod

"I can see the similarities." Nodded Jarod as Drasil jumped behind Hayate "Let me guess, he's the descendant of Arata and Ami." He guessed making Drasil smirk and nod before he appeared behind Michael and pulled him towards Jarod

"Now, Jarod, I want you to meet your great, great, great, great, great, great grandson, Michael." Smirked Drasil, enjoying the shocked look on Jarod's face as he shock hands with his descendant

"I… This is unreal… But I guess it makes sense…" Mumbled Jarod while Drasil patted him on the back

"One King Drasil to another, listen to Norn's advise and ask Yuuko on a date when you get back to your time, alright. I regretted that for a long time…" Suggested Drasil, muttering the last part to himself making Michael and Jarod's eyes widen

"You're me/my ancestor!" Shouted the two Aiba in shock as they stared at Drasil in shock, Sophia and Hayate doing the same

"Yeah. And Jarod, just do what I said, alright?" He asked, not giving Jarod time to answer as the past King Drasil disappeared in a flash of green while the Future King Drasil disappeared in a spiral of blue data before he appeared on a rooftop "You can get out of that fourth wall now." He sighed as a completely black figure walked out of a crack and into the shadows on the roof

"Hello, Jarod. I'm surprised you'd summon me in this story." Smirked the figure

"Cut the crap, Jarceus. I can tell this is how you're ending the story. But why?" Asked Jarod Drasil as he stared at Jarceus confused

"Meh, I'm just out of ideas. Honestly, I think it's better to quit while I'm ahead then scrape the bottom of the barrel." Shrugged Jarceus

"What about a chapter about my past self and Yuuko's relationship?" Suggested Jarod

"I don't think I'd be that good at it. Besides, I have enough on my plate." Shrugged Jarceus "Besides, this story has had a good run, you should be happy." He smirked before he faded back into the crack leaving Jarod alone to wonder what would happen to him now as Jarceus finished writing the final words…

* * *

 **THE END…?**


End file.
